Afortunada número cuatro
by roanva
Summary: La vida de Sere es solo normalmente mamá es una psíquica, la mamá de su papá es una esnob y sus mejores amigos están recién casados y vivir con ellos en un estrecho departamento… Sere no puede permitirse perder el sueño más. Entonces, busca un nuevo lugar para recostar su cabeza...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

Sinopsis

La vida de Serena Usagi Tsukino es solo normalmente loca.

Su mamá es una psíquica, la mamá de su papá es una esnob, los parientes de su mamá son "demasiado prácticos" y sus mejores amigos están recién casados. Bueno, ciertamente que tus mejores amigos estén recién casados no es realmente anormal, pero vivir con ellos en un estrecho departamento de dos dormitorios definitivamente lo es. Sexo, sexo, sexo es lo único que está completamente en sus mentes. En realidad no está solo en sus mentes, sino está sobre la mesa de la cocina, el sofá, sobre la lavadora... bueno, entiendes la situación.

Siendo una célibe (no por elección, eso sí) estudiante universitaria a tiempo completo, y una barista casi de jornada completa, Serena no puede permitirse perder el sueño más. Entonces, busca un nuevo lugar para recostar su cabeza.

Introduce a tres "dignos de baba" modelos masculinos que están buscando un compañero de cuarto y ellos la quieren... y no aceptan un no por respuesta.

Resulta hilarante cuando la vida de Serena se vuelve completamente al revés y comienza a preguntarse si alguna vez, ¡será lo mismo otra vez!

Uno

-Ah, Dios mío, ¡no puedo esperar más! Por favor, por favor, más duro, más duro. Más profundo, más profundo. Estoy casi jodidamente ahí. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh.

No, no estoy viendo porno. De hecho, estoy descansando aquí en mi habitación semi-oscura escuchando. En realidad, son las payasadas sexuales de mis dos mejores amigos, que se acababan de casar hace un mes.

—Oh, bebé, creo que voy a... ¡Ahhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, puedo sentirlo. ¡Más duro, más duro!

Por el sonido, se podría pensar que era su primera vez y realmente, no puedo creer que estén siendo tan desconsiderados. Quiero decir, las paredes no están insonorizadas. Los dejé solos durante un mes después de la boda, tratando de darles tiempo a solas como pareja de recién casados. Todo el tiempo estaba sufriendo, quiero decir, pasando "tiempo de calidad" con mi familia en casa.

Oh, gracias al cielo. Ahora todo lo que puedo oír son voces apagadas. Tal vez por fin pueda dormir un poco. Una hora más tarde... todavía no estoy durmiendo.

No he escuchado ningún ruido más a través de la pared, lo que es una cosa buena, pero ahora tengo la garganta seca y estoy sedienta. Juro que si no es una cosa, es otra. Salto de la cama, escucho en la puerta por cualquier movimiento.

No se escucha nada, me dirijo a la cocina. Al girar la esquina, me encuentro con la puerta de la nevera abierta y a Andrew Furuhata desnudo, recién casado, de pie allí. Estoy congelada mientras él se inclina y me enseña su trasero. Debo haber hecho un ruido, porque de repente se endereza y gira.

Mis ojos se centran inmediatamente en su región inferior.

—Oye, Sere, ¿no puedes dormir? —Su voz penetra mi cerebro, pero no miro hacia arriba—. Un poco diferente de cuando jugábamos "me muestras el tuyo y yo te mostraré lo mío" cuando teníamos siete, ¿no?

Avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida mirando, mis ojos vuelan hacia arriba para encontrarse con su boca sonriente.

—Caray, An. ¿No podrías al menos haberte puesto tus boxers? —le digo mientras me giro y tomo mi cara caliente (ya sé que está totalmente de color rojo) de vuelta a mi habitación. Me estremezco mientras oigo su risa detrás de mí—. Imbécil. Espero que se caiga —murmuro, haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

Cerrando de golpe mi puerta, caigo de nuevo en mi cama y me enfurezco. Realmente no quiero que su pene se desprenda. Él y Lita son mis mejores amigos y no quiero que tenga un cónyuge sin pene. No quise decir eso.

Los oigo hablar a través de las paredes y luego a Lita riendo.

Poniendo mi almohada sobre mi cabeza, rezo para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el trabajo es frenético, por supuesto, no me da un descanso por mi falta de sueño.

Siete mañanas a la semana, trabajo como barista en una maravillosa tienda de café a una cuadra de nuestro apartamento.

Cinco tardes de la semana, sin embargo, estoy atascada en clases en la universidad local.

Hoy es lunes, y después de mi turno de cinco horas, tengo tres clases maravillosamente aburridas seguidas. Siento como que he estado en la universidad durante toda mi vida. Estoy celosa de que Lita se graduó temprano, se casó y se aseguró un puesto de trabajo real. Pero soy terca.

Podría haber tenido a mi abuela materna pagándolo todo, pero el precio habría sido demasiado alto. ¿Qué chica normal va a "terminar la escuela" el verano que se gradúa de la escuela secundaria? Nop, no podía ni quería hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios está terminando la escuela de todos modos? ¿No es como una antigua práctica? Así que, por mi terquedad, estoy a un año en términos de graduarme.

La tristeza me inunda cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo que mudarme de nuestro apartamento. Los recién casados necesitan su espacio y no necesito un recordatorio nocturno de mi existencia sin sexo, simplemente otra cosa que añadir a mi lista "lo siento por mí".

Ir de compras es generalmente un escape para mí, a menos que sea por aburridos comestibles. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente saltarnos la alimentación? Quiero decir, podría darme el lujo de perder un kilo o dos. Pero no, es mi turno de hacer la compra y tengo que hacer eso a menudo porque odio cocinar. Gracias a Dios que Andrew es un chef y que es su noche libre. Con sus comidas deliciosamente malvadas, voy a subir un kilo en su lugar.

Entrando en el supermercado local, agarro un carrito y echo un vistazo en el tablón de anuncios de colores. Ubicado entre los anuncios de productos para la venta, los sitios de citas y eso, veo un volante con numerosas fichas perforadas en la parte inferior.

¡REALMENTE!

¡DESESPERADAMENTE!

¡QUEREMOS! ¡LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!

¡UN COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO!

¡DEBE SER DÓCIL Y RESPETOUSO Y DISPUESTO A COMPARTIR CON

OTROS TRES PARA HACER UN AFORTUNADO DE CUATRO!

¡IMPRESIONANTE APARTAMENTO LOFT!

¡TU PROPIA CAMA Y UN BAÑO COMPLETO!

¡NO VAS A CREER LA RENTA Y LOS SERVICIOS PÚBLICOS QUE ESTÁN

INCLUIDOS!

Deseando que hubieran puesto el monto de la increíble renta en el volante, agarro uno de los pequeños trozos de papel y decido que vale la pena intentarlo.

No tengo nada que perder. Metiendo el volante en mi bolso, pongo mi mochila en el carrito y empiezo mi viaje con la lista de compras en la mano.

Un olor apetitoso me saluda en la casa cuando llego con dos bolsas de supermercado llenas y mi mochila siempre llena. Oigo a Andrew zumbando en la cocina y él brinca a la vuelta de la esquina, al parecer escuchándome venir por el pasillo.

—Ah, ella ha llegado con el resto de los ingredientes para la cocina de esta noche. —Él agarra las dos bolsas de mis brazos doloridos y los deja caer sobre el mostrador—. Oye chica, te ves cansada. Sabes que deberías realmente dormir más.

Quiero borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, pero nunca puedo estar enojada con Andrew por mucho tiempo, simplemente no puedo.

—Lita llamó. Llegará tarde. El controlador de esclavos quería una reunión de oficina improvisada. La cena estará lista en aproximadamente una hora. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta?

—Ojala. Desafortunadamente, tengo tarea que no va a hacerse por sí sola. Tu día debe haber sido bueno ya que estás tan feliz y todo.

—Cada día es un día maravilloso —dice—. Tengo un trabajo que me encanta, una mujer a la que amo y una compañera de cuarto que adoro. ¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre?

Niego ante sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonríe. Creciendo en un pueblo pequeño, Lita, Andrew y yo éramos como los tres mosqueteros. Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos y fuimos a viajes y vacaciones de camping en familia juntos. Era como tener tres grupos de padres, lo cual fue muy divertido hasta que nos metíamos en problemas, y luego era una pesadilla.

Andrew se veía torpe cuando era más joven, y mayormente incómodo cuando pasó por su etapa de crecimiento hasta llegar a su altura final de uno noventa y tres.

Sus padres le animaron a practicar deportes y se destacó, ganando una beca para una universidad fuera al oeste. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, buena apariencia, altura y adorables hoyuelos que tenían jadeando a las mujeres que lo seguían por todas partes.

Por el contrario, Lita tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, de piel clara.

Sin embargo nunca podían confundirnos como gemelas. Ella siempre se ve organizada y yo siempre me veo improvisando.

Creo que es mucho más bonita también. Su cabello natural es recto y cae como una cascada por su espalda.

Bueno, cuando no lo tiene arriba por su trabajo como asistente social. El mío es un lío rizado y rubio. Es tan largo como el de Lita, pero el mío no podría ser descrito como una cascada, sino más bien como enredaderas. No me bronceo, pero Lita puede y lo hacía.

Ahora ella se aleja del sol desde que su padre fue diagnosticado con cáncer de piel. Su piel está libre de manchas, mientras que la mía tiene un par de pecas, bien, tengo más que unas pocas. "Besos del sol", los llama mi padre. Ambas tenemos curvas. No gordas, pero no delgadas y sin celulitis todavía.

Cuando Andrew y Lita se graduaron el pasado invierno y él se mudó de nuevo, se enamoraron. Habían tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos de mí porque no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar, pero lo sabía.

Acababa de terminar una relación de tres años y siendo los amigos increíbles que son, no querían molestarme. Había conocido a estos dos durante toda mi vida. Los amaba y les dije que no podía estar más feliz por ellos. Esa noche, celebramos y terminamos con resacas gigantes al día siguiente.

—Tierra a Sere. ¡Vamos, Sere! —La voz de Andrew me sacude de mis cavilaciones—. No estás pensando en anoche, ¿verdad? —bromea, sus hoyuelos bailando en sus mejillas.

—Sí, estaba —le digo, mirándolo de pie más alto y empujo su pecho bien definido—. Estaba pensando que no ha crecido mucho desde que lo vi por última vez.

Me reí y salí rápidamente mientras me lanza un guante de cocina.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras terminaba mi tarea, recordé el volante de la tienda de comestibles y lo saqué de mi bolso. Agarrando mi teléfono celular, marqué rápidamente el número. Una voz femenina contesto.

—¿Hola?

—Uh, vi tu anuncio en el tablero en el supermercado y me preguntaba si el alquiler está todavía disponible y si es así, ¿podría ir a verlo?

—¡Sí, lo está, y sí, sí puedes! ¿Qué tal mañana, digamos alrededor de la una? —responde con su voz burbujeante.

—Por supuesto. Quiero decir, eso sería maravilloso. —Agarro una hoja de papel y escribo la dirección y luego le doy las gracias. Me dice que su nombre es Rei . Nos despedimos y termino la llamada.

Exhalo un suspiro de alivio.

Bueno, eso fue fácil y ella sonó tan agradable. Por el momento, aún no les diré a Andrew y Lita. Puede que no funcione. Sé que estarán molestos, pero tengo que darles un poco de espacio para mi cordura... y la de ellos. Solo he estado de regreso dos días, y pronto se darán cuenta de que necesitan estar solos.

Oigo a Andrew gritando mi nombre mientras se abre la puerta de enfrente, anunciando que Lita llegó a casa. Meto la dirección en mi mochila, pongo una sonrisa en mi cara y salgo de la habitación para saludarla.

Alisando mi cabello, me subo en el amplio ascensor de carga.

Cuando encontré el edificio, o mejor dicho, el gigante almacén, me empiezo a emocionar. Miré esos canales de mejoramiento del hogar y he visto lo que la gente ha hecho con los almacenes. Hay cuatro pisos y la dirección que estoy buscando es el último.

Las anchas puertas de acero se abren y estiró hacia atrás la puerta a la antigua. Salgo y miro a mi izquierda, donde veo dos puertas blancas. Lo mismo a mi derecha. Frente a mí, está una puerta doble adornada con el número cuatrocientos sobre ella.

Mi emoción se convierte en nerviosismo cuando me pregunto si toda esta planta podría ser el loft. No, no puede ser. Quiero decir, realmente, ¡sería tan enorme!

Dudando niego. Solo hazlo, no hay nada que perder. Es solo un ensayo para mirar apartamentos futuros. Solo quiero ver como luce este lugar parece. El alquiler probablemente está tan fuera de mi liga de todos modos. Así que anímate, Sere, y sigue adelante.

Mientras estoy haciendo este diálogo en mi cabeza, mis pies han tomado la decisión por mí y me encuentro de pie delante de la puerta. Hay un botón a un lado y presiono, escucho un sonido amortiguado repicando desde el interior.

Pego una sonrisa en mi cara cuando escucho el bloqueo siendo desactivado y la puerta abrirse de golpe.

Oh, mi dulce cielo sexy, piensa mi cerebro mientras mis ojos se comen la vista del alto, hermoso macho de pie delante de mí usando nada más que un par de diminutos calzoncillos de seda y una sonrisa. Tomo una rápida mirada a su rostro antes de examinar su cuerpo, curtido y totalmente increíble, con doce packs. Te lo juro, honesta verdad. Le doy un doce de cada diez por definición.

Coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas y mis ojos se sienten atraídos hacia esa zona.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta con su voz ronca, moviendo mi rostro avergonzado hasta encontrarse con sus ojos risueños.

—Uhhhh, estoy buscando a Rei —¿Cómo de estúpida puedo sonar? Sé que mi cara es "deseo que se abra un agujero en el suelo y me trague" rojo cereza.

—Rei , tienes una visita —la voz del Señor Guapo hace eco en el pasillo.

―Cielos, Darien. ¿Qué dijo nuestra abuela si ella te veía abrir la puerta en boxers? Mueve tu pomposo trasero de mi camino. —Escucho a una voz femenina, la que reconocí por la llamada de teléfono, hablando desde detrás del dios de cabello negro. Una chica alta, de cabello negro también, emerge mientras empuja al magnífico Darien a un lado—. Hola. Soy Rei y tú debes ser Serena. Adelante, lo juro, este tipo nunca aprendió modales.

Además del color del cabello y la estatura, no se ven como hermanos. Tal vez la escuché mal. Es muy sencilla, hasta que sonríe y luego todo su rostro se ilumina. Me gusta al instante y desearía poder permitirme el lujo de vivir aquí solo para tenerla como amiga.

Todo el tiempo que he estado pensando en esto, ella ha estado platicándome y me doy cuenta de que él Asombroso-para-caerse-muerta ha hecho caso omiso de su sugerencia y se acomoda en una sección de color marrón oscuro en el centro de la habitación. Y qué habitación es. La sala es diez veces mi apartamento. Mis colores favoritos de otoño marrones ricos, naranjas y rojos llenan la sala. Se parece a una sala sacada directamente de una de esas revistas de diseño populares.

Rei me guía a la sección, ignorando a Darien y se sienta en el lado opuesto a él.

—Por favor, siéntate, Serena. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Niego y trato de ignorar los ojos que me están mirando. Trato que mi cara deje de ponerse roja, ¿pero me escucha? Diablos, no.

—Así que, ¿cómo te enteraste del apartamento? ―pregunta Rei .

—Lo vi en el tablero en el supermercado. Solo vivo a una cuadra de aquí.

—Maldito sea, ese Fiore. ¡Nunca oiremos el final de ello! —interrumpe la rica voz de Darien. Me pregunto quién es Fiore.

—Cállate, Darien. Ustedes chicos y sus juegos infantiles. —Ella me mira—. Cada uno de ellos puso un anuncio en diferentes lugares, y hasta ahora, el anuncio de Fiore ha tenido más interés. Ahora Serena, déjame decirte un poco sobre el lugar. Son cuatro dormitorios, cada uno con su propio baño y una sala de estar. Hay una sala de juegos con mesa de billar, una gran pantalla de televisión, etcétera, una cocina, por supuesto... ah, y un jardín interior completo con una piscina de entrenamiento. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Rei suena como una agente de bienes raíces tratando de conseguir una venta.

—Bueno… —Mi cerebro parece haber olvidado hacer señalar a mi boca, mientras encuentro difícil hablar. Este lugar es un maldito palacio. Me gustaría poder permitírmelo.

—Ella lo tomará. Mira, está sin palabras. —Interrumpe el Señor Guapo de nuevo y Rei golpetea con su pie, mirándolo con disgusto.

—Tú querías que hiciera esto, ¿verdad? Bueno, déjame hacerlo —le dice—. Mi vuelo sale en tres horas y si lo pierdo, vas a estar en serios problemas. —Ella se vuelve hacia mí—. Serena, ¿qué te parece? Creo que vas a encajar.

—Es hermoso, pero no creo que el precio esté a mi alcance. Quiero decir, soy una estudiante universitaria y trabajo, así que... —Me encojo de hombros.

Mis ojos se sienten atraídos por una valla publicitaria fuera de la ventana con la foto de un modelo masculino en ropa interior. El modelo es Darien. Juro por mi visión 20-20 que es el mismo tipo sonriente que actualmente está sentado frente a mí. Miro por el rabillo del ojo y veo que mira en la ventana y luego se ríe.

—Sí, soy yo. Los otros están celosos, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Fama, bebé, la fama.

Rei rueda sus ojos y se le queda mirando.

—¿Muy presumido? Serena, mira. Te lo puedes permitir. Nuestro padre era dueño de la construcción y se lo dio a Darien por su cumpleaños el año pasado. Sí, sé que es un niño mimado, pero tengo que amarlo, está en el contrato familiar.—Una almohada vuela a través de la habitación y la golpea en la cabeza—. De todos modos, el dinero no es el problema. Se trata de que encajes y tengo una sensación abrumadora de que lo haces.

—Así que, ¿vives aquí con Darien y otro compañero de cuarto? —pregunto cuando finalmente me fijo en esto que es su apartamento.

—Oh. No, no vivo aquí. Sólo pasé el fin de semana. Darien y otros dos viven aquí —dice ella. Me da la sensación de que no me está diciendo todo—. ¿Por qué no te muestro el que sería tu cuarto? —Rei se pone de pie, tirando de mí hacia arriba mientras lo hace.

—¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —pregunto. Un sentimiento de temor radica en gran medida en mi estómago.

—Oh, solo dos tipos que son amigos modelos de Darien —dice rápidamente Rei mientras Darien se ríe.

—Soy el más guapo, por supuesto —bromea.

—Darien, no estás ayudando. Vete a tu cuarto. —La voz de Rei hace eco en la gran habitación.

—Está bien, está bien. —Darien se levanta y se acerca a nosotras—. Bromas aparte, Serena, eres la única. ¿Cuándo puedes mudarte?

—Dios, Rei . ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —Una voz masculina con acento australiano suena detrás de mí.

Me giró para ver a un tipo masculino, rubio y taciturno con una bata, pantalones de pijama y los pies descalzos. ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! Lita y yo babeamos sobre él en una revista el mes pasado, mientras estábamos viendo sobre su boda. A pocos metros de mí está parado uno de los modelos más famosos del mundo. Esto debe ser un sueño.

—Oye, Fiore, ven a conocer a nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto, Serena —dice Darien alegremente mientras Fiore frunce más el ceño.

—Necesito café. Estuve despierto toda la noche y no recibo ningún respeto por mi descanso —murmura mientras sale de la habitación.

—Ignóralo, Serena. Fiore estuvo fuera toda la noche en una sesión nocturna, y si Darien se hubiera comportado, Fiore no estaría tan molesto como lo está. Fiore es realmente un amor. Como lo es Seiya. Él es de Inglaterra y es un amor. —Rei agarra mi mano como si supiera que estoy lista para huir de este lugar—. ¿Cuándo te puedes mudar? Ah, se me olvidaba que te iba a mostrar tu habitación, ¿no?

Me pellizco a mí misma, no es un sueño. Es tiempo de irme. Tengo suficiente drama en mi vida con la universidad, el trabajo y mi familia loca. De ninguna manera estoy viviendo con tres modelos masculinos gigantes.

Me imagino que el tercero es alto también, porque vaya, no hay modelos pequeños.

—Gracias, Rei , pero tengo que correr o voy a llegar tarde a clase. Fue agradable conocerlos a ti y a Darien, pero creo que voy a tener que pasar. Sé que encontraras a alguien que encajará aquí. Este lugar es un poco demasiado grande para…

—Si se trata de la limpieza del lugar, no te preocupes. Ellos tienen un equipo de limpieza que viene tres veces a la semana. Está incluido en el alquiler. Ah, y el cable y el teléfono —dice Rei rápidamente y luego sonríe como si acabara de sellar el acuerdo.

Ella todavía sostiene mi mano y le doy un ligero tirón. Ella la deja ir mientras agarro mi mochila y me muevo pasándola antes de que pueda reaccionar.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Encantada de conocerte —le digo mientras camino hacia la puerta principal y estiró para abrirla, solo para encontrar a un hombre digno de babear, alto y de cabello color negro tratando de poner su llave en la cerradura.

CIERRA LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL.

Su sonrisa es asesina, pero se convierte en perplejidad, mientras lo empujo pasándolo, diciendo un hola rápido. Tengo modales después de todo. Corro hacia el ascensor, agradecida de que este todavía en el piso, y colapso contra la pared mientras las puertas se cierran.

Pensándolo bien, realmente no recuerdo mucho de mis clases de hoy. Estuve distraída todo el día con mi mente volviendo a los hechos ocurridos en el loft.

Me había imaginado cómo sería vivir con tres chicos, magníficos, ojos dulces, asombrosos-como-para-caerse-muerta. No es que ninguno de ellos tendría el más mínimo interés en mi cabello medusa y yo. Estoy segura de que sus citas son altas, hermosas versiones femeninas de sí mismos. Oh, bueno.

Supongo que va a ser una noche divertida explorando los anuncios clasificados en las páginas webs cuando llegue a casa.

En el momento en el que me meto en el apartamento, siento el ambiente de "no estamos teniendo sexo en nuestra habitación".

Silenciosamente cierro la puerta de nuevo y me alejo cuando oigo:

—¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH, SIIIIIIIIIII, Andrew! ¡Más!

Tarea en el vestíbulo del apartamento entonces será.

_**Tenemos que convencerla para que se mude. Esa pequeña cantidad de tiempo con ella me hizo sentir algo... otra vez. ¡Ahora, a convencer a los demás de que ella es nuestra AFORTUNADA NUMERO CUATRO!**_

_**Ella es el paquete perfecto y debemos tratarla con delicadeza para que no huya. ¿Y si no se muda? ¿Qué pasa si nunca la vuelvo a ver? No, eso no puede suceder. Unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas se harán cargo de esto. **_

_**No puedo esperar para volver a verla.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

Dos

Mis ojos se sienten como si estuvieran llenos de arena, y el sonido incesante de mi celular está dándole un dolor de cabeza a mi dolor de cabeza. Gimiendo, entorno los ojos, mirando a la pantalla iluminada y gruño (sí, es diferente que un gemido) después de ver de quién se trata.

—¡Hola, mamá! —le digo, tratando de sonar despierta, alerta y feliz.

—Sere, cariño, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta mi psíquica madre. Sí, realmente es psíquica, médium o habladora con muertos... o como quieras llamarla realmente. Por suerte, ella no puede leer directamente los familiares, así que estoy a salvo. Ella está confiando en cambio en la intuición de madre, que suele dar justo en el blanco. Una de las razones por las que quiero ser una terapeuta, consejera o psicóloga es porque soy empática, lo que significa que siento las emociones de otras personas. Me tomó un par de años para perfeccionar "mi don" al punto de no caminar alrededor deprimida todo el tiempo. Me golpeó mientras me embarqué en el maravilloso viaje al cual llaman la pubertad y con las hormonas locas y los bombardeos emocionales, yo era un desastre total.

Afortunadamente Artemis, guía espiritual de mi mamá, informó a mi madre de mi condición y me ayudó a lidiar con ello. Cuando era más joven, solía ir y abrazar a extraños al azar y terminaba con los hombros mojados a diario debido a su desprendimiento violento de lágrimas. Trata de explicarles eso a tus amigos. Lita y Andrew fueron los primeros en saberlo, pero nuestros otros amigos, bueno, tardaron un poco en llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que yo era diferente. Más diferente que ser rubia, zurda, incapaz de broncearme, y tener la posibilidad de jugar a conectar los puntos con mis pecas.

—No es nada malo, mamá. Simplemente me acabo de despertar —le contesto, con la esperanza de que será el final de su fisgoneo.

—¿Simplemente despertarte? ¡La gente muere en la cama! Son más de las ocho. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el trabajo? ¡Estás enferma, eso es

todo! Estaré ahí con sopa de pollo…

—¡Mamá! Mamá, escucha, no estoy enferma. No tengo que trabajar hoy. Stephen quería uno de sus turnos cubiertos, por lo que tomó el mío hoy. Y no he dormido pasado las ocho desde que tengo nueve años —le digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego me centro en una mancha marrón fea en mi techo. ¿De dónde vino? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Así que, he tenido esta sensación desde ayer de que algo realmente te puso nerviosa.

Rayos, me perdí la primera parte de su oración, mientras estaba pensando en el techo. Espero que ella creyera que no estoy enferma, por lo menos, todavía no... Tal vez esa mancha es una especie de hongo.

Oh, diablos, me he perdido más. Concéntrate, Sere, concéntrate.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Sere? Voy a ir en coche a la ciudad y visitarte si no me contestas —amenaza mi mamá.

Es una amenaza que tomo muy en serio, sobre todo porque mi mamá no maneja bien en la ciudad. La última vez, le sacó el dedo a un policía que la interceptó, apretó las manos contra el claxon y terminó con una papeleta.

Quiero decir, luces rojas en un auto de policía significa estaciónate. No importa quién eres.

—Sí, mamá, estoy escuchando. Estoy bien, ayer estaba bien, y mañana estoy segura que estaré bien. Ahora, dar mi amor a papá y los abuelos. Tengo que levantarme y prepararme.

—¿Prepararte para qué? Estás fuera hoy. Estás enferma, lo sabía. Voy a llamar a tu papá en su trabajo y decirle que necesito el coche, que es una emergencia. —La voz preocupada de mi madre viene a través del teléfono más fuerte.

Dios, deseo haber escuchado.

—Mamá, todavía tengo escuela esta tarde, y voy a buscar... —suelto, casi contándole que estoy buscando apartamento, cosa que hasta que encuentre uno, no se lo voy contar a nadie, especialmente a ella—… un nuevo tarro de café... Como que rompí el nuestro.

—¿Está seguro de que me estás diciendo todo? —exige.

—Sí, mamá. Tengo que ir y vencer a Andrew para el baño. ¡Te quiero! —Cuelgo antes de que pueda responder y me arrastro fuera de la cama.

Realmente tengo que conseguir una buena noche de sueño pronto. Estuve tendida sobre mi cama despierta durante horas anoche, repasando los eventos en el loft. Actué como una completa idiota, como si nunca hubiera estado en torno a hombres hermosos antes. La mayor parte de la noche, me preguntaba qué sería de mi vida si viviera con ellos tres. Entonces el pensamiento de un grupo de cuatro personas se metió en mi cabeza y me quedé despierta más tiempo, tratando de olvidar la imagen que he creado. Finalmente me fui a dormir, solo para soñar un sueño totalmente jodido que involucra a tres zombies locos por el sexo que se parecían sospechosamente a los tres modelos de baba digna, pero lucían muertos.

Seguía gritándome a mí misma en el sueño, bien, alguien que se parecía a mí siendo perseguida por estas criaturas, correr, correr por las colinas. ¿Pero ella escucharía? No, se ralentizó tanto que la agarraron. Entonces mi teléfono me despertó. Maldita sea, estaba justo en la mejor o peor parte, todavía no he decidido cuál. Tal vez es algo para reflexionar en la ducha mientras estoy desnuda, no, no ahí, tal vez en el bus para la escuela.

Oigo a Andrew silbando, y le gano a su culo para entrar al baño por un segundo, cerrando la puerta en su cara sorprendida.

Cálculo es una pérdida total de mi tiempo y el de mi profesor. ¿Cuándo voy a usar esto en el campo de Psicología? Quiero ser una consejera o una terapeuta, alguien que ayuda a otros a averiguar sus problemas. No trabajar con las matemáticas. Está bien, así que tal vez tenga que usar matemáticas básicas para hacer mi cuenta de cheques, las ventas con descuento en mis zapatos favoritos y otras cosas mundanas, ¿pero Cálculo? ¿Cuándo en el infierno voy a alguna vez usar esto?

Siento un codazo en mi hombro.

—¿Estás tan perdida como yo? —susurra Mina, una compañera de estudios.

Asiento en respuesta. La puerta de la habitación de repente se abre y una chica que parece ser una estudiante de primer año entra con una nota en la mano. Ella lo entrega al Dr. Parker, el profesor.

—Serena Tsukino, tiene que reportarse a la oficina de inmediato —retumba el Dr. Parker, sus ojos me enfocan entre la multitud.

Mi estómago se revuelve. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un accidente? ¿Una muerte? ¿Mi madre ha venido a la ciudad para comprobarme?

Miro hacia mi teléfono y aunque está en silencio, tiene señal y no hay nuevas llamadas. Seguramente alguien hubiera intentado con mi teléfono... a menos que sea realmente una mala noticia.

—Serena, ¿me oyes? —La voz del señor Parker parece más fuerte.

Cojo mi mochila y camino aturdida hacia la salida, siguiendo a la estudiante de primer año enérgica por el pasillo. En el momento en que llego a la oficina, muchos escenarios horribles brillan en mi mente y siento como que voy a arrojar en cualquier momento.

Lo primero que veo en la oficina es la situación del personal en una esquina mirando a un espacio que está bloqueado de mi vista por una estantería vacía. Miran en mí dirección, cuando la estudiante de primer año alegre, está sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí, anunciando mi llegada. Las cuatro mujeres de mediana edad me miran en estado de shock, aturdidas, de hecho, como si estuvieran en trance, pero con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Ellas vuelven a prestar atención al espacio que no puedo ver y camino alrededor de la sección de bloqueo de vista, a ver de inmediato lo que está causando sus miradas de zombies.

Ahí voy con referencias de zombies de nuevo.

Ellos lucen como tres árboles que te hacen agua la boca, sí, arboles, ya que todos ellos se elevan sobre mi metro sesenta como los árboles. Darien, Fiore y el tercer bombón están de pie delante de mí. Darien y el tercero están luciendo enormes sonrisas, mientras que Fiore se ve aburrido.

—Sere, lamentamos interrumpir tu clase, pero teníamos que verte. ¡Te queremos! ¿No es cierto, muchachos? Ah y este es Seiya. No creo que se presentaran correctamente ayer —dice Darien con una sonrisa pícara causa infartos.

Oigo suspiros a mi derecha y me giro para ver a las cuatro mujeres y la estudiante de primer año sonriendo como tontas mientras están abanicándose.

—Ellos la quieren —oí a uno de ellas susurrar.

—Por el amor de Cristo. Quieren decir que me quieren para su compañera de cuarto —prácticamente les grito y aun así las cinco actúan como si no me escucharan—. Fuera, ahora. —Señalo a la puerta y miro con asombro mientras ellas obedecen. Me vuelvo y veo a los ojos de las mujeres y una chica tonta después de su retirada—. Lo juro, se podría pensar que nunca han visto antes a modelos masculinos —les digo antes de seguir a los más lindos traseros vestidos en vaqueros que he visto algunas vez.

Una brisa ligera del otoño remolina hojas alrededor de mis pies mientras me paro en frente a los árboles magníficos.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo los tres aquí? ¿Cómo me han encontrado? —exijo y luego me siento presumida mientras observo las sonrisas de Seiya y Darien decaerse un poco. Fiore, con los brazos cruzados, todavía se ve aburrido.

—No fue fácil —dice Darien—. Nos dijiste tu nombre y mi padre conoce a algunas personas y... bueno, te rastreamos hasta tu apartamento. Tu amiga era muy amable, pero creo que ella pasó por una fase de shock y luego enojada por unos momentos cuando se enteró de que estabas buscando otro lugar para quedarte. Andrew la calmó. Él es un tipo muy genial.

—Y ustedes chismosos forzaron a mis compañeros a decirles mi paradero después de contarles mi secreto. ¿Qué demonios? No pedí esto —exclamo. Puedo ver dos conjuntos de caras que tienen la decencia de parecer avergonzados, pero Fiore... como suponen. Aburrido. ¿Qué poseyó a estos tres modelos mega-famosos para localizarme? Sé que la mayoría de las mujeres saltarían en la oportunidad por compartir un espacio con ellos, pero yo no. Mira a esas mujercillas babeando sobre ellos con sus rostros pegados a la ventana. No quiero que mi vida sea examinada bajo un microscopio por los reporteros y terminar en algunos tabloides. No, yo quiero uno de bajo perfil. Quiero terminar mi carrera y encontrar un hombre sensato, agradable con quien establecerme, normal, eso es lo que quiero. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar—. Está bien, así que el secreto está revelado y voy a tener que hacer las paces, ¿pero cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué yo? Debe haber un millón de personas que podrían encontrar para vivir con ustedes.

Miro mientras Seiya da un paso adelante.

—Serena, humildemente perdónanos por entrometernos. Darien es terco, y cuando él se decide y luego en última instancia nos hace decidirnos, bueno... — dice, abriendo los brazos y moviendo la cabeza. Su acento Inglés me ha fascinado, y toda la ira huye de mi cuerpo. Un calor empieza a construirse en mi interior—. Realmente nos gustaría que consideres irte a vivir con nosotros. Pero tendrá que ser tu decisión —termina y retrocede mientras Darien abre su boca.

—Sí, lo que dijo. Además, nos gusta mucho Lita y Andrew y les pedimos que se muden también. Oh, no en nuestro apartamento —se apresuró Darien, al ver mi confusión—. No, ¿te acuerdas que soy el dueño del edificio? Tenemos varios lofts vacíos, así que les ofrecimos uno.

Seiya pone los ojos en blanco y Fiore niega con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios? Siento mi ira regresando.

—Bien, así que sobornaste a mis amigos con un loftde ensueño solo para obligarme a ir a vivir con ustedes. ¿Qué tipo de raros son? Estoy seguro de que te rechazaron. Lo hicieron, ¿no?

Por la expresión en sus rostros, incluso de Fiore, me doy cuenta que no necesito una respuesta. ¡Por supuesto que no! El silencio es ensordecedor. Nos quedamos ahí torpemente con Darien siendo el único que me mira a los ojos.

—Serena, lo siento. Puedo ser un poco prepotente. —Los dos junto a él hacen sonidos en acuerdo—. Pero me pareció que teníamos una conexión ayer, y vamos a hacer las cosas más sencillas como podamos para que puedas decir que sí. Por favor, di que sí. —Él me da esos ojos de cachorro y Seiya sonríe, lo que hace que mis piernas se debiliten un poco, e incluso Fiore ahora tiene el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Supongo que estoy atrapada. Si no voy, estaré sin hogar. —Mi voz suena cansada.

—¡Fantástico! —Darien se mueve hacia adelante, pero se detiene cuando puse mi mano. No tengo idea de cuáles son sus intenciones, pero no estoy de humor para averiguarlo—. ¡Aquí está tu llave! Vámonos, chicos —dice y me entrega una llave de aspecto antiguo de plata—. Oh… —dice sobre su hombro mientras apresura a los demás a través de las hojas caídas que cubren el césped— . Los de la mudanza están en tu apartamento ahora mismo, así que encuéntrate con nosotros en nuestro apartamento. — Sus últimas palabras flotan en la brisa mientras da una vuelta rápida en la esquina.

Hijos de puta. ¿Cómo se atreven esos gigantes conspiradores a asumir que estaría de acuerdo con mudarme? He sido manipulada. Estoy perfectamente feliz con mi vida de la manera que es, ahora va a tener tanto drama. No me gusta el drama. ¿Por qué yo?

Dándome la vuelta, veo que los cinco rostros femeninos siguen presionados contra las ventanas con esos tontos sueños todavía presentes y justificados. Resoplo mientras voy de vuelta hacia mi clase. Estoy bastante segura de que mi presión arterial está por las nubes en este momento.

No presto atención a los restantes minutos de la clase. No puedo esperar hasta que pueda salir. Para mañana, todo el campus se enterará de lo que pasó con la pequeña, sencilla y rubia Sere. Sé que la mayoría de las mujeres les encantaría estar en mi posición, pero lo único que quiero hacer es terminar la escuela, conseguir un trabajo, y encontrar un hombre sensato para establecerme. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? No.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

Tres

Como un profundo respiro mientras me preparo para entrar al edificio. Un chico joven, de rostro fresco detrás de un escritorio, se levanta rápidamente y sonríe.

―Ahh, señorita Tsukino, tan feliz que se nos una. También vivo aquí. Darien, quiero decir, el señor Chiba, me renta el apartamento aquí, en el primer piso —se apresura—. Me encargo de la recepción cuando no estoy en la escuela. Creo que ambos vamos a la misma.

Finalmente toma un respiro y regreso su sonrisa. No es su culpa que haya sido emboscada.

—Llámame Sere. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Richard. Richard Urawa —responde.

—Gusto en conocerte, Richard. Bueno… —dudo.

—Tus cosas han llegado y tus amigos están en su apartamento. Si necesitas algo, solo pregunta.

—Gracias, Richard. Mejor voy arriba y desempaco. Hasta luego, ¿sí? —digo, mis dientes apretados mientras ira fluye a través de mí de nuevo.

Richard presiona el botón del elevador y suena, las puertas se abren y entro.

—Nos vemos, Sere. —Richard sonríe cuando las puertas se cierran.

Parece por siempre hasta que la puerta se abre de nuevo. Siento mis manos cosquillear y miro hacia abajo, dándome cuenta que las he empuñado y que están completamente blancas por la presión. Las relajo y recorro el pasillo. Es tranquilo y un poco espeluznante.

Camino hacia las enormes puertas dobles y toco, solo para recordar la llave en mi bolsillo. Rápidamente la inserto y estoy ligeramente sorprendida cuando hace clic y empujo la puerta abriéndola.

La enorme sala/comedor está silenciosa como una morgue. Todas las puertas de la habitación están cerradas excepto una y me muevo hacia adelante para echar un vistazo dentro. La habitación es tan grande como la sala de mis padres y eso es bastante grande. Una familiar cama Queen side está centrada en una brillante pared blanca, con las otras tres paredes de un suave color tostado. Mis pies se hunden en el tapete que combina con las paredes mientras camino a través de la habitación. El resto de mis muebles de habitación, que no son muchos, son empequeñecidos por la habitación. Miro alrededor, pero no veo cajas.

En un lado del dormitorio hay un área para sentarse con un sofá, un par de sillas y un enorme armario cerrado que probablemente aloja una televisión. Hay dos puertas frente a mí, abro la primera e inhalo profundamente ante la vista. Es un baño, pero no como cualquier baño que haya usado. Es enorme y luce como algo fuera de una lujosa revista. La bañera es tan enorme que podría contener cuatro personas, quizás más, y la regadera es asombrosa.

Incluso hay un bidé2. Sí, sé qué es eso. Mi abuela tiene uno en cada baño. Pero esa es una historia que es mejor dejar para después.

Saliendo del lujoso baño, abro la otra puerta y mi mandíbula casi golpea el suelo. Es un clóset. Al menos, eso creo que es, ya que mi ropa está colgada dentro de él en dos largas barras de metal. Cajones empotrados y un gigante espejo de forma ovalada cuelga de la pared opuesta. Mis zapatos están colocados en pequeños agujeros cúbicos incrustados en la pared.

—¿Qué demonios? —me digo a mi misma mientras me dejo caer en la cama abrumada por todo.

Conozco la historia de Pandora de la mitología griega muy bien. Ella era tan curiosa que abrió una caja (en realidad un frasco), la cual se le dijo que nunca abriera. Por supuesto la abrió y permitió al mal llenar el mundo. En el fondo del frasco estaba la esperanza. Y así es como tenemos esperanza. No estoy diciendo que haya abierto la caja de pandora y ahora tenga el mal en mi vida o cualquier cosa. Es más como que he abierto una maldita lata de lombrices… y odio las lombrices, como, en verdad las odio.

Salto cuando mi teléfono zumba desde mi mochila. Sacándolo, veo es Lita.

—Hey —digo, probando las aguas.

—Hola a ti. Así que, primero, casi caí muerta cuando abro la puerta y vi no a uno, si no tres de los chicos más guapos que haya visto. Lo juro, Sere, mi corazón en verdad saltó fuera de mi garganta —susurra Lita antes de que su voz se recupere—. Bien, cariño, te veo en un rato. —Debe estar hablando con Andrew— . Se ha ido. Sere, ¿Qué demonios? Estoy tan enojada porque no me dijiste que estabas buscando mudarte. Hemos sido amigas desde que estábamos en pañales y tuve que enterarme… por tres hermosos especímenes masculinos, totalmente dignos de follar —dice—. Lo juro, casi moje mis bragas. Y luego ellos preguntan por ti y me dijeron tu pequeño secreto y la siguiente cosa que sé, Darien nos está ofreciendo a Andrew y a mí un apartamento por una cantidad jodidamente increíble al mes. Pensé que estaba escuchando cosas. Luego los de la mudanza vinieron y movieron toda nuestra mierda, quiero decir, cosas. Andrew dice que nos mudamos al centro así que tengo que cuidar mis jodidas maldiciones, pero ho-la. ¡Siento como que he ganado la lotería! Pero no estás fuera del gancho sobre este secreto, y más que definitivamente tendremos una pequeña charla sobre eso pronto. Ahora, ve toma un baño en esa gigantesca bañera y te veré en la cena.

—¿Cena? —digo.

— ¡Sí, cena! Darien nos invitó a ir a las siete. Tendré que tener un bocadillo antes o me desmayaré de hambre. ¿Te dije que los de la mudanza hicieron todo? Debieron haber sido diez de ellos, y terminaron en muy poco tiempo.

Moviéndome para acostarme en la cama, apoyo el teléfono para poder escuchar sus divagaciones. Después de una extensa descripción acerca de dónde había hecho que los de la mudanza pusieran todo en mi habitación, y después de cómo bajaron al suyo e hicieron la misma cosa, ella por fin llega al final con un "te veo luego" y cuelga.

Me siento como un hámster en una rueda y ¡no me puedo bajar! Mis ojos se sienten arenosos, así que los froto e intento conseguir algo de sueño.

—Se ve como una princesa durmiente —escucho decir una voz familiar.

—¿Qué princesa has visto que usa pantalones y una vieja sudadera? Lo admito, el cabello podría pasar —responde un seco acento australiano.

—¿Deberíamos estar aquí? Podríamos asustarla, de pie al final de su cama mirándola de esta forma —susurra un acento inglés formal.

—¿Qué parte de privacidad no entienden ustedes chicos? —espeto, abriendo un ojo y estoy tan satisfecha cuando los veo saltar un poco.

—Ah, bueno solo queríamos hacerte saber que son casi las siete y la cena esta lista —dice Darien en voz alta, como si estuviera sorda.

—Lo siento, Sere, trate de detenerlos pero… —Seiya se encoge de hombros, luciendo arrepentido.

Fiore solo se para ahí con sus brazos cruzados, rodando su ojos. Sin una palabra, él sale de la habitación. Cierro mis ojos de nuevo, deseando que los otros en la habitación tomaran la indirecta.

—Bien, me estoy levantando, así que ustedes dos pueden irse ahora —digo cuando me doy cuenta que no están moviéndose.

—Genial —dice Darien—. Puedes venir como estas, no hay necesidad de cambiarte.

—Bien, porque no planeaba hacerlo —digo bruscamente, abriendo mis ojos de nuevo y observando mientras Seiya empuja a Darien fuera de la puerta.

Golpeo mi almohada. Odio sentirme enojada. La última vez antes de hoy que estuve verdaderamente enojada fue cuando encontré a mi novio, supuestamente locamente enamorado, en la cama con una rubia desteñida.

Ahora no es el momento de revivir eso.

Necesito calmarme e ir a comer, pero llegar elegantemente tarde. Si, llegaré tarde, son las siete con diez minutos.

Abro mi puerta para encontrar la mesa del comedor llena de personas que, como por una señal, se giran para mirarme. Deseo haberme cambiado.

Al menos mi cabello esta decente, supongo. Es aun una masa de rizos, pero estos rizos están tan domados como pude lograrlo. Diviso una silla vacía y me deslizo en ella, sin encontrar la mirada de nadie. Todos comienzan a conversar de nuevo, y echo un vistazo a Lita, quien está sentada frente a mí. Ella sonríe y toma un bocado de una pierna de pollo. A mi derecha está Seiya y encuentro sus ojos para hallarlos sonriéndome de vuelta. Mi corazón da una pequeña vuelta cuando tomo rápidamente el plato que está sujetando, agradeciéndole y dejando caer una cucharada de puré de papas que luce celestial en mi plato.

A lo largo de la comida, miro alrededor de la mesa y noto que además de los tres modelos, todos lucen (casi) promedio. Pensé que los modelos solo salían con otros tipos de modelos, pero parece que no siempre es el caso. Estoy disfrutando de las conversaciones alrededor de mí. Cada vez que el encantador acento británico de Seiya golpea mis oídos, mi corazón se detiene.

Darien se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa y cuando miro en su dirección, me guiña. Mi corazón solo hace una media vuelta, gracias a Dios, al saber que es un chico fiestero por todas las cosas que encontré sobre él y los otros, cuando los busque en Google esta tarde.

Mis ojos finalmente caen en Fiore. Él asiente, sin sonrisa y sin que el corazón se detenga o de vueltas.

¿Entonces por qué solo Seiya y Darien? ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Estos chicos son mis compañeros de cuarto. Además, están muy fuera de mi alcance. Y más importante, no estoy buscando una relación justo ahora de cualquier manera. Mi enfoque está en terminar la escuela y trabajar. Eso es TODO. Nada más.

Entonces, corazón, te estoy advirtiendo, detente ahora.

Maldita sea, mejillas no se ruboricen.

Dios, por el amor a la coliflor.

—Entonces, Sere, ¿Qué piensas de tu habitación? —La voz de Lita interrumpe mis pensamientos y alzo la mirada.

—Está bien —digo antes de poner un bocado de puré de papas en mi boca. Con suerte tomará la indirecta de que no quiero hablar. Ella alza su ceja hacia mí y vuelve a comer.

Gracias, dioses, puedo comer en silencio.

Tengo que admitir que estoy disfrutando esta velada. La chica sentada a mi izquierda está en la universidad y trabaja también. Me dice que su nombre es Amy y conoce a Darien desde la escuela primaria. Continúo hablando con Amy, en parte porque Seiya está causando que mi presión sanguínea suba. Su pierna está tan cerca de la mía que puedo sentir el calor irradiando de ella. ¿Qué está pasando con mi termostato interno? Creo que está descompuesto.

—¿Amy, hace calor aquí para ti? —Ella niega, entonces soy solo yo. ¿Cómo sobreviviré?

* * U_U * *

_**Deseo que ella mirara en mi dirección. Hay algo sobre ella. Solo no puedo apuntar qué es, pero me tiene intrigado. Necesito llegar a conocerla, y los otros dos que mejor mantengan su distancia. Tengo que pensar esto bien. No quiero arruinarlo. Estoy cansado de todas las mujeres falsas que he conocido y continúo conociendo diariamente. Son tan superficiales, solo queriéndome por lo que puedo darles, más exposición. Sere es como un respiro de aire fresco en un mundo obsoleto. ¿Alguna vez pensara en mí como algo más que un molesto compañero de cuarto? Tiempo… solo tengo que tomarlo realmente lento, a pesar de que es difícil.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

Cuatro

Antes de luchar contra esto, ojala hubiera sabido lo fácil que iba a ser vivir con los tres chicos modelos "Calientes". No los he visto en más de una semana. El día después de nuestra experiencia en el comedor, encontré una nota en la isla de la cocina informándome que se iban a trabajar a un espectáculo junto y estarían fuera por un rato. Ha sido tan maravilloso tener el lugar solo para mí y hombre, he tomado ventaja de ello. He estado alejada de sus habitaciones, a pesar de todo. Bueno, tal vez pude haber dado un vistazo y me sorprendió lo ordenadas que eran. Por supuesto, eso podría ser por el dueto de limpieza supervisado por Ciprine, la pequeña y redonda mujer, a quien conocí el lunes por la tarde ya que no tenía clases. Ya la quiero. Es realmente un paquete organizado de pura energía.

Trabaja para el padre de Darien y ha sido parte de la familia desde antes que Darien naciera. Su madre los dejo justo después de que Rei naciera y su padre ha buscado a la Sra. Perfecta durante años. Deduje que había estado casado muchas veces, aunque Ciprine no me dijo cuántas. "Fiore no es muy hablador" dijo ella. También me dijo que él es la razón por la que necesitaban un cuarto compañero de cuarto. Dice que el cuatro, es su número de la suerte y es conocido por ser obsesionado en comprar cuatro de todo para no tentar a la suerte. A demás que está muy encariñada con él, pero siente que se está atormentado por algún secreto. Espera que algún día le diga, y así poder ayudarlo. Esperé pacientemente mientras habló de los dos primeros y luego finalmente, expuso sobre Seiya.

Seiya conoce a Darien desde hace años. Era un estudiante de intercambio, una de sus madrastras lo invitó a su casa cuando tenían diez años. Se hicieron amigos al instante y se mantuvieron en contacto. Cuando Seiya se convirtió en modelo en América, Darien le sugirió mudarse juntos. Pobre de Seiya, salió con esta… otra modelo durante años. Me dio la impresión que Ciprine despreciaba a Kakyuu, su ex. Una bruja con B mayúscula; es como la describió. Un día, Kakyuu simplemente lo dejó por nada y se fue, dejando a Fiore, y a Darien para que recogieran los pedazos. Dijo que eso fue hace nueve meses, y ya se parece a su antiguo yo, gracias a Dios.

Maldita sea. El corazón de Seiya fue roto también. Solo una razón más para decirle a mi corazón que se detenga. No tengo ningún deseo de estar con una persona con el corazón roto. Cuando llegó el momento en que Ciprine tenía que irse, ya nos habíamos unido mucho. Se sintió maravilloso cuando me abrazó, diciéndome que era lo que estos chicos necesitaban en sus vidas.

Momento de confesión: No le he dicho a mi familia sobre mi mudanza todavía. De hecho, le pedí a Lita y Andrew que guardaran el secreto cuando íbamos hacia la cena del domingo con mi familia, lo cual, es bastante la historia sobre eso mismo. No era tiempo para decirlo ahora. Estoy en mi último día de estar sola en esta mansión del cielo. Poética ¿no?

La mañana del sábado llega demasiado pronto. Hoy, se supone que "los tres" van a volver. Tengo pensado estar ausente, primero el trabajo, en la tarde a la biblioteca y finalmente la cena con Andrew y Lita, junto a una noche llena de películas.

El trabajo es tan agitado como lo podría ser en una mañana de fin de semana, y la biblioteca es una calma refrescante después de una tormenta atronadora. Sentada frente a mi portátil, siento como que alguien me observa. No, no soy psíquica, pero observo una cara en la pantalla de mi computadora mientras se apaga. Inclinándome hacia adelante, veo el rostro con mayor claridad y el objeto de mi atención sonríe.

Buen Señor, es Darien. ¿Qué diablo está haciendo él en la biblioteca? Lo que puedo decir, es que está causando una escena mientras miro de derecha a izquierda y veo a las mujeres, chicas e incluso algunos chicos miraban como si estuvieran viendo una estrella de cine. Bueno, todavía no estaba en las películas, pero supongo que se podría decir que es famoso. Está en todas las jodidas revistas y casi todas las carteleras en el mundo.

Metiendo la laptop en mi mochila, la agarro y me levanto lentamente del asiento. Observo mientras se mueve, sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota e insexy Combinación entre Inteligente y sexy. En el original Smexy: Smart and sexy.

Sí, he dicho insexy. Bueno, lo es y vaya que lo sabe. Comienza a inclinarse hacia adelante y me muevo rápidamente hacia la salida, caminando tan rápido como pueda en una biblioteca. Juro que puedo sentir su aliento en mi nuca, pero sigo adelante. Al abrir la puerta, estoy cegada momentáneamente por la luz brillante del sol. Miro hacia arriba a un Darien con el ceño fruncido después de que me agarra gentilmente por el brazo y me dé la vuelta.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó, finalmente embozando una sonrisa.

—Oh, hola, Darien. No te había visto. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —digo tan inocentemente como pueda.

—Sí, claro. Me miraste directamente. ¿Cómo podrías no echarme de menos? —pregunta, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Bueno, lo hice. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

—He venido a recogerte —dice. Su sonrisa de vatios asesina hace que una chica caminando se enrede con sus propios pies con la mera visión de ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito que me recojan? Tengo planes.

—Bueno, si tus planes eran con Andrew y Lita, creo que han cambiado — Pierde su sonrisa y trata de parecer serio―. Los chicos y yo aportamos para darles un presente por su boda. An y Lita van a salir a una noche por la ciudad. Ya sabes, limosina, cena y una obra de teatro con entradas agotadas que aparecieron mágicamente para ellos. Supongo que estas atascada con nosotros.

Seguimos caminando hacia el estacionamiento y ¿adivinen qué? De pie junto a un enorme coche de lujo se encuentran Fiore y Seiya, el resto de "nosotros" al que Darien se refería, pero no se ven muy felices.

—¿Así que sabías dónde estaba todo el tiempo… y sin embargo nos embarcaste en una inútil búsqueda de todos modos?

La voz seca de Fiore coincide con su mirada severa.

—¿Al igual que ustedes dos hubieran convencido a Sere a pasar el rato con nosotros? El plan necesita de mi toque —dijo Darien con confianza.

—Nunca dije que iba a pasar el rato contigo —anuncio mientras observo a Darien, tratando de hacer que se sienta incómodo. No funciona. Solo sigue sonriendo.

Exasperante.

—Ahora, Serena Tsukino, ¿cómo podrías dejar de pasar una noche con nosotros? Bueno, Fiore puede no ser tan amable como Seiya y yo, pero dale unos cuantos tragos y se afloja.

Al mirar las dos caras sonrientes de Seiya y Darien, mi mente empieza a traicionarme. Echo un vistazo a Fiore, que incluso lleva una sonrisa. Mi mente hace su elección por mí y decido que estoy atascada. Tengo que comer, ¿no? Y mis dos supuestos amigos me han abandonado por una mejor actuación, que no los culpo, pero aun así.

—Bueno, estaré enganchada con ustedes, pero tomaré todas las decisiones, ¿de acuerdo? Ese es el trato, lo tomas o lo dejas. —Cruzo los brazos y espero por sus respuestas negativas.

—Está bien —acepta Darien rápidamente.

—Seguro —dice Seiya fácilmente.

Fiore asiente.

Nos amontonamos en el coche y quedo adelante, al lado de Darien que está manejando.

—Muy bien, iremos a mi restaurante favorito —digo, luego indico rápidamente las direcciones mientras Darien se detiene en el tráfico.

Me encanta la expresión de sus caras cuando entramos a una parte de la ciudad, que estoy segura nunca habían puesto un pie ahí. Señalo un lugar de estacionamiento vacío a una cuadra de nuestro destino. Darien se ve un poco nervioso acerca de salir del coche, pero lo bloquea y hacemos nuestro camino por la calle oscureciendo. Unas farolas iluminan el camino, pero la mayoría parecen estar quemadas. Pasamos algunas esquinas y allí estaba. Papa's. Su cálido resplandor del interior ilumina la acera de enfrente. Al abrir la puerta, una ráfaga de deliciosos aromas nos golpea y mi estómago ruge, recordándome que el desayuno fue hace como un trillón de años.

—¡Serena Tsukino, mi pequeño ángel! Un día tan glorioso como es este, que nos adornan con su hermosa presencia. —La voz de papa me hace reír, algo que hago cada vez que escucho su línea cursi.

Papa es un hombre grande, no alto, pero ancho. Me recuerda a ese famoso chef en las latas de espagueti de las que comía cuando era niña. Lleva un delantal enorme y un sombrero de chef de altura. Su acento italiano complementa la imagen. Camina hacia adelante y me abraza, tragándome con sus brazos.

—¿Dónde has estado mi chica traviesa? ¡No te hemos visto en meses! ¿Dónde está ese joven tuyo? ―Lo veo asomándose por encima de mi cabeza, buscando por el HDP.

—Papa, él es historia —digo rotundamente.

—¡Bien, bella, bien! Nunca me gusto. Eres una princesa y mereces a un príncipe. —Por fin me deja ir y me dirijo a presentarles a mis escoltas.

—Papa, quiero que conozcas a mis tres nuevos amigos. —Veo a los tres sonriendo ampliamente por mi declaración. Estoy sorprendida de que incluso la sonrisa de Fiore es genuina. Después de las presentaciones, papa los mira con severidad de arriba abajo.

Pone su brazo alrededor de mí y los mira.

—Esta es su única advertencia, no se lo tomen a la ligera. Si alguno de ustedes rompe el corazón de mi Serena, será su último día en la Tierra. De hecho, el último ya está en mi lista. Tengo contactos, si saben lo que quiero decir. —Los tres asienten, lo cual es divertido de ver, ya que se elevan sobre el hombre corpulento corto.

—No, papa —digo—. Solo somos amigos y en cuanto al otro, no es digno de tu ira. Estoy harta de él.

—Bueno. Entonces voy a dejarlo ir, solo porque te amamos. Ahora, Giuseppe, prepara la mesa especial. Esta gente tiene hambre.

Giuseppe es el sobrino de papa y siempre he pensado que debería ser un modelo. Su mirada, italiana oscura es una de las razones por las que he tenido un importante flechazo por él desde siempre. Se me acerca, se inclina y besa mi mano, y mi corazón se voltea como de costumbre. Sí, sé que mi corazón se aletea por la atención de los hombres hermosos, a excepción de Fiore, que voy a tener que analizarlo más a fondo. Giuseppe entonces toma mi mano y nos lleva a la mejor mesa de la cocina. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo a los tres Modesqueteros Combinación entre modelos y mosqueteros frunciendo el ceño ante el gesto. Tanta testosterona en un solo espacio. Genial.

La cena, para mi sorpresa, termina siendo maravillosa. La comida es deliciosa, como siempre y la compañía me mantiene riendo con sus historias de la vida de un modelo masculino. Incluso Fiore interviene, contándonos de su experiencia en una sesión de fotos con un canguro amoroso. No me había reído tanto en años. De repente me siento muy cómoda con estos chicos.

La esposa igualmente corpulenta de papa se une a nosotros en un momento dado, con el vino y la compañía, realmente no quiero que esta noche termine.

De regreso a casa, Darien enciende el color, con el vino y en el buen paseo de coche, siento que se cierran mis ojos. Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy siendo trasportada desde el coche hacia el edificio. Los brazos me sostienen perfectamente, y mis parpados se sienten tan pesados que no puedo mantenerlos abiertos. Oigo voces, pero estoy demasiada cansada para responder. Mi cama se siente maravillosa cuando me colocan suavemente en ella. Siento unos labios tocando los míos, llevándome a la deriva.

* * U_U * *

_**Me encantó tenerla en mis brazos. Esta noche quería su completa atención. Es tan sorprendente, cálida y generosa. Mirándola con la gente de papa me hace creer que puedo sentir de nuevo. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa relación que papa mencionó. ¿Quién lo termino? ¿Tiene ella el corazón roto? ¿Me daría incluso una oportunidad? Sentí muchos celos cuando ese chico Giuseppe le besó la mano. Me encantaría que ella me mirara de la forma en que lo miró. La necesito. Dios, sueno como un acosador. Ha sido un tiempo tan corto, pero me siento… me hace sentir vivo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

_**Cinco**_

No he visto a los chicos en algunas semanas y todavía no sé quién me puso en la cama esa noche. Todavía puedo sentir sus labios, y luego nada. No voy a ir allí. La vida es agitada con mis clases que parecen estirarse durante horas y el trabajo, bueno, solamente digamos que es trabajo. Parece que siempre estoy apurada, como ahora mismo que tengo que ir al encuentro de Lita. Está esperando en su auto y puedo decir por su cara que piensa que llego tarde.

—Ya era hora. Llegas tarde —bromea ella mientras golpea el botón para abrir las puertas.

—Sip, tres minutos completos —respondo, amando el ceño fruncido que envía en mi dirección—. Cambia ese ceño hacia arriba. Vamos a una gran aventura. ¡Oh, cómo me gusta Halloween! —La observo mientras ella trata de no sonreír y luego frota sus manos juntas, rompiendo en una enorme sonrisa.

—Quiero ser algo totalmente diferente este año. Estoy harta de dientes de vampiro y cosas de zombi —dice ella mientras retrocede del lugar de estacionamiento.

—Pienso que lucías impresionante el año pasado. ¡Tenías esa mirada muerta hacia abajo! —digo.

—Lo sé, ¿estaba bastante caliente como una nena zombi, huh? Pero diferente es lo que voy a hacer este año. ¿Esta fiesta va a ser épica, no crees? Darien dice que alquilaron aquel piso entero y que cualquiera que es alguien va a estar allí.

—¿Entonces por qué vamos? Somos las más grandes don nadie que conozco —contesto rodando los ojos.

—Ellos no lo sabrán ya que estaremos disfrazadas. Creerán que somos famosas —afirma Lita con una sonrisa.

Ahora no me malinterpreten, estoy emocionada por ir a la fiesta. Supongo que solo tengo reservas sobre sentirme fuera de lugar. No me gusta sentirme insegura y desde la conmoción de mi vida en septiembre, ese sentimiento se ha colado en mí más de lo que me gustaría.

—¡Estamos aquí! —La voz excitada de Lita interrumpe mis reflexiones cuando estacionamos delante de la tienda de disfraces más grande en la ciudad, acertadamente llamada "Biggest Costume Shop in the City"—. ¿Muy única, huh?

La tienda es como una casa encantada de dos pisos con los estantes de ropa separados en secciones. Tienen una sección de hombre lobo custodiada por el hombre lobo de peluche más grande que alguna vez he visto. Juro que este tiene más de quince pies de alto. Luego hay una sección de vampiros con, sí, adivinaste, un murciélago de quince pies. Pensaste que iba a decir vampiro, pero no, este es un descomunal murciélago de color negro intenso con brillantes ojos rojos. Creepsville **Creep significa raro, y ville significa villa, por lo que hace un referencia de una****combinación y se traduce como Rarovilla.**, seguro.

Ya sé a qué sección me dirijo, entonces dejo a Lita reflexionando mientras entro en la sección Victoriana. Lo sé. Aburrido. Pero en el fondo siento que pertenezco a esa época. Mi mamá dice que debo haber vivido allí en una vida anterior.

De todos modos, aquí estoy, rodeada de vestidos largos que fluyen y blusas escotadas que harían a cualquier mujer sentirse femenina. Diviso un vestido lavanda claro con perlas falsas estampadas en la blusa y me voy directamente hacia él, rogando que sea de mi talla.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Una voz me detiene en mi búsqueda y doy vuelta para encontrar a una pequeña mujer, "incluso más baja que yo" disfrazada de Caperucita Roja, con cesta y todo.

—Sí, este vestido. —Avanzo y coloco mi mano sobre él.

—¿Hermoso, verdad? Solamente lo sacamos ayer. Este viene con una máscara. Vamos a ver de qué talla es.

Cruzo mis dedos. Espiando la etiqueta que saca de la manga, sé que es demasiado grande.

—Me aventuro a decir que esto es demasiaaaado grande para ti —dice ella en una voz cantarina. Supongo que está entrando en el personaje.

—Maldición. Quiero decir, mierda, este es el que quiero.

—No te preocupes. Revisaré en la parte de atrás. Tenemos un par más de tallas en éste. -Ella sale y desaparece detrás de una pared divisoria en la sección después de que le digo mi talla de vestido.

Miro alrededor, veo a un lacayo minuciosamente vestido, como los ves en las historias de Cenicienta, vigilando esta sección. Él está de pie sobre un pedestal y luce como de unos seis pies de alto y muy realista.

—Buenas tardes, señora —dice el lacayo, haciéndome saltar.

—Dios, casi me diste un infarto —digo un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. Pero maldición, él me asustó hasta casi orinarme.

—Pido su perdón. No quise asustarle. —Su tono es muy solemne, pero el destello en sus ojos delata su mentira.

—¿Adivina qué? Lo tenemos en tu talla. Si me sigues, puedes probártelo aquí atrás. —Roja está de vuelta y mira con atención mi rostro, que debe estar pálido, porque ella se acerca al lacayo y lo golpea en la pierna—. Tú baboso. Bájate de allí. La próxima vez asustarás a la persona equivocada y estarás en un gran problema.

—Caramba, Roja. Yo solamente reorganizaba un poco las cosas. Estoy harto de caminar en el piso. Ella luce demasiado joven para tener un infarto. Realmente escojo bien a mis víctimas. —El hermoso, incluso con la peluca blanca, lacayo salta con gracia hacia abajo y hace una reverencia hacia nosotras dos.

—No le hagas caso y sígueme. —Roja toma mi brazo y me dirige a un banco de vestidores detrás de un elaboradamente pintado telón escénico de un salón de baile Victoriano—. Aquí estamos. Ahora el corsé viene con él, entonces necesitarás ayuda con esto. Si quieres desvestirte nos pondremos con ello.

Roja deja su cesta y espera a que me desvista. Rezo porque mi ropa interior sea un conjunto. Ella ata fuertemente el corsé, lo que hace mi cintura aún más pequeña y empuja mis tetas. Debo decir, tengo un magnífico escote. Tiro el vestido sobre mi cabeza y este fluye por mi cuerpo, se ajusta perfectamente. Bueno, así que el corpiño está un poco bajo, lo que está bien porque mi familia no me verá en ello. No me preocupa. ¿Qué si quiero lucir un poco facilona? Todos deberían, una vez en su vida.

Me pongo la máscara lavanda que Roja me entrega y luego me gira así enfrento el espejo de cuerpo entero. No puedo creer que sea yo, pero es porque Roja está de pie a mi lado, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

—Luces tan hermosa y tu cabello rubio es perfecto para el color lavanda. Es como si acabaras de salir de una pintura victoriana —dice con entusiasmo. Mirando sus ojos, sé que no es sólo un argumento de venta. Lo dice en serio.

—Gracias, voy a…

—¡Ahí estás! —dice Lita mientras se acerca—. Juro que algún idiota de mierda vestido como el ayudante de Cenicienta me acaba de dar un susto de muerte. ¡Oh mi Dios, Sere, tú luces… bueno, no pareces tú, eso es seguro! ¡Te ves malditamente genial!

—¿Lo está, verdad? —asiente Roja en acuerdo.

—¡Ahora quítate eso así podemos ir a encontrarme algo igual de jodidamente impresionante! —dice Lita mientras sale del probador. Miro a Roja y le pido disculpas por el lenguaje.

Varias frustrantes horas más tarde, llegamos a casa. El disfraz de Lita es, bueno es Lita y ella es feliz con ello, pero no puedo esperar hasta que Andrew lo vea. El loft está tranquilo cuando entro por la puerta principal. Hay una parte de mí que espera que los chicos estén aquí porque quiero que ellos vean mi disfraz, lo llevo en una bolsa transparente, pero me alegro de que ellos no estén. Quiero que lo vean en Halloween.

—¿Vas a estar jodidamente quieta así puedo apretar más ajustado? Lo juro, es como vestir a un niño.

El tono frustrado de Lita me hace querer reírme, pero sé que si lo hago, tendré que encontrar a alguien más para que me amarre. Estamos de pie delante de mi espejo y trato de no mirar a Lita, que luce como una prostituta de alta calidad. Si su traje fuera un poco más apretado, ella podría ser arrestada. Pensé que mi escote era excesivo, pero ella me derrota por un kilómetro. Su cabello está amontonado sobre su cabeza en un moño desordenado.

Su maquillaje es exagerado, con un grueso delineador negro en sus

párpados superiores e inferiores. Su sombra de ojos es de color verde azulado horrible, y sus mejillas, labios, uñas de manos y pies son del rojo de todos los rojos.

Su atuendo, lo poco que hay, es un top de cuero negro azabache con una micro minifalda de cuero.

Veinte centímetros bueno, sí tal vez estoy exagerando, de tacones "fóllame" rojos, sus palabras no las mías, completan su atuendo. Estos son tan vulgares, pero hey, es Halloween. Cuando sonríe, lo que no ha hecho desde que llegamos al loft, tiene colmillos de vampiro realistas, que espantarían a cualquier cliente de prostituta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero le gusta el look, y no es que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo la verá, entonces es todo lo que importa.

Andrew, que en este momento está en la sala de estar, está vestido como Frankenstein. Él es Frank y ella es la zorra vampiresa de Frank. Una pareja perfecta.

—¡Tierra a Sere! Entra en el vestido de mierda. —Mucho esfuerzo para restringir su lenguaje.

—¿Zorra Lita, tu vocabulario, por favor?

—Harías a cualquiera maldecir. Déjame abrocharte. Ellos podrían haber uesto una cremallera y poner botones falsos de mierda en la parte de arriba. Debe haber cientos —se queja ella.

Ahora algunas personas pensarían por el tono de Lita que ella odia hacer cosas por mí, pero no, ella me ama. Ella simplemente lo muestra de manera diferente que la mayoría de personas. Ella es amable, bondadosa y un encanto, oh demonios, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Ella es un dolor en el trasero.

—Ahí, hecho. ¿Puedes arreglártelas con tus zapatos, cierto? —pregunta ella mientras entra en el baño y cierra la puerta.

Encontré los zapatos perfectos a juego con el color del vestido. No son Victorianos, pero no serán vistos, ya que el vestido barre el piso cuando camino o estoy de pie. Pero van a juego aun cuando estén escondidos.

Los míos no son de "veinte" centímetros, sino un razonable cinco. Saliendo a la sala de estar común, tomo asiento junto a Frankie esperando a que la zorra termine en el baño.

Podemos escuchar la música en cuanto el elevador se abre en el último piso del enorme hotel de lujo.

Un largo vestíbulo con una alfombra, que hunde tus talones en la felpa, color borgoña conduce hasta una puerta al final del pasillo.

Llegamos tarde, media hora, para ser exactos. Todo porque Lita frotó su ojo y su pestaña falsa cayó en el fregadero. Andrew, también conocido como Frank, tuvo que correr a su apartamento y conseguir pegamento para ponerlas de nuevo, que por alguna razón fue más difícil para ella hacerlo la segunda vez. Pero está de moda llegar tarde, ¿cierto?

Así que aquí estamos y todo lo que quiero hacer es girarme e ir a una fiesta normal donde las personas solo se conocen entre sí. El radar de Lita detecta mi vacilación y agarra mi brazo largo, blanco, enguantado y me jala al pasillo. Las paredes reflejan, entonces me observo y luego me relajo cuando recuerdo que estoy enmascarada, por consiguiente anónima. Con cuidado toco mi cabello que iba a dejar abajo, pero Lita lo levantó para mí y consiguió una tiara, que está ubicada al medio. Me siento como una princesa.

Cuando nos acercamos, las puertas se abren mágicamente y levanto la vista y veo una de esas cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina por encima de la puerta. Ninguna magia, solamente alguien manejando las cámaras. Cuando entramos, la fiesta es indescriptible, una definitiva sobrecarga del sistema. Sí, apropiada música tenebrosa, decoraciones y un montón de disfrazados asistentes a la fiesta. Incluso los camareros están disfrazados con togas griegas, sandalias y coronas de laurel.

En cuestión de segundos, Lita pierde su apretón de mi brazo, Frank y la Vampiresa zorra se pierden en la multitud. Genial, simplemente genial. Tal vez una fuga debería suceder. Doy vuelta para marcharme justo antes de sentir una mano envolverse alrededor de mi muñeca y soy jalada a la pista de baile de mármol. Me vuelvo y me encuentro frente a un trabajador de construcción sin camisa con dieciocho abdominales, o tal vez veinte. Él lleva lentes de sol oscuros y vaqueros apretados con botas de trabajo impecables que hacen a su atuendo parecer completamente falso. Todos saben que un trabajador de construcción no tiene botas sin suciedad y libres de desgaste. Este es un baile lento, entonces él tira de mí más cerca y comienza a tararear en mi oído. Su colonia asalta mi nariz, haciéndome querer estornudar mientras mis ojos lagrimean. Definitivamente necesito aire no contaminado ahora mismo y justo mientras lo pienso, sucede. Soy apartada del hombre de construcción y entro en los brazos de un vampiro, cuya sonrisa diabólica y retorcidos dientes me hacen temblar. Su colonia, gracias a Dios, es sutil y sus brazos se sienten cómodos.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Su falso acento cursi de Transilvania susurrando en mi oído me hace reír—. Quiero beber tu sangre. Tu cuello está suplicando ser mordido.

Él sigue sus líneas cursis, haciéndome reír fuerte, lo que lamentablemente para mí, sucede al mismo tiempo que la música se detiene. Siento mil ojos mirándome fijamente. ¿Caramba, quién sabía que las risas estaban prohibidas en el "Baile de los Monstruos"? La música empieza otra vez y giro mi cabeza para encontrar que el Sr. Vampiro ha desaparecido y ha sido substituido por un mitad momia, mitad zombi. Es en cierto modo genial y ya que es una canción rápida, consigo mirar todo lo que quiero.

El disfraz debe haber costado un dineral. Parece que alguien realmente cortó una momia real y un zombi en la mitad antes de fusionarlos juntos a la perfección. Con el rabillo del ojo, espío a mi último compañero de baile, el Sr. Quiero Beber Tu Sangre, haciendo pucheros con sus brazos cruzados, mirando directamente hacia mí. ¿Está mal sentir un poco de satisfacción de él queriendo a mi antigua pequeña yo? Creo que no.

La música termina y un silencio cae sobre la multitud. Todos miran a la entrada del enorme salón. Estoy parada de puntillas para ver qué causa toda la conmoción. La multitud se aparta y veo a tres idénticamente vestidos, todos de blanco… ¿Mosqueteros? Digo esto debido a los pantalones apretados, elaboradas capas blancas con un escudo en el lado izquierdo, botas altas negras, espadas realistas, una camiseta grande y luciendo arrogantes sombreros blancos con una enorme pluma negra que sobresale de la parte de atrás. Sus rostros están cubiertos con una máscara completa de paño con solo sus labios y ojos mostrándose, definitivamente espeluznante y teatral al mismo tiempo.

—Genial, los Modesqueteros están aquí. ¡La fiesta finalmente ha comenzado! —grita una voz.

La multitud ruge. Sip, la bombilla se enciende mientras Lita se pone de pie a mi lado, sonriendo.

—¿Ellos no son algo…? —Ella se mueve más cerca entonces puedo escucharla—. Actores de Broadway ¿seguro? Estos chicos aman la representación. Tal vez perdieron su vocación y deberían haber escogido la actuación.

—Sé que pagaría por verlos en una película. —Lita parece haber omitido mi sarcasmo y se ha pasado al oscuro con todos los demás en el salón.

—Voy a hacer pis. —Lita solamente asiente.

—¿Disculpa, podrías indicarme dónde está el baño? —le pregunto a un camarero que hace malabares con una bandeja llena de bebidas.

—En el pasillo en la parte posterior. Gire derecho y no puedes perderte. — Él sonríe y luego sigue adelante, trasero delicioso, brazos musculosos y todo. Me toma unos minutos llegar a mi destino, esquivando grupos de cuerpos girando. Cuando había probado mi disfraz, mi primer pensamiento en realidad había sido cómo iría al baño. Pero sorpresa, la falda se une con el velcro. Rápidamente la quito y la arrojo sobre la puerta. El volante que llevo debajo es fácilmente levantado y termino en tiempo récord. Dejando mi falda en la puerta, lavo mis manos, sin necesidad de tocar algo mientras lo hago. La tecnología moderna me asombra. Cuando la máquina de toallas distribuye su artículo prescrito con un movimiento de mi mano, me pregunto por qué no los tenemos en nuestro loft. Agarro mi falda y voy a ponérmela de nuevo cuando el baño está de repente lleno de un grupo de mujeres Amazonas en varios atuendos y una nube de perfume desagradable caro.

Salgo de la habitación y me detengo en el vestíbulo para volverme a poner mi falda, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad, levanto la vista y veo a uno de los Modesqueteros parado delante de mí. Él se inclina y luego toma mi mano izquierda y la besa. Se endereza y su boca se levanta en una sonrisa.

Entonces con cuidado me empuja contra la pared. Mi falda se cae al piso y su boca encuentra la mía, oh señor, él sabe cómo a menta, pero este pensamiento desaparece rápidamente cuando sus brazos me tiran más cerca. Mi corazón no puede latir más rápido sin protestar. Trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero ellos se caen cuando sus labios colocan besos febriles alrededor de los míos. Su cuerpo está duro contra el mío y siento que su lengua lame mis labios. Gimo y su lengua se hunde dentro de mi boca. Mi cuerpo entero entra en un colapso total. Quiero envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras su lengua se aparea ferozmente con la mía, pero mis piernas son como gelatina y sé que sus brazos son la única forma en que todavía estoy de pie. Sus manos vagan arriba y abajo de mi espalda, jalándome tan cerca que puedo sentir su deseo evidente cuando otro gemido rasga su garganta.

Seiya. Tiene que ser él. Agarro su cintura y me aferro mientras ola tras ola de ardiente deseo me inundan. Si solo nuestra ropa pudiera desaparecer mágicamente… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Estoy en un oscuro pasillo, sí, pero todavía con bastante luz para que alguien nos vea y puedo escuchar a las mujeres en el baño todavía charlando. La puerta se abre y lo aparto mientras las Amazonas caminan de regreso al vestíbulo. Su respiración es tan pesada como la mía mientras él está de pie en frente de mí, su cabeza inclinada como si estuviera tratando de ganar el control.

De repente, me doy cuenta que no necesito esto, no lo necesito. Estoy atraída por él, pero no estoy dispuesta a ser un encuentro sexual de una sola noche y con todas las mujeres babeando por él, eso es simplemente lo que podría esperar. Cuando las voces se desvanecen, él mira en su dirección y suspiro, contenta de que ellas estuvieran tan envueltas en su conversación que ni siquiera nos vieron. Me agacho y agarro mi falda y rápidamente me muevo de regreso al baño, dejándolo parado afuera. Mi rostro está enrojecido y mi cabello está ligeramente desordenado. No lo recuerdo tocando mi cabello. Todo lo que puedo recordar es nuestras lenguas haciendo el amor y su cuerpo haciendo parecer al mío un desastre sin huesos. Salpicar agua fría sobre mi rostro ayuda un poco, pero el sentimiento de pérdida me llena. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera una modelo, alta y hermosa, y teniendo a Seiya llenando mi cuerpo desapasionadamente cada noche?

Tranquilízate, Sere. Él está fuera de tu liga.

—Ahí estás. He buscado jodidamente por todas partes por ti. ¿Te sientes bien? Luces afiebrada.

La voz de Lita me sobresalta y veo una línea de preocupación aparecer en su frente.

—No, solamente un poco caliente. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Andrew lo está. Probablemente tendremos que arrastrar su trasero a casa. Ese chico no puede soportar su licor ni un poco. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Ella pone la palma de su mano en mi frente y niega—. No tienes fiebre. Tal vez la noche ya se terminó. No cabe ni un alfiler, y francamente, este no es mi estilo.

—Sí, me siento de la misma manera. Vamos a sacar a ese chico borracho y regresar a casa. —Necesito conseguir la imagen de mi encuentro con Seiya fuera de mi cerebro.

Hacemos nuestro camino entre la multitud, buscando a Frankenstein borracho y después de algunos empujones, atrapo un vistazo de un Modesquetero. Empujo más lejos de él. Lita chilla cuando descubre a Andrew girando solo con la música. Cada una de nosotras lo toma de un brazo y hacemos nuestro camino a la puerta principal.

—Por qué me lleeeeeeevan taaaan temprano —balbucea Andrew.

—Vas a tener la gran resaca de mierda, tal como estás. Algo más de licor y estarás en cama durante días, por eso. —Lita suena enojada, pero la conozco. Ella se regodea que Andrew sufrirá por su estupidez.

—Estoy totalmente a carrrrrgo de mi aparrrriencia. —Ambas no reímos de su intento de ser coherente. Treinta minutos más tarde, estamos en casa, y Andrew, menos su disfraz, está acurrucado en su cama.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —grita Lita desde la cocina.

—No, creo que voy a subir y echarme en la cama. Esta ha sido una semana larga y tengo trabajo mañana.

—Algo pasó esta noche. Suelta. —El radar de Lita está en marcha y da en el blanco.

—Solamente estoy cansada —digo y Lita me fulmina con una mirada—. Bien, deja de mirarme así. Es espeluznante. Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaría muerta. —Lita sonríe—. Tuve un pequeño encuentro antes de que me encontraras en el baño.

—¿Un encuentro? Bien, apresúrate y comparte. Las mentes inquisitivas necesitan saber. —Ella se sienta frente a mí, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos. Un cuadro perfecto de zorrería.

—Fue Seiya. Salía del baño y estaba lista para ponerme mi falda de Velcro después de hacer pis.

—Por el jodido amor de Dios, Sere, llega a la parte jugosa. —La línea del ceño de Lita es tan profunda que parece que podría quedarse permanentemente.

—Bien, él se me acercó y tenía esa sonrisa súper sexy y me empujó contra la pared, con cuidado, desde luego, porque él es un caballero y luego me besó. Dios mío, Lita, pude haber tenido un encuentro sexual allí en el pasillo. Mi ex nunca me hizo sentir de esa manera. Era un desastre total. Quise envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero mis piernas estaban blandas como fideos. Ese hombre puede comenzar un incendio. —Cierro mis ojos, recordando la sensación de su cuerpo duro presionado contra el mío y la frustración de la ropa entre nosotros. Sí, era una mujer totalmente desenfrenada—. Entonces nos interrumpieron. Recordé donde estábamos, quién era yo y el hecho que no frecuento los mismos círculos y lo detuve. No fue fácil, pero lo hice. Lita, yo debería haber estado disfrazada como una puta esta noche, porque me sentí totalmente como una después.

—¿Sere, de qué diablos estás hablando? Tú no eres una puta, solamente una mujer fogosa que es deseada por un hombre igualmente fogoso, caliente. Creo que deberías subir y esperarlo en su cama. —Ella hace una pausa para poner un dedo con una uña pintada de rojo en su barbilla en meditación—. Sí, pienso que esta es una idea excelente. Mueve tu culo hasta allí y adelante. Él jodidamente te quiere. Sabes que lo quieres también. —Lita llega hacia adelante y agarra mis manos para enfatizar su punto.

—No, no voy a hacerlo —digo antes de levantarme rápidamente y hacer mi camino hacia la puerta.

—Tú no te perdonarás si no lo haces. Siempre te preguntarás lo que te perdiste. Apuesto que te estás perdiendo un montón de rápido, lento, sucio y sudoroso sexo. Me hace mojar solo de pensarlo.

Lita se deja caer hacia atrás en la silla.

—Buenas noches, Lita —digo fuerte mientras cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la escalera.

Doy un vistazo al reloj otra vez y me estremezco en la comprensión de que es la una y la seis de la mañana va a venir realmente rápido y la cafetería siempre está llena los sábados. He estado pensando en mi encuentro con Seiya, sus besos ardientes, su cuerpo duro como una piedra y algo más que también estaba duro como una piedra.

Un sonido interrumpe mis reflexiones. Escucho una voz amortiguada que viene de la puerta que conduce a la sala de estar. Saliendo sigilosamente de la cama, pongo mi oreja en mi puerta y escucho las voces de Seiya, Darien y Fiore, varias voces masculinas más que no reconozco y un montón de femeninas también.

Genial, ellos trajeron la fiesta a casa. ¿Cómo, demonios se supone, voy a dormir con Seiya y un montón de mujeres en la habitación siguiente? Bien, tal vez ellas no están con Seiya, pero tal vez mi rechazo lo apagó. ¿Qué diablos? No lo quiero. Él no me quiere.

Irritada, dejo la puerta y me dejo caer sobre mi cama. Esta va a ser una larga noche.

_*** * * U_U * * ***_

_**Estoy tan tenso. Ella está solamente del otro lado de la puerta. No debería haberla besado esta noche. Al principio pensé que ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero me apartó haciéndome pensar que cometí un gran error. Quiero llamar a su puerta y pedir disculpas, pero realmente no lo lamento. Ella era tal como me la imaginé, es tan generosa, y me hizo darme cuenta de que ella es a quién he estado buscando. Dejaré las cosas apaciguarse un par de días y luego tal vez acercarme a ella. No puedo meter la pata, realmente no puedo. Ella es.**_

* * *

**Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están? Siento no actualizar todos los días, pero entre una cosa y otra se me dificulta, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de leer! Jejeje.**

**Lo sé, todas quieren saber de quienes son los últimos pensamientos, a mi me pasó cuando la leía y todavía nos vamos a quedar con la intriga unos cuantos capítulos más, aunque, como verán Sere ya eligió, mala elección desde mi punto de vista (Disculpen TemKou), pero bueno veremos como sigue.**

**Beshitos y gracias ;-P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

_**Seis**_

Las semanas que siguen pasan volando y el clima ha cambiado drásticamente. No he visto a mis compañeros de cuarto desde Halloween. El domingo anterior a Acción de Gracias, Lita, Andrew y yo estábamos en camino a la casa de mis padres para almorzar. Había sido capaz de evitarlo por semanas, pero la amenaza de mi mamá de manejar a la cuidad para verme me convenció de ir. Finalmente colapsé y les conté que me mudé y mi mamá parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

El tráfico es liviano y no nos lleva mucho tiempo llegar a la casa. Los autos de mis abuelos están estacionados afuera, lo que no es una sorpresa a menos que estén en el hospital o mayormente en la cama enfermos, siempre estaban aquí.

Mi familia es disfuncional, solo digo. Mi mamá es como dije antes, una verdadera psíquica-vidente. Mi papá es bastante normal, considerando que ha estado con mi madre todos estos años. Mi hermana de quince años es una adolescente absorta en sí misma, siempre mandando mensajes, preocupada por los chicos, cabello y ropa, en ese orden. Mi hermano de diecisiete años es un deportista popular, siempre rodeado por una multitud de admiradores. Afortunadamente, él no lo deja subírsele a la cabeza y es un muy buen chico. Lo sé es raro que una hermana describa a su hermano como bueno, pero es la verdad.

Ahora los abuelos… ¿por dónde empiezo? Los papás de mi mamá son… bueno, mi abuelo, Ittou Asanuma, es un tipo normal. Él usualmente deja a Zirconia, también conocida como la abuelita, hacer todas las cosas, las cuales hace muy bien. Ella es tan directa que a veces puede ser completamente vergonzoso.

La mamá de mi papá, Selene Jones-Tsukino, es presumida. Es materialista y menosprecia a los otros por su condición. Mi abuelo del lado de mi papá murió hace cinco años de un ataque al corazón, que muchos, incluida mi mamá, piensan que lo causó mi abuela. No digo que mi abuela, si la llamamos abuela, sea mala, solo vive en otra realidad, sobre nosotros. Ella era la que quería enviarme a una escuela para señoritas.

—¿Vamos a entrar o te vas a sentar en el auto soñando despierta todo el día? —La voz de Andrew interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Sí, vamos a pasar por esto.

Lita abre la puerta del pasajero mientras abro la mía

La puerta principal es abierta de golpe por mi hermano Sammy, cuyos ojos torturados lo dicen todo.

—¿Dónde han estado? Ha sido un infierno aquí. Mamá dice que puedo irme tan pronto como comamos, así que vamos a comer —dice, aceptando mi abrazo.

—Hey, amigo, anímate. Estamos aquí —repica Andrew, agitando su cabello— . No puede ser tan malo.

—Es más que malo. La abuelita y la abuela están realmente en ello hoy, y papá esta DEA. Fue a la tienda hace más de una hora. Desearía haber ido con él.

—¿Dónde está Ann? —pregunto, no queriendo entrar en la casa ahora.

—Está en su habitación, ¿dónde más? Dijo que no bajará hasta que la comida esté siendo servida. Cometí el error de tener sed, bajé por una bebida y quedé atrapado en el lio —gime Sammy.

Lita se ríe, agarra sus brazos y lo empuja dentro de la casa. Los sigo, cerrando la puerta, lista para la batalla

—Oh, aquí están. —Mi mamá, Ikuko Tsukino, es una visión de la belleza, no hay un cabello fuera de lugar en su rubia cabeza y su maquillaje está perfecto. Mueve su delgado cuerpo hacia delante y nos da un abrazo. Mi mamá es la mejor abrazando, da los mejores y más cálidos abrazos.

—Serena, ¿has aumentado de peso? —la abuelita Zirconia me mira de arriba abajo y luego me envuelve en un abrazo de perfume irresistible. Es tan baja como yo, de ahí es de donde obtuve mi altura. Mis hermanos fueron bendecidos con la altura del lado de mi padre. Los Asanuma tenían un ligero problema de peso, mientras que en los Tsukino, el peso extra no se atrevía a aparecer—. Luces mejor con un poco más de carne alrededor de la mitad. Hace unas semanas estabas muy flaca. Tus pechos incluso lucen un poco más grandes ¿Lo están verdad, Ittou?

Mi pobre abuelito lucía como un ciervo atrapado en las luces, obviamente no sabiendo cómo responder. Pensarías que después de todos estos años, estaría preparado.

—Que grosero Zirconia, ¿enserio? —dice la abuela Tsukino, alta y esbelta—. ¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu nieta? Excepto por su elección de ropa, luce bien.

—Selene, ¿no crees que es hora de sacar ese palo de tu alto y poderoso trasero de una vez? —La abuelita se ríe entre dientes y todos nosotros cubrimos nuestras bocas para esconder las sonrisas que aparecen con sus palabras.

—Ahora, mamá y Selene, tendremos invitados, así que quiero que tengan su mejor comportamiento, por favor —interviene mi madre con severidad, sabiendo que no funcionara. Se comportarán del modo que quieran y nadie va a cambiar eso.

—¿Invitados? —pregunto, mirando a mi mamá y luego a la mesa, rápidamente contando el número de platos y la vajilla de plata. ¿Tres extra?

¿Tres?

Oh no. Dime que no es verdad.

El timbre suena y mi mamá da un suspiro de alivio y se empuja más allá de nosotros para abrir la puerta ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? Ahí estaban mis tres compañeros dignos de baba, sonriéndome como si supieran que me estaban dando palpitaciones.

¿Cómo pudo mamá hacerme esto? Quiero decir, las cosas han estado yendo bien, y luego mi madre decide invitarlos en domingo a la mesa del infierno. Si, dije "infierno" el domingo. Demándame. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Solo espera y verás.

—Bueno, hola. Es tan lindo conocerlos al final chicos —exagera mi mamá.

¿Chicos? Loco infierno, ellos definitivamente no son chicos.

Sus sonrisas se agrandan y Darien saca un ramo de rosas rojas de atrás de su espalda, mostrándoselas a mi mamá. Ella en realidad se sonroja, lo cual nunca había visto antes.

Oímos una puerta de un auto cerrarse, anunciando el regreso de mi papá. Los siguientes minutos son caóticos, no puedo y no lo describiré. Las presentaciones finalmente acaban y nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, rodeados por la comida, que hace agua la boca, de mi mamá. Todos están aquí excepto Ann, y cuando le piden a Sammy que la vaya a buscar, saca su celular y la llama. Nos reímos y Sammy se encoge de hombros.

Escuchamos el ruido de pies bajando la escalera Y ella finalmente aparece. Ann es alta y esbelta con cabello rubio mas oscuro, como Sammy. No, no soy adoptada. En su juventud, mi papá tenía el cabello rubio justo como yo, pero en sus veinte se fue a un color raro... Ahora el rubio solo aparece en el sol.

Cuando camina a su asiento, la boca de quince años de Ann está colgando abierta y sus ojos son amplios. Su celular, el cual es todo su mundo, cae a la alfombra, rebotando.

—Cariño, cierra tu boca y ven a sentarte así podremos presentarte a los nuevos compañeros de cuarto de Sere.

Como un zombi, se mueve y se sienta al lado de nuestro papá, con la boca todavía abierta como un pajarito queriendo que lo alimenten. Papá se estira y empuja su mandíbula hacia arriba, lo que parece sacudirla de vuelta a la realidad. Frenéticamente mira a sus manos y luego suspira de alivio cuando Sammy le entrega su celular.

—Guarda eso. Es mala educación. Ahora este es Darien, Fiore y Seiya. Y chicos, ésta es Ann, la menor —explica mamá mientras Ann se queda ahí, pero por lo menos su boca está cerrada.

Puedo decir que ella quiere llamar a su pandilla como se refiere a ellas o por lo menos, filmar a los tres modelos que están delante de ella con el fin de postear el video en su cuenta de Vine. Pensé que solo los chicos tenían una pandilla, pero ella rápidamente informó hace unos años que estaba equivocada. La comida comienza a pasarse y pienso que quizás mi familia en realidad se comportará por una vez.

—Así que, ¿cómo es ser maricón en estos días? —pregunta la abuelita, poniendo un montículo de papas en su plato. Me ahogo con el trago de agua que estaba tomando y me pongo de rojo brillante mientras mi papá, que está sentado a mi derecha, me golpea duro en la espalda. No quiero levantar la cabeza. Desearía que un agujero se abriera en el piso y me tragara entera.

—Bueno, señora Asanuma, está mejor para nosotros los gays hoy en día. Aun no podemos casarnos en todos los estados, pero lo veo pasando muy pronto un día —dice Darien suavemente con la cara seria. La cara seria no funciona para Lita, quien se está riendo tan fuerte que está más roja de lo que yo nunca he estado.

—Esa fue una pregunta grosera, Zirconia. Como de costumbre, has perdido tus modales, los pocos que tenías —dice la abuela, alzando su nariz.

—Oh, vamos. Tú querías preguntar lo mismo. Sabes que lo hacías, pero tu palo te previno.

—Mamá y Selene es suficiente. Están avergonzando a nuestros invitados, y no lo toleraré. Ahora cállense y vamos agradecer. —Mi pobre mamá, apuesto que también quiere que un agujero se abra bajo ella.

—Quizás ofendamos a los ma… homosexuales si hacemos eso. ¿Ustedes chicos agradecen?

Al menos dijo "homosexuales" esta vez. Darien, Fiore y Seiya se miraron y luego, como siempre, dejaron que Darien respondiera.

—Estamos bien con agradecer. De hecho, vamos a la iglesia todos los domingos y decimos nuestras plegarias de noche.

Lita tenía lágrimas cayendo de su ahora cara violeta, la cual rápidamente esconde en sus manos. Andrew está tratando duro de mantener su cara seria, ¿lo entienden? Seria. Sammy está sonriendo. Los otros hombres, mi papá y mi abuelo, están mirando a las dos abuelas como si no pudieran creerle a sus oídos.

—Bueno entonces, Sere, por favor agradece. —Mi madre me mira y deletrea con la boca la palabra ayuda. Sintiendo pena por ella, me compadezco.

La oración parece calmar la mesa. Por lo menos Lita está recobrando su color y ha renunciado a su silencioso ataque de risa. Ann no ha dicho una palabra y sigue atascada en su mundo de estrellas. Sammy está sonriendo y jugando con su comida, y el resto de nosotros está comiendo.

—Debe ser emocionante ser modelo y viajar alrededor del mundo —dice mi madre a los tres enfrente mío.

—Es mucho trabajo duro y no tan glamoroso como todos piensan — responde Seiya. Amo su voz—. A veces estamos en el set por horas. Somos afortunados de estar libres hasta principios del año. Este es el primer descanso que hemos tenido en más de un año. Es lindo relajarnos y hacer lo que queramos.

Estoy sorprendida por esta revelación ellos estarán dando vueltas por los próximos meses. Mis clases terminan la segunda semana de diciembre, y estaba esperando tener todo el departamento para mí misma. Ellos probablemente tendrían fiestas salvajes cada noche y a pesar de que me gustan las fiestas tanto como me gusta la persona a mi lado, no hay forma de que encaje. Si, disfruté la primera noche y estaba asombrada de las personas normales que fueron, pero una fiesta… estoy seguro de que eso será diferente.

—Tierra a Sere —dijo alto la abuelita y me encogí en el centro de atención, sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría salir de su boca—. Estupendo, ahora que tengo tu atención. Estaba un poco molesta cuando escuché que te mudabas. No me gusta que personas de distintos sexos compartan un lugar. Pero cuando me di cuenta que eran, ¿cómo se dice? Lo escuché en un programa de entrevistas el otro día. ¿Bateador? No, eso no era. Tiene algo que ver con batear. Ahora, ¿qué era?

—Ahí vas otra vez ¿Siquiera piensas antes de hablar, Zirconia? Lo juro. Yo, por ejemplo, no apruebo que ella viva con estos… hombres. Incluso aunque sean diferentes. No es lo que una señorita correcta haría. —La abuela está en racha.

—¡Ya sé lo que era! —grita la abuelita, ignorando a la abuela—. Se llamaba "batear para el otro equipo" —dice con aire de suficiencia, como si acabara de contestar la pregunta final de Jeopardy y ganara todo el dinero.

Sammy y las tres cosas calientes no pudieron resistir la risa. De repente, todos estábamos riendo, excepto por mi mamá y las abuelas. Pobre mamá. ¿Qué esperaba? Tener al ministro de nuestra iglesia no fue suficiente para detener a las abuelas, así que, ¿por qué pensó que esta vez sería diferente?

—Está bien, es suficiente, mamá y Selene. Comamos —demanda mi madre, y por supuesto las dos ancianas actúan tan inocentes. La comida es deliciosa y finalmente empiezo a relajarme, esperando que lo peor haya terminado.

Paso la mayor parte del tiempo después de comer haciendo la limpieza. No quiero oír la conversación en nuestra sala de estar. Solo Dios sabe de lo que están hablando. Una renuente Ann y Lita se unen a mí después de agarrar sus brazos y arrastrarlas a la cocina.

—Dios, Sere, ¿cómo demonios acabaste con ellos? Quiero decir, realmente, ¿sabes quiénes son? ¡Son famosos! —Ann toma un plato de mi mano y ausentemente comienza a secarlo, una mirada soñadora en su cara—. ¿No son gays verdad? Dime la verdad. Lo juro no lo diré —divaga y Lita solo se para ahí sonriendo.

—No, no lo son —digo, pasándole a Lita un plato para que seque.

—Oh, wow. Espera hasta que le diga a la pandilla. No es justo que papá tomara mi teléfono. Quiero decir, cielos, ¿habrá pensado que las llamaría a todas y las iba a hacer venir para compartirlo conmigo? Bueno, quizás lo hubiera hecho. Quiero decir, ¿quién iba a creer que estuvieron aquí? Necesito un teléfono, Sere, ¿por favor? —Los ojos de Ann imploraron en los míos.

—No necesitamos más drama, pero quizás pueda tomar una foto de ti con ellos ¿Está bien? —digo, compadeciéndome de mi pobre hermana.

—Oh mi Dios eso sería asombroso. —La sonrisa de Ann no podía ser más larga.

—Desearía beber o fumar. —La voz de mi mamá nos sobresalta.

—Mamá, ¿es apropiado decirle eso a tus hijas? —Dejé incluyendo a Lita porque era mi hermana en todas las formas, menos de sangre.

—Esas dos harían a cualquiera pasarse al lado oscuro, lo juro. No puedo creer que tu papá y yo fuéramos tan normales —dice abriendo el refrigerador, agarrando una soda y tomándola como un trago—. Sere, casi me olvido. Artemis quiere que te diga algo sobre Diamante. Su abuela dice que necesita estudiar más para sus exámenes. No está preparado —dice mi mamá antes de eructar ruidosamente.

—Él sabe, mamá. Vamos a ser compañeros de estudio por las próximas semanas, pero le diré de todas formas.

Diamante es un chico que conocí la primera semana de escuela y nos llevamos bien. No, no de ese modo. Él es gay, no que se sepa a menos que realmente llegues a conocerlo. Ha estado ahí para mí en tiempos difíciles, especialmente cuando Rubeus y yo rompimos después de encontrar al idiota en la cama con esa puta.

Oh y recuerda que Artemis es el espíritu guía de mi madre. Él es su canal al otro mundo. Cosas de Videntes. Finalmente terminamos de lavar los platos y nos unimos a los otros. El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente. Ann obtuvo la foto, Sammy se quedó y pasó el rato en lugar de escaparse, y los "tres" cautivaron a todos. Incluso la abuela y a la abuelita se comportaron por una vez.

* * * U_U * * *

_**¡Qué frustrante! No he visto a Sere desde la cena con su familia, y está volviéndome loco. Debe estar usando la entrada privada de su habitación. ¿Cómo puede un pequeño paquete de energía y fuego provocar tanto caos en mí? Muchas veces he golpeado su puerta, invento una excusa para hacerlo, pero ella no está ahí. ¿Dónde está? La escuela está en receso, espera, en la cafetería. Trabaja en las mañanas. Podría solo pasar por ahí. Chico, parezco un acosador enfermo de amor, y quizás lo sea, pero ella me trae sentimientos que creí muertos. Ella me hace sentir vivo.**_

* * * U_U * * *

**Jajaja. Que loca la familia de Sere! ¿Quién quería a Diamante? Pues ya apareció…. Lo siento pero me resulto divertido verlo en este papel! Jajajaja**

**P/D. Yo también me quede varias noches pensando de quien son esos pensamientos! En algunos capítulos te confunden, cuando ya crees que sabes quien es jejeje **

**Beshitos ;-P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**Siete**

Sí, quiero un latte con caramelo de leche de soja, crema batida… no, espera, quiero, no…. eso es lo que quiero — divagó el hombre de pie delante de mí. Espero, sabiendo que probablemente cambiará de opinión otra vez.

Ben viene cada pocos días y siempre es la misma vieja indecisión. Es un contador de debajo de la calle y aunque no lo hubiera sabido, esa sería mi primera conjetura, con sus gafas negras de la vieja escuela y sus trajes negros ultraconservadores y corbata negra. Espero pacientemente, porque sé que tiene un trabajo estresante y la línea no es demasiado larga en estos momentos.

—Oh Dios mío, Sally, ¡mira! ¡Son ellos! —Una voz de una mesa cercana susurra en voz alta, haciendo que mire alrededor de mi cliente. Me quejo de inmediato al ver a mis tres compañeros de pie en la línea.

—Lo siento, Sere. Acabo de tener una reunión horrible y estoy mentalmente vencido. —La voz de Ben me hace mover los ojos de nuevo para reunirme con sus queridos apologéticos.

—Oh, Ben, no estaba gimiendo por ti. Tómate tu tiempo. Es lo que está detrás de ti que lo provocó —lo tranquilizo. Las voces son cada vez más fuertes, mientras la mayoría de las clientas reconocen al trío. Maldición. Si abandono a Ben en ese momento, pensará que le mentí, pero quiero saber lo que trajo a los Modesqueteros a mi tienda de café.

Ben finalmente me da su orden, se la paso a June y le pregunto a Stephen si se puede cargo. Lo hace y me dirijo hacia el lado de la tienda y miro como Larry, Curly y Moe, sí, vi Los Tres Chiflados con mi padre cuando era niña, se salen de la fila y se mueven por la habitación hacia mí. Pongo lo ojos en blanco por las miradas en los rostros de la audiencia femenina. Los ojos de Seiya se encuentran con los míos y mi corazón se contrae.

Me sale un calor que es tan poco natural en mí que no creo que un millar de fanáticas pudieran enfriarme. Arrastro mis ojos de los suyos y me encuentro con los queridos de Darien riendo, pero también hay un extraño calor en ellos.

—Hola, princesa —dice—. Así que aquí es donde pasas tus mañanas. —Su voz es suave, demasiado suave para que caiga.

—Al parecer, desde que estoy aquí y vistiendo delantal de las tiendas. Buen adivinador que eres —le digo, mi sonrisa es más como una mueca. Me gustaría que al menos se viera sorprendido por mi respuesta de regreso, pero esa sonrisa infernal se queda en su rostro. Echo un vistazo a Fiore y su mirada aburrida es sustituida por una pizca de sonrisa. Salto la de Seiya y vuelvo a Darien—. Entonces, ¿qué los trae chicos por aquí hoy? —dije dulcemente, sabiendo que la mirada de mis ojos que les estoy dando es todo menos dulce.

—Vinimos a acompañarte a tu casa y a invitarte a venir con nosotros esta noche. ¿Correcto, chicos? —Darien mira a sus dos cohortes y parece satisfecho cuando asienten.

Oigo un suspiro de la mesa detrás de ellos y dos chicas jóvenes susurran en alto que están disponibles, lo que Darien ignora.

—Estoy confundida por qué quieren pasar tiempo con alguien aburridamente vieja como yo cuando cualquier chica o mujer saltaría por la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Sienten lástima por mí? Porque soy feliz con mi vida y tengo una. —Tomo una respiración profunda y me pregunto al ver la expresión de asombro en sus rostros.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunta Fiore.

—Porque soy probablemente su proyecto favorito para mostrar a la pobrecita, sosa Sere cómo vive la gente guapa y francamente, en realidad no me interesa —digo, tratando de no romper a llorar ante la posible verdad en mi declaración. Bueno, es esa época del mes y estoy un poco de mal humor, con calambres e hinchada.

—¡Esas son tonterías! —la voz de Seiya hace que la habitación se calle y me doy cuenta de todo el mundo está colgada de cada una de nuestras palabras.

Grandioso. Mañana podría ser noticia de primera plana: "Barista rubia baja y rebelde adoptada por generosos modelos estrella, su manera de hacer su vida más soportable". Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo, espío a mi jefe señalando su reloj y articulando "hora de salida", lo que hace que me calme al poder escapar de esta pesadilla. Sin decir una palabra, agarro mi mochila desde detrás del mostrador y me empujo por el trío, evitando el contacto visual. Una vez fuera, tomo una respiración profunda y corro por la calle. La tensión que siento es sustituida lentamente por el golpeteo rítmico de mis pies sobre el pavimento. Me encanta correr y trato de correr cada vez que puedo.

Oigo pasos rápidos y firmes detrás de mí, igual que el sonido de los zapatos de vestir de los hombres haciendo clic a lo largo del pavimento, pero me empujo hacia adelante y llego a la plataforma del metro un segundo antes de que las puertas del tren se cierren. Me giro y veo como mis seguidores llegan a la plataforma, viéndose un poco sin aliento. Los saludo con la mano mientras el tren se dispara más allá de ellos y luego me pierdo en el túnel.

No quiero volver al apartamento y enfrentar la música. ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si realmente quieren pasar el rato conmigo? ¡No! Solo son pequeños chicos ricos con un juguete nuevo y me gustaría tener mi antigua vida de nuevo. Mis pies, finalmente me llevan de vuelta al loft. Gracias a Dios que Richard no está de servicio, por lo que llego al ascensor desapercibida. Uso mi llave para entrar por mi propia puerta.

Mañana es el Día de Gracias y tenía la intención de volver a casa por la mañana, pero empiezo a lanzar ropa en mi bolsa de viaje. Tomo las escaleras en vez del ascensor hasta mi coche en el garaje subterráneo. Es un poco espeluznante, una de las luces fluorescentes parpadea y luego suavemente explota, hundiendo mi coche en la oscuridad. El lugar de estacionamiento de Darien sigue vacío cuando paso, abriendo rápidamente mis puertas. Me estremezco, pero no creo que sea por el frío. Creo que es la espeluznante sensación de que estoy siendo vigilada. Aguanto la respiración hasta que salgo del garaje y voy de camino a casa.

Hogar, dulce hogar... mi refugio a salvo de este mundo loco, bueno, algo así. Al entrar en la casa, mi sentido del olfato se queda atrapado por la exquisitez y sigo el rastro a la cocina. Mi papá está de pie ante el fregadero, por lo visto bailando algo que solo él puede oír. No me atrevo a interrumpirlo, porque no quiero asustarlo y entonces me doy cuenta de los auriculares. Espero pacientemente, riéndome de sus desgarbados movimientos. Tengo la sensación de una presencia detrás de mí y mi mamá pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me da un abrazo de lado.

—Pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana, pero estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Él es adorable, ¿eh? Por eso me casé con él.

—¿Te casaste con papá porque no sabe bailar?

—Bueno, por eso también, pero fue por todo su carisma. Quiero decir, míralo fijamente. A cualquier mujer en el planeta le encantaría comérselo.

—Ewww. Mamá, eso está malo en varios niveles.

Ella se ríe. Mi padre no nos ha notado, mientras continúa girando torpemente. El sol está brillando a través de la ventana, destacando el color de su cabello.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta mi mamá mientras me guía suavemente lejos de la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala de estar.

Tirando de mí a su lado en el sofá, ella espera.

—Entonces, vine a casa antes. —Veo sus cejas subir y sé que está intuyendo de nuevo—. Está bien, mi vida es un desastre. Solía ser tan normal. Trabajaba, iba a la escuela, regresaba a casa para las disfuncionales cenas del domingo y escuchaba a mis mejores amigos tener sexo todas las noches. Ahora vivo con tres hombres modelos famosos, y uno de ellos hace que me duela el estómago. Sé que solo sienten lástima por mí. Quieren tomar a esta lamentable bajita, rubia, de aspecto normal bajo sus alas —gimo mientras hago un gesto a mí misma.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo? Pensé que algo estaba realmente mal. Cariño, a esos chicos realmente le gustas. Eres divertida, cariñosa y hermosa, todo envuelto en un paquete pequeño. Sé que es un hecho que haces a los hombres babear.

—Sí, claro. A los zombies quizá. Y tú eres mi madre. Tienes que decir que soy impresionante porque está en el contrato de los padres.

—Volvamos a la persona que te da dolor de estómago. Es Seiya, ¿verdad? Dime que tengo razón. Odiaría no poder leer a la familia.

—Sí, es Seiya, pero fue lastimado y por una hermosa modelo por cierto. Así que ¿qué posibilidades tendría? —La miro, sintiéndome tan inadecuada. Incluso cuando atrapé a ese hijo de puta ex mío con su perra, todavía no me sentía de esta manera. ¿Por qué tiene que haber ese tipo de especímenes perfectos en el mundo?

—¿Le diste una oportunidad?

Niego.

—Bueno, entonces, no lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tengo un par de cosas que decirte sobre Darien y Fiore. Artemis tuvo una larga conversación conmigo la otra noche y me hizo perderme mi programa favorito, Rizzoli & Isles. Y tu padre se olvidó de la cinta o del DVD, o como se llame hoy. De todos modos, los dos necesitan tu ayuda. Dijo que si no lo hubiera bloqueado con tus pensamientos negativos, verías eso. Cariño, ¿oíste lo que dije? No, por supuesto que no. Ahora presta atención. Fiore y Darien te necesitan. Así que sintonízate con ellos y averigua lo que necesitan.

—¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, ¿Artemis está seguro? Son perfectos. Rostros perfectos, cuerpos perfectos, vida perfecta…

—Esas son fachadas. Mira debajo de la superficie y lo verás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, Dulzura? —La voz de mi padre nos hace girar la cabeza para verlo sonriendo hacia nosotros.

—Lo suficiente para ver tus movimientos suaves, querido papá —le digo, mientras todos rompemos a reír.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí temprano. Tu trabajo, como siempre, es mantener a tu madre fuera de mi cocina —dice, tomando a mi madre de la mano y tirando de ella a sus brazos y dándole un beso en sus risueños labios.

Te juro que si alguna vez encuentro a un hombre como mi padre, me casaré con él. Aunque en mi corta experiencia de vida, sé que son difíciles de encontrar.

Hasta el momento, la cena de Acción de Gracias no ha tenido sorpresas. En total, hay veinticinco de nosotros, entre primos, tías, tíos y abuelos todos reunidos en varias mesas colocadas a lo largo de la planta baja. Como es habitual, la cena de papá es increíble, a pesar de que solo cocina en el Día del Pavo y en Navidad. Estoy sentada en la mesa para niños con Sammy, Ann, y varios otros más pequeños. Siendo la buena prima que soy, los mantengo entretenidos, incluso a mi prima de un año, Mimete. Tiene el cabello como el mío, pobre chica, y los hoyuelos más lindos que he visto alguna vez. Esta más vestida con su cena que de lo que ha ingerido, pero es feliz y eso es lo que importa.

Después de que la mayoría de los invitados de la casa se van, los que quedan no sentamos a hablar sobre el día y el chisme que es posible que hayamos perdido mientras estamos sentados en mesas separadas. Las abuelas habían estado en su mejor comportamiento, que no es decir mucho, pero era un alivio para mi mamá.

Estamos viendo una película de Navidad, cuando suena el timbre y mamá dice:

—Es para ti, Sere.

Todo el mundo me mira y yo salto, nerviosa porque mamá me habría dicho si fuera Lita. Mis palmas comienzan a sudar cuando llego a la puerta principal y el miedo se sienta pesado en mi estómago por lo que podría estar al otro lado.

—Sere, es un poco frío mantenerlos en espera —la voz de mamá me lleva a tomar el pomo de la puerta y a abrirlo. Son mis compañeros, con sus sonrisas sencillas... normal para Fiore, la de los otros dos, no tanto.

Todos se ven como si alguien que acabara de morir.

—Hola, chicos. Feliz Día Acción de Gracias. —Mi saludo suena tan soso.

—Hola, Sere. ¿Podemos hablar contigo? —La apropiada declaración de Seiya y su adorable acento Inglés hacen saltar mi estómago y corazón con sus locuras de nuevo.

—Claro, entren. —Abro la ancha puerta y volteo a ver a toda mi familia que nos mira. Ann agarra su teléfono y sus dedos se mueven tan rápido que es fascinante.

—Iremos a la habitación familiar, ¿de acuerdo? —digo, sin esperar una respuesta, pero me dirijo a la parte trasera de la casa. La habitación familiar tiene una puerta así que puedo estar segura de que no seré molestada.

Los chicos miran el sofá de cuero y todos se acomodan abajo y esperan a que me siente en un mullido reclinable frente a ellos. Rayos, son tan hermosos. Es una pena. Es en momentos como este que deseo no ser una persona promedio en un cuerpo normal.

—Sere, queremos pedirte disculpas por irrumpir en tu lugar de trabajo ayer. —El adecuado inglés de Seiya me hace debilitar mis rodillas, y sí, una vuelta en mi estómago y corazón sucede también. El recuerdo de su beso me hace sonrojar—. A veces no pensamos las cosas antes de hacerlas. Te hicimos sentir incómoda y nos damos cuenta de que te causamos indebido estrés. ¿Nos puedes perdonar?

—Lo que él dijo —bromeó Darien, y me envió una leve sonrisa—. Mira, Sere, nuestras vidas son locas, y la mayor parte del tiempo, no en el buen sentido. Podrías pensar que es todo glamour, pero no lo es. No, no ruedes los ojos. Estamos rodeados de personas falsas que sonríen y que hablan a nuestras espaldas. Cuando te conocimos, fuiste…

—Un soplo de aire fresco —interrumpe Seiya—. Eres tan diferente y nosotros trabajamos en una piscina de tiburones. Si cometemos un error, siempre hay alguien más para tomar nuestro lugar. Así que tú eres como un… —Seiya se detiene como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Rayo de sol —dice Fiore en voz monótona, todos sonríen. No puedo evitarlo. Me echo a reír. "Rayo de sol" de parte del señor Calidez mismo. Todos se ven sobresaltados y luego se unen a mí. Incluso Fiore ríe, sí, tiene realmente la capacidad de reír.

—Gracias, chicos —les digo, secando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Mi lado me duele, pero siento que me están diciendo la verdad.

—No, gracias, Sere. Esa noche en Papa's fue la mejor noche que tuvimos en... bueno, en un largo tiempo. Queremos que nos des una oportunidad para demostrarte que somos divertidos, buenos chicos que solo queremos pasar el rato con una maravillosa, chica normal —dice Darien.

—Está bien, detente allí. Está yendo un poco profundo ahora. Y si piensan que soy normal, tendré que recordarles la cena del domingo. Sí, normal. —Pongo los ojos en blanco y más risa estalla de todo.

Mi madre abre la puerta y se asoma con una sonrisa enorme. —¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?

—Sí —le digo—. Consígueles una cerveza o algo a estos chicos, y luego, si desean pasar tiempo con una familia normal, pueden quedarse y ver una película con nosotros.

Tres cabezas asintieron vigorosamente. Oh, muchacho... Pescaré totalmente un muy buen rubor.

—Adiós, muchachos. Estaré en casa mañana —les digo, mientras todos se meten en el coche de Darien.

En casa. Después de esta noche, puedo sentirme como en casa.

—Sere, necesito hablar contigo un momento en privado. —La voz de mi madre suena desde la cocina.

Frunce el ceño cuando entro y sé que es algo serio.

—Acabo de hablar con Artemis y está siendo muy evasivo, lo que no es propio de él. Normalmente, no lo puedo callar. Tiene que ver contigo, pero por supuesto pero el dolor en el trasero, no me lo dirá.

—Mamá, ¿crees que deberías hablar de un espíritu de esa manera?

—Sí, cuando está justificado. Me dice que debes ayudar a Fiore y a Darien y que debes hacerlo pronto. No me dirá por qué. Dijo que tú lo sabes. Odio esa mierda de "No puedo leer a mi familia". Es que no es justo.

—Creo que es genial que no nos puedas leer. Basta pensar cómo serían nuestras vidas, sabiendo que nuestra madre puede ver todo sobre nosotros. No te preocupes. Probablemente no sea tan malo. A Artemis le encanta ser la reina del drama, ¿verdad?

—Espero que eso sea todo, cariño. De verdad, lo espero.

Mientras estoy tumbada en la cama en mi antigua habitación en casa de mis padres, me pregunto en lo que posiblemente podría ayudar a Fiore y a Darien y por qué Seiya no está involucrado. Solo pensar su nombre es suficiente para que sienta caliente todo el cuerpo. Normalmente soy sensata. Hasta con mi último novio, alias "el Tarado", nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Al principio, tuvimos algo de química. Tendríamos que tenerla, ¿no? O tal vez estaba cansada de ir a la escuela y al trabajo y necesitaba un poco de actividad extracurricular en mi vida. El sexo no era demasiado malo y sin embargo, no todo fue tan genial.

No era virgen. Perdí eso con Mark Stephens la noche del recibimiento en mi último año. Sí, eso fue memorablemente... no. Pero cuando veo a Seiya o escucho su voz, me derrito en mis regiones inferiores.

Basta, Sere. No vayas allí. Concéntrate en los problemas de Fiore y Darien. Seiya está fuera de mi alcance, fuera de mi liga, así que bloquea esos pensamientos.

Lo sé, lo sé. Me hablo a mí misma, pero ¿quién no? Ahora, cuando empiezo a responder a mis propias preguntas en voz alta, entonces sé que tengo un problema.

Mis ojos son cada vez pesados y me acurruco debajo del cálido edredón, planeando soñar en más que nada que en mis compañeros... si claro, como si eso fuera ser realista.

*** * * U_U * * ***

**Ella nos perdonó. ¿Cómo puede no ver lo hermosa que es? No podía quitar mis ojos de ella y no tengo ni idea de qué película vimos. Finalmente les dije a los otros de mis sentimientos y ellos me dijeron que si la lastimo, me arrepentiré. Asumen que querrá salir conmigo, pero no estoy tan seguro. Creo que todavía siente que no nos importa, chicos estirados, sin preocupaciones que realmente no sentimos. Chico, ella está tan mal. Dios, sueno como una mujer. Ahora, a reunir el valor para acercarme a ella. Tal vez espere hasta que sus exámenes terminen. Sí, si puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Esos labios me están llamando de nuevo...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

* * *

Ocho

Viernes Negro. Debería llamarse Alejar, Empujar y Olvidar que ayer fue el Día de Acción de Gracias y que debemos aún amarnos unos a otros en viernes, ¿no? No, es una completa casa de locos.

No tengo que estar en el trabajo hasta las diez, como algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo querían el turno de la mañana y con mucho gusto pasé para tener un par de horas para dormir. Mi mamá es toda sonrisas cuando salgo de la casa. Se irá de compras hoy. Me sigue en su coche hasta llegar a la entrada del centro comercial local y luego la saludo y miro por el espejo retrovisor, mientras se regresa. He decidido que este año, Cyber Monday es mi día para ir de compras. Sí, eso pondrá todo en línea. Tengo muchos seguros, pero no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciarlos en tener que atender las heridas de los locos compradores.

Cada mesa está llena en la cafetería y la línea está casi hasta la puerta. Gente agotada me voltea a ver cuando entro. Sonrío y me apresuro para volver a ponerme el delantal y volver para ayudar a mis pobres compañeros de trabajo, que están tratando de mantenerse al día con todas las órdenes.

El tiempo vuela y antes de darme cuenta, ya es hora de irme. Me doy cuenta de que soy un cabo suelto. Es viernes por la noche y no tengo planes. Lita y Andrew están pasando el fin de semana con sus padres y mis otros amigos están ya sea fuera de la ciudad o ya ocupados.

Poco a poco me dirijo a mi coche para abrirme camino a casa. La única parte de la vida en la ciudad que odio es el tráfico. Suelo tomar el metro para evitarlo, pero en días como este, cuando vengo a trabajar directamente de casa de mis padres, me preparo para los atascos de tráfico.

La sonrisa de Richard me encuentra desde la recepción cuando entro en el vestíbulo. Es sin duda una gran adición de la entrada de otro modo fría y vacía del edificio de apartamentos. El ascensor en silencio me lleva a la cuarta planta y dudo antes de poner la llave en la puerta, con la esperanza de que haya alguien en casa.

Lo primero que noto es el olor celestial, seguido de inmediato por las voces que venían de la cocina. Yay, no estoy sola. Lanzo rápidamente mi maleta a mi habitación y me muevo a la cocina, babeando por lo que se podría cocinar.

Seiya está en la cocina, revolviendo una olla. Darien está apoyado contra la isla disfrutando de una cerveza y Fiore está sacando platos de la alacena. Darien me nota primero y sonríe.

—Hola, mira quién está en casa. Espero que tengas hambre. —Me guiña un ojo mientras Seiya y Fiore se vuelven para mirarme.

—Tendremos un buen antiguo bistec Inglés, asado, pudín Yorkshire, patatas asadas y guisantes —dice Seiya con orgullo antes de volverse de nuevo para revolver la olla.

—Huele absolutamente delicioso y estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta la cena?

—Unos veinte minutos —dice Seiya sin mostrarme su hermoso rostro.

—Grandioso. Tomaré una ducha rápida. —Me doy vuelta y prácticamente corro a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me quito la ropa.

Al menos diez personas podrían caber en mi ducha. Cuenta con una ducha enorme que se siente como que estoy de pie debajo de una cascada. La primera vez que la usé, no quería cerrar el agua. De hecho, no fue hasta que recordé que tenía que estar en el trabajo que me arrastré fuera de ella.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, me visto en un par de pantalones de yoga, tenis y una cómoda, súper suave sudadera. Decido poner mi cabello mojado en una perezosa cola de caballo.

La mesa está puesta y ellos están poniendo los platos de comida en ella cuando entro. Mi estómago retumba y los tres se ríen entre dientes para sí mismos. Darien retira una silla y la propone para que tome asiento. Agarro el primer tazón y pronto mi plato se llena hasta arriba con comida. Miro hacia arriba, dándome cuenta de que los otros dejaron de servir comida en sus platos y están mirando mi plato.

—Me gusta una chica que disfruta de su comida —bromea Fiore y sonríe, sí, sonríe. Una sonrisa de mil vatios, por cierto.

Me sonrojo, es un defecto ser una blanca, avergonzada, porque probablemente me veo como un puerco ante sus ojos.

—Lo dice en serio, amor —dice Seiya, mirando con preocupación hacia mí— . A los palillos de dientes de los que tenemos el placer de rodearnos no se les ocurriría comer todo eso. Oh, no. Eso es algo bueno. Como dije, son palillos de dientes.

Él sonríe y todo el mundo desaparece de la mesa mientras observo sus increíbles ojos azules y cristalinos.

Mi estómago se queja más fuerte, rompiendo el hechizo. Rompo el contacto visual y me concentro en mi plato, como todo el mundo cuando se dan cuenta de mi malestar. Nadie habla durante varios minutos. Gracias a dios, porque mi cerebro está tan envuelto en la increíble comida.

—Entonces, Sere, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta Darien y los tres pares de ojos se centran en mí.

—Fue muy concurrido.

— Ah, sí. Tu pesadilla de Viernes Negro, el cual debo decir que intenté una vez y me curó para todos los tiempos —dice Seiya, con los ojos brillantes. Juro que lo están.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Seiya. No hagas compras por mí. Estoy haciendo mis compras como siempre, en lunes en Línea. Nunca entenderé por qué la gente se queda de pie en fila durante horas para ahorrarse un poco de dinero.

—Para algunas personas, es un negocio. —La voz de Fiore me sorprende, ya que siempre parece como si no escuchara—. Compran barato y venden para obtener ganancias. No está mal si tienes paciencia. La cual, por supuesto, nunca tendría.

Su acento australiano es tan adorable. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Fiore... ¿adorable? La conversación continúa. Escucho e intercalo de vez en cuando mis comentarios. Me encanta oírlos hablar, cada uno con muy diferentes acentos.

—Seiya, estuvo muy bueno. Gracias. —Observo su rostro levantarse con mi comentario. No otra vez. No puedo perderme en esos ojos. Puedo llegar a hacer algo realmente vergonzoso, como subirme a la mesa y besarlo profundamente. En su lugar, me levanto, tomo mi plato, me dirijo a la cocina y abro el congelador para refrescarme la cara y mis calientes pensamientos.

La voz de Darien me trae de vuelta.

—No habrá platos para ti, "Srta. Trabajé todo el día". Ve a vestirte. Vamos a salir.

—¿A salir? ¿A dónde? —pregunto, olvidando que todavía estoy sosteniendo la puerta del congelador abierta.

—A salir. Para pasar un buen rato. Te gustaría tener un buen momento, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero no estoy... Quiero decir, mi cabello está... no saldré esta noche.

—Es viernes por la noche y vamos a salir. Sin argumentos. Así que date prisa y prepárate. —Agarra mi brazo y me da un ligero empujón de la cocina, donde encuentro a Fiore y a Seiya sonriendo.

—Pero iba a relajarme. Tengo que trabajar mañana.

—No, no lo harás. Te tomarás el día libre. No más excusas. Podríamos ayudarte a prepararte —dice Darien, mirando de reojo hacia mí.

—Sí, podríamos. No miraríamos, por supuesto —dice Seiya, riendo. Oigo una pequeña risa de Fiore. Juro que está sonriendo también... o tal vez es una mirada lasciva.

—Está bien, está bien. Iré a vestirme. Me llevará unos pocos minutos. ¿Tengo tiempo para afeitarme las piernas? —pregunto, después me arrepiento mientras los veo a todos sonriendo como hienas—. Mentes en la cuneta —digo alto mientras abro mi puerta del dormitorio. Casi me golpeo bruscamente mientras oigo los silbidos dirigidos a mi espalda.

Aquí estoy en mi armario, mirando mi lamentable armario. Hola, soy una estudiante de universidad, así que no me juzgues. Y recuerda, me pongo un maldito delantal para trabajar. Salgo por la noche, así que tengo unos cuantos trajes transitables y mi pequeño vestido negro es siempre una gran espera. Me encanta vestir de negro, ya que hace que mi cabello se vea más vibrante. Hasta

puedo ser un poco vana a veces. Mi masa de cabello rizado y mis ojos azules son mis mejores activos.

Iré por todo lo alto esta noche. Armada con mi collar de diamantes con pendientes a juego en forma de lágrima, siento que mi confianza es un ocho en una escala de diez. Sutil maquillaje de ojos hace que se vean más azules y un labial coral y rubor a juego terminan el trabajo. Y, por supuesto, mis "sancos", como Lita los llamaría. Tacones negros de cinco centímetros que se sienten extraños al principio, pero paseo por mi enorme sala, acostumbrándome a ellos.

Agarro mi pequeño bolso, me pongo el abrigo de invierno negro azabache con una campana adecuada, comprobándome una vez más en el espejo y abro la puerta. Tres pares de ojos se encuentran con los míos antes de examinarme de pies a cabeza.

Mi largo abrigo esconde mi corto vestido, así que lo único que pueden ver es mi cabeza y mis pies, que es como lo quiero.

—Wow —dice Seiya, sus cálidos ojos se reúnen con los míos. Mi estómago hace sus saltos mortales normales. Sí, dije mi "estómago". Demándenme. Gracias a Dios, por una vez en mi vida no me sonrojo.

—Secundo eso. Pero, Sere, ¿Qué se esconde debajo de ese abrigo? — pregunta Darien.

Fiore resopla, toma su chaqueta y abre la puerta principal.

—¿No te gustaría saberlo? —le contesto—. ¿Creo que nos darás una pista, Fiore? Y, debo decir, ustedes chicos no se ven tan mal tampoco.

—¿Puedo? —Seiya pone su brazo. Lo agarro con suavidad y él tira acercándome para que podamos pasar a través de la puerta juntos. Subimos al ascensor para escuchar a Mick Jagger cantando "Jumping Jack Flash".

Darien tiene una estación de radio de rock en el ascensor. A mi papá le encantará esto cuando me visite.

Ya sea planeado o por casualidad, termino sentada con Seiya en el asiento trasero, lo que está absolutamente bien por mí. Mi estómago todavía está volteando su pequeño corazón. Estamos sentados tan cerca que siento el calor de su cuerpo, el cual, combinado con el mío, me hace querer arrancarle el abrigo y la ropa.

¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Él solo está actuando como un caballero... tomándome del brazo, sosteniendo la puerta del coche abierta para mí. Realmente necesitamos sentarnos tan cerca en el asiento trasero debido a que Darien es enorme, pero puedo soñar, ¿no? Lo he visto en los carteles y en las revistas vestido solo en calzoncillos, así que no tengo que imaginar cómo se ve bajo la ropa.

—Sere. —Los ojos de Darien se encuentran con los míos en el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pareces preocupada.

—Oh, nada —le contesto, frustrada porque estaba tan distraída por Seiya que no podía pensar en una sarcástica replica. Me alegro mucho de que ninguno de ellos lean la mente.

—Correeeecto —dice él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abre los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Mi cabeza está completamente vacía —le digo con voz malhumorada y los tres se ríen de mi afirmación—. ¿A dónde vamos? —Estoy un poco nerviosa de que me estén llevando a cierto club plagado de estrellas en la que sea la única doña nadie.

Renuncia a eso, Sere. Eres tan importante como ellos. Haces mucho menos dinero y no eres tan bonita. Pero puedes tener lo tuyo propio.

Chico, mi profesor de psiquiatría tendría un día de campo con toda esta situación. Nunca pensé que necesitaría terapia, incluso con mi loca familia, hasta ahora. ¿Dónde diablos se está ocultando mi confianza en sí misma? Ves, debo estar loca.

—Vamos a un pequeño lugar que tiene las mejores bebidas, música y — comienza Darien.

—Y algunas de las más deliciosas tapas que has probado en toda tu vida — Fiore acabó, relamiéndose los labios.

—Sí, este es el lugar favorito de Fiore para palitos de queso, alitas de pollo, y trozos de pizza. Ve cuánto de esta cosa australiana saca esta noche. Tendrá que hacer el doble de tiempo en el gimnasio mañana —se burla Darien.

—Tengo que empezar de nuevo mi régimen de ejercicios también — contesté, pensando en cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde una buena carrera.

—Bien, tendrás un uso completo del gimnasio de la planta baja. Te mostramos ese, ¿no es así? —Veo las líneas de la frente de Darien profundizarse a través del espejo retrovisor mientras trata de recordar.

—No voy a gimnasios. Solo correr. De hecho, estaba pensando que no he corrido en unas pocas semanas. Debido a que tendré libre el día de mañana, creo que iré a mi paseo a media mañana por el parque al otro lado de la calle.

Seiya me mira con preocupación.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez deberías utilizar la cinta de correr.

—No me gustan las máquinas, y no es como que voy a correr a medianoche. El parque está a salvo, estoy segura.

—Estamos aquí —anuncia Darien mientras se detiene en un punto vacío en una zona de estacionamiento muy iluminada.

Seiya me ayuda a salir del coche y toma mi brazo, enclavándolo en el suyo mientras nos abrimos paso a un edificio con un gran cartel neón.

—¿The Raven? Suena intrigante. —Veo a Darien, quien está caminando a mi izquierda.

—El dueño es un gran fan de Edgar Allen Poe —explica.

—El propietario tiene buen gusto. Me encanta Poe —respondo.

Al ver a su amplia sonrisa, me doy cuenta de que es su lugar. Abre la puerta y Seiya y yo seguimos a Fiore a un hall de entrada que se parece a un salón victoriano. Una voluptuosa chica vestida con un vestido pasado de moda, completado con generosos pechos que amenazan con derramarse, se encuentra s de una vieja, barra.

—Buenas noches, Jen. ¿Cómo va el negocio esta noche? —La deslumbrante sonrisa de Darien haría que la mayoría de las mujeres se volvieran débiles, pero ella ni siquiera parpadea. Tengo que hablar con esta mujer y descubrir su secreto.

—Ahí va. Todavía es temprano. Permítanme tomar sus abrigos. —Estira la mano y los chicos se quitan las chaquetas.

Después, todos los ojos están sobre mí. Está bien, no haré una broma de desnudarme, pero poco a poco me desabrocho el abrigo y lo abro incluso más lento. Lo quito de mi hombro izquierdo y deslizo mi brazo. Sus lenguas están colgando afuera, bien, así que no son de verdad, pero es bueno imaginarlas. Le entrego mi abrigo a Jen, quien sonríe y me guiña un ojo de una manera agradecida.

Ah. Ahora creo que entiendo por qué no se ve alterada por los chicos.

Me aseguro de que mi vestido esté recto antes y me doy la vuelta y enfrento a mis compañeros de cuarto. Observo sus ojos ampliarse al ver cuán corta es mi falda y cuán reveladora es la parte superior. Mis pechos no son descomunales, pero con mi sujetador push-up, pasan la inspección.

—Wow, Sere. ¡Te vestiste bonito! —Fiore toma mi brazo y me lleva por un pasillo, dejando a los otros dos de pie como estatuas mientras todavía miran hacia mí sorprendidos.

—Gracias, Fiore. Parece que algo los dejó sin palabras.

—Tú, eres un pequeño paquete de sorpresas. Normalmente soy el callado, como te habrás dado cuenta. Es un cambio refrescante verlos conmocionados.

—¿Por qué? Fiore, me gusta este lado de ti.

—Oh, no. Ahora me molestarás para que actúe de esta manera todo el tiempo. No te hagas ilusiones —se ríe mientras abre la puerta al final del pasillo.

Entramos en otro mundo. La música es pulsante y la decoración solo puede ser descrita como un gótico "Victoriano-Poe de época". Casi todo es de color negro con toques de rojo repartidos por todas las formas de cuadros y de sillas. Me sorprende que no esté más concurrido.

Fiore me lleva a una cabina apartada de la esquina y se mueve para que me deslice dentro. Él se mueve en pos de mí. Yo me muevo para hacer más espacio, pero en su lugar me golpeo con un objeto sólido. Volviéndome para mirar, me encuentro con los ojos de Seiya.

Te lo juro, me están devorando. Su intensa mirada me hace arder con un deseo tan caliente que se dispara a lo largo de todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Leí un montón de novelas románticas y ahora sé de lo que están hablando.

Fiore me da un codazo, echando a perder el momento.

—¿Cuál es tu veneno? —pregunta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sorpréndeme, oh, pero no con cerveza, sin embargo, cualquier cosa excepto cerveza —respondo.

Él me da una sonrisa socarrona mientras Darien acerca una silla para sentarse frente a nosotros. Darien alcanza tras de sí y jala una embellecida antigua puerta corredera, ahogando todo el ruido del resto del club.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Bella? —pregunta Darien, sonriendo como un lobo, sus seductores ojos en los míos.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —pregunto tímidamente, sí, tímidamente. Trata con eso.

—Lo sabes —responde, pero a pesar de que es un absolutamente delicioso ejemplar macho, no flota en mi barco como Seiya.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? No estoy para una relación, aunque Seiya estuviera interesado, que por supuesto, no lo está. Estoy con tres chicos calientes que son mis compañeros y mis nuevos amigos. ¡Eso es todo!

—¿Sere? Te lo juro, desapareces mucho en tu cabeza. ¿A dónde vas cuando viajas fuera? —pregunta Darien.

—Oh, me preguntaba por qué este lugar no estaba saltando en un viernes por la noche.

—Es a propósito. No mucha gente sabe acerca de este lugar y esa es la manera que nos gusta. ¿Correcto, muchachos?

—Sí, se vuelve aburrido ir a los clubes y no poder disfrutar de nosotros mismos —suelta Fiore.

—Oh, pobrecitos. Debe ser muy difícil tener a todas sus admiradoras a sus pies —les digo con sarcasmo. Para mi sorpresa, todos se echaron a reír.

—Eres un verdadero soplo de aire fresco y nos sentimos muy honrados de que acordaras pasar el rato con nosotros —responde Darien mientras la camarera abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

—Hola, Darien, ¿dispuestos a ordenar? —pregunta ella.

Por su actitud de coqueteo, me doy cuenta de que le gustan los hombres, sobre todo estos tres. Trato de no sentirme inadecuada porque ella es todo lo que no soy. Pero para mi sorpresa, los tres pares de ojos se centran en mí y no en ella. Darien le da nuestro pedido sin darse la vuelta y ella se desliza por la puerta, con evidente decepción en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —pregunta Darien.

—Creo que es perfecto. A Poe le hubiera encantado pasar el rato aquí. El detalle es asombroso.

—Bien, deben hacerlo con el dinero que puse en este lugar.

—¿Quieres bailar? —el acento de ensueño de Seiya me hace temblar. No, no de frío, sino por la idea de bailar con él.

Se me traba la lengua, por lo que solo asiento. Él sale de la cabina y me ayuda cuando me deslizo detrás de él. De repente me encuentro en la pista de baile, pero cómo llegué aquí, es una falta de definición. Al segundo que toma mi mano y no la deja ir, mi cerebro se vuelve papilla. ¿Cómo puede estar teniendo este efecto sobre mí? No me siento de esa forma con Darien ni con Fiore y son igual de mega calientes, pero Seiya me hace sentir... bueno, hace que mi sangre chisporroteé.

Tan pronto como empezamos a bailar, la música cambia a un lento ritmo y seductor y él se mueve adentro, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Estoy tan feliz de que estoy usando mis tacones de cinco pulgadas, así que soy más alta, y con mucho gusto deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. A medida que mi cabeza se encuentra con su pecho, oigo el fuerte latido de su corazón. Su dulce perfume se aferra a mi nariz. Huele a cien por ciento delicioso. Oh mi cielo, pueden sentir sus esculpidos músculos debajo de su sedosa camisa mientras nos balanceamos y contengo un gemido mientras sus caderas se mueven seductoramente contra mi acalorado cuerpo.

Por favor, piernas, no me fallen ahora, ruego silenciosamente, ya que de repente se sienten como gelatina y me tambaleo un poco sobre mis talones.

Como si escuchara mis pensamientos, Seiya aprieta su control sobre mí y comenzamos a movernos como uno. Al menos, pensamos que nos estamos moviendo. Nunca, nunca me he sentido de esta manera antes. Quiero arrastrarlo a la cabina más cercana, y bien, ya sabes... sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis dedos.

—Ahora es mi turno.

La voz de Darien es como un cubo de agua fría arrojado sobre mí. La calidez de Seiya se retira y Darien toma una de mis manos y coloca la otra alrededor de mi cintura. Su colonia no es abrumadora.

De hecho, huele muy bien, pero no es nada como la de Seiya.

Él nos mueve alrededor de la pista tan fácilmente como cualquiera que haya visto, pero no siento nada. No hay chisporroteo sangre, ni piernas de gelatina y ningún deseo de rasgar su ropa y hacer mi camino hacia él. La canción termina y me suelta y coloca una mano en mi espalda mientras salimos de la pista de baile. Me doy cuenta de varias mujeres mirándolo de arriba a abajo y sonriendo. Levanto la vista hacia él y él parece ajeno a sus invitaciones.

La primera cosa que noto al llegar a la mesa es que Seiya está ausente. Tal vez fue al tocador. Una palabra maravillosa en español que se utiliza para el aseo. Veo al lado de Fiore y él me sonríe.

—Seiya tuvo que irse. Recibió una llamada urgente. Dijo que se encontraría con nosotros más tarde —dice Fiore, menos la sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin detalles? —Darien parece desconcertado.

—Nop. Le dije que esperara y que iríamos con él, pero me dijo que no quería echar a perder nuestra noche.

Mi noche oficialmente se había vuelto abrumadora a fuego lento. Durante la siguiente hora o así, me parece que bailé con Fiore y Darien, ignorando las miradas de la mayoría de la población femenina e incluso algunos hombres se unen al desfile de odio. Pero mi mente está preocupada con la emergencia que hizo a Seiya salir tan rápidamente sin siquiera un adiós.

* * *

**Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están? Les dejo un par de capítulos que he podido adaptar. Desde ya les pido disculpas por no hacerlo antes, peor he estado algo complicada con los tiempos, además de que quería actualizar mi fic, aprovechando que la inspiración apareció. Jejeje**

**Las invito si gustan a leer mi historia: "Reencarnación: el amor mas allá de la muerte", y me digan que les parece. **

** Beshitos. ;-P**

**P/D: Tranquila chicas, aun faltan un par de capítulos mas, ya veremos quien es él famoso dueño de esos pensamientos. Pero, ¿en que tendrá que ayudar Sere a Darien y a Fiore? Alguna se lo imagina? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

Nueve

Es lunes, y todavía no sé qué hizo que Seiya se fuera la otra noche con tanta prisa. Darien me aseguró que no era nada grave, pero Seiya ha estado ausenté desde lo del club. La tienda de café ayuda a mantener mi mente ocupada, ya que los lunes son nuestros días más ocupados.

Hacia el final de mi turno, estoy agotada y temerosa de ir a clase. Puedo cambiarme rápidamente mi ropa de trabajo y saltar en el metro, no queriendo llegar tarde a mi clase de discurso. Las próximas semanas estarán llenas de estudio, estudio y más estudio, ya que los finales del fin de semestre se están acercando rápidamente.

Hablando de finales, he mencionado solo brevemente a Diamante. Su nombre completo es Diamante Black Moon Cuarto y es casi el chico más dulce que jamás podrías conocer. Lita y yo lo conocimos en nuestra primera semana de la universidad y nos llevamos bien. Su familia es mega rica, pero Diamante no es esnob. Él es realmente alto, está bien, cualquiera más alto que yo es realmente alto y él haría a cualquier mujer babear por sus largas pestañas, los mechones color platinado. Pero el verdadero asesino es su sonrisa.

Sí, su sonrisa te hace querer saltar sobre tus huesos... lo cual la población femenina encontraría imposible porque él batea para el otro equipo, como a mi abuela le encanta citar incorrectamente todo el tiempo. Eso es una lástima. A mi familia le encanta Diamante y las abuelas de inmediato pensaron que era mi interés amoroso. No mi madre, por supuesto. Artemis se encargó de eso. Cuando el imbécil me trajo a casa, sin embargo, a todos ellos les disgustó al instante. Ahora me pregunto por qué salí con él durante tres años. ¿Por qué no podía ver lo que ellos veían? Supongo que el "amor" es realmente ciego.

De todos modos, de regreso a Diamante. Desde el inicio del semestre, ha estado ocupado de pasantía en un bufete de abogados. Él quiere ser abogado. No del tipo de mala muerte, sino un abogado que no esté en eso solamente por el dinero. Nos vemos en clase, pero un poco más últimamente.

Eso va a cambiar a partir de esta noche. Él va a estar quedándose conmigo. Vamos a estar pegados de la cadera mientras nos preparamos para los exámenes finales. No le he dicho a mis compañeros de piso, pero no creo que a ellos les importe. Estoy pagando alquiler después de todo y si no es así vamos a estar yéndonos. Mi dormitorio, la sala de estar es tan grande como la mayoría de los apartamentos en la ciudad, por lo que no deberíamos perturbarlos. Si solo Diamante no fuera gay, tal vez podría sacar de mi mente a Seiya. Anoche, tuve este sueño, y no, no te lo voy a decir. Pero solo para tu información, fue pura genialidad.

—Oye, linda. ¿Está interesada en una aventura de una noche? —Una voz familiar me sorprende mientras yo espero fuera del edificio de ciencias por Diamante.

—Depende de lo que estás ofreciendo y cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar por esta maravilla —respondo, señalando a mi cuerpo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que le darías a un pobre estudiante universitario una rebaja —dice Diamante lamentablemente, sus hermosos ojos puestos en mí.

—Estoy quebrada, pero tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Pone su brazo alrededor de mí y me da un cálido abrazo de lado.

—Así que, Rubia, ¿a dónde vamos?

Sonrío ante su apodo para mí. Por lo general, odió cuando la gente me llama

así, pero cuando Diamante lo dice, de alguna manera es diferente.

—Vamos a mi nuevo lugar. Recuerdas, te dije que me mudé. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? —pregunto, viendo solo su mochila.

—En el coche. Sabes que odio conducir, así que pensé que podrías ser mi chofer. Además, no tengo idea de a dónde voy y tú sabes que odió eso aún más.

—Oh. Así que, ¿esto es un chofer contratado con pago?

—Sí, por supuesto. Voy a darte una enorme propina. —Su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que correspondo.

—¿Cómo, um, una cena enorme y cara, tal vez?

—¿Qué tal un pizza extra grande?

—Tanto como yo consiga lo que quiero en mi mitad —contesto.

—No lo haría de ninguna otra manera. —Diamante me abraza de nuevo y sacamos su coche.

—Vaya, Serena Usagi Tsukino, definitivamente tienes que salir más al mundo. —Diamante está de pie en mi dormitorio tomando nota de nuestro entorno— . ¿Tu abuela finalmente abrió su bolso Coach para ti? —preguntó. Una ceja se levanta mientras espera mi respuesta.

—No. De hecho, encontré este lugar barato, como, increíblemente barato. Y Lita y Andrew viven en el piso debajo de nosotros.

—Me sorprende que te mudaras. Pensé que ustedes eran como los Tres Amigos para siempre, o algo así.

—Bueno, fueron los casi constantes ruidos sexuales fuertes y avistamiento de pene lo que me hizo darme cuenta que era tiempo para conseguir mi propio lugar.

—Oh, tengo que oír hablar de esto —dice él, recostado en mi cama king side. Me acuesto a su lado y le explico todo.

—No es tan divertido —le digo momentos más tarde mientras Diamante ríe tan fuerte que las lágrimas están corriendo por su rostro.

—¡Oh, mi amiga, eso es muy divertido!

—No, no lo es. Quiero decir, Andrew es mi mejor amigo y yo estaba mirando su pene... y no es justo que Lita tenga uno y yo no —digo.

Su risa se intensifica y no puedo dejar de unirme. Un golpeteo en mi puerta nos hace parar. Nos miramos el uno al otro como niños que han sido atrapados haciendo algo malo.

—Sere, ¿estás bien? —La preocupada voz de Darien llega a través de la puerta.

Suspirando, me levanto de la cama, desbloqueo y abro la puerta. Darien está de pie allí usando pantalones cortos y una camiseta de deporte sudorosa.

—Hola, Darien. Estoy bien. Entra y conoce a mi amigo, Diamante. —Abro la puerta más y Darien entra mientras mira a Diamante sobre la cama.

—Diamante, encantado de conocerte —dice él, extendiendo cortésmente la mano para estrechar la de Diamante. Él no parece demasiado feliz cuando ve el equipaje de Diamante por el lado de la cama.

—Lo siento si te molestamos, Darien, pero Diamante está pasando las próximas semanas conmigo. Espero que eso no sea un problema —le digo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es tu habitación. Así que...

No puedo creer que Darien esté sin palabras. Sé que él está preguntándose acerca de Diamante. No voy a explicarlo, sin embargo. Eso sería demasiado fácil.

—Oye, ¿quieres tomar una pizza con nosotros?

—Mientras sea de Papa´s. —Viniendo de Darien parece petulante, como si supiera algo que Diamante no sabe.

—Dios, no he estado en Papa´s desde hace tiempo. Olvídate de pedir una pizza, vamos a pasar el rato allí. —El entusiasmo de Diamante silencia inmediatamente la petulancia.

—Está bien —responde Darien—. Dame unos minutos para ducharme. Sere, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a Fiore? Sé que él no está ocupado esta noche — dice sobre su hombro mientras sale de la habitación.

—¿Serena Usagi Tsukino estás viviendo con dos chicos?

—No, en realidad son tres —le digo, sin encontrar los ojos de Diamante.

—Tres. Uno de ellos siendo el famoso modelo Darien Chiba. Supongo que Fiore Chandler tiene que ser el otro. Están siempre juntos en las noticias con Seiya Kou. ¿Qué diablos, Sere? ¿Cómo hiciste entonces solo para toparte con el lugar?

—Es solo una especie de coincidencia. Vi a un compañero de piso que quería colocar un aviso en una tienda de comestibles y lo contesté por un capricho. Fiore tiene esta cosa por el número cuatro y su cuarto compañero de piso se había acabado de mudar y ellos necesitaban uno. Así, me recogieron. Supongo que soy una apuesta segura, ya que no sobresalgo sobre su genialidad. Soy normal a sus ojos.

—¿Tú, normal? No hay modo. Vi un poco de celos en los ojos de Darien cuando me vio. Creo que está caliente por la pequeña rubia.

—Sí, claro. Y los cerdos vuelan. No tengo sentimientos por él o Fiore. Son el sueño de toda mujer, pero no el mío.

—Oooooh, no escuché de Seiya en esa frase. OMD, estás enamorándote de él. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no? Estás tan ruborizada.

—Detente, tonto. Tengo que ir y pedirle a Fiore que se una a nosotros, así que compórtate.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? Quiero decir, quiero ver si sus intenciones son en algo como las de Darien.

Lo golpeo suavemente en la cabeza antes de pasar por la puerta. Nunca he estado en las habitaciones de los demás, incluso cuando estaba sola. Respeto la privacidad. Eso y que tendría un momento difícil mintiéndoles si alguna vez me preguntan. El rubor me delataría al instante. Tengo una cara de póquer terrible.

Diamante me sigue como un cachorrito mientras me muevo hacia la puerta de Fiore y llamó.

—Sí, entra.

Abriendo la puerta, oigo ruidos extraños y me doy cuenta de que esto es de un videojuego que Fiore está jugando, en una enorme pantalla plana colgada en la pared de su sala de estar. "Cerebros, necesitamos cerebros", una voz espeluznante dice desde la TV. Observo mientras una figura armada dispara a la cabeza del zombi, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos.

—Tomen eso, zombis bastardos —dice Fiore antes de darse la vuelta.

—Hola, Sere, ¿qué pasa? —Los ojos de Fiore se mueven desde mí a Diamante, quien ahora está de pie junto a mí.

—Vaya, ¿ese es Dead Awakening dos? No he recogido mi copia todavía. Los gráficos son impresionantes.

Diamante se mueve hacia adelante y extiende su mano derecha.

—Soy amigo de Sere, Diamante y tú eres Fiore Chandler, si las revistas son correctas.

Diamante es tan natural al conocer gente nueva. Siempre he envidiado su manera de hacer que la gente se sienta a gusto.

Nunca he conocido a nadie a quien no le guste él.

—Sí, amigo, ese sería yo. —Fiore se levanta y toma la mano de Diamante.

Me doy cuenta de inmediato por qué Fiore es de la forma en que es, altivo, melancólico y distante. Pero sus ojos se iluminan cuando descansan sobre Diamante. Conozco su secreto. Mis habilidades empáticas lo han reconocido. ¡Fiore es gay! Y el mundo no lo sabe. Oh, cómo deseo estar a solas con él para hablar de esto. Me pregunto si Darien y Seiya saben. Tendrían que saberlo, ¿no? Son sus mejores amigos. Solo quiero abrazar a Fiore y decirle que va a estar bien.

—¿Sere? Lo juro, ella se va a su propio pequeño mundo todo el tiempo. Sere... ¿hola, Sere?

—Oh, cállate, Diamante. Estoy aquí. Solo admirando el grado de realismo de la sangre que se ve en este juego... asqueroso.

—Ja-ja —bromea Diamante.

Él y Fiore comienzan a reír y tengo que unirme. Tal vez podría hacer de casamentera aquí.

—Así que, Fiore, la razón por la que estamos interrumpiendo tu magnífica jugada del juego es que Darien, Diamante y yo vamos a Papa´s para una pizza, y queremos que vengas —le digo, esperando que no vaya a decir que no.

—Suena como un plan para mí. Iba a pasar la tarde jugando mi juego, pero pizza, cerveza y buena compañía superan eso. Dame unos minutos y voy a estar listo.

De vuelta en mi cuarto, Diamante se deja caer en el sofá y no dice nada, lo cual es definitivamente la primera vez para él.

—¿Estás listo para ir?

—Sí —dice él y de nuevo, el silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo, queriendo saber lo que causa que este tan pensativo.

—Me gustan tus compañeros de cuarto. Realmente creo que voy a disfrutar mi tiempo aquí —responde él con una media sonrisa.

—Oh, no, cariño. Tú vas a comportarte, porque tenemos que estudiar. Si no, te estarás yendo rápidamente de vuelta a esa celda a la que llames una habitación de residencia.

—Ay, Sere, me comportaré. Odio mi dormitorio. Le digo a mi padre todo el tiempo lo insoportable que es. Lo hace feliz que esté viviendo lo que él llama las condiciones normales de vida.

Adoro a los padres de Diamante. Son personas realmente maravillosas y mi familia disfruta de su compañía. No, no los hemos tenido a lo largo de ninguna de nuestras temidas cenas de domingo con todos, gracias a Dios. Así que, ellos todavía viven bajo la impresión de que tengo una familia de algún modo normal. Cuando sus padres están en la ciudad, todos nos reunimos en un restaurante y pasamos el rato. Ellos saben que Diamante es gay, pero no hace ninguna diferencia para ellos. Solo quieren que sea feliz.

—No te preocupes Diamante, las próximas semanas van a ser cualquier cosa menos normal.

Sonríe, oh, cómo me encanta su sonrisa.

**Oh! Tendrá razón Sere acerca de Fiore?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

* * *

Diez

El trayecto hacia Papa's es un poco raro. Darien está conduciendo, ya que su coche es el único de cuatro plazas en la casa, Fiore se sienta adelante con él y Diamante y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Desde mi posición, veo a Darien mirando hacia atrás continuamente. Supongo que su gaydar- unión de las palabras gay y radar, refiere a la capacidad intuitiva de evaluar la sexualidad de otro como gay. - está apagado, y él piensa que Diamante y yo somos pareja. No puedo creer que a Darien podría estar interesado en mí.

Lo sé, tengo que dejar de menospreciarme, pero seamos honestos.

—¿Has oído hablar de Seiya últimamente? —pregunta Fiore e inmediatamente me siento y tomo nota.

—Sí, todo está bien ahora. Debería estar de vuelta en unos días. La vida lanza algunas malditas bolas curvas —responde Darien.

Genial, obtuve tantos detalles sobre lo que está pasando. La vida lanza malditas bolas curvas. ¿Qué diablos pasa con eso? Eso no me dice ni una porquería, podría haber dicho ni mierda, pero Artemis probablemente me acusaría, y estaría en serios problemas. Para mi madre, tengo que ser un ejemplo para mis hermanos menores y al parecer las mujeres reales no maldicen, a excepción de Lita, que es a la que a mi mamá le da un pase. En serio, no sé por qué le da un pase a Lita. No es justo en mi libro. No es que maldiga mucho, pero podría ser bueno en determinadas circunstancias.

Como siempre, Papa's huele divino. Conmigo liderando el camino en el interior, somos descubiertos inmediatamente por Mama, quien se precipita hacia adelante y me envuelve en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso. Toma unos segundos para que papa nos vea y soy absorbida por ambos cuerpos redondos a la vez.

—Mi bella Sere, es con gran alegría que les doy la bienvenida a casa. Veo que has traído a un extraño. Diamante, te hemos extrañado, muchacho apuesto — Mama extiende su mano y arrastra a Diamante a un festival de abrazos.

—Ah Mama, mira, ella trajo a viejos amigos. Fiore y Darien, bienvenidos. Estamos muy honrados de tenerlos de vuelta en nuestro pequeño establecimiento.

La sonrisa de Fiore es amable y sincera, pero la de Darien parece que le falta la calidez que tiene normalmente.

¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Podría estar celoso, como Diamante dijo?

Espero que no, porque no siento ese cálido revoloteo de mariposas con él como lo hago con Seiya. Mariposas, sí claro. Es más como urgencia por arrancarle la ropa.

Termino sentándome junto a Darien en un lado y Diamante por el otro. Fiore se sienta frente a nosotros con mama y papa. Oigo un chillido y Lita y Andrew llegan a nuestra mesa, causando otro festival de abrazos. Envidio a mis amigos, a sus rostros radiantes de felicidad, algo que parece tan inalcanzable para mí. Se añaden más sillas y las preguntas vuelan. Pizzas aromáticas, cervezas y vinos congelados pronto aparecen en la mesa. Mis pensamientos sombríos cambian a felices mientras estoy rodeada por la calidez de mis amigos y la comida.

Bueno, aparentemente he bebido demasiado vino de nuevo, demándenme. Trabajo duro y necesito dejar mi cabello suelto de vez en cuando. Así que no puedo caminar. Son mis zapatos, lo juro. Tengo tres chicos, cada uno dispuesto a ayudarme, pero solamente hay una yo y me estoy riendo mirando a los hombres llenos de testosterona, también conocidos como Darien y Diamante, luchando por llevarme. Sin decir una palabra, Fiore los empuja y me carga en sus brazos mientras camina hacia el ascensor, dejando a los otros dos sin palabras. El monstruo de la risita no me deja mientras montamos el ascensor hacia nuestro piso. Darien abre la puerta y da unos pasos a un lado para dejar que Fiore me lleve a través del umbral.

—Estoy fuera unos días y parece que ustedes se han estado divirtiendo sin mí. —El acento británico familiar envía un temblor de fuego a lo largo de mis regiones inferiores. ODM , es tan divertido y las risas continúan—. Veo que no han manteniendo un ojo en Sere. ¿Demasiado vino? —Trato de concentrarme en su rostro, pero no está sucediendo.

—Sí, el peso ligero ha bebido demasiado —responde Fiore.

—Hola, soy Diamante, y tal vez debería tomar Sere y ponerla en su cama. Vamos, cariño. —Aparece la cara de Diamante en foco y me saca suavemente de los brazos de Fiore. Me acurruco contra su pecho—. Di buenas noches a tus amigos, Sere.

—Buenas noches, mis asoombroososs amigos. ¡Gracias por la noche!

Cierro los ojos mientras Diamante me lleva a mi habitación. La habitación está oscura y abro los ojos hasta que alguien enciende una luz. No me siento muy caliente y le doy la bienvenida a la sensación inmóvil de mi cama. Mis botas son removidas y una sábana es puesta sobre de mí, siento que alguien besa mi frente.

—Buenas noches, princesa —oigo a Diamante decir, y luego silencio.

—Es hora de levantarse y brillar, dulce Sere. —La alegre voz de Diamante hace que mis oídos duelan. No beber más alcohol para mí. Nop, nunca jamás. Fuerzo un ojo a abrirse y veo su rostro sonriente. Él sostiene una taza de dulce café humeante.

—¿Qué hora es? —grazno.

Maldita sea, sueno como una rana. —Es hora de levantarse y correr. No hay nada como una buena carrera para deshacerse de las toxinas del vino. Así que saca tu culo de la cama y cámbiate. El tiempo se agota.

Siento una palmada en el trasero y giro rápidamente. Se ha ido, pero el café sigue ahí en la mesita de noche. Él tiene razón. Una carrera me haría bien y no tengo trabajo por los próximos días, ya que me los tomé para estudiar, por lo que sería un buen momento para empezar de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, estoy vestida, ya estiré y estoy lista para ir. Salgo a la sala y no encuentro uno o dos, sino a los cuatro cuerpos calientes estirándose. Y lo habrás adivinado, vestidos para hacer ejercicio.

Por favor, si puedes oírme Dios, no los dejes, me refiero a Seiya, venir conmigo.

Como si me hubieran sentido de pie detrás de ellos, todos se giran a la vez. ¿Cómo puedo estar mirando tanta perfección masculina en una habitación?

—Hey, chicos. ¿Estás listo, Diamante?

—Um, vamos a tener un poco de compañía. Los chicos quieren ir —dice luciendo apenado, como si pudiera sentir mi consternación.

—Bueno, espero que todos ustedes pueden seguir el ritmo —digo, tratando de actuar feliz con la noticia.

Corro hacia la puerta principal, sin esperar una respuesta. El ascensor está abierto y no desaprovecho la oportunidad yendo hacia adelante, aprieto el botón y veo con alegría cómo las puertas se cierran antes de que puedan llegar a él.

—Buenos días, Sere. Buen día para correr. —La sonrisa infantil de Richard es contagiosa.

—Sí, seguro que lo es. Hasta luego. —Me muevo con rapidez, abriendo las puertas y sumergiéndome en la brillante luz del sol. Hace frío pero es soportable y me voy corriendo hacia el parque cercano, manteniendo el ritmo, agradecida de que estoy tan lejos por delante de ellos.

El parque está lleno de actividades. Durante el otoño y el invierno, un día de sol es precioso, así que todo el mundo aprovecha de ello. Las mamás empujando cochecitos, paseadores de perros, niñeras en los bancos y otros corredores llenan mi vista. Me da energía para seguir adelante, aumentando mi velocidad. Oigo pasos rápidos detrás de mí, y me doy cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres me miran.

Sé que no soy yo, así que tienen que ser los fabulosos cuatro sexys en mis talones. Siento asco repentino por mis hermanas mujeres. Estos hombres son solo carne y huesos, bueno, son tan calientes que la fiebre se inspira en ellos, pero aun así son solo chicos con penes.

Ahí voy de nuevo con esa palabra. Me estoy volviendo loca. Nunca he estado loca por el sexo, pero de repente, estoy pensando en penes. Tengo que encontrar un buen tipo y tener sexo agradable. Un tipo que mi mamá aprobaría.

Déjalo Sere, simplemente corre.

El sexo está sobrevalorado, incluso si es con un bombón. Por supuesto, no lo sé con seguridad, pero uno de los dichos favoritos de mi mamá es: Es todo relleno sin sustancia. Eso es lo que Seiya es. Lo que tiene que ser. No puedo perder el tiempo suspirando por un sueño.

Sin ningún otro pensamiento, aumento mi velocidad, haciendo que las personas sean solo borrones.

Veo una fuente más adelante. El agua ha sido drenada en preparación para el invierno que pronto se precipitará sobre nosotros. Corro a su alrededor y vuelvo al camino, siguiendo mis pasos de vuelta a casa. Mi respiración es estable. Me sorprende que todavía esté en tan buena forma después de unos meses de inactividad. Los chicos están justo por delante, no jadeando o tratando de recuperar el aliento, como yo esperaba maliciosamente. Están corriendo como si pudieran correr todo el día.

Ellos sonríen y hacen un giro en forma de U, terminando detrás de mí otra vez. Me doy cuenta de que les estoy dando una visión de mi trasero. No lo he mirado desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que no se haya caído porque hace bastante tiempo que no corro. Tal vez debería ponerme detrás de ellos. No, no voy a babear sobre la perfección. Que miren. No me importa si es tan grande como un autobús. Por lo menos tengo uno, no como esas anoréxicas con las que salen.

Todo lo que quería era un buen trote en el parque con Diamante. ¿Es mucho pedir? Sí, supongo que sí. Apuesto a que todos se preguntan por qué cuatro tipos altos, increíblemente atractivos, están siguiendo a una muchacha de piernas cortas, apariencia promedio, con rizos rojos ardientes. No los culpo. Yo estaría preguntándome lo mismo.

Llego al edificio y rápidamente entro, saludando a Richard. Por suerte, el ascensor se abre y corro, pulso el botón, riendo mientras veo a los cuatro luchando para llegar a través de la puerta de entrada a la vez.

¿Tina o ducha? Qué dilema, pero supongo que una ducha tendrá que ser, porque una vez que me meta en la tina, no voy a querer salir. Espío la bolsa de aseo de Diamante en el mostrador y agarro su champú. Es mi favorito, pero no está en el presupuesto. Dejarme usar un poco es lo menos que puede hacer desde que se puso de parte de los otros esta mañana.

—Es cuestión de tiempo. Iba a llamar a la Guardia Costera para venir y rescatarte. —Diamante está tumbado en mi cama sin quitarse la ropa deportiva sudada cuando salgo del baño.

—No me hables, traidor —siseo. Le lanzo mi ropa sucia y entro en mi armario vistiendo solo con una toalla.

—Hey, me gustan tus compañeros de cuarto. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? — dice, haciendo girar mi sujetador deportivo en su dedo.

—Sí, todos ustedes juntos. Solo quería que fuéramos a correr. Estás aquí para estudiar y hasta ahora, no lo hemos hecho.

—Esa no es mi culpa. Tú eras la que me dejó plantado anoche y no podía levantarse esta mañana. Voy a saltar a la ducha y tal vez estés de un mejor estado de ánimo cuando salga.

Oigo la puerta del baño cerrarse mientras me visto con mi ropa. ¿Por qué estoy tan enojada? Lita diría que es porque es ese momento del mes, lo que no es, o que es la privación/frustración de sexo.

Está bien, así que han sido seis meses y creo que he mencionado que no era tan genial de todos modos. Pero tiene que ser bueno a veces, si lo haces con la persona adecuada. Tal vez sea ese misterioso clímax el que hace toda la diferencia. Como si yo supiera cómo se siente.

Dios, todavía soy una virgen del clímax. No, en serio... he leído sobre lo maravilloso que se siente, así que sé que nunca he estado cerca de tener uno. Tal vez soy impotente. Sé que describe a los hombres que no se les para, pero seguro que hay una condición femenina similar también. Tal vez tengo que ir a esa tienda para adultos a pocas cuadras de la tienda de café y obtener uno de esos consoladores.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Como si pudiera entrar en una tiendo de sexo. Conociendo mi suerte, conocería a la mitad de los clientes. ¿Demasiado incomodo?

—¿Lista, Rubia? —La voz de Diamante interrumpe mis pensamientos de clasificación X. Bueno, no de clasificación X, pero definitivamente no es PG.

Diamante y yo paramos en el restaurante de comida para llevar en la calle de nuestro edificio y encargamos comida china. No estoy muy segura de si se considera alimento para el cerebro, pero es tan bueno. Richard está ausente de su puesto cuando volvemos a entrar en los apartamentos y tomamos el ascensor vacío en silencio, excepto por mi estómago haciendo ruidos fuertes por el delicioso olor de nuestras bolsas de plástico. Diamante se detiene en la puerta principal, pero sigo caminando, no pudiendo esperar para ver a mis compañeros de habitación ahora mismo. Abro la puerta, Diamante trota y me sigue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Moviéndome rápidamente a la mesa de café en la sala de estar, empiezo a sacar los pequeños contenedores blancos. Por suerte, tengo platos y cubiertos en un armario, así que no tenemos que dejar la habitación para nada. También tengo una nevera de tamaño mediano, así que agarro un par de tragos. No, no alcohol. Recuerda, has renunciado a esa cosa mala. No hay nada de habla mientras despachamos toda la comida. Ahora, gratamente llenos, nos ponemos a abrir nuestros libros y empezamos a estudiar.

—Lo siento —le digo más tarde, cuando un sonoro bostezo se me escapa.

—Creo que es tiempo para descansar —dice—. Estoy tan contento de que tengamos unos días libres del trabajo para que podamos dormir hasta tarde. Oh, cómo echo de menos dormir hasta tarde. Entonces podemos correr y luego saltar a la escuela de nuevo. ¿Crees que alguna vez tengamos una vida normal? Ya sabes, ¿dónde solo trabajemos sesenta horas a la semana en lugar de las cien que estamos haciendo ahora?

—Lo sé. Es una mierda, ¿eh?

—Bueno, al menos tu vida tiene algo de sabor en ella ahora.

—Creo que se puede llamar así. Pero en realidad, Diamante, ojalá no estuviera aquí. Estoy tan fuera de mi liga. Estaría bien si no sintiera algo por uno de ellos. ¡Pero malditas sean mis hormonas! Solo tengo que enfocarme, hacer más ejercicio y pensar menos en el sexo, penes y consoladores.

Diamante se echa a reír y luego me pongo a reír y no puedo recuperar el aliento. De repente, estoy tratando de no hacerme pis en los pantalones.

—Adelante —me las arreglo para decir cuando oigo que alguien llama a mi puerta.

—Solo tenía que entrar y ver qué diversión que me estaba perdiendo. — Darien asoma la cabeza por la puerta, mostrando una gran sonrisa cuando ve que estamos sentados en lados opuestos de la sala con pilas de libros que nos rodean—. Estudiando. Esa es una buena manera de pasar la noche y comida china para la cena, una buena opción.

—Entra, Darien, y únete a nosotros. Hemos terminado de estudiar por la noche —le dice Diamante.

—Por lo tanto, ¿no voy a interrumpir algo importante?

—No, como dijo Diamante, hemos terminado. ¿Dónde están Fiore y Seiya? ―le pregunto, esperando que él no se dé cuenta cuando tropecé con el nombre de Seiya.

Maldita sea, hablar de sexo, consoladores y penes.

—Están viendo una película.

—Dios, mi idea de la vida de un modelo está muy lejos. Pensé que era trabajo en el día y fiesta toda la noche —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estás muy lejos. Hay algunos que hacen eso, pero no duran mucho tiempo. Toma una cuota del cuerpo y en la apariencia —dice Darien, estirándose, lo que hace que su camisa se suba hacia arriba.

Cojo un atisbo de sus hermosos abdominales marcados. No, ellos no han cambiado desde el día que llegué para contestar el anuncio. Todavía siguen agradables y firmes. Al igual que un pene erecto.

OMD, ni siquiera te gusta. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Como si Diamante pudiera leer mi mente, él se ríe, sus ojos se dirigen a los míos. Me muerdo la lengua y me levanto para conseguir una botella de agua. El pequeño diablo se ríe más y recojo la almohada más cercana y se la tiro. El fácilmente la batea lejos. Darien se sienta en una silla cerca de la puerta, mirando perplejo.

—Hola... ¿podemos venir y unirnos a la fiesta?

En silencio gimo internamente mientras oigo la voz que he tratado de evitar. Mi cabeza está bloqueada por la nevera abierta, así que agarro una botella y la pongo en mi frente, tratando de enfriarme. Juro que la temperatura acaba de subir un centenar de grados.

—Claro. Cuanto más, mejor —responde la boca grande Diamante.

Oh, yo podría golpear la mierda fuera de él.

Ven, me está haciendo maldecir. Tirando de mi cabeza fuera del congelador, veo a Fiore y Seiya tomar sus asientos y la habitación espaciosa de repente se siente repleta.

—¿Alguien quiere un trago? —pregunto. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de que ella me ha educado bien. Todo lo que realmente quiero hacer es tomar una ducha fría.

—Sere, ¿estás bien? —La pregunta de Diamante ha conseguido lo que quiere: la atención de todos sobre mí. Cabeza de chorlito.

—Simplemente perfecta —repito una frase que mi madre dice que cuando ella está enojada con mi papá. Si Diamante sonríe, voy a darle una bofetada justo en frente de todos. Pero para mí alivio, solo se ve preocupado con un brillo en sus ojos.

Me siento en una otomana mullida, bebiendo mi agua, escuchando a los chicos hablando. Mantengo mis ojos apartados del grupo, pero siento a alguien mirándome. Tengo miedo de mirar hacia arriba. El tono de llamada de Lita me salva, y estoy agarrando mi teléfono y moviéndome fuera de sus oídos.

Colgando, digo:

—Hey, chicos, esa era Lita. Necesita verme. Volveré dentro de poco.

No les doy tiempo para responder, solo tomo mis llaves y rápidamente salgo por mi puerta. En el ascensor, tomo un profundo respiro y trato de calmar mi corazón que late con fuerza.

* * * U_U * * *

**Bueno, ahí va mi razón de estar de aquí. ¿He hecho algo mal? Ella parece tan natural con este tipo, Diamante. ¿Quién es él para ella? Los otros dijeron que es su amigo y compañero de estudio. Me gustaría que fuera feo. Tal vez ella no quiere un modelo "superficial". Así es como me ve, estoy seguro. ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad? Tal vez tengo que trabajar más duro para hacerle ver el verdadero yo. Ella vale la pena.**

* * *

**Jajaja pobre Sere tiene una confusion! Darien está celoso?! Alguna pista de quien son esos pensamientos? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Once

Cuatro horas más tarde, me escapo de vuelta a mi habitación. Lita y Andrew tuvieron su primera pelea desde que se engancharon. Duró toda una hora y luego se amistaron. Desafortunadamente para ellos, me negué a salir hasta que me pareció que era seguro regresar a mi habitación. Sexo de reconciliación probablemente empezó justo después de que me fui. Sé que fui la que los hizo esperar, pero bueno ¿cuántas noches sin dormir tuve que soportar por culpa de ellos?

—Entonces, la hija prodiga regresa ―la voz de Diamante me sobresalta—. Te estoy jodiendo por dejarme para entretener a tus invitados.

Entrecierro los ojos, tratando de ver dónde se encuentra, cuando una luz de pronto se mis. Esta con su pijama puesta acostado en la cama. ¿Cuántas veces voy a hablar de lo terriblemente triste que es para la población femenina que él sea gay?

—Oh, estoy segura que era una tarea tan difícil salir con tres modelos. Espera un minuto mientras toco el violín más pequeño del mundo para ti —digo con mi voz más sarcástica.

—Tienes razón, fue muy divertido. No son lo que yo esperaba. Superficiales, egocéntricos o ensimismados, es como me los imaginaba siendo, pero son solo hombres comunes.

—¿Sabes que con egocéntricos, superficiales y ensimismados estas diciendo lo mismo tres veces, verdad? ―Otra vez sarcástica. Me encanta cuando tengo razón.

—Te voy a dar eso. Entonces, ¿Cuál fue la gran emergencia con Lita?

—La primera pelea post boda. Duró alrededor de una hora —respondo.

—¿Les hiciste esperar para que tuvieran sexo de reconciliación? Eso es un punto bajo para ti, Rubia.

—Sí. Venganza por todas las noches de insomnio. Entonces, escúpelo.

—¿Escupir qué?

—¿De qué hablaron? ¿Alguna cosa interesante?

—No… Intentaron bombearme por información acerca de una pequeña rubia caliente, pero no soy del tipo de contar. Todos tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Dos de ellos se quedaron mirando sus extremadamente caros relojes, como preguntándose a donde habías huido.

—¿Alguno de ellos fue Seiya?

—No. Fiore y Darien —dice, con su sonrisa de pura maldad. Me acerco y lo golpeo en el hombro—. Ay, eso duele. Probablemente voy a tener un moretón en la mañana.

—Deja de ser una gallina. Entonces, ¿Seiya no estaba molesto por qué me fuera?

—No he dicho eso. Solo dije que Fiore y Darien comprobaron sus relojes. Todos ellos estuvieron por casi dos horas y luego se fueron.

—Deja de tratar de ser cool. Suena muy soso —digo, dejándome caer en la cama junto a él―. Diamante, necesito un hombre.

—Lo siento, querida, no este hombre. —La mirada de fingido horror de Diamante me hace reír.

—No tú, idiota. Un agradable, hombre heterosexual. No tiene que ser súper atractivo ni nada, simplemente agradable —digo, mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Qué hay de Darien o Seiya? Parecen verdaderamente enganchados por ti.

—Enganchados. Cómo antiguo. No, ellos no. Estoy fuera de su código postal. ¿Quién más?

—Cariño, vives literalmente en su código postal.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —digo secamente.

—No, no lo hago. Nunca te has visto así antes. Siempre eres tan confiada. Eres tan hermosa y tienes dos hombres que saben eso.

—No lo entiendes. No quiero ser atractiva para un chico bonito. Quiero normalidad. Relaciones con estrellas nunca funcionan. Solo soy una novedad, que se desgasta fácilmente. Ellos querían un sabor de algo normal y me eligieron.

—Entonces, ten sexo con Seiya y ráscate la picazón. —Me da una palmadita en la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro.

—No quiero solo sexo casual, quiero… oh, no sé lo que quiero. Solo ayúdame a encontrar a un buen tipo promedio, así puedo dejar de pensar en penes, Bueno, en un pene en particular. No es que se lo haya visto, sin embargo.

Diamante me tira a sus brazos y empiezo a sollozar por mi situación. Oh, infiernos. Mamá definitivamente va a llamar en la mañana.

Me despierto acurrucada en los brazos de Diamante, usando aun sus pantalones de pijama y sigo completamente vestida. No quiero despertarlo, pero tengo la terrible urgencia de hacer pis.

Me muevo con cuidado, y entonces siento su mirada. Está despierto y observándome. Si tengo que adivinar, está tratando de medir mi estado de ánimo.

—Gracias por lo de anoche. ¿Me veo tan mal como me siento? —pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

—Te ves hermosa. Ahora vamos a levantarnos y salir a correr. Creo que lo necesitas.

—Primero, tengo que usar el baño. Mi vejiga está a punto de estallar. —Me levanto de un salto y lo hago justo a tiempo. Sentada en el inodoro, estudio mi reflejo en las paredes cargadas de espejos y veo que Diamante tiene razón. No me veo tal mal. ¿Hermosa? No, pero al menos mis ojos no parecen ranuras hinchadas.

Es hora de dejar, de sentir lástima por mí, de no tener sexo durante largo tiempo, la autofrustración y darme prisa.

Diamante y yo salimos en silencio por la puerta y bajamos por las escaleras. No quiero compañía esta mañana, con mis terminaciones nerviosas aún abiertas.

Richard está en su puesto y para mi consternación, tiene compañía, y parece como si estuvieran esperando por nosotros.

¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Nos miran, sonríen y están vestidos para correr. Por lo menos están usando pantalones largos y sudaderas, como nosotros. Deben haber comprobado el tiempo, que se supone que hoy va a estar treinta grados más frio que ayer.

—Hola, Sere, ¿Te encargaste de la emergencia de Lita? Te extrañamos anoche —dice Darien, dándome una de sus deliciosas sonrisas.

—Sí, tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Ustedes chicos, ¿van a salir? — pregunto inocentemente.

—Estábamos esperando por ti. Diamante mencionó que una vez que empiezas a correr de nuevo, tratas de no perder ni un día. Necesitamos de ejercicio y sabemos que no te molesta si te acompañamos, ¿verdad?

¿Qué puedo decir? Si digo que sí me molesta, sonaría como una perra y si digo que está bien, voy a estar cerca de Collin y eso no es bueno en este momento con mis emociones por todo el lugar.

—Estamos felices de tenerlos corriendo con nosotros, ¿verdad, Sere? — pregunta Diamante.

—Por supuesto, traten de mantener el ritmo. —Lo bueno es que me estiré en el apartamento. Empiezo a correr, esperanzada en que necesiten estirar. Pero no, empiezan conmigo, cuatro árboles altos y yo, el pequeño retoño.

Diamante se queda conmigo y los demás nos siguen de cerca. Necesito olvidar que están ahí. Por supuesto, eso no va a ocurrir sin un poco de esfuerzo extra. Empiezo a pensar en mis próximos exámenes y entonces involucro a Diamante en algunos problemas que he tenido mientras estudiaba. Antes de que me dé cuenta, tengo completamente ocupada mi mente, lo suficiente como para olvidar a los tres modelos que están detrás de nosotros… Sí, claro.

Llegamos a un tramo del parque donde hay más espacio y Fiore se mueve a mi lado. Se pone en contacto visual conmigo mientras sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa. El comunicado de mi madre de que tenía que ayudarlo a él y a Darien, me hace enfocarme en ellos. Creo que ya sé cuál es el secreto de Fiore, pero Darien… tal vez es su familia. Sé que el dinero no siempre compra amor y tal vez ese es el problema de Darien, la falta de amor. De todas maneras, tendré que ocuparme de esto pronto.

El parque está lleno de gente de nuevo. Conforme nos acercamos a la fuente, veo un grupo de mujeres jóvenes. Una de ellas señala hacia nosotros y grita. Todas miran hacia donde señala y luego se precipitan hacia adelante, bloqueando nuestro camino y dando vueltas como buitres. Llevan cuadernos y bolígrafos. —¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo, Darien?

—Fiore, necesito tu autógrafo.

—¡Seiya! ¡Quiero tener a tu bebé! —grita una rubia alta curvilínea, empujándome a un lado para hacer su camino hacia su objetivo.

¿Qué demonios? ¡Cómo se atrevía ese pequeño skank a empujarme! Agarro su brazo y la empujo fuera de Seiya. Va a golpearme con su bolso, pero Diamante me salva de una paliza empujándome no tan suavemente hacia él. Agarra mi mano y se abre camino entre la multitud hasta que tengamos un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—Vamos. Ellos pueden cuidar de sí mismos y ahí viene la caballería. — Señala a un grupo de policías que se está acercando a la multitud.

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? —digo, a medida que trotamos de regreso al vestíbulo.

—Supongo que nos vieron ayer y alguien se lo dijo a alguien y luego a otro, y por lo tanto, la multitud se forma. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me alegra mucho no ser famoso ―dice, se frena al darse cuenta que no lo estoy siguiendo.

—¿Ves? ¿Cómo puedo competir con eso? Es una causa perdida. Esa mujer que quería el bebé de Seiya era hermosa, loca como el infierno, sí, pero hermosa.

—Pero… ―empieza Diamante.

—No te atrevas a decir que soy hermosa por dentro y que algún chico digno de cualquier cosa vería eso.

—Estoy tan feliz de que pongas palabras en mi boca. Iba a decir, antes de ser groseramente interrumpido por una niña malhumorada, esa mujer no puede sostenerte ni con una vela —comenta.

Me quejo.

—Diamante, ¿por qué no te gustan las chicas? Sería mucho más fácil para mí.

—Incluso si lo hiciera, no serias mi tipo. Yo iría por las promedio. —Me da una sonrisa maliciosa y un abrazo de lado—. Vamos a terminar nuestra carrera en el gimnasio. El primero que llegue consigue la cinta de correr de lujo.

Se va, dejándome atrás. Miro hacia atrás a la multitud y a la policía tratando de controlarlos y a continuación, sigo a Diamante, sin importarme por una vez si gano.

Estoy empapada, mi cabello, ropa, calcetines, zapatos y ropa interior están empapadas con sudor. Una ducha es lo que desesperadamente necesito, y dejo el gimnasio con la esperanza de no encontrarme a nadie. Diamante se acercó hace una media hora, pero necesitaba trabajar para sacar todo mi exceso de frustración. Pulso el botón del ascensor y escucho las puertas que se abren detrás de mí. Por favor, no dejes que sean ellos. Que sea Richard, Lita o incluso Andrew, que se burlaría, puedo manejar eso. No me doy la vuelta, pero escucho pasos detrás de mí. Suenan como zapatillas de deporte.

—Sere ¿qué paso? Parece como si te hubieras quedado atrapada en un aguacero —pregunta Darien.

—No, solo una buena sudada a la antigua. Tuve un entrenamiento impresionante en el fabuloso gimnasio ¿Han podido terminar su carrera? — pregunto mientras entro al ascensor y me doy la vuelta, para ver a los tres mirándome de arriba abajo—. ¿Nunca han visto a una persona sudar antes? ¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día o van a subir? Tengo que tomar una ducha. Algunas personas tienen cosas que hacer hoy.

Todos me sonríen y entran antes de que las puertas se cierren. Tengo una gran vista tal y como están delante de mí. Y mis ojos se enfocan en el físico de Seiya, que todavía es visible, incluso con el sudor.

De pie en la ducha fría. Sí, fría que tengo que tomar desde que estoy recalentada por soñar despierta durante los pocos segundos que se demoró el ascensor en llegar a nuestro piso. En mi imaginación, Seiya estaba desnudo delante de mí antes de envolverme en sus brazos y empujarme contra la pared del ascensor. Éramos un lío caliente y no podía decir dónde terminaba su boca y la mía comenzaba. Después de que el timbre del ascensor rompiera mis sucios pensamientos, me di cuenta de lo mojada que estaba entre los muslos y tuve que salir corriendo hacia la ducha en un intento de calmar mis impulsos. Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces antes, pero necesito encontrar un tipo sensato con el cual conectarme. No solo para sexo, sino para una relación real. Alguien que pueda sacudir completamente mi mundo y me haga olvidar del novio de ensueño del otro lado del pasillo.

Diamante está tumbado en mi cama cuando abro la puerta del baño después de mi ducha. Lanzo la toalla con la que me he estado secando el cabello hacia su cabeza.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunta.

—La mirada satisfecha en tu cara.

—Dime cómo te sientes, entonces.

—No siento nada. —Sonríe y le saco la lengua—. Está bien, tengo sentimientos. Como el sentimiento de baba corriendo por mi mejilla cada vez que lo veo, o el sentimiento de una boca totalmente seca cuando pienso en él desnudo. Pero eso es todo. Necesito un buen tipo, sin embargo.

Se extiende, su cuerpo otra vez en solo pantalones de pijama, un deleite visual para los hombres y las mujeres.

—Los chicos buenos son aburridos. ¿Quieres que le pregunte si tiene sentimientos por ti? Sé que Darien los tiene.

—Ni se te ocurra. En lo que se refiere a Darien, es voluble y no sería para nada serio. Suficiente de esta conversación. Tenemos tarea que hacer, que es por lo que estás aquí.

—Yacer en tu cama y verse caliente —dice con su sonrisa insexy.

—No, a estudiar, tonto. Ahora consigue levantar tu culo y vístete.

Su aliento es caliente en mi cuello. Su lengua va de mi oído a mi cuello, dejando un camino de fuego tras su paso. Una mano acuna mi rostro mientras su lengua se mueve lentamente de nuevo hacia mi cuello y sus labios se encuentran con los míos. Su lengua recorre y obliga suavemente a mi boca abierta luego… ¡oh mi dulce cielo! nuestras lenguas se encuentran, y juro que mi sangre empieza a hervir. Su mano roza por mi brazo y luego se mueve hacia el interior, acariciando mi sensible estómago, dibujando círculos perezosos mientras su lengua baila con la mía. Mueve su mano hacia arriba y siento el vacío en mi estómago cuando se detiene justo debajo de mi seno derecho. Aguanto la respiración, a la espera de su toque, en silencio pidiendo porque la tortura se detuviera. Quiero que pase sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo desnudo empuja contra mí y siento su dureza. Oh mí Dios, su dureza. Alcanzo el bulto palpitante mientras su mano encuentra su objetivo y mis sentidos van en sobrecarga. Gimo en su boca y el beso se intensifica, lleno de una pasión que solo he soñado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en esa cama? ¿Estás en el dolor?

Una voz penetra en la bruma, haciéndome sentir como si hubiera sido rociada con agua fría congelada. Fue un sueño, solo un sueño. Estoy caliente y mojada, empapada de sudor y llena de frustración.

—¿El gato se comió tu lengua? —preguntó—. Te lo juro, me has despertado de un sueño asombroso donde estaba comiendo un trozo de la mejor tarta que he tenido, solo para oírte gemir. ¿Cólicos menstruales?

—Algo así. Vuelve a dormir.

Salto de la cama y cierro la puerta del baño, recostando mi cabeza en la fría madera. El sueño era tan real. Todavía puedo sentir su mano sobre mi pecho y su lengua acariciando la mía. Me muevo de la puerta y enciendo la ducha. Me siento como un adolescente cachondo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Doce

- Sere? ¿Sere?

La alegre voz de Diamante me saca de mi

ensoñación. No era realmente soñar despierta, más como una recapitulación de mi sueño.

—Es tiempo de ir a nuestro instituto de enseñanza superior y no quieres estar tarde para tu final de arte.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —gimo.

Pensé que arte sería una clase segura de tomar. Dibujo bastante bien y me encanta el profesor, pero él puede ser un poco loco a veces. La semana pasada hicimos cerámica. No cerámica ordinaria, sino abstracta. Fácil, ¿cierto? No, tenía que tener profundidad. Así que hice una olla profunda. No era lo que el profesor quería sin embargo y terminé con una C. Así que mi final, el cual es la mitad de mi calificación, necesita ser excepcional. Desearía saber lo que él tenía planeado, pero cuando pregunté, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír. Maldito profesor.

Un tono de mi teléfono anuncia una llamada de mi toda conocedora madre. Ella debe haberme escuchado pensar esa palabrota anoche, o ¿debería decir temprano esta mañana?

—Hola mamá. No puedo hablar mucho. Estoy saliendo a tomar mi final de

arte.

—¿Estás enferma Sere? Sentí anoche que estabas febril. El maldito de Artemis no me dijo por qué. Odio esta cláusula de no familia.

—No mamá, estoy bien. Todo está bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Cómo está papá? —pregunto, cambiando de tema.

—No cambies el tema. Algo se está gestando y sé que tengo razón. Dime si estoy interfiriendo, ¿está bien?

—Mamá, estás interfiriendo.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti y quiero lo mejor para ti. Quizás necesite un viaje a la ciudad —divaga. Como siempre, ella no me escuchó—. Estoy tan estresada ahora. Tu abuela está leyendo un nuevo libro para adultos, algo acerca de sexo gráfico. Escuché que no es para débiles del corazón. Por supuesto, ella leyó cosas picantes antes, pero sabes que hablará de eso en la cena del domingo, incluso aunque le dije que no sería apropiado.

Sí, eso es un eufemismo. Abuela estará toda alta y poderosa y la llamará, bueno, no sé cómo la llamará, pero no será lindo.

—Iré, y dispón un lugar para Diamante. Él se está quedando conmigo así podemos estudiar para los finales. No seremos capaces de quedarnos mucho tiempo sin embargo.

—Oh Sere. Gracias, cariño. No sé lo que haría sin ti. Artemis dice que le digas a Fiore que vaya por ello, lo que sea que signifique y que necesitas ayudar a Darien. Artemis nunca ha estado así de vago antes. Quizá es a propósito. ¿Te has enamorado de ellos? Quizá eso es. En realidad no pienso que esté hablándome a mí, pero estoy acostumbrada a eso.

—No mamá, no me he enamorado de nadie. Además, no estoy realmente en los tríos, pero ahora que lo trajiste, podría repensar toda la idea.

—¿Qué dijiste? Tu papá está llamando en la otra línea y no sé cómo poner este nuevo Smartphone en espera. Necesito un manual para tontos. Como sea, te veo y a Diamante el domingo. Te amo.

Respiro un suspiro de alivio. Gracias Dios. La última cosa que necesito ahora es mi mamá consiguiendo mis signos de lujuria. Porque eso es lo que es. Solo un caso de una simple chica caliente detrás de un chico totalmente caliente. Tengo que dejar de pensar en él o necesitaré otra ducha y no tengo tiempo.

Uff, Diamante ya se fue. Agarro mi bolsa y llaves y salgo corriendo por la puerta. Estoy muy retrasada, gracias Mamá, mi corazón está latiendo en mi pecho mientras paso por los corredores vacíos. Empujo la puerta abierta del salón de arte y…

¿Qué diablos? Sí lo dije. Sentado en un taburete en frente del salón está Darien COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO. Sip, todo está colgando, ¿o debería decir abajo? Él se da la vuelta y me mira de pie en el marco de la puerta y sonríe.

—Hola Sere. Dormiste mucho ¿no? —La voz de Darien suena muy fuerte y por supuesto todos se giran para mirarme.

—Sere, entra y toma asiento. Estaba solo diciéndole a la clase que hemos sido bendecidos con un modelo masculino vivo para dibujar para su examen final. Puedes imaginar mi shock cuando él me llamó y ofreció sus servicios gratis. Darien hace una gran cantidad de dinero modelando y sin embargo él está honrando a nuestra escuela para avanzar en el estudio del arte. Demos todos un aplauso a Darien, ¿de acuerdo?

Mortificada y, sí, ruborizada de los pies a la cabeza, me apresuro a mi asiento, evitando las miradas de mis compañeros. Pongo mi bloc de dibujo para bloquear mi vista de un sonriente Darien y los ojos cuestionando en frente de mí.

—Dulce Madre el Universo. —Mina, una de la Nueva Era que considero una amiga, me susurra—. Tú realmente conoces a los modelos y te mudaste con ellos. ¿Tengo razón? ¿Cierto?

Niego y me inclino hacia ella.

—Shh. Te hablaré más tarde —digo, evitando mirar al frente. Dulces bananas inmaduras y tomates podridos, ¿qué estoy haciendo? No puedo posiblemente mirarlo, nunca podría dibujarlo por dos horas.

Mina da una sonrisa conocedora y levanta su carboncillo.

—Él está mirándote. ¿Estás durmiendo con él? Se lo haría en un instante. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar esto de mí? Escuché los rumores de que tres famosas bellezas vinieron buscándote al inicio de la escuela y querían tu cuerpo, pero pensé que no era cierto. Definitivamente tienes mucho que explicar.

Tal vez pueda copiarme de ella sin mirar en realidad a Darien en absoluto. Escucho susurrar todo alrededor de mí, pero estoy tratando de ignorarlo. Miro alrededor de mi lienzo y Darien me saluda, haciéndome esconderme detrás de mí escudo. Joder, sí lo dije otra vez, ¡joder joder joder! Oh, se siente muy bien decirlo en mi mente. ¿Cómo voy a dibujarlo con su Willy de un ojo mirándome?

¿Acabo de pensar eso? Quiero decir su pene, por supuesto y es uno muy grande por lo que vi mientras fisgoneaba por la esquina de mi lienzo en blanco. Él es definitivamente una ducha.

Mina ha comenzado y su dibujo es bueno, como, realmente bueno. Por supuesto que ella comenzó con el pene que está definitivamente haciéndole justicia. Ella tiene una gran sonrisa a través de su boca y no me sorprendería que empezara a babear pronto.

—¿Señorita Tsukino, hay algún problema? —pregunta mi profesor sobre mi hombro, haciendo mi cabeza volverse. Estoy absolutamente avergonzada de que he sido atrapada mirando el pene de Darien en el lienzo de Mina.

—Umm, no —murmuro y levanto mi carboncillo del pequeño estante en el caballete frente a mí.

Maldito Darien y su sonriente pene. Miro otra vez y veo a Darien con una cara seria y es todo negocio. Tal vez sin su sonrisa pícara esto podría en realidad ser factible. El tiempo vuela y estoy dibujando como una loca queriendo que esta tortura termine. No es tan factible como pensé, porque Darien tiene un hábito de girar su cabeza y guiñarme de vez en cuando.

—Hey Sere, mejor te apuras. No queda mucho tiempo para dibujar esa pieza que todavía te falta. —Mina sonríe mientras señala al lugar donde el pene de Darien debería estar colgando. Rápidamente arreglo el problema y probablemente obtendré una mala calificación por dibujar un taparrabo sobre el área. Pero por más que lo intenté, no pude hacerlo.

—Se acabó el tiempo. Demos a Darien un aplauso por venir y posar para ustedes. —Todos aplauden vigorosamente, incluso los chicos, lo cual me sorprende mientras estoy segura que más de la mitad aquí no están tan bien dotados como él—. Dejen sus lienzos en sus caballetes. Todos, espero que disfruten sus vacaciones.

Agarro mi bolsa de mensajero y rápidamente me muevo hacia la salida, agradecida de que el profesor tiene la atención de Darien. La última cosa que necesito es tener a Darien caminando conmigo a través del campus. Estoy lo suficientemente humillada por todas las miradas y susurros que ya conseguí. Gracias a Dios tengo solo unos cuantos días más de exámenes y entonces tal vez en enero todos se habrán olvidado de esto.

Sí cierto y el infierno se congelará. Veo a Diamante adelante y rápidamente corro y deslizo mi brazo alrededor del suyo.

—Hey ¿qué pasa? —dice mientras lo arrastro hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

—Solo sigue moviéndote y te explicaré más tarde. —Él se mueve más rápido para seguirme el paso, lo cual es una primera vez desde que mis piernas cortas por lo general están tratando se seguirle el paso a las suyas largas.

¿Les he dicho que matemáticas no es mi mejor materia y Diamante ha hecho todo lo que puede para ayudarme? Solo espero que todo su trabajo duro funcione. Nadie luce feliz cuando entramos a cálculo y cuando vemos el grueso paquete de examen en nuestros escritorios, dejamos salir un gemido. Nuestro profesor es un sádico. Diamante aprieta mi mano tranquilizadoramente y se mueve al otro lado del salón para tomar su asiento. Sé que están preguntándose por qué no nos sentamos juntos. El Sr. Cramer siente que la asignación de asientos es una necesidad en la universidad. Él debería enseñar en la secundaria. Somos adultos, ¿cierto?

—Así que ¿cómo crees que lo hiciste? —pregunta Diamante cuando estamos de vuelta en el patio. La temperatura ha caído al menos veinte grados desde que empezamos la prueba. Estoy temblando, no del frío sino de lo que mi calificación probablemente será.

—No lo sé. Tuve problemas con la segunda mitad, pero creo que hice bien la primera. No puedo creer que HDP nos dio un jodido librete para terminar en una hora, sin mencionar que todavía tenemos que tomar la segunda parte del final que dice es en la que mayoría de nuestra calificación se basará. ¿Quién tiene a sus estudiantes tomando un final de dos partes… en matemáticas? ¿Muy sádico?

—Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste genial. Vamos a conseguir algo que comer. Yo invito. —Diamante pone su brazo alrededor de mí y me empuja cerca, besando la cima de mi cabeza. Amo a Diamante e incluso si fallé el examen, no lo será porque él me dio tutorías.

—¿Él es tan caliente como lo imaginé? —La sonrisa de Diamante es contagiosa mientras esperamos nuestros almuerzos.

—Juro que tiene un paquete de doce y no hay una onza de grasa en ese cuerpo. Es enfermizo. Nadie debería ser tan perfecto.

—Paquete de doce ¿huh? Así que vamos al punto verdadero del tema: su polla. ¿Bien?

—Nada especial —digo con una cara dura y me encanta la expresión de asombro de Diamante.

—De ninguna manera. Ese chico tiene que ser dotado. Apostaría la fortuna de papá en eso —discute Diamante.

—He visto lombrices más grandes. —Me encanta que él está desgarrado entre creerme o no.

—¿Lombrices? ¿Están yendo a pescar chicos? —Una voz familiar me congela, esperando que él no haya escuchado más.

—Hey Darien —dice Diamante—. Toma asiento. Estoy solo recordando la última vez que fui a pescar. Sere solo me decía que odia las lombrices. Las desprecia, de hecho. Es una cosa de chica. Pateo a Diamante bajo la mesa, esperando que no diga más. Darien se mueve a mi lado en nuestra cabina, su muslo enclavado al lado del mío.

—Así que, Sere dime acerca de tu pequeña sesión voluntaria de esta mañana. — Diamante sonríe—. Ella disfrutó a fondo tener un modelo vivo para dibujar en vez de ese aburrido viejo tazón de frutas.

Aprieto mis dientes, queriendo tan profundamente golpearlo en su tonta cabeza sonriente.

—Sí, eso fue realmente divertido. Cuando me acerqué a Tim con la idea, él estaba muy emocionado. Supongo que es la primera vez que tenía un modelo real viniendo a su clase, especialmente con todos los recortes de presupuesto en la universidad. —Mientras gesticula al hablar, Darien cepilla su brazo contra el mío lo cual lo hace sonreírme.

Así que, probablemente parece extraño que no estoy reaccionando a él en una manera positiva. En su mayoría es porque sé que él no está realmente interesado en mí, pero también no tengo esos graciosos sentimientos en mi estómago que tengo alrededor de Seiya.

—¿Cómo es estar desnudo delante de una clase de artistas? —La pregunta de Diamante me hace querer estrangularlo. Sí, mi mecanismo de rubor está yendo a toda marcha y rápidamente agarro mi bebida fría, esperando que ayude en algo.

—Es algo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer, supongo. Si eres tímido acerca del nudismo en el negocio del modelaje no duras demasiado tiempo. Constantemente nos cambiamos en frente de una multitud de fotógrafos, maquillistas, directores, agentes y otros modelos. Así que, la modestia es rápidamente olvidada. Eso no funciona para mí. He estado desnuda en frente de un selecto grupo ¿pero una multitud? De ninguna manera.

—Sere ¿cómo te sentirías estando desnuda en frente de un grupo? — pregunta Diamante, levantando una ceja, luciendo todo inocente.

—No lo haría. No soy una mojigata pero me gusta mi privacidad —digo en una voz sin sentido, con pensamientos de cómo lo estrangularé corriendo por mi mente.

—No te querría desnuda delante de un grupo Sere. —Darien empuja mi brazo, lo cual me hace mirarlo. Puedo decir que habla en serio—. Habría mandíbulas rotas y ojos negros y varios chicos terminarían hospitalizados.

—Bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora ¿no? —¿Por qué estaría tan molesto conmigo desnuda delante de un grupo?—. ¿Dónde está la mesera? Estoy muriendo de hambre —digo, cambiando el tema mientras la visión de Darien sentado desnudo en clase vuelve a visitar mi mente.

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

**¿Quién se apunta para la clase de dibujo de Serena? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Trece

Las compras de Navidad solo deben hacerse en línea.

Sí, lo dije. Al que no le guste esta declaración, puede, bueno, lidiar con ello. Lita y yo estamos atrapadas en una tienda por departamentos con infernales colas en las cajas junto con otras mil personas de mal humor, mientras alegre música de Navidad toca continuamente por unos altavoces ocultos.

Sí, estoy molesta. No he visto a Seiya en días y mañana es "la cena de sexo explícito de los domingos". Se suponía que fuera el domingo pasado, pero el virus de la gripe afectó a mi familia, así que me dieron un indulto. No, no estoy contenta de que tuvieran gripe, pero estoy deseando y rezando porque la abuela Zirconia haya olvidado el libro de sexo con el que aparentemente estaban entusiasmados todos sus amigos del Bingo.

—Mierda, Sere —se queja Lita—. Esta fila se tarda jodidamente toda la vida. Me duelen los pies y estoy sedienta.

Sé que no dice la palabra M en el trabajo, así que, ¿por qué no puede contenerse en público? La palabra M y la música de Navidad simplemente no encajan.

—Cálmate, Lita. Al menos no estamos al final de la cola. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo ver el final de la línea.

—Sí, eso realmente ayuda. Oh, mira... abrieron otra caja. Oye, ¿qué demonios? Esa señora estaba detrás de nosotros y ahora la están atendiendo.

Cubro la boca de Lita, como si en cualquier momento pudiera iniciar una revuelta y no quiero estar en las noticias de las once del Canal Seis. Lita me pellizca en uno de los dedos y gentilmente la golpeo en la cabeza. La gente detrás de nosotras se está molestando. Una parte de mí quiere botar las cosas que tenemos, pero persevero y finalmente escapo sin incitar un motín.

Temblando, entramos en los cálidos confines del vestíbulo del loft. Richard está sentado en su puesto, con las manos envueltas alrededor de una enorme taza de algo que está humeando.

—Ooooooh, eso se ve delicioso —tartamudea Lita con labios temblorosos.

—¿Les apetece una taza? Es una mezcla especial de chocolate caliente. Tengo toda una olla en la parte de atrás. —Su sonrisa es tan adorable.

—Te amaremos por siempre, ¿no es verdad, Sere? —responde Lita.

Richard salta de su taburete y entra en una puerta detrás de él. Segundos más tarde, está de vuelta con dos tazas.

—Eres todo un salvavidas. Hoy no solo luchamos contra el frío, sino que también hicimos nuestras temidas compras navideñas. Eres increíble. —Lita toma un sorbo y cierra los ojos—. Mmmmmm, esto es lo mejor.

Tomo un trago del mío y estoy de acuerdo, es una experiencia orgásmica de chocolate en mi boca. El timbre del ascensor hace que todos giremos al mismo tiempo. Mis rodillas se vuelven débiles cuando veo a Seiya de pie allí con Fiore. Seiya sonríe ampliamente y Fiore está, bueno, se ve un poco como sonriente.

—Es la temporada —dice Seiya.

—Síp. Largas filas y gente demoníaca, pero Richard ha jodidamente salvado el día. —Oh, Lita está tan llena de la alegría de la Navidad.

Fiore y Seiya miran mi cara y empiezan a reír.

—Ustedes dos, detengan eso. No es gracioso. Intenta mantener a la Sra. Boca de Inodoro bajo control. Con mucho gusto les doy el trabajo. —Los miro mientras continúan riéndose. Richard tiene la mano sobre su boca. Estoy segura de que también se está riendo.

—Mi boca no es un inodoro. Son solo palabras, después de todo. —Lita finge una rabieta, pero le encanta la atención—. ¿De dónde salen ustedes dos cuerpos calientes? —Continúa, y yo gimo mientras los dos "cuerpos calientes" paran de reír, sonríen y se presentan un poco más erguidos.

Con eso, me retiro hacia las escaleras, ignorando al cuarteto. ¿Qué me tiene tan enojada? Lita está simplemente siendo Lita, después de todo y... no sé. No había estado tan confundida en toda mi vida.

Llego al cuarto piso, tan inmersa en pensamientos incoherentes que no estoy sin aliento. Abriendo la puerta de salida, me encuentro con un objeto, uno realmente pesado. Levantando la mirada, me encuentro con los ojos sonrientes de Darien.

—Whoa, Sere, ¿dónde está el fuego? —Su hoyuelo se profundiza a medida que su hermosa sonrisa se ensancha.

—No hay fuego. Me sentí como para subir las escaleras.

—Escaleras suertudas —responde, mirando fijamente a mis labios como si quisiera devorarlos.

¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde vino eso?

Chico malo. ¿Recuerdas las muescas en los postes de la cama y todo eso?

No voy a ser para nada la millonésima chica de su lista.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso —le digo.

—Ah, Sere, me hieres. A mí, que te adoro.

Oh, hermano. Es hora de correr, quiero decir, caminar, lejos justo ahora.

—Amo estar aquí y charlar, Darien, pero creo que tus cohortes están abajo esperándote y tengo regalos que envolver —le digo, levantando mis paquetes como evidencia.

—No lo entiendo. Siento que siempre estás tratando de deshacerte de mí y eso me lastima el corazón.

Gentilmente lo empujo un poco con mis paquetes, comenzando a pasar por el pasillo.

—Estoy tan segura, Darien —le contesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, en su lugar toco mi puerta. Me siento aliviada cuando Diamante abre inmediatamente.

—Hey, Sere, ¿qué te hizo esta puerta? Oh, hey, Darien —dice mirando por el pasillo mientras yo empujo más allá de él—. ¿Muy ruda? —Diamante cierra la puerta y puedo sentirlo mirándome.

Arrojo los paquetes en mi cama antes de irrumpir hacia el refrigerador.

—¿Por qué siempre tomas el lado de ellos? —La ira llena mi voz.

—Hey, solo estaba siendo amable. Realmente necesitas echar un polvo y creo que encontré a alguien. Ha sido muy difícil vivir contigo últimamente, por lo que te arreglé una cita a ciegas esta noche. Te guste o no.

—¿En serio? ¿Sin preguntarme primero?

—Todo el tiempo dices que te encuentre a alguien, así que lo hice. No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

—¿En serio? Oh, Diamante, lo siento mucho. ¡Te quiero tanto! —Sonríe mientras envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Ahora ve a prepararte. El pequeño traje negro irá genial. De hecho, si me dejas, puedo incluso preparar tu ropa.

Decido tomar un baño, teniendo cuidado al afeitarme las piernas y luego después de un largo baño, salto a la ducha para enjuagarme. Una cita, finalmente, una que Diamante aprueba. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Quiero decir, todo estará bien. Lo siento así.

Diamante no está en la habitación cuando salgo del baño, pero mi vestido y zapatos están dispuestos para mí.

Oigo voces apagadas procedentes de la puerta que conduce al comedor del loft. Arrastrándome hasta la puerta, doy vuelta a la cerradura, ya que no quiero que ninguna compañía indeseada me vea en toalla. Me visto rápidamente, me aplico el mínimo de maquillaje, me subo en mis tacones de quince centímetros y espero a que Diamante toque a mi puerta para dejarlo entrar de nuevo. Los minutos pasan y continúan las voces. Suspirando, agarro mi bolso, me muevo hacia la puerta y la abro para ver a mis tres compañeros de casa y a Diamante descansando en los sofás.

—Preciosa —dice Diamante con una sonrisa de comemierda.

—De acuerdo —responden Seiya y Darien casi al unísono. Fiore se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

—Tu cita está subiendo en el ascensor. Richard acaba de avisar. —Diamante sonríe y me acompaña a la puerta, con lo que no puedo ver la reacción de Seiya.

Diamante abre la puerta al mismo tiempo que suena el elevador. Se abre y veo a Zafiro Dark, un amigo nuestro de la clase de matemáticas, de pie allí con un ramo de flores en la mano. Luce nervioso, su sonrisa es un poco tambaleante cuando nos ve a Diamante y a mí. Diamante me da una palmada en el hombro y mágicamente me entrega el abrigo en la mano. Me ayuda a ponérmelo mientras Zafiro camina lentamente hacia nosotros. Observo sus ojos expandirse mientras le da miradas a mi vestido. Traga fuerte. Me toma un segundo darme cuenta que nunca me ha visto en nada más que jeans, camisetas, sudaderas y pantalones cortos.

—Hola, Sere. Espero que no estés decepcionada —dice en voz baja.

—¿Decepcionada? Definitivamente no —le contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Me gusta Zafiro. Su cabello es de un exquisito color azulado, ni corto ni largo. No es más que un par de centímetros más alto que yo, incluso con mis tacones puestos. Tiene dos adorables hoyuelos que aparecen en cada mejilla cuando sonríe. Tiene una buena constitución física, y definitivamente, se asea muy bien. Me entrega las flores y me pregunto dónde encontró unas tan hermosas en esta época del año.

—Te ves increíble, Sere. —Su voz interrumpe las reflexiones de mi cerebro.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti, Zafiro.

—Bueno, chicos, que se diviertan. No la tengas afuera hasta demasiado tarde, Zafiro. —Diamante suena como un padre severo. Le doy un codazo suave en el costado mientras tomo la mano de Zafiro y lo conduzco hasta el elevador.

—Oh... Diamante, sé amable y pon éstas en agua por mí y no te olvides de poner un centavo en la parte inferior del jarrón. —Camino de vuelta y se las entrego a un sonriente Diamante—. Además, no me esperes despierto —le digo, antes de regresar a Zafiro, que está sosteniendo la puerta del ascensor para mí.

Zafiro está nervioso, pero su silencio me está matando. Hemos estado en el auto durante diez minutos y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Genial.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos? —le pregunto, tratando de sonar casual.

—A un restaurante que Diamante me dijo que amas. —Se aclara la garganta—. Espero que eso esté bien.

Mantiene sus ojos en la carretera, pero traga saliva, esperando mi respuesta. Él es diferente en clase. De hecho, le encanta contar chistes y hacer reír a la gente, así que, ¿por qué está tan tenso en este momento?

—Tiene que ser Papa's entonces, porque ese es mi favorito.

—Sí, ese es. Deberíamos estar allí pronto —responde inexpresivamente.

¿En serio? Como si no lo supiera.

Quiero preguntarle si algo está mal, pero no creo que me vaya a decir la verdad. La brillante luz cálida de Papa's penetra mi pensamiento profundo, y por suerte, encontramos un lugar para estacionar cerca de la puerta de entrada.

El lugar está repleto, lleno de personas felices riendo. Papa está jugando al anfitrión. Sus ojos se abren y se ensanchan y dice:

—Sere, mi bello ángel rubio. Mi mundo se acaba de volver más brillante. —Me tiende sus brazos y me muevo hacia su abrazo. Huele a salsa de pizza y Old Spice—. ¿Y quién es este joven? —pregunta, mirando fijamente a Zafiro, quien parece como si quisiera irse.

—Papa, este es mi amigo Zafiro.

A medida que las palabras salen de mis labios, me doy cuenta de que son verdad. Él es y permanecerá siendo, solo un amigo. No hay química. Me siento un poco deprimida.

—Aww. Él parece un joven muy agradable. Tengo su mesa preparada para ustedes.

Él nos lleva hacia el final de la sala y Mama saluda y nos sopla un beso a través de la habitación. Varios de los camareros me saludan mientras pasamos. Es una gran mesa a la que papa nos conduce y me pregunto por qué hay tantos asientos. Antes de que pueda mencionarlo, escucho un alboroto detrás de nosotros. Gimo interiormente cuando me doy cuenta de que vamos a ser acompañados por otros. No otros cualquieras, sino mis compañeros de piso y uno de mis supuestos mejores amigos, un Diamante sonriendo.

—Sere, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta Diamante, todo inocente.

—¿Sorprendido? Creo que no. Le dijiste a Zafiro que este es mi lugar favorito.

—Se lo comenté, pero nunca le dije que te trajera aquí. Oye, Papa, estos dos están en una cita, no sería justo que nos uniéramos a ellos.

—Ah, Diamante, estamos llenos. No tenemos más mesas. —Papa luce incómodo y me siento culpable.

—Está bien, pueden unirse a nosotros. ¿No es así, Zafiro?

Zafiro asiente en respuesta y todo el mundo toma un asiento. Por lo menos los modelos parecen estar disgustados. No Diamante, sin embargo. Él todavía tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—No teníamos idea de que ibas a estar aquí. Honestamente. —El acento inglés de Seiya envía una cálida sensación por mi espina dorsal. No levanto la vista de mi menú. Mi lengua está un poco demasiado atada por el momento.

Diamante está sentado a mi izquierda, por lo que lo alcanzo por debajo de la mesa y le pellizco el muslo tan fuerte como puedo, preguntándome qué se trae entre manos.

—Oww. —Él salta un poco y luego se vuelve hacia mí mirándome.

—Te lo mereces —le susurro, inclinándome y bloqueando la vista de los demás con mi menú.

—Espera hasta que llegues a casa. Eso va a dejarme un moretón —responde con los dientes apretados.

—Está bien, ¿quién está listo para ordenar? —Sal, un camarero a tiempo parcial y nuevo papá, saca mi atención de Diamante.

Después de todos los pedidos, el estado de ánimo en la mesa comienza a parecerse a un servicio funeral. Nadie está hablando y todo el mundo está evitando los ojos de los demás. Lo único que nos falta son los ataques de llanto. Qué cita tan divertida. Si soy honesta, estoy un poco contenta de que Zafiro y yo no estemos aquí solos. La cosa de la amistad está realmente comenzando a asimilarse. Supongo que es hora de conseguir que este funeral, quiero decir, fiesta, comience.

—Entonces chicos, ¿Alguna sesión de fotos pronto? —pregunto y observo mientras todos los ojos se enfocan en mí. Juro que escucho suspiros de alivio en toda la mesa.

—No, esta época del año es bastante tranquila. Tengo un concierto de Navidad el lunes, pero luego estaré de vacaciones hasta enero —responde Darien.

Sr. Aussie habla a continuación:

—Voy a casa dentro de dos semanas, donde hay, como treinta y dos grados. Así que enlisté un par de sesiones mientras estoy allí.

—Un par de tomas en el congelante frío de Londres. ¿En qué estaba pensando? —La voz de Seiya me hace querer ir con él solo para mantenerlo caliente.

Basta, Sere. Contrólate. Fuera de tu liga.

—¿Sesiones? —pregunta Zafiro.

—Oh, Zafiro, lo siento. Qué grosero de mi parte. Estos son mis compañeros de casa. —Hago las presentaciones y veo cuán pobre parece Zafiro hundiéndose en su silla. Está intimidado y necesito corregir la situación.

—Seguramente ya has escuchado como terminé con esos nerds. —Observo tres pares de cejas disparándose, pero los ignoro—. Fiore tiene la superstición de que el número cuatro es de suerte para él. Su antiguo compañero de piso se mudó y estaban tan desesperados que me acosaron para que me mudara con ellos.

—Había escuchado un rumor por todo el campus acerca de esto, pero pensé que solo eran chismes.

La comida llega, salvándome de tener que hablar más. Esperemos que un par de copas de vino relajen a Zafiro. Mi estómago gruñe estruendosamente, rompiendo la tensión, gracias al cielo. Tendría que haber estado avergonzada, pero por una vez me alegro de que a mi estómago le encante hablar.

Después de haberme tomado un par de copas de vino, siento como que he logrado rescatar esta tarde. Zafiro luce como si por fin está disfrutándolo y mis compañeros de piso lo han hecho sentir como un viejo amigo. Ellos son realmente un grupo genial. Algo impresionantes, sí, pero tienen corazones. Incluso Diamante se está divirtiendo, aunque eso terminará rápidamente cuando lo reprenda por sus travesuras cuando lleguemos a casa.

Papa y mama se detienen en nuestra mesa cada vez que pueden. En definitiva, es una gran noche. Sal ha sido maravilloso, rellenando nuestras copas vacías y asegurándose de que nos mantengamos satisfechos. Atrapo a Zafiro mirando su reloj. Compruebo el mío y veo que es casi la una de la mañana. Agarro a Sal y pido nuestras cuentas.

—Las cuentas ya han sido atendidas —responde y yo niego.

—¿Quién?

Sal señala sobre la mesa hacia Darien, que nos sonríe. ¡Qué hermosa, quiero decir, guapa, sonrisa!

Bueno, esa es una sonrisa malditamente caliente.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer después de irrumpir tu cita.

Observo sus deliciosos labios mientras habla, preguntándome qué me harían sentir estando contra los míos. Maldición, Sere, es hora de ir a casa.

—Oye, Zafiro, vives cerca, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no nos llevamos a Sere a casa? Sé que tienes esa cosa por la mañana —dice Diamante casualmente.

—Bueno… —comienza Zafiro y entonces todo el mundo le asegura que estarían felices de llevarme a casa.

—¿Está bien eso, Sere? ¿No te molesta? —Zafiro me mira con ansiedad.

—No, Zafiro, está bien. Después de todo, ellos saben dónde vivo. —Sonrío y luego pateo la pierna de Diamante, lo cual pasa desapercibido dado que queda oculto por el mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos. Hace una mueca mirando en mi dirección. Me levanto y jalo a Zafiro conmigo.

—Lo voy a acompañar al auto y me reúno con ustedes en un momento. — No espero una respuesta mientras maniobramos por el restaurante aún lleno.

—La pasé muy bien, Sere. Tus compañeros parecen agradables. Lamento no llevarte a casa.

—No te preocupes, Zafiro. —Lo beso en la mejilla y luego veo como se mete en su coche.

Bueno, eso estuvo bien. Tan feliz que no hubo demasiada torpeza. También estoy alegre de que no me pidiera salir de nuevo, ya que odio decepcionar a la gente.

Camino de vuelta al cálido restaurante y encuentro a nuestros anfitriones dándoles un beso de despedida. Mis acompañantes esperan pacientemente a que me dirija a la puerta principal. También beso a Sal en la mejilla en mi camino a reunirme con Diamante y mis compañeros. Sí, estoy un poco inestable. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas copas de delicioso vino me he tomado. No digo una palabra mientras se mueven a un lado. Diamante empuja la puerta para abrirla dejando entrar el frío y duro aire. No recuerdo haberme enfriado cuando salí a despedir a Zafiro. El auto viaja en silencio todo el camino a casa. Ojalá pudiera leer las mentes.

Esta vez, me quedo despierta hasta llegar al loft. Diamante tiene su llave y la coloca en la cerradura de mi entrada privada. Me despido con la mano de los tres mientras avanzan a través de la entrada principal.

Golpeo la cama para detener el giro de la habitación y procedo a desmayarme.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Catorce

Lo juro, esa será la última vez que bebo. El alcohol nunca tocará estos labios de nuevo. Mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar y mi boca se siente como si estuviera llena de algodón, lana o arena suficiente para llenar el desierto del Sahara. Tengo mucha sed, pero no hay agua para mí. Eso no es lo que necesito. Veo una mano sosteniendo un vaso con un líquido rojo en él, y sé que es el brebaje especial "bebiste demasiado vino ayer por la noche" de Diamante

—Aquí, Sra. Lush.

Agarro el vaso, dándole mi apestosa y vil mirada.

—¿Cómo es que puedes beber tanto como yo, y estar bien al día siguiente?

—Buenos genes —dice el idiota. Espera, ese no es su nombre. Ya estoy tomado por el otro idiota, mi ex.

—Me siento horrible. Me alegro mucho de no tener que trabajar hoy. — Trago casi la mitad de la misteriosa creación y para ser honesto, no sabe la mitad de malo a como se ve.

—Síp, pero nos esperan en casa de tu padres hoy, ¿recuerdas? Es domingo.

—¿Tenías que recordármelo? Llámalos y diles que estoy enferma. — Termino mi oración con un gemido y pongo mi almohada sobre mi cabeza.

—Nop. Le diré a tu madre la verdad. Que su pequeña dulce hija tiene una resaca por vino.

—Eres tan malo a veces, Diamante, ¿sabes eso? Oh, ¿Y que fue ese truco que hiciste anoche? ¿Llevar a todos a Papa's?

Lo siento sentarse en la cama.

—Bueno, la cosa es así: Me gustan tus compañeros de cuarto. Y en mi opinión, ya sea Darien o Seiya serían lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Está sonriendo, puedo oírlo en su voz.

—Así que me arreglaste una cita solo para sabotearla. Genial, eso tiene sentido. —Abro un ojo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Sí, está sonriendo.

—No, Zafiro era un experimento. Sí, es bonito, pero aburrido, y necesitas emoción en tu vida. Sacúdete un poco.

Ahora sería el momento para decirle que tiene razón, pero no voy a darle la satisfacción. No, no va a pasar.

—Ahora, es el momento para que la pequeña Sere se pare y se aliste. Tenemos un día de diversión delante de nosotros.

—¿De dónde sacaste la impresión de que necesito más emoción? Pasar tiempo con mi familia es suficiente —gimo al sentarme, poniendo los pies en la alfombra de felpa.

—Ves, eso no fue tan difícil. Ahora pon ese lindo y pequeño trasero tuyo en la ducha, mientras que escojo ropa decente para nuestra excursión.

Cierro con cuidado la puerta del baño. Quiero cerrarla de golpe, pero no creo que mi cabeza pueda aguantar la agonía que pueda producir. Agua tibia corre por encima de mi cabeza y por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor. Minutos más tarde, con mi cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, abro la puerta y veo a Diamante descansando en la cama, que al parecer, acaba de hacer. Junto a él está la ropa que eligió para mí. Francamente, me podría importar menos si combinan. De hecho, la cama se ve tan atractiva que estoy tentada a empujarlo y meterme debajo de las cubiertas. Pero la mirada determinada en el rostro de mi torturador me hace tomar mi ropa y empezar a vestirme.

—Por los santos calcetines de la madre tierra, por favor bajar un poco ese chillido. —La música golpeando desde los altavoces elaborados de Diamante instalados en su coche, no me hacen sentir mejor.

—Hey, te gusta este grupo. No seas una cascarrabias. Sabes que me gusta escuchar música cuando conduzco.

Deslizándome hacia abajo en el asiento de cuero de lujo, saco mis gafas de sol de mi bolso para proteger mis ojos del ataque implacable del sol y trato de relajarme.

Lo que se siente como solo unos segundos más tarde, escucho la alegre voz de Diamante decir:

—Estamos aquí. —Y me saca de mi estado de semi-sueño.

—Déjame en el coche y…

Antes de que pueda terminar, él está fuera del coche, abriendo mi puerta, y estoy de pie en la calzada de mis padres. Él mete mi mano en el hueco de su brazo, y estoy medio caminando, medio siendo tirada hacia la puerta.

Diamante abre la puerta y grita:

—Estamos aquí. —Lo que dispara dolor a través de mi cabeza como una descarga eléctrica. En serio, no más vino para mí, nunca.

—Cariño, no te ves muy bien —dice mi mamá, siempre siendo la observadora—. Debiste llamarnos y dicho.

Sí, y si lo hubiera hecho, habría conducido a la ciudad. Probablemente atropellado a varias personas mientras conducía y conseguir una multa por alguna razón solo para ver lo que le estaba pasando a su bebé.

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad. —Lo espero y sí, ella pone su mano en mi frente y frunce el ceño.

—En realidad no estás caliente, pero tal vez debería hacer que tu padre traiga el termómetro.

—De verdad, mamá, estoy bien.

—Ella tiene resaca —mi increíble abuela dice desde detrás de su hija.

— Qué? ¿Lo estás? —Mi mamá me mira como si tuviera dos y no veintidós.

—Bien, así que fuimos a Papa's anoche, y tuve demasiadas copas —admito, porque sé que estoy atrapada y es el momento de confesar.

—Ves, sabía que tenía razón —dice la abuelita con aire de suficiencia, con los brazos cruzados. Odio cuando tiene razón.

—¿Cuándo iban alguien dejarme saber que Sere y Diamante llegaron? —La voz regia de la abuela me dan ganas de meterme en mi cama, en mi antigua habitación. Voy a recibir la mirada asesina majestuosa cuando se entere de mi noche de borrachera y recibir la lección de que si hubiera asistido a la academia para señoritas, esto no habría sucedido.

Sí, claro.

—Ajá.

—Acaban de llegar, madre —habla mi papá, y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí.

—Debería haber sido informada. Hola, Sere y Diamante —dice ella, acercándose y dándonos besos en el aire en nuestras mejillas.

—Es hora de comer. —Mi mamá rompe el momento incómodo y nosotros caminamos como buenos niños al comedor.

Minutos más tarde, se nos unen Sammy y Ann, esta última decepcionada por la ausencia de cierto trío.

—Lo siento, Ann, los chicos no vienen.

—Oh rayos —bromea mientras se deja caer en su asiento.

La cena gracias a Dios es un asunto tranquilo mientas todo el mundo parece preocupado. Como un poco, pero término empujando mi comida alrededor del plato ya que todavía siento un poco de náuseas. Diamante golpea mi muslo de vez en cuando y lo ignoro por completo. Sí, todavía estoy molesta.

—Necesitamos un recuento para el Día de Navidad —anuncia mamá después de que sirve un pie de mousse de chocolate como postre, que es mi favorito, pero no ahora. No se preocupen, sin embargo. Sé que voy a regresar a casa con una bolsa con perros.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —corean Ann y Sammy.

Mi madre asiente con la cabeza y se apresuran a salir de la habitación para escapar de los adultos. Maldita sea, me siento tan vieja. Quiero escapar igual.

—Para Navidad debemos ser nosotros ocho y Diamante, ¿te nos unirás este año? —pregunta la abuela en su tono adecuado.

—Me encantaría, si está bien. Mi papá y mi mamá van a visitar a mi hermana en Nueva Zelanda para ver al nuevo bebé. —La familia de Diamante está extendida por todo el mundo, pero él rara vez viaja. Él siempre es bienvenido a nuestras reuniones familiares.

—Bueno, eso hace nueve hasta ahora entonces. —Mi mamá me mira—. ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros de cuarto, Sere?

—No creo que vayan a estar aquí durante los días festivos.

—Sería bueno si les preguntaras —dice mi abuela.

—Está bien. Lita y Andrew estarán aquí durante casi todo el día, así que supongo que nos hace once.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a abrir los regalos durante el día. —Mi mamá da los mejores regalos. Siempre compra cosas que nadie re-regalaría, guardara en un armario, o re-vendería en línea. Cada regalo que compra es algo que necesitamos o queremos.

Quiero irme ya. Mi cabeza duele otra vez y he perdido el sentido de la conversación. ¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Seiya? Es probable que esté pasando la tarde con alguna belleza caliente, de largas piernas que lo complementa por completo. Tengo que sacarlo de mi mente.

—No creo que sea aceptable para una mesa de Navidad. —Penetra en mis pensamientos la voz severa de mi abuela.

—Ahí está ese palo de nuevo. Necesitas relajarte y disfrutar de la vida.

Sí, esa es la abuelita. Debo estar perdiéndome una pelea.

—Nunca he oído hablar de un "turducken", y no tengo ningún deseo de verlo sobre la mesa. Suena horrible —contraataca la abuela.

Turducken, ¿qué diablos es eso?

Abuelita sacude un dedo a su adversaria.

—Es delicioso, digo que lo pongamos a votación. Estoy cansada de carne asada todos los años.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que mi mamá, papá y abuelo han huido de la habitación. Solo estamos Diamante y yo con las dos guerreras. Esto podría ser muy sangriento y no quiero meterme en medio. Agarro la mano de Diamante y poco a poco hacemos nuestro camino fuera de la habitación y a la cocina, donde sé que el resto se esconden. Ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de que salimos mientras hacen su famoso concurso de miradas Bannister-Tsukino.

Los tres que habían escapado antes están de pie en la cocina. Mi mamá está bebiendo algo ámbar en un vaso. Mi papá está dando palmadas a mi abuelo en la espalda, probablemente porque sabe que si la abuela pierde, no será un lugar feliz cuando lleguen a casa.

—Yo digo que vamos a tener un turducken y si no te gusta, bien, entonces simplemente quédate en casa y come tu carne asada.

—Luego querrás que comamos cocodrilo o algo igualmente extraño. —La voz de la abuela es ahora una octava más alta.

—¡He oído que sabe a pollo!

Miro al abuelo agarrar el vaso de mamá y tomar un buen trago. Le hace toser violentamente mientras mi papá golpea su espalda. Oh, señor... justo lo que necesita mi dolor de cabeza.

—Voy a entrar —dice mamá. Se pone de pie, tomando otro largo trago del vaso.

Papá sacude la cabeza.

—Cariño, ¿crees que eso es inteligente?

—Inteligente o no, estoy tan cansada de esta mierda. Sí, lo dije. Mierda. Lidiamos con esto casi todo el domingo y alguien tiene que tomar el toro por las bolas y detenerlas.

Santo pescado frito con huesos removidos, mi mamá es seria. Levanta la cabeza y hecha los hombros atrás antes de salir de la habitación lentamente. Nosotros cobardes la seguimos. ¿Acaba de decir "tomar el toro por las bolas"?

—Me encanta tu familia. En realidad, deberíamos grabar esto. Solo piensa en todos los millones de visitas que tendría en línea. —La voz de Diamante está llena de risa. Le doy un codazo en el estómago y paso por la puerta que mi mamá pasó.

—Ustedes dos. Cesen y desistan. —Su voz es fuerte, más fuerte que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. De hecho, la última vez fue así de fuerte fue cuando… oh, mira… la están escuchando.

—Estoy cansada de que ustedes dos siempre estén en conflicto. Sucede cada domingo. Vamos a resolver esto. Tendremos turducken y carne asada y eso es todo. Ni una palabra más.

Mamá se marcha fuera de la habitación y sube las escaleras, con todo el mundo, incluso Sammy y Ann por el balcón, observándola.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? —susurra la abuelita a través de la mesa.

—No fue mi culpa. Tú fuiste la que empezó todo este lío.

—Puedo escucharlas a las dos desde aquí arriba. Ni una palabra más —grita mamá desde lo alto de las escaleras y luego desaparece cuando oímos un portazo.

—Espero que ambas estén orgullosas de sí mismas —dice el abuelo—. Estoy harto de esta pequeña enemistad ustedes dos tienen también y creo que si no se pueden llevarse bien, las dos deben quedarse en casa. Sere, asegúrate de que tu abuela llegue a casa segura. Me voy. —Besa mi mejilla y luego toma su abrigo del armario del pasillo antes de salir de la casa.

Wow. Ambas abuelas están sin palabras, al igual que todos nosotros. El abuelo nunca ha hablado de esa manera, nunca. Bien por ti, abuelo.

Después de subir las escaleras y dar a mamá un beso de despedida y asegurarle que todo estaba bien en la planta baja y nadie la odiaba, Diamante y yo decimos adiós a mi padre y las mudas abuelas matriarcas antes de salir de nosotros mismos.

No, no nos olvidamos de la abuelita. Sorprendentemente, la abuela dijo que iba a llevarla a su casa. Las cosas en esta casa nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

**Jajaja las abuelas de Sere son tremendas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Quince

Está congelando. No puedo sentir mis pies —me quejo cuando entro en el cálido y acogedor vestíbulo de mi edificio.

—Todavía están allí. Puedo verlos.

—Bueno, yo no puedo sentirlos. Me pregunto dónde está Richard. No lo he visto desde la semana pasada.

El vestíbulo está poco iluminado y tranquilo.

—¿Quieres que llame a su puerta y vea si está bien? —Diamante me empuja con el codo mientras presiona el botón del ascensor.

—No, no quiero ser una de esas personas entrometidas. Solo me pregunto, es todo. —Las puertas se abren y Diamante me da un suave empujón para entrar al ascensor.

El pasillo del piso superior está tranquilo también. Evito la puerta principal y meto mi llave en mi entrada privada.

Realmente no estoy a la altura para ver al magnífico trío cuando sé que me veo malditamente congelada. ¿Cómo sé esto? El espejo del baño en la casa de mis padres me lo mostró. Me siento tan mal como me veo y empiezo a quitarme la ropa mientras me dirijo al baño, necesitando desesperadamente un baño caliente.

—Oye, ¿vas a recoger tu desastre? —pregunta Diamante mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—No, pensé que tú podrías hacerlo por mí —digo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, perdiéndome lo que sé que sería una mirada fulminante. Me estremezco mientras me paro en mi ropa interior esperando que la enorme bañera se llene. Un delicioso olor llena el aire mientras vierto mi baño de burbujas favorito con aroma a lavanda. Recojo mi cabello en una media cola de caballo y tiro mi ropa interior al otro lado de la habitación. Me deslizo hacia abajo en la calmante calidez. Mis huesos parecen derretirse cuando el agua gira a mí alrededor. Es una bañera de hidromasaje, con los chorros enviando pulsante agua sobre todas mis partes adoloridas.

La puerta del baño se abre, mientras mis ojos lo hacen con sorpresa. Estoy sorprendida temporalmente a la vista de Seiya de pie en el marco de la puerta, vestido solo con sus calzoncillos. Él es tan perfecto como sus imágenes en los carteles y revistas, por supuesto sin la aerografía allí. Sus ojos están centrados en los míos y siento mi cuerpo reaccionando desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la parte inferior de los dedos de mis pies. Nunca me he sentido tan excitada.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que mis pezones endurecidos están atisbando a través de las burbujas. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo está bastante expuesto cuando mi cobertura de burbujas se ha disipado.

Levanto mis ojos y veo como él se lame los labios y se pasa su mano derecha por el cabello sedoso. El agua se ha enfriado, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo ha aumentado en cien grados. Él se mueve más acerca y veo que sus calzoncillos se están volviendo más apretados al segundo que su excitación empuja por escapar. Poco a poco, lleva sus manos a su cintura y en un solo movimiento, su pene es libre, y señor, es justo como lo recordaba cuando lo vi en la clase de arte. Espera.

Miro de nuevo a su cara y no es Seiya. Es Darien de pie allí con su pene apuntando hacia mí. Cómo demo...

—¿Te has ahogado ahí dentro?

La voz de Diamante me vuelve a mis sentidos. Me doy cuenta de que me quedé dormida y todo era un sueño. Más bien como una pesadilla, con Seiya convirtiéndose en Darien.

Realmente necesito conseguir una vida, pienso cuando miro hacia abajo y veo mis pezones todavía en posición firmes. Tiro del tapón y veo el remolino de agua de la bañera. Temblando, agarro una toalla de gran tamaño y envuelvo mi cuerpo totalmente excitado, repitiendo mi sueño.

¿Darien? ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría soñar con el Sr. Mujeriego?

Está bien, quizás a la mayoría de las mujeres en el mundo. Cuando salgo del baño, veo a Diamante desparramado en el sillón reclinable junto a mi cama.

—¿Todavía te sientes como una mierda? —pregunta.

—No más vino para mí. Si me ves ir por una copa, recuérdame este horrible día.

—Está bien, pero la última vez que bebiste vino dijiste lo mismo. No creo que vaya a funcionar. Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿se te antoja un poco de estudio? —Él saca nuestro libro de matemáticas y levanta una ceja hacia mí.

—Como si tuviera una opción. Necesito asegurar este examen. De lo contrario, voy a ser una estudiante de último año para siempre.

—Suena como que tus compañeros de piso están en casa. —Diamante se estira y frota sus ojos.

Escuchamos risas de la habitación de al lado, voces masculinas y femeninas. Por supuesto, las mujeres estarían incluidas. Dos de ellos son hombres de sangre caliente y el otro pretende serlo. Realmente necesito hablar con Fiore a solas. Mi madre me llevó a un lado más temprano esta tarde para reiterar las peticiones de Artemis de ayudar a Fiore y a Darien. Realmente no sé con qué necesito ayudar a Darien. Sí, él tiene una familia jodida, la mamá salió huyendo, el papá ha estado casado varias veces, pero ¿quién no tiene problemas de familia? Él tiene toda la atención que cualquiera pudiera querer o necesitar. ¿Por qué necesitaría mi ayuda?

—Sere, acabo de volverme heterosexual y quiero tener sexo pervertido y caliente contigo —está soltando Diamante en un intento de hacerme concentrar.

Es ridículo, pero sigo el juego.

—Está bien, bueno, entonces quítate toda la ropa, así puedo saltar sobre tus huesos. —¿Realmente acabo de gritar eso?

Sí, las voces han cesado. Dios mío, Sere. Ahora probablemente todos ellos piensan que estoy a punto de conectar con alguien aquí. Bueno, eso podría funcionar. Si creen que estoy involucrada con alguien, tal vez ellos me dejarán sola y vayan a dejarme volver a mi vida normal está bien, a mi vida semi-normal

—¿Qué de...?

Rápidamente pongo mi mano sobre la boca de Diamante.

—Sigue el juego —le susurro. Luego, en voz más alta, digo yo—. Ted, ¿qué es eso en tus pantalones? Creo que quiere salir y decir hola. Oh, una dulce manzana de caramelo en un vara, tu palo es más como un tronco. Necesita ser liberado. Mira, está burlándose de mí. —Pongo mi dedo en mis labios y hago un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Diamante me mira, confundido, entonces es como si una bombilla de luz se encendiera y él me da una sonrisa de come-mierda.

—Sí, cariño, es todo para ti. —Casi me río ante oír ante su falsa voz profunda.

—Vaya, está realmente dura. Oh, ¿tú quieres ponerla dónde? —Le hago señas a Diamante para que se mueva conmigo hacia la puerta.

No oímos nada, nada, viniendo de más allá de la puerta.

Gesticulo a la cuenta de tres y me muevo hacia la puerta. Uno, dos, tres, y ambos agarramos el asa y abrimos la puerta. Como me imaginé, tres cabezas adjuntas a tres cuerpos cayeron de plano en la alfombra. Ellos miraron nuestras caras sonrientes y al menos Seiya tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Fiore y Darien se levantan y tratan de actuar de manera tranquila.

—¿Cómo que escuchaban? —pregunto, viendo a Seiya desviar sus ojos mientras los otros dos sonríen y comienzan a reír.

—Estábamos cuidando de ti —responde Darien encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, eres como una hermanita para nosotros —se ríe Fiore.

—Entonces, no estaban siendo entrometidos, ¿eh, Seiya? —Seiya se ve incómodo. Es hora de dejarlo fuera de la broma—. Es bueno saber que ustedes chicos cuidan mi espalda, pero me gusta mi privacidad. Y si yo en realidad estaba conectando con alguien aquí, esta pequeña sesión de espionaje en la que todos ustedes se habían metido no habría sido agradable.

—Oye, al menos fue mejor que lo que tuvimos que pasar esta noche. — Fiore ha dejado de reír y ha vuelto a su ser ceñudo.

Los empujo suavemente a un lado y miro hacia la sala de estar para encontrarla vacía.

—¿Dónde están las mujeres que escuchamos antes? —pregunto, volviéndome a mirarlos. Diamante está sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la puerta abierta.

Fiore mira perezosamente hacia mí.

—Oh, ellas solo vinieron a tomar una copa, nada más. Al menos, nada de nuestra parte. Estoy seguro de que a ellas les hubiera encantado pasar la noche, pero simplemente no nos estábamos sintiendo para eso.

—¿Qué hay de jugar cartas? —espeta Darien.

—Sí, suena genial. —Fiore mira a Diamante y a mí—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Quieren jugar un amistoso juego de póquer?

—¿Póquer? No sé cómo jugar —contesto inocentemente y todos ellos caen. Diez minutos más tarde, estamos sentados en la mesa redonda de la cocina y las cartas están siendo barajadas. Delante de mí hay fichas de color naranja.

Quería rojas, pero Diamante las agarró primero. Fiore tiene azules, Seiya moradas y Darien amarillas, y cada uno de nosotros tiene la misma cantidad... por ahora.

—Así que Sere, ¿entiendes lo que acabo de decirte? —pregunta Darien como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

—Creo que sí. Si meto la pata, no me odien —Ahí voy con mi acto de señorita inocente de nuevo.

Media hora más tarde, estoy ganando en grande. De hecho, cada uno de ellos tiene una pequeña colina de fichas comparada con mi montaña.

Darien rueda los ojos cuando yo gano otra mano.

—Caballeros, hemos sido engañados.

Sí. Tengo una gran cara de póquer real en verdad y una de la que mi padre está muy orgulloso ya que él me la enseñó.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando de mi suerte de principiante? —Estoy tratando muy duro de no sonreír.

—Principiante mi culo —bromea Fiore, mientras se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y me envía un mirada juguetona.

—Y debo decir, que es un buen culo también —le respondo, manteniendo mi rostro estoico.

—Muy graciosa, niñita. No deberías tratar de forzar una victoria sobre nosotros, los muchachos grandes —responde él, gustándole mi respuesta. Diamante, Darien y Seiya se recostaron y nos observaron a Fiore y a mí intercambiando palabras. Es divertido.

—¿Están rindiéndose muchachos? ¿Hemos terminado con el juego? —Las cuatro máquinas andantes de testosterona negaron, y comencé a repartir la siguiente mano.

—Sere, ¿ya les has preguntado? —pregunta Diamante, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus cartas.

—¿Preguntarnos qué? —Darien me mira con una sexy ceja levantada.

—Mi mamá me pidió que los invitara para Navidad, pero yo le dije que todos ustedes iban a casa. ¿Correcto?

—Me voy a casa la semana que viene —dice Seiya—. Mi madre nunca me perdonaría si me pierdo esta Navidad. Toda nuestra familia estará junta, lo cual debido a su tamaño, es bastante increíble. —Su acento de ensueño me hace querer babear.

—Me voy para mi patria también —interrumpe Fiore mis cavilaciones sobre el beso alucinante que Seiya y yo compartimos en Halloween. Me he preguntado por qué no ha intentado de nuevo, no es que yo lo permitiría. Vale, estoy mintiendo. Estaría toda sobre él como un niño gordo sobre la torta.

—Ella siempre se desconecta como si estuviera en otro reino o algo. ¿Sere? —La voz de Diamante flota hacia mi conciencia y levanto mis ojos para ver que soy el centro de atención.

—Lo siento, pensando en mi último examen en dos días. Realmente debería estar estudiando —miento y Diamante solo sonríe. Es como un lector de mente.

—¿Oíste que Darien está libre para Navidad, y estaría encantado de unirse a nosotros? ¿No es así, Darien?

—Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con tu familia. La mía es... bueno, la Navidad es solo otro día para ellos. De alguna forma echo de menos tener tiempo familiar. —La mirada en el rostro de Darien es rompe corazones. Él es, por lo general, el tipo despreocupado que actúa como si no tuviera ni una sola preocupación en el mundo.

—Bueno, si consigues un dolor de cabeza, no es mi culpa —le digo—. Mi familia es diferente, así que has sido advertido. No voy a ser responsable por lo que hagan o digan.

Me sentí aliviada cuando una sonrisa aparece en sus hermosos labios. Oye, los labios pueden ser hermosos, ¿no? Oh, genial. He echado de menos algo más.

Concéntrate, Sere.

—Darien dijo que él aprovechará sus posibilidades —explica Diamante—. Creo que es hora para mí de llevar a la pequeña Sere a la cama. Su cerebro necesita un descanso.

Todos se ríen cuando le saco la lengua.

—La pequeña Sere puede llevarse a sí misma a la cama, gracias. Pero estoy cansada. Buenas noches. Vamos, Diamante, te voy a acostar.

Diamante se deja caer en mi cama después de cambiarse a cómoda ropa de dormir.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido.

—Sí. Fue como pasar la noche con chicos normales, no dioses griegos. —

Me pongo los pantalones de mi pijama y miro hacia él.

—Te dije que ellos son normales y que solo quieren encajar —responde él, haciendo que ruede los ojos.

—Ellos no son normales. Normal es que solo unos pocos cientos de personas puedan saber tu nombre, no todo el mundo.

—Sere, eso es una exageración. Apuesto a que hay una tribu en África o algún pobre diablo en Liberia que no sabe de ellos.

—Está bien, quizás un centenar no ha visto sus fotos, pero hay que admitir que es un poco intimidante estar alrededor de ellos algunas veces.

—Solo Fiore me hace sentir intimidado.

—Sí, si te gusta el magnífico, alto y solemne tipo que no va a salir del armario.

—Tu mamá te dijo que Artemis dice que necesitas ayudarlo y a Darien. Así que tal vez tu trabajo es ayudarlo a salir. Quiero la primera fila cuando lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? —Diamante es tan bueno para suplicar.

—Tal vez eres demasiado feo para él. Estás en el lado hogareño —río mientras Diamante envía una almohada volando a través del aire y golpea la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras me inclino para esquivarla.

—No soy feo. Voy a hacerte saber que podría haber sido un modelo, pero no quería a la gente atacándome, queriendo un pedazo de esta genialidad —se ríe cuando ruedo los ojos de nuevo y muevo sus piernas para poder acostarme al lado de él.

—Está bien, semental, pero no quiero ser la que remiende tu corazón si él no te corresponde como tú lo quieres. Tengo que lograr que él salga por sí mismo antes de que vaya a casa. Debe ser horrible vivir una mentira cada día. No me extraña que no sonría mucho.

—Sí, soy afortunado. Mi familia ni siquiera parpadeó cuando se los revelé. —Volví mi cabeza para mirar a Diamante, quien está mirando al techo. Me arrimo y pongo mi brazo sobre su estómago tenso y él coloca su brazo alrededor mío. Lo último que recuerdo pensar es que espero que Fiore no rompa el corazón de Diamante.

* * * U_U * * *

**Jugar cartas esta noche fue difícil para mí. Todo lo que quería hacer era mirarla. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciéndome. Me gustaría ser yo el que está metiéndola en la cama. Sé que Diamante es homosexual, pero todavía siento al monstruo de ojos verdes elevando su oscura y fea cabeza.**

**Ojalá supiera lo que ella pensó sobre el beso del día de Halloween. Si declaro mis sentimientos por ella, ¿se reiría en mi cara? ¿Incluso me creería? Estoy tan enrollado, lo cual es algo con lo que nunca he tropezado antes. Tengo que aguardar mi tiempo hasta que ella confíe en mí y me vea por quien realmente soy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Dieciséis

Me alegra tanto que terminara. No quiero volver a ver un libro de matemáticas por lo que me queda de vida. —Agarro el brazo de Diamante y enrollo el mío a través del suyo. Está helando. El invierno ha llegado temprano y estoy agradecida de haberme abrigado esta mañana—. Sin embargo creo que di en el clavo. Gracias, Diamante. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

—Cuando gustes, amiga mía. Como pago, puedes invitarme a almorzar.

—Está bien. Supongo que eso es justo.

El repique de mi celular me hace quitarme uno de mis guantes y sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de mi abrigo.

—Hola mamá. Si, finalmente terminó. Creo que lo hice bien. Lamento no haber llamado. Hemos estado golpeando los libros fuertemente. Sí, los invité y Darien aceptó. Los otros dos irán a casa. Está bien, él está justo aquí. Lo haré. Yo también te amo — termino rápidamente la llamada y lanzo mi teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo poniéndome el guante antes de que los dedos se me caigan por congelación—. Mamá te manda saludos y está feliz de que Darien pueda ir. Ahora está estresada respecto a qué comprarle.

—Ella tiene un punto. ¿Qué se le compra a un multimillonario? —responde Diamante, jalando mi mano alrededor de su brazo de nuevo.

Retomamos el ritmo y finalmente llegamos a su auto sin que mi congelada nariz se cayera. El chorro de aire caliente de las ventilas es casi doloroso por unos segundos y luego se siente maravilloso. Amo al pequeño auto deportivo de Diamante. Sin embargo no sé ni que marca o modelo es. Los carros realmente no son lo mío.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos a comer?

—A algún lugar barato. Recuerda, no he trabajado por algunas semanas y las compras navideñas casi me dejaron destruida.

—Bueno, supongo que pagaré yo, porque no voy a comer comida barata cuando hoy recibí de mis padres mi dinero de Navidad. Fui de sucio pobre a… digamos simplemente que ahora tengo dinero.

—Entonces todos saldremos a almorzar. —Sonrío ante la pequeña mueca de Diamante y me recuesto en el asiento acolchado de cuero, dejando que el cálido aire me bañe por completo.

—Estoy llena. No debí haber pedido ese postre, pero estaba oh-demasiado- bueno. —Me siento como un cerdo inflado. Mi comida de tres platos estaba asombrosamente deliciosa y me la terminé como si no hubiese comido en meses. Ahora estaba buscando en mi bolso de mensajero algo que calmara mi estómago.

—Si estás buscando antiácidos, yo también podría necesitar uno. No creo que la langosta me esté asentando bien por el momento.

—Pensé que los tenía aquí dentro, pero deben estar en mi botiquín. Demonios.

—Bueno, estaremos en casa en pocos minutos —dice Diamante mientras se desvía para deshacerse de un idiota que sale delante de nosotros.

—Me alegra estar en el auto contigo y no con mi mamá. Ella se hubiese comido a ese conductor como si nada, incluso si él no la estuviera escuchando. Odio cuando conduce. Es un milagro que no haya sido arrestada todavía.

—Gritarles no hace ningún bien. Solo consigue que se eleve tu propia presión arterial. A la mayoría de los malos conductores ni siquiera les importa.

Nos acercamos a la entrada del estacionamiento y Diamante desliza su tarjeta por el sensor de la máquina. En segundos, la puerta de seguridad se desliza a un lado, dejándonos pasar. No hay ningún otro auto en el nivel sótano y me siento aliviada. Lo único que quiero hacer es subir, tomar mis medicinas estomacales y acostarme.

La recepción está cálida y Richard está MIA, lo cual permite que Diamante y yo entremos en el ascensor sin ser vistos. Está bien, las cámaras de seguridad están por todos los pasillos, pero ningún humano nos ha visto, al menos que cuentes al que está observando los monitores,

—Diamante ¿sabes dónde están los monitores que alimentan esas cámaras?

—Nunca he pensado en ello. Tal vez están en un salón cerrado detrás de la recepción.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta cuán espeluznante es estar siendo grabado y no saber quién está mirando. —Me estremezco mientras las puertas del elevador se cierran y comenzamos a subir.

—No es como si hubiese cámaras en todas partes, Sere. Solo en las escaleras, pasillos y el área de recepción. O tal vez se me esté olvidando y hay una en tu baño.

Lo golpeo en el hombro y se ríe. Salgo tempestuosamente del ascensor apenas las puertas se abren.

—Eres un cretino, ¿lo sabes? Ahora voy a estar paranoica respecto a ir al baño o bañarme, gracias. —Desbloqueo mi puerta y trato de cerrarla antes de que él entre.

—Sere, solo estoy jugando. Mira, te mostraré que no hay ninguna cámara en tu baño y así podrás descansar tranquila. —Diamante me toma de la mano y vamos al gigantesco baño para empezar nuestra investigación.

Todavía no estoy convencida minutos más tarde. Diamante se ríe cuando se lo digo y sale del baño. Escucho que tocan mi puerta y luego escucho a Diamante hablando con alguien. Abro el botiquín de las medicinas y saco una botella de antiácidos lanzando algunos en mi boca, esperando que ayuden, pero también esperando que con quienquiera que Diamante esté hablando, se haya ido cuando salga.

No tengo tanta suerte. Salgo y allí están Fiore, Darien y Seiya recostados en mi sala, sintiéndose como en su casa.

—Hola, Sere. —La sonrisa de Darien me hechiza por un segundo y luego Seiya drena mi atención palmeando el asiento a su lado en el sofá. Me dejo caer allí, con gracia, por supuesto y los escucho bromear. Aparentemente, mañana es el último día de Fiore y Seiya aquí antes de marchar a casa y quieren salir esta noche para celebrar navidad por anticipado.

—¿Qué piensan ustedes dos? ¿Están como para una noche con estas almas desafortunadas? —Darien me mira y luego a Diamante.

—Acabamos de comer y estamos repletos. Francamente, vamos a tomar unos antiácidos y una siesta. Hoy fue nuestro último examen y estuvo brutal.

—Bueno, está bien. Descansen y nos iremos como a las siete. Hagamos una celebración de su último examen y despedida hasta año nuevo. —Comienzo a sacudir mi cabeza, pero Darien levanta su mano y sacude su cabeza primero—. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Iremos a mi club así que no estará lleno y simplemente pasaremos el rato y tomaremos algunos tragos. —Sonríe ante mi mueca al escuchar la palabra "tragos"—. O no, y bailaremos. Estén listos a eso de las seis y media, ¿está bien? Iremos en mi auto.

Se levanta y también lo hacen sus silenciosos compañeros mientras se van sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

—Bueno, supongo que saldremos esta noche —dice Diamante y hace su camino hacia el baño.

Me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos. Siento la cama hundirse cuando Diamante se une a mí. Me aprieto hacia él y suspiro.

—Supongo que tenemos que ir.

—Sip. Tenemos que hacerlo.

El club de Darien está exactamente cómo estaba la última vez que estuvimos aquí. La misma chica registra los abrigos y su brillante sonrisa blanca lo saluda y luego se extiende hacia todos nosotros en un alegre saludo. Su acogedor ambiente sigue allí y la música no está a todo volumen.

Darien nos lleva a la cabina más lejana en la parte de atrás, donde realmente se puede conversar sin tener que gritar. La cabina es en semicírculo, y de alguna manera, termino en medio de Darien y Diamante, con Fiore y Seiya frente a nosotros.

¿Puedo decir que estoy decepcionada? Bueno, lo estoy. Seiya continua mirando a su teléfono y Fiore está meditando. Sí, puedo sentirlo. Recuerden, empatía...

Un camarero llega a nuestra mesa y toma nuestras órdenes. Me muevo un poco en mi asiento y siento un muslo presionando contra el mío. Darien está un poco demasiado cerca para mi comodidad. De hecho, me siento un poco claustrofóbica, o tal vez algo más. Miro a Seiya y capto su mirada y su sonrisa me hace olvidar el muslo, pero no la sensación. Mi pierna está caliente así como otras regiones de mi cuerpo, realmente calientes de hecho. Debió venir con el resfriado, eso es. Es la temporada de resfríos y no recibí mi vacuna. Darien cambia su cuerpo, por lo que todo su costado presiona contra el mío. Maldito resfriado.

—Diamante, necesito ir al sanitario —le susurro.

Se levanta rápidamente y me deslizo fuera, casi chocando con nuestro camarero quien trae las bebidas. Consigo el baño y camino en línea recta hacia el lavabo, agarrando una toalla de papel durante mi camino. La mojo en agua helada y me la paso por el cuello y la frente. Mis ojos no lucen febriles y no me veo pálida, o me siento fría y húmeda, así que tal vez no sea gripe. Tal vez son los calores de una menopausia temprana o mi período se adelantó varios días antes de lo debido.

¿O tal vez es el estar demasiado cerca de un chico guapo? Voy a salir para ver qué sucede cuando me siente al lado de Seiya. Tuve mariposas antes.

Llegando de nuevo a la mesa, me inclino y le susurro al oído a Fiore y retrocedo mientras él se levanta y me deja pasar al centro al lado de Seiya. Diamante levanta una ceja y Darien luce desconcertado.

—Quiero ver sus guapos rostros.

Diamante luce escéptico y Darien emana una sonrisa estremecedora. ¿Qué demonios…. Está temblando la tierra? ¿Qué estoy pensando?

—¿Soy demasiado feo para que me mires? —pregunta Fiore con la cara seria.

—Bueno, no eres tan guapo cuando frunces el ceño todo el tiempo, así que sí, es difícil mirarte —digo con sarcasmo y luego me río cuando el voltea hacia mí con la sonrisa más hermosa.

¿Yo? ¿Riéndome? Figúrate. Los milagros nunca cesan. Estos tres realmente han hecho un número conmigo.

—¿Entonces yo también soy feo? —El acento inglés de Seiya hace que las mariposas revoloteen en mi viejo estómago o tal vez sean gases, pero me inclino por las mariposas.

—No, eres demasiado guapo para mirarte fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, él toma mi mano derecha que está descansando sobre la mesa y la besa en el dorso. Puedo sentir mi cara poniéndose rojo remolacha y espero que ninguno de ellos pueda notarlo con esta luz. Tengo que actuar normal y no como una incómoda adolescente.

—Bueno, gracias amable señor. Usted es definitivamente el único caballero en este grupo. —Sí, definitivamente las risas se detienen y me siento tan satisfecha—. Diamante ¿podrías ser un amor y pasarme mi trago?

Lo hace y Seiya estira su brazo para tomarlo y colocarlo frente a mí. Su brazo y su muslo están pegados a los míos, por lo que comienzo a sentirme abrumada. Los chicos calientes provocan cosas divertidas en mí. Tal vez debería llamarlo simplemente lujuria. Solo necesito un chico normal que me dé un WOW, eso es todo.

—¿Te importaría un baile, dulzura?

¿Qué D…? Oh, señor, casi lo digo, pero es Fiore quien me está invitando a bailar. Asiento con la cabeza y él me saca de la cabina hacia la pista de baile. Es una canción lenta, por lo que nos movemos juntos y aunque mis tacones son altos, todavía se eleva por encima de mí.

Se inclina y susurra en mi oído:

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Bueno, en primer lugar me siento como una enana en comparación contigo, incluso en tacones. Y segundo, estoy como tratando de entender cómo se supone que voy a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —Él se retira hacia atrás, mirándome fijamente.

—Sí. Mi mamá dice que tengo que ayudarte. Bueno, en realidad Artemis fue quien lo dijo y entonces ella me dijo —balbuceo, no queriendo empezar esta conversación, pero cuando hablé con mamá está mañana, ella me dijo que Fiore necesitaría mi ayuda más temprano que tarde.

—Tal vez deberíamos salir a la calle por un minuto.

Asiento. Él toma mi brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida más cercana. El frío me pica en la cara como una docena de carámbanos y empiezo a temblar. Fiore me guía a una pequeña habitación, que mantiene la mayor parte del viento helado lejos de nosotros. Se pone de pie frente a mí, bloqueando el resto.

—Entonces, ¿en qué exactamente es que necesitas ayudarme? —me pregunta.

Levanto la vista hacia su rostro. Está semi-iluminado por una débil luz amarilla adjunta al edificio por encima de nosotros.

—Sé lo de tu secreto y sé que debe ser muy duro para ti mantener este tema oculto de todos los que amas.

Se pasa la mano derecha por el cabello y suspira.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Soy lo que llaman una empática, lo que significa que siento las emociones de las personas. Tú no das las señales, pero siento tu tristeza, la cual la mayor parte de la gente interpreta como mantener distancia. También hay otras señales, como por ejemplo la manera en que miras a Diamante.

Me mira con una sonrisa triste, que me genera ganas de abrazarlo, pero tengo que esperar a que responda.

—Sí, es difícil —admite—. Creo que Darien y Seiya lo saben, pero simplemente no sé qué decir. No es fácil ser yo. Sé que suena trillado, pero es cierto. Soy de un pueblo pequeño y ser gay no es un estilo de vida aceptado allí, no importa quién seas. Dios, sonó bien el simplemente decirlo en voz alta. —Su sonrisa triste se ha ido. Realmente se ve en parte feliz y en parte asombrado.

—Artemis quiere que te ayude y mi instinto me dice que se supone que debes decírselo a tu familia cuando vayas a casa mañana. No, espera... —Tomo sus manos entre las mías cuando empieza a protestar y luego lo miro profundamente a los ojos—. No digo esto a la ligera. Creo que va a resultar que algunos de ellos ya lo sabían. Solo están esperando que digas algo. Confía en mí, Fiore. Todo va a estar bien. Ahora, será mejor que volvamos dentro antes de que atrapemos una neumonía. Mi familia me va a matar si estoy enferma para Navidad.

—Gracias, Sere. Estoy tan contento de que seas nuestra afortunada número cuatro. Agradéceles a tu mamá y a Artemis también. —Se inclina y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, tirándome cerca en un abrazo.

—Una cosa que definitivamente tienes que hacer es llamarme después de hablar con ellos, quiero saber cómo va.

Él me sonríe de nuevo y pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro antes de sacar una tarjeta y deslizarla en una ranura cerca de la puerta.

Entrando en la calidez del club se siente como un millón de dólares y me doy cuenta de repente que se me había olvidado lo frío que estaba afuera. Puenteamos la pista de baile y vamos en línea recta hacia la cabina, conmigo sosteniendo la mano de Fiore todo el camino. Ahora solo tengo que ayudar a Darien. Pero, ¿con qué? Tengo que presionar a Artemis por más información.

—¿Dónde han estado? Los buscamos en la pista de baile, pero ¿adivinen qué? No estaban ahí. —Diamante nos mira con ojos que dicen que tiene muchas preguntas. Es como agradable estar en sintonía con alguien.

—¿Les gustaría saber? Lo siento, es nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Correcto, Fiore? —Él me mira y sí, siento tanta alegría mientras me da la sonrisa más impresionante. Sé que Fiore estará bien.

—Está bien. Escúpelo —dice Diamante tan pronto como cierra la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Escupir qué? —pregunto inocentemente.

—¿Ustedes dos perdidos por un rato? ¿Y?

—Está bien señor tengo que saberlo todo, estábamos hablando respecto a su salida del closet con sus familiares estas vacaciones.

Él me mira con preocupación en los ojos.

—Wow, eso es realmente profundo. ¿Crees que ellos lo acepten?

—Creo que alguien tiene un flechazo.

—Tal vez, pero solo estoy preocupado. Es un gran paso. —Diamante se quita su abrigo y se sienta en el borde de la cama para sacarse las botas.

—Artemis siempre tiene razón. Creo, no, sé que todo estará bien para Fiore. —Beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Diamante y entro a mi closet, desvistiéndome mientras voy.

* * * U_U * * *

**Esta noche fue diferente. Sere fue diferente. ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar hasta que se dé cuenta cuánto la necesito en mi vida? ¿Qué haré si no me quiere? ¿Espero más tiempo? ¿Eso hará alguna diferencia? Oh, ¿Qué demonios? Tengo que ser paciente. No puedo perderla.**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

**Bueno pues ahora ya sabemos que Sere tenía razón con respecto a Fiore. Pero, ¿en que tendrá que ayudar a Darien? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Diecisiete

La Navidad es fácilmente uno de mis momentos favoritos del año, sobre todo cuando mi mamá me dice que ha amenazado a las mujeres mayores con comportarse otra vez.

¡Así se hace, mamá!

Diamante y yo tenemos todos nuestros regalos envueltos y colocados en bolsas enormes que encontré por un dólar cada uno, en una tienda de "Todo por un dólar" cercana.

―Diamante, ve y dile a Darien que estamos listos para salir. ¿Vas a conducir mi coche, verdad? ―Él asiente mientras abre la puerta.

―¿Oye, Darien, estás listo? ―le grita.

―No hay necesidad de gritar. Estoy aquí ―oigo la respuesta de la voz profunda de Darien.

―¿Guau, qué es todo esto? ―pregunta Diamante, haciendo que gire y vea a Darien de pie en la habitación con varias bolsas.

―Regalos. Es Navidad, ¿no? La época para dar. ―Él se ríe después de mirarnos a Diamante y a mí. Estamos aturdidos. Las bolsas apenas pueden mantener la gran cantidad de elementos envueltos en papel brillante.

―Sí, pero no tenías que comprar nada ―digo―. Mi familia nos invitó a cenar. No esperan regalos.

―Bueno, supongo que es una pena, porque ya están aquí. ―Encoge sus amplios hombros y toma asiento en la cama.

―No sé cómo vamos a poner todo en mi coche. ―Niego con la cabeza ante la idea de tratar.

―No te preocupes. Tomaremos el sedán. Todo cabrá en el maletero. Me encantan los maleteros grandes. ―Sonríe antes de dejar el cuarto y vuelve unos segundos más tarde con su abrigo en una mano y un sombrero de Santa en la otra―. ¿Les he mencionado a ustedes dos que me encanta la Navidad? Bueno, si no lo he hecho, lo hago. Dense prisa, consigan sus abrigos para que nos podamos encaminar.

Darien toma sus bolsas y agarra las nuestras antes de seguirlo hasta el ascensor. Me apresuro a correr detrás de Diamante y Darien, después de comprobar que la puerta está cerrada con llave. Darien mantiene el ascensor abierto para mí con una sonrisa en su rostro y no puedo evitar sonreírle. Se ve tan adorable en su sombrero de Santa.

Diamante ayuda a Darien a poner las bolsas en el maletero y trepo al asiento trasero, amando la sensación del cuero suave. Mi coche tiene más de cien mil millas y asientos de tela malísimos. No me gustan los coches, pero sé de lujo cuando lo siento. Las pocas veces que he montado en el coche de Darien, me doy cuenta de lo decaída que me pongo y tengo una visión inmediata de Darien y una chica utilizando el asiento de atrás. La muchacha es bloqueada por la cabeza de Darien y me siento un poco celosa de quien quiera que sea.

¿Maldita sea, de donde vino la palabra "celosa"? Estoy segura de que este asiento trasero y su dormitorio han visto algo de acción. ¿Los periódicos tienen días de campo con su vida amorosa, o debería decir vida sexual? Una mujer diferente cada noche. Ok, así que quizás es más bien una vez por semana.

No, no estoy celosa. De hecho, me da pena, enamorarme de alguien que no puede aferrarse. Siento que Seiya sería diferente. Según toda la información que he sabido de él, le gustan las relaciones a largo plazo y no las de una sola noche. Sere, despierta.

No necesitas más drama en tu vida, así que olvídate de Seiya y nunca en un millón de años pienses en Darien de esa manera otra vez... aunque compró regalos para toda la familia y puede ser tan dulce cuando quiere.

―¿Estás durmiendo? ―pregunta Diamante, y abro los ojos para ver que él y Darien están mirándome

―No, solo disfruto del hecho de que tengo este impresionante y curtido asiento trasero todo para mi sola. Conduce. Dios nos libre de que lleguemos tarde. Nunca acabaría de escuchar el final de eso.

Ambos chicos se vuelven y oigo el motor ronronear a la vida antes de que rodemos suavemente de nuestro garaje.

―Sere, estamos aquí.

Diamante abre mi puerta, asustándome. No puedo creer que me quedé dormida. ¿Ronqué? Tocó mi cara. Por lo menos no babeé. Darien está oculto por el maletero, así que dejo que Diamante me ayudé a salir del auto.

―Nevó. ―Miro a mi alrededor con asombro a la ligera capa de polvo blanco que cubre todo.

―Estabas inconsciente. Pensé que el ronquido sacudiría el coche, pero gracias a Dios tiene buenos amortiguadores.

―No ronqué ―tartamudeo―. ¿Lo hice? ―Golpeo el hombro de Diamante ya que me da una mala sonrisa.

―Ay. Eres tan ingenua.

―¿Qué me he perdido? ―interviene Darien, con las manos llenas de bolsas. Libero a Darien de un par de bolsas mientras él envía una sonrisa, pero luego me vuelvo para mirar a Diamante.

―Nada. Aquí, Diamante, consigue el resto. ―Empiezo por el camino, con cuidado de evitar el hielo, con Darien siguiéndome muy de cerca. Antes de que pueda golpear, la puerta se abre y la cara radiante de mi papá nos saluda.

―Feliz Navidad, a todos. Darien, me encanta tu sombrero. ―Mi padre apunta a su propio e idéntico sombrero de Santa.

―Parece que tenemos buen gusto, señor. ―Darien intenta estrechar la mano de mi padre, pero es incómodo con las manos llenas.

―¿Qué te dije acerca de llamarme señor? Es Kenji y aquí, déjame ayudarte con esos. ―Agarra algunas de las bolsas y se mueve fuera del camino para que podamos seguirlo dentro. Detrás de nosotros escuchamos un "espera", y Diamante se desliza sobre la calzada resbaladiza, de alguna manera logrando mantenerse de pie.

―Guau, eso fue suave, Diamante. ―Ann asoma su cabeza alrededor de nosotros y le da un pulgar para arriba.

¿Es malo que me alegre secretamente de que su sonrisa es un poco inestable?

―Hey, Ann, es bueno verte de nuevo ―dice Darien.

Ella se sonroja de un rojo brillante, él se inclina para darle un abrazo.

―Sí, a ti también. Tengo que ir y ayudar a mamá ―murmura ella y la veo agarrar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Apostaría un millón de dólares que está llamando en conferencia a su pandilla, mientras corre hacia arriba.

―¿Escuché mi nombre? ―Mi hermosa madre luce increíble en su suéter de Navidad rojo y falda negra larga, ni siquiera sus pantuflas de conejito parecen arruinar el traje.

―Sí, Ann dijo que iba a venir a ayudar, pero si eso significa ir arriba y hacer una llamada telefónica, se olvidó ―dije secamente.

―Por Dios Santo, Kenji, entra a todo el mundo. ¿Quieres calentar el aire acondicionado? ―Mamá nos arrastra y Diamante sigue detrás de nosotros.

Papá sacude la cabeza, y la bola blanca en la parte superior de su sombrero salta.

―Para tu información, yo estaba admirando el coche de Darien y la nieve.

―¡Oh Dios mío, mira todos estos regalos! ―dice mamá―. Vamos a ponerlos bajo el árbol. Tengo que regresar rápido a la cocina. Las abuelas están ahí solas. Sere, tú vienes conmigo. Necesito tener allí un árbitro. Kenji, lleva a Diamante y Darien a la sala de estar y asegúrate de que se despierte papá. Ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para una siesta. La cena va a tardar un poco. Parece que el turducken necesita más tiempo que el asado. Ah, se me olvidaban los abrazos. Ella hace un gesto para que Diamante se incline hacia abajo y le da un fuerte abrazo, luego hace los mismos movimientos hacia Darien. Mi corazón salta un poco al ver la expresión en el rostro de Darien cuando mi madre lo abraza. Él incluso cierra los ojos.

―Ahora, los hombres se van y dejan la cocina para nosotras. Eso no quiere decir que se librarán de lavar los platos. ―Se gira y la sigo a la cocina extrañamente tranquila.

La abuelita se encuentra revolviendo algo en la estufa y abuela está sentada en la mesa de la cocina pelando patatas. Huele encantador y los gruñidos de mi estómago hacen saber que no tomé desayuno esta mañana.

Abuela me mira severamente.

―Escuché eso, señorita. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

―Estaba demasiado ocupada envolviendo regalos, pero generalmente desayuno. ―Una charla el día de Navidad es justo lo que necesito.

―Un cuerpo es una máquina que no funciona si no se mantienen adecuadamente ―continúa. Oh hombre. ¿Cuántas veces he oído esto en mi vida? Un millón de veces, por lo menos―. Cuando tenía tu edad, comía una comida nutricional tres veces al día. No como ustedes los jóvenes que beben bebidas energéticas y comen donas. Te lo juro, nuestro país está en problemas con la forma de la juventud de hoy.

Lo mejor es no decir nada y dejar que ladre. Espero que cuando tenga su edad, bien si llego a su edad, no vaya a actuar para nada como la mujer que pela patatas en frente de mí.

―Feliz Navidad, cariño. ―La abuelita me agarra en un abrazo y golpea un beso en mi mejilla. Entonces se vuelve a su adversaria―. Despreocúpate. Es Navidad por amor de Dios. ―Y con eso, ella vuelve a la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Miro a mi madre, que está tratando de mantener una cara seria, pero falla cuando abre el refrigerador fingiendo buscar algo.

Sí, es un comienzo típico de Navidad. Comentarios de mi abuela, familia y preocupaciones, ¿qué más podría pedir?

―¿Entonces, Sere, solo Darien podía venir? ¿Dónde está su familia en esta época del año? ¿Son judíos? ¿Saben que es gay?

La abuelita ni siquiera toma un respiro, y me quedo preguntándome si debo responder o dejarlo pasar. A la luz de las fiestas me decido a responder sus preguntas.

―Sus padres están divorciados y salen con sus nuevas familias, su hermana fue a visitar a la familia de su novio en España. Sí, España el país. No, no son judíos y por último, no es gay.

―Como de costumbre, su insensibilidad es un punto ―dice abuela―. Espera, ¿qué? ¿No es gay? Solo te he permitido vivir allí bajo la suposición de que era gay. Creo que necesitamos discutir esto.

¿Me permite vivir con ellos?

Por todos los santos, no necesito su permiso. Pero mantengo mi boca cerrada y miro a mi mamá, que por fin ha salido de la nevera con las manos vacías, pero en control de sus emociones.

―Selene, Sere es una adulta y tiene su propio departamento pequeño en su desván. Creo que es razonable y sensata. ―Bien, mamá siempre llega para mí.

―Sí, Selene, no te entrometas. Nuestra Sere no busca alguien atractivo, que puede o no ser gay ―añade la abuelita.

―Si ella hubiera terminado la escuela, esto no habría pasado. Ella se habría graduado por ahora y podría estar planeando una boda. Definitivamente no estaría viviendo en pecado con tres hombres. Les aseguro eso.

¿Debo mantener mi boca cerrada o debería reventar? Es un día de fiesta familiar, así que me muerdo la lengua. Me estoy cansando de su actitud hacia mí, sin embargo. Supongo que voy a ser una cobarde y dejarlo pasar como siempre lo hago.

―Selene ―mi mamá dice con voz sorprendida―. Ella no está viviendo en pecado. Eso significaría que ella está durmiendo con uno de ellos y... ―La cara de mi madre está llena de ira.

―Madre, discúlpate con Sere. ―Papá se coló entre nosotras y está ahora de pie delante de la abuela. Su rostro enrojece y pone un brazo alrededor de mi mamá.

―Solo quería decir que nunca había pensado…

―Sé lo que quieres decir y no me gusta. Así que pide disculpas ahora mismo. ―Su tono es serio y los ojos de la abuela se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de su error.

―Sere, cariño, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Tengo solo las mejores intenciones en el corazón. Lo siento si lo que dije fue inapropiado. ―Ella solloza al final y juro que veo lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

―Estás perdonada, abuela. ―Me inclino, la abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla. En el fondo, sé que tiene buenas intenciones.

―¡Turducken hecho! ―dice la abuelita, abriendo el horno y tirando de la charola.

―Sere, sal y entretén a Diamante y Darien. Manejaremos esto. ―Mi mamá me ahuyenta de la cocina antes de que pueda decir otra palabra.

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí y Darien me espía de pie en el corredor de entrada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

―Dime que no escuchaste todo eso.

―Me temo que lo hice. Diamante recibió una llamada telefónica, por lo que salí a darle un poco de privacidad. No pude evitar escuchar lo pecadora que eres. No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras antes de dejar que te mudaras con nosotros.

Se ríe y me sumo. Me acercó y sobresalto cuando se apodera de mi brazo y tira de mí hacia él. Mi corazón pierde el ritmo y luego comienza a correr, golpeando tan fuerte que debe escucharlo. Con la otra mano, apunta hacia el techo y no veo una, sino varias piezas de muérdago colgando por encima de nosotros.

―Me temo que voy a tener que besarte. Esas son las reglas. ―Estoy casi babeando ante la mirada sexy que me está dando. También está haciendo que mis palmas suden.

―¿Sería considerado un pecado? Ya estoy marcada, por lo tanto, ¿qué diablos? ―me río tontamente ya que veo sus ojos ensancharse ante mi declaración y tiro de su cabeza y planto un beso fuerte en su mejilla. Se retira y sonríe perversamente.

―¿Llamas a eso un beso pecaminoso? Déjame mostrarte el pecado.―Agarra mis brazos, sosteniéndolos con firmeza, mientras que tira de mí más cerca.

―Oh mi... ―Una voz suena detrás de mí al igual que sus labios se plantan en los míos. Nos separamos rápidamente y volvemos a ver a las dos matriarcas de pie, una con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y la otra con el ceño fruncido.

―Veo que ustedes dos han encontrado el muérdago. Hice que tu abuelo lo pusiera cuando llegamos aquí esta mañana. Me alegro de que ustedes estén haciendo un buen uso de él ―dice la abuelita, arrastrando a mi abuela al comedor detrás de ella.

Suena el timbre. Me muevo a la puerta y tiemblo cuando una ráfaga de aire frío me saluda cuando lo abro. Lita y Andrew están de pie en el escalón, las manos llenas de regalos.

―¿Hey, Sere, llegamos tarde? ―pregunta Lita, empujando más allá de mí, tirando sus regalos en mis brazos. Andrew la sigue, besando mi mejilla y Sammy de repente aparece, agarrando los regalos de mí antes de conducir a Andrew a la sala de estar hacia el Árbol de Navidad muy festivo.

―Me muero de hambre y parece que las personas se están sentando. Date prisa, Andrew. ―Lita no puede esperarlo y hace una línea recta hacia el comedor―. Mierda, huele delicioso aquí.

Darien sigue de pie bajo el muérdago, mirando perplejo al tornado que apenas ha soplado a través de la casa. Levanta una ceja hacia mí y mira hacia el muérdago.

―Mmm, supongo que será mejor seguirlos ―le digo.

¿Soy una nerd y gallina también? Darien suspira mientras camino por delante de él. Me pregunto lo que el beso hubiera sabido. Solo una vez me gustaría un beso de un "muchacho malo". Ruborizándome, recuerdo su cuerpo desnudo en la clase de arte.

Genial. Justo lo que necesito… pecaminosos pensamientos en el Día de Navidad. Voy a conseguir un asiento en el infierno seguro.

―¿Estás bien, Sere? Te ves un poco sonrojada. ―La voz de Diamante me trae de vuelta al presente y siento que me pongo más roja mientras sonríe como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Le doy un codazo y camino delante de él a la mesa, me río cuando oigo su "uf".

―No, no quiero nada de eso. ―Abuela huele mientras la bandeja del turducken pasa a ella.

―Oh, Dios, Selene. Es solo pavo, pato y pollo, no arsénico. ―La abuelita es muy elocuente.

―Señora Tsukino, está bastante bueno ―dice Diamante desde mi lado izquierdo.

―Soy una tradicionalista de carne asada para mí, nada de este alimento exótico.

¿Puede parecer un poco más presumida? Darien me envía una medio sonrisa rápida desde más allá de la mesa y mi estómago brinca. Realmente tengo que conseguir el control de mí. Si quiero dar un paso decisivo en el lado salvaje, Darien no es mi opción. Seiya, sí. Quiero decir, tal vez.

―Bueno, me gusta ―interviene Lita, metiendo más comida en su boca.

―Estoy con la abuela. Es extraño. ―Ann, la traidora habla y luego mira hacia abajo de nuevo, cuando se da cuenta de Darien mirando por encima de ella. Ninguna mujer es inmune a él. Cuando salimos, no es normal, especialmente cuando los tres están juntos. Pero Darien es el centro, el ojo de la tormenta, por así decirlo. Pero es adorable, sexy, inteligente y delicioso, todo en uno. Y muy bien dotado. Ok, así que no soy una experta. He visto muy pocos en toda mi vida, cuatro en la vida real y en algunas revistas y no, no voy a dar nombres, pero Darien definitivamente está a la altura.

―Sere, por favor, dame las patatas. ―La voz de mi madre penetra mis reflexiones y cuando miro hacia arriba, Darien me está mirando como si yo fuera la única persona en la habitación. O tal vez tengo algo en mi cara.

―Diamante ―le susurro, volviendo la cabeza hacia él―. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

―No ¿Por qué? ―susurra de vuelta.

―Darien me está mirando fijamente.

―Creo que quiere tomar un bocado de ti, Rubia.

―Qué poco de ayuda eres. Y tienes salsa en la barbilla, por cierto.

¿Tiene razón? ¿Qué querría Darien conmigo? ¿Por qué me importa? Creo que tengo que empezar a ver a un terapeuta. Comienzo a pensar que hablo demasiado conmigo misma.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Dieciocho

Estoy tan lleno —dice papá mientras se reclina en su silla, frotando su estómago.

—Estoy de acuerdo. De seguro estaré dando golpes en el gimnasio la semana que viene... o tal vez después de Año Nuevo.

Lita acaricia su estómago y me doy cuenta que ha ganado peso. ¿Cómo pude haberme perdido eso? Me ve mirándola y guiña. Oh, dulce madre fecunda, está embarazada. Quiero decir algo, pero no es mi lugar para chismorrear las noticias.

—Yo también. Oye, Lita, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevar algo de esto lejos? —Levanto mi mano mientras Darien y Diamante se levantan y empiezan a agarrar los cubiertos de la mesa—. No, Lita y yo vamos a hacer eso. Todo el mundo vaya a la sala de estar. No nos llevará mucho tiempo, ya que no hay muchas sobras. ―Agarró unos platos y lo mismo ocurre con Lita antes de irnos a la cocina.

—Está bien, explica el vientre. —Agarro a Lita y le doy la vuelta para que me enfrente.

—Estoy jodidamente embarazada. Mierda, realmente tengo que dejar de maldecir. Dicen que el bebé puede oírlo todo. ―Los ojos de Lita están brillando con lágrimas no derramadas y la estiro para un abrazo.

—No creo que el bebé oiga todavía, así que estás a salvo. ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¡Estoy tan feliz! Tú y Andrew están felices, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo no estarlo? Un bebé. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Cuántos más saben? —Se aleja de mí mientras sigo divagando y se limpia las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—Estoy de dos meses. Voy a ir al doctor el cinco de enero. Estamos muy contentos, Sere. Al principio, pensé que Andrew no lo estaría. Realmente, no habíamos hablado de niños, pero está muy emocionado. Les dijimos a nuestros padres anoche y ellos están más que feliz por nosotros. Al principio pensé que tenía la gripe del estómago, al igual que todos en mi oficina, pero después vomité, me sentí bien y la sensación de malestar no permaneció. Todavía no puedo creerlo. ―Su cara brilla con mucha alegría.

—¿Vas a contárselo a mi familia hoy?

—Infiernos que sí lo haremos, pero quería que supieras primero. No sé nada acerca de ser madre. ¿Qué si soy terrible en eso? —Las lágrimas vuelven y empiezan a viajar lentamente por sus mejillas.

—Serás una madre increíble. —La abrazo de nuevo y siento alivio mientras se ríe.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, estamos esperándolas para abrir los regalos. — Giramos para ver a Sammy ahí de pie con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Y las abuelas están en ello de nuevo. Les necesitamos allí lo antes posible.

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de Lita y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar escuchando una acalorada discusión entre las abuelas.

—Solo estoy diciendo que el dinero se desperdicia en ese museo viejo andrajoso. Necesitamos nuevas bolas de bingo y una mano de pintura en el centro de la comunidad.

—¿Museo viejo andrajoso? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de un lugar? Se trata de una gran cantidad de información para la población de nuestra ciudad. Las bolas del bingo son una pérdida de dinero frívola y definitivamente voy a vetarlo.

—Y votaré por ello y también lo harán mis amigos. El dinero será nuestro.

—Ah, gracias a Dios. Aquí están. Lita, Sere, estamos listos para abrir los regalos, por lo que tomen un asiento —dice mamá, viéndose agotada.

—Primero, Lita y Andrew tienen buenas noticias.

La atención de todos se centra en Lita y yo. Lita le hace señas a Andrew para que se nos una.

—Como son nuestra segunda familia, queremos decirles a todos una gran noticia que recientemente descubrimos. —Lita traga saliva y las viejas buenas lágrimas están de vuelta.

—Lo que Lita está tratando de decir es… —Andrew le toma la mano y la aprieta suavemente—. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Un pequeño nudo se forma en mi garganta cuando veo la alegría y el amor en los ojos de Andrew mientras mira a su esposa. Pequeños celos molestos me ciegan por un momento o podrían ser simplemente estas lágrimas, pero luego las empujo fuera mientras la sala estalla con felicitaciones seguidas de una sesión de abrazos masivos. Parpadeo las lágrimas, encuentro los ojos de Darien pegados a los míos y por un breve momento me pregunto qué clase de padre sería.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido. —Diamante se voltea para mirarme en el asiento trasero.

—Siempre es divertido en la casa de los Tsukino. Nunca normal, pero siempre es divertido. —Estoy muy somnolienta y el asiento de cuero me resulta muy cómodo, me dan ganas de tomar una siesta.

—Me encanta tu familia. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por permitirme unirme a todos ustedes. Creo que esta es la mejor Navidad que he tenido.

La voz profunda y sexy de Darien me hace sentar más derecha. Espera. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en su sexy voz cuando este pobre hombre solo admitió que nunca ha tenido una buena Navidad? ¡Totalmente triste! Ojalá pudiera abrazarlo en este momento, pero no creo que sería conveniente, ya que está conduciendo.

—¿En serio? ¿La mejor? Hombre, lo siento. Bueno, no sé qué decir —dice Diamante, el "Señor Siempre Sé Qué Decir", está perdido por sus palabras. Deseo tanto que Lita estuviera allí para ser testigo de esto.

—Me alegro que lo disfrutarás. Me disculpo por mis abuelas, pero sabías en lo que te metías. Y, Darien, me encanta mi regalo. Es hermoso. —Me encanta el collar de plata que me dio. Es un diseño de plata intrincado, envuelto alrededor de una bola de color turquesa que suena cuando me muevo—. ¿Tiene un significado?

Darien ríe, que es un sonido maravilloso para mis oídos. ¿Qué clase de infancia tuvo este hombre, que tiene que pasar una Navidad con gente que conoció hace apenas unos meses? Y ¿Qué sea la mejor que ha tenido? Realmente tengo que averiguar cómo se supone que tengo que ayudarle. Definitivamente, estoy llamando a mamá mañana. Tenemos que sacarle a Artemis más información.

Cada regalo que hoy dio Darien, trajo alegría a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Estoy tan confundida. El proyecta esta imagen de ser un gran jugador, y sin embargo es tan increíblemente dulce y pensativo al mismo tiempo.

—No, es solo algo que vi y pensé en ti —responde, pero tengo la sospecha de que no está siendo completamente honesto conmigo.

No quiero salir del coche caliente cuando llegamos a casa. Sé que es solo un par de pasos hasta el ascensor, pero el estacionamiento está helado y ya estoy temblando cuando Darien me abrió mi puerta para dejarme salir. Castañeando los dientes, prácticamente corro hacia el ascensor, dejando a Diamante y Darien siguiéndome, llevando nuestros regalos de Navidad en sus brazos.

—Necesito mudarme a una isla tropical —gruño con los labios fruncidos— . Estoy harta del clima frío. Me encantan las otras tres estaciones, pero el invierno necesita irse a dar un paseo.

—Solo necesitas que te crezca una piel más gruesa. Eres tan cobarde. —Diamante me da un codazo y Darien me deslumbra con una sonrisa. Sí, he dicho deslumbra, ¿ves lo que el frío me hace? Podría también estar pensando que me encantaría demasiado que me calentara.

Oh Señor, lo estoy perdiendo gravemente. Un minuto quiero consolarlo y al siguiente quiero liarme furiosamente con él.

—Ya que tenemos nuestros brazos llenos ¿crees que podrías abrirnos la puerta o están tus manos entumecidas por el frío? —pide sarcásticamente Diamante. Puede ver que tengo mis guantes. Saco la llave pasada de moda y abro la puerta, dejando a los pequeños ayudantes de Santa entrar más allá.

—¿Quieres una cerveza, Darien? —le pregunta Diamante, abriendo el refrigerador. Saca dos mientras Darien asiente. Detesto la cerveza. Tiene un sabor desagradable. No me importa la marca que sea, todo sabe a mierda. No, no he probado la mierda, pero creo que es a lo que podría saber. Dame vino o un cóctel afrutado y estoy allí. O al menos lo era hasta que mi última pelea con el vino donde perdí miserablemente.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —dice Diamante después de tomar un trago de la botella—. Trata de no chismear acerca de mí mientras estoy fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Awwww, nos quitas toda la diversión —le contesto—. Pero, en realidad, tenemos temas más divertidos y entretenidos que discutir. No es todo acerca de ti.

Se ríe y cierra la puerta del baño. El silencio es ensordecedor. De repente, no sé qué decirle a Darien. ¿Incomodo? Comprobado. Nunca hemos estado a solas antes y creo que por fin sabemos el significado de ¿el gato te comió la lengua?, porque la mía es.

—¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? —la voz de Darien me asusta, y me doy la vuelta para verlo apoyado en la nevera, mirándome solemnemente. ¿Se siente tan incómodo como yo en este momento? No, ¿cómo podría? Tiene a las mujeres comiendo de sus manos todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que está tan nervioso como yo.

—Me encantaría, pero no tengo ninguno.

—Tengo una reserva de mezcla gourmet que recibí en una cesta de mi agente y estaría dispuesto a compartir. —Se coloca a un lado del refrigerador y abre la puerta en el altillo principal.

Lo sigo, detrás de él. Se me ocurren varias otras maneras en que podríamos calentarnos, pero simplemente mi cara se calienta lo suficiente por los dos. Malditos sea mi cabello rojo y piel blanca. Siento que mi piel se pone aún más cálida a medida que veo el trasero apretado de Darien haciendo su camino a la cocina.

Por el amor de la mortadela y el queso, Sere, contrólate y deja de pensar en nalgas desnudas. Oh cielos, su trasero no está desnudo. Está recubierto por un par de jeans ajustados como un amante de jean. Mi temperatura se eleva a un nuevo nivel, paro de seguir al trasero de Darien y brincó al sofá más cercano. Qué no daría por un puñado de nieve ahora mismo.

—Casi listo. Agarré, vainilla francesa, doble leche y chocolate con pequeños malvaviscos. ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto —grazné.

Mi estado actual ha afectado mis cuerdas vocales. Soy un desastre, un desastre total. No he sido así estos años. Solía ser una persona que se encontraba encerrada y aburrida. Novios aburridos, sexo aburrido y una vida aburrida, y ahora en todo lo que puedo pensar son penes y traseros. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Sexo pervertido caliente? ¿Sadismo? ¿Masoquismo? ¿Bondage? No. Tengo una baja tolerancia al dolor y sería demasiado cobarde para infligirlo. Está bien, así que puedo golpear a Andrew y a Diamante ocasionalmente cuando actúan como idiotas, pero sexo pervertido, sin duda no está en mi lista de deseos por hacer.

Oigo a Darien aclararse la garganta y levantó mi mirada para encontrarlo de pie a mi lado sosteniendo una taza que dice: "Modelos modelan perfecto."

—Cursi, ¿eh? Nuestro agente la puso en la cesta de regalos. Puede ser un buen agente, pero es un total idiota.

—Probablemente tiene buenas intenciones —le digo, tomando la taza. Espero que se siente frente a mí, pero se instala justo a mi lado en el sofá. Hay una docena de asientos más que podría haber escogido, pero justo al lado mío, es un poco demasiado cerca para mi comodidad.

—Se va a enfriar, así que bébelo —lo dice con su voz ronca. Haciéndome temblar. Por supuesto, espero que piense que todavía tengo un poco de frío—. ¿Quieres una manta?

Niego. No puedo hablar, porque una visión de él y yo desnudos bajo una manta viene a mi mente. Mi mente se ha convertido en la de un chico en estos últimos meses. Nunca he pensado así sobre el sexo en toda mi vida.

—Si cambias de opinión, déjame saberlo. ―Su muslo está tan cerca de mí, empiezo a sudar, o brillo, como dice la abuela. No, es sudor.

Me tomo un largo trago de mi taza. OMG, es como el nirvana. Los sabores explotan en mi boca y gimo ante el sabor apetitoso que viaja más allá de mis gustos y mi garganta.

—Es una experiencia orgásmica. Sabía que lo amarías.

Giro para mirarlo, quien tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras toma un largo trago. ¿Orgásmica? No sé nada de eso. Encontrar a alguien que me diera realmente un orgasmo es la parte difícil. Lo más cerca que he llegado es el encuentro con Seiya, pero él parece haber perdido el interés o tal vez solo quería ver si valía la pena el esfuerzo. Supongo que no lo hago.

¿Ves? Estoy en lo cierto acerca de chicos guapos. Es todo acerca de ellos.

—Pareces preocupada. ¿Pasa algo? —La voz de Darien me interrumpe.

—Mmm, estaba pensando que esta es la mejor taza de chocolate caliente que he probado y quiero saber dónde tú agente lo encontró. —Ahí vas, Sere. Eso sonaba normal, no como que has estado pensando en orgasmos calientes.

—¿He oído chocolate caliente?

Alivio fluye a través de mí ante la voz de Diamante. Me levanto de un salto y me alejo del paquete caliente a mi lado, entregándole a Diamante mi taza.

—Toma un trago y dime lo que piensas.

—No hay necesidad de compartir, Sere. Voy a hacer uno para él. —Darien se levanta de su asiento, rozándome al pasar dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sí, ahí van esos destellos calientes de nuevo.

—Aquí toma la mía. Necesito una ducha inmediatamente —prácticamente le tiro la taza a Diamante.

—¿Ducha fría?

—Cállate y borra esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara. Algunos días casi odiaba a los hombres gays o heterosexuales. —Zapateo, sí, infantil, pero me siento como lanzando un ataque. Hormonas hijas de puta mierda.

Todo el buen trabajo que el chocolate caliente hizo es aniquilado por la ducha fresca. Digo fresca porque no quiero que Diamante tenga la razón acerca de la ducha de agua fría.

Diamante entra en la habitación una hora más tarde, viéndose como un gato que acaba de tragarse un canario.

—No puedo creer que me abandonaras. Es muy peligroso dejar un bocado delicioso a solas conmigo. —Se acomoda en mi cama, apoyándose en una de mis almohadas mullidas.

—Oh, no te hagas ilusiones. No está para ti. Es tan recto que es repugnante. ¿Has visto las miles de mujeres con las que ha anotado? Ha estado en tantas revistas sensacionalistas y todos esos nuevos programas de noticias de celebridades de mala calidad. Apuesto a que incluso perdió la cuenta de las mujeres que ha tenido.

¿Por qué estoy tan enojada?

—Creo que te equivocas. Creo que son las mujeres las que han anotado. Ser vista con el gran Darien impulsaría el estatus de cualquier persona. Me resulta difícil de creer que se ha acostado con todas las mujeres con las que lo han visto. Es más, no parece ser ese tipo de chico.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has entrevistado a todos ellos?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿No estará en tu radar? ¿Podría ser el quién cure tu problema de falta de penes? Tú aventura de una noche, ¿tal vez? —Quiero borrar la sonrisa de su cara, pero se mueve rápidamente y me estira hacia abajo sobre la cama con él.

—Me amas, sé que lo haces. ¿Por qué sería tan difícil para ti darle a él una oportunidad?

—Porque quiero una aventura de una noche con un desconocido o una relación a largo plazo con alguien que me dará un sexo genial, amor y no me engañará. Y Darien, definitivamente no es una de esas personas para mí. No quiero un hombre bonito. Quiero un hombre de aspecto normal que no hará que las mujeres tropiecen con sus propios pies cuando lo ven. Soy un fracaso. —Entierro mi cabeza en mis manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Creo que tiene una cosa por ti y sabes que generalmente soy directo en estas cosas.

—Oh, por favor. ¿Yo? ¿Baja, pequeña, cabello rubio y sosa? Dame un respiro. Según Artemis, se supone que debo ayudar a Darien, no cogerlo. Ayudar, eso es lo que hago. Es por eso que me estoy convirtiendo en una terapeuta, ¿no es así?

—Hay un montón de maneras de ayudar a alguien y salir con él podría ser la ayuda que necesite.

—A veces creo que estás en las drogas por las palabras que salen de tu boca. ¿Por qué no vas a poner en El diario de Ann Jones para que pueda ver a alguien que tiene problemas como yo? incluso si ella es solo un personaje de ficción.

—Está bien, pero al final, ella consigue a su hombre. Sabes que siempre te molesta. —Saca mi cabello de mi cara y coloca un beso en mi mejilla.

—No me gusta ser tan predecible. —Lanzo una almohada a su espalda retirándose y luego me acurruco con otra, esperando que empiece la película.

—Te amo, Sere. Por favor, ámame de regreso.

Los suplicantes ojos de Seiya me derrumban y coloco mis brazos alrededor de él. No puedo creer que me ame. Se mueve en la cama con mi cuerpo envuelto alrededor suyo mientras nuestros labios se encuentran en un apasionado abrazo.

Su lengua curiosea lentamente abriendo mis labios y se mueve para acoplarse con la mía. Acaricio sus hombros y me siento frustrada porque quiero sentir a lo largo su piel desnuda. Muevo mis manos entre nosotros, para desabrocharle su camisa hasta que mis dedos rozan su sólido pecho liso. Su beso se profundiza y me muevo por lo que está al ras contra mí y puedo sentir cada delicioso centímetro de su cuerpo. Está duro, todo.

Se mueve siempre tan levemente y sin romper el beso, se quita su camisa. Observo mientras sus músculos se flexionan cuando se empuja a sí mismo y de repente me siento abandonada por la falta de sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Pronto me olvido de la pérdida mientras se mueve hacia un lado y se mueve recíprocamente desabrochando mientras nuestras bocas se bloquean una vez más. Desliza hacia abajo mi cremallera, dejando al descubierto mi caliente ropa interior de color rosa. Levanto mis caderas para que pueda deslizar mis pantalones abajo de mis piernas, tocando cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta a medida que avanza. Me muerdo mi labio mientras rodea mi ombligo y luego se inclina para reemplazar su dedo con su lengua. Me levanto de la cama mientras zarcillos de calor ardiente disparan sobre mí. Muevo mis piernas inquietas mientras su dedo pulgar se acerca a la cima de mis caderas y echa un vistazo por encima de mi ropa interior sedosa, extrañando el sitio que quiero que toque, acaricie, o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurra. Se mueve al final de la cama y se pone de pie, manteniendo sus ojos ardientes clavados en los míos. Desabrocha sus pantalones vaqueros y los empuja hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior.

Cierro los ojos y siento el fuego construyéndose en mí. Los abro mientras se sube de nuevo a la cama, y miro hacia arriba. No es Seiya, es de Darien. Podría reconocer ese pene en cualquier lugar. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, y mi corazón comienza a latir tan fuerte que siento que mi pecho no será capaz de contenerlo. La última cosa que veo es su sonrisa maliciosa mientras se mueve hasta la cama cerniéndose sobre mí.

—Sere. Cariño, despierta, despierta.

—¿Qué? Oh, Diamante, eres tú.

—¿Quién más podría ser? Por lo tanto, ¿qué estabas soñando? Hiciste muchos movimientos y gemidos. Es como la otra vez…

—Shhh, cállate, tranquilo y no hables.

Lanzo las mantas y entro al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. El espejo muestra una cara enrojecida, uno que parece que ha estado atrapada a fondo en un sueño sexual. Excepto que no había ningún sexo. Por lo menos podría haber soñado eso. Y ¿qué demonios? Una vez más, comienza con Seiya y cuando el acto está a punto de suceder, se convierte en Darien y su pene, guiñándome un ojo.

Me estoy volviendo loca. Diamante no me dejará de molestar. Se burlará sin piedad al menos por las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—Sere, necesito hacer pis. Como que realmente lo necesito —se queja a través de la puerta.

Abro y evito el contacto visual, entrando en mi placard y cierro la puerta. Infantil, pero necesito más tiempo para analizar mi sueño. Todo es culpa de Diamante, puso la idea en mi cabeza. Sí, eso es. No es lo que quiero inconscientemente, es porque él plantó la semilla y le permití crecer. Es hora de que me olvide de cualquier cosa sexual y solo me concentre en graduarme de la universidad y seguir adelante con mi vida. Solo voy a estar en el loft hasta graduarme. Luego encontraré otro lugar.

Por supuesto, siempre podría ser monja y me haría cargo de un lugar para vivir, sería más fácil olvidarme del sexo. Oh, diablos, me iré al infierno por ese pensamiento, estoy segura de que Artemis no será capaz de ayudarme.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que te escondes en tu placard? —pregunta Diamante a través de la puerta—. ¿O se trata de algo nuevo que estás tratando de apagar?

Quiero ir a golpear después las rebajas de Navidad, así que apura tu pequeño lindo culo y vamos a ir a luchar contra las hordas. Tenemos dinero para gastar.

Rápidamente me visto y estamos fuera de la puerta en unos quince minutos. Tenemos dinero para gastar y soy buena en eso. Demonios, podría usarlo de distracción de todos modos.

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

**¡Oh! Sere esta cada vez mas confundida. Me parece que la elección es mas que obvia. ¿No les parece? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Diecinueve

La víspera de Año Nuevo suele ser un tanto, un momento triste como feliz para mí. Decir adiós al viejo año y comenzar con una pizarra limpia. Nuevas resoluciones, bien, así que técnicamente no es nuevo... pero lo viejo, que no te siga redirigiendo en el Año Nuevo. Este año, me pegaré a ellas hasta su finalización.

El primero de ellos es perder los cinco kilos que gané este año. Bueno, fue el año anterior, pero es una nueva resolución de este año. A continuación, conseguir crecer una columna y empezar a decirle a la gente que no. No a las horas extraordinarias, no a las comidas del domingo cuando no quiera ir y no a los novios que engañan. Bueno, eso es nuevo porque el año pasado yo estaba todavía con el Imbécil, y estaba completamente ajena al hecho de que me estaba engañando.

Otra nueva resolución es conseguir ser financieramente sólida para poder irme a vivir sola. Así que a ahorrar, ahorrar y ahorrar algo más, porque no quiero compañeros de cuarto. Quiero vivir por mi cuenta por si acaso me aparece el hombre perfecto, con un trabajo y que esté completamente dedicado a mí, para que yo pueda tener sexo en todas las habitaciones sin tener que preocuparme de ser interrumpida.

Seiya y Fiore están regresando hoy y excepto por el texto de Darien que recibió en la Navidad de Fiore diciendo que su familia estaba aliviada de que él finalmente revelase su secreto, no había oído hablar mucho de ninguno de ellos.

En cuanto al "secreto" de Fiore, que no era un secreto. Al parecer, todo el pueblo lo sabía. Ellos estaban esperando a que él les dijese. No puedo esperar para hablar con él. Le dijo a Darien que me dijese que no podía esperar a abrazarme cuando regrese. Sí, un abrazo. Para mí, de Fiore. La vida es buena.

Diamante también está esperando pacientemente, no, para verlo de nuevo. Espero que haya una conexión por parte de Fiore, porque creo que Diamante realmente quiere que esto suceda. Luego, tres de mis mejores amigos estarán en relaciones comprometidas y voy a ser la pobre Sere que obtiene ser invitada a las cosas como un incómodo tercer, quinto o incluso séptima rueda. No puedo creer que sea una solterona a los veintidós años. Supongo que no hay esperanza para mí.

Todo lo que tengo que esperar para el futuro en el apartamento romántico es probablemente alguna noche sola, pero nada más.

Genial, ahora me he desanimado totalmente a mí misma, en un día en que se supone que anuncia nuevos comienzos. Fuera lo viejo y dentro en lo nuevo. Sí, claro. ¿Quién comenzó esta brillante idea?

―¿Qué llevaras puesto a la fiesta de esta noche? ―pregunta Diamante, mirándome por encima del hombro.

―No quiero ir.

―No lo puedes evitar. Después de todo, vas a estar aquí, así que tienes que asistir. ―La cabeza de Diamante gira de nuevo al partido de fútbol que ha estado viendo.

―Todavía no tengo que ir. Solo puedo cerrar mi puerta y nadie me va a echar de menos.

―Lita, Andrew, Darien, Seiya, Fiore y yo, te echaremos de menos. Así que, entra en el armario y encuentra algo caliente y sexy ―dice, sin molestarse en dar la vuelta.

―¿Caliente y sexy? El lugar se llenara de caliente y sexy. Voy a venir simple y aburrida. Nadie se dará cuenta.

―Deja de pescar elogios. Sabes que eres hermosa, por lo que deja de sentir lástima por ti misma. Puedes colgarte de aquellos palos flacos cualquier otro día.

Él no se dará por vencido, así que supongo que será mejor que encuentre algo que ponerme. Está el pequeño vestido negro, pero me lo he puesto muchas veces. Nada más parece de Nuevo Año en mi armario.

―Echa un vistazo a la bolsa de colgar en la parte de atrás ―me grita Diamante como si estuviera en el otro lado de la ciudad, a pesar de que estamos a pocos metros el uno del otro.

Hay un bolso negro colgado con ropa, así que lo agarro y lo pongo sobre la cama. Tiro hacia abajo la cremallera lentamente, revelando un vestido que está fuera de mi alcance, como tal vez a dos años de mis pobres ingresos. Es en una palabra: indescriptiblemente hermoso. Muy bien, dos palabras. Demándenme.

―Así que, ¿te gusta? ―Diamante de alguna manera se coló por detrás de mí y pone su cabeza en mi hombro, observándome mientras veo la tela. Es tan suave y es de un color turquesa precioso.

―Diamante, es hermoso, pero ¿cómo te puedes permitir esto? Tus padres te tienen en un presupuesto estricto de solamente lo que ganas. Hemos gastado tu dinero de Navidad, ¿no?

―No, no lo hicimos. No soy tan tonto. He guardado lo suficiente, así que no tengo que trabajar como un loco mi último semestre y te compre esto. Lo vi el otro día y pensé: "Esto se vería increíble en Sere con su hermoso cabello rizado de color rubio", así que lo compré. Busca en la parte inferior de la bolsa. Encontraras los zapatos a juego. Sí, son "jódeme" bombas, Quiero decir, "jodete" bombas. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Niego con la cabeza. Las lágrimas nublan mi vista cuando agarro los tacones increíbles de plataforma que coinciden con el vestido perfecto. Me vuelvo rápidamente para abrazarlo, totalmente sin palabras. Él se aparta, reteniéndome a lo largo de un brazo de distancia, dándome una sonrisa tonta.

―Lágrimas de felicidad, espero.

Asiento y lo arrastro para otro abrazo.

―Ahora ve y pruébatelo. Sé que te va a encajar, pero quiero vértelo y le prometí a tu madre que iba a tomar una foto y enviársela.

―Sí, como si fuera capaz de abrirlo en su teléfono. Diamante yo... Te amo y creo que no te lo digo lo suficiente.

―Y yo también te amo, así que mueve tu pequeño lindo culo y haz algunos trabajos como modelo para mí. Vas a dejar sin aliento esta noche.

Libero un chillido y luego río cuando Diamante se tapa los oídos. Hago una línea recta hacia el baño para tomar una ducha rápida. No voy a probarme esa creación increíble con la piel sucia, está bien, piel sin lavar desde ayer.

―Sere, pensé que ibas a tomar una ducha rápida, pero ha pasado más de una hora ―dice Diamante a través de la puerta cerrada.

―Entra. Solo me estoy poniendo loción en mis piernas. Quiero verme perfecta para mi traje perfecto. Por lo menos no tengo que pintarme las uñas de los pies, no es que nadie las verá en mis zapatos. ¿Cómo debo usar mi cabello, arriba o abajo? ¿Y el maquillaje? ¿Sutil pero aún atractivo? No te quedes ahí, ayúdame. ―Sí, ya sé que estoy lloriqueando un poco. Tengo muchas ganas de que todo el mundo se fije en mí.

―Despacio, bola de fuego. Tenemos un par de horas antes del evento y he pedido pizza. Antes de que digas algo, la mitad de verduras para mí y mitad de salchicha para ti.

―¿Te he dicho últimamente cuánto te amo?

―Sí, hace como una hora, pero nunca me cansaré de ello. Solo recuerda este momento cuando te enojes la próxima vez y recuerda el maravilloso amigo que soy para ti ―dice riendo.

―Eres más que un amigo. Eres mi alma gemela ―le digo y miro su ceja ascender ante mi declaración.

―Pero soy gay. No podemos ser almas gemelas.

―Sí, podemos. Mi mamá dice que sí. Todo el mundo piensa que cuando te casas o estás enamorado de alguien es tu alma gemela, pero puede ser cualquiera. Nos llevamos bien inmediatamente y me siento como si te conociera desde siempre y puedo confiar en ti con cualquier cosa. Así que somos almas gemelas.

―Tengo que comprarte ropa más a menudo. No sabía que te sintieras así. Yo también sentí esa conexión instantánea, pero siempre lo encogía lejos como algo nuevo para explorar. Pero acabas de clavarlo. Tu mamá tiene razón, como siempre. Por supuesto, ella tiene a Artemis, por lo que, ¿es realmente justo? ―dice, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa fresca en su cara. Él se ríe―. Definitivamente tenemos trabajo por delante, ¿no? Va a tomar horas para que consigas la perfección.

Rio con una mirada juguetona mientras me aprieta la cintura. ¿Por qué no puede ser Diamante mi alma gemela y mi verdadero amor para siempre? La vida no es justa.

Dos horas más tarde tenía que pintarme las uñas, y me tomo una eternidad elegir un color de mi alijo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en el espejo. Sé que soy yo, pero maldito infierno, seguro que no se parece a mí. Sinceramente, parece que acabo de salir de una revista de moda. No estoy presumiendo. Diamante dijo lo mismo cuando terminamos.

―Sonríe a la cámara. No, una sonrisa, no una mueca. Quiero ver esos dientes blancos tuyos.

Meto mi lengua y entonces me planteo que estoy realmente en una sesión de fotos. O lo que pienso cuando pienso en una sesión de fotos.

―Eso es todo. Trabaja eso... trabájalo... gira a la izquierda... ahora a tu derecha. Y pucheros.

Es como si estuviera leyendo mi mente y no puedo esperar para ver las fotos. Voy a tener que elegir la más respetable para enviar a mi mamá, pero como he dicho, espero que sea capaz de abrirlo en su teléfono. Ella quería un teléfono inteligente para su cumpleaños de este año, debido a que su mejor amiga tiene uno. El único problema es que ella está muy bien informada sobre el mundo de los espíritus, pero está tan desafiada con la tecnología moderna. Incluso su ordenador no le gusta. Eso es lo que ella dice de todos modos. Por lo menos ella puede trabajar en su ordenador, hasta cierto punto, pero su teléfono es una historia diferente. Ella es la dueña de la marcación en extremo, olvidándose de cargar el teléfono y quejándose de la cantidad de medios de comunicación social que ocupa su tiempo. Estoy en su lista de amigos. Ella me amenazó como lo hizo con Sammy y Ann, así que tenemos cuidado con lo que publicamos porque Gran Madre está mirando.

―¿Soy realmente yo? ―No puedo creer que sean mis fotos las que ha tomado. No soy vanidosa, pero creo que me encanta ese tipo de mirada y no puedo esperar a ver las demás—. ¿Ya es la hora? ―Ansiosamente miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que tenemos una hora aun.

―Por enésima vez, eres tú, y no, tienes que ser paciente. Quiero que hagas tu entrada después de que todos hayan llegado. Quiero hacer que la población masculina babee y las hembras se vuelvan verdes de envidia. Predigo que lo harán, y todos los hombres, menos las personas homosexuales y Andrew van a querer meterse en tus pantalones. Quiero decir, en tu sostén rojo y bragas. Solo que si hicieras una entrada solo en eso y en tus zapatos. Un motín se produciría.

―Sí, me gustaría ser arrestada por exponer la grasa en una habitación llena de palillos.

―Por última jodida vez, no estás gorda, estas en lo justo.

Me siento un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si me veo como una broma para esta gente hermosa?

―Prométeme que te pegaras a mí como pegamento allí. Por favor, no me dejes sola.

―Cariño ―dijo Diamante pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y tirando de mí hacia él. Nos miramos el uno al otro en el espejo de cuerpo entero―. No vas a estar sola esta noche, pero si es el pegamento lo que deseas, pegamento obtendrás hasta que me digas que me pierda.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Veinte

Los minutos parecieron alargarse y Diamante está descansando en el sofá viendo una película apocalíptica, todo tranquilo mientras la gente está gritando y muriendo en todo lugar.

—Toma la botella de vino de la nevera. Creo que necesitas una copa antes de la fiesta para calmar los nervios.

Agarro la botella y dos vasos, y me dejo caer a su lado. Él toma la botella de mí. Me tiemblan las manos un poco y sé que la botella cuesta una bomba, por lo que no quiero derramar ni una gota.

—Estará bien. Mientras estabas en el baño en busca de antiácidos, llamé a Lita y le dije que viniera a tu casa un poco más temprano. Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento. ¿Ves? Estarás rodeada por familia, por lo que los nervios se irán.

Tomo un sorbo y es suave, dulce y perfecto. Una ronda más mientras una explosión de sonidos se oye en mi puerta antes de que oscile y se abra y Lita y Andrew hagan su entrada.

—¿Estamos listos para la fiesta o que mierda? Mierda, lo siento, pequeña. Mamá está intentándolo muy duro. Más dinero para la jarra de malas palabras. Maldita sea. —Lita pisotea y levanta la vista de su estómago—. Oh... mi... maldito... Dios, te ves increíble, Sere. Cuando vi el vestido en la percha, pensé que era delicioso, pero se te ve como si Diamante hubiera pagado un millón de dólares por él. Me gustaría abrazarte, pero no quiero echar a perder nada. Andrew, limpia la baba de tu cara. Te casaste con la amiga correcta —bromea Lita. Él no está babeando, pero está mirándome como si me viera por primera vez.

—Maldita sea, chica, límpiate también —dice él con voz de gánster y todos se ríen porque suena tan cursi, ya que no se ajusta a la forma en que se ve. Que por cierto, es increíblemente guapo en vaqueros color negro azabache y una camisa blanca completa con una corbata de color púrpura con botones. Lita se ve tan maravillosa en su larga falda blanca y blusa de maternidad sedosa púrpura.

—No te ves tan mal tú—le digo—. Por supuesto, probablemente todo es sobre Lita porque los puso a los dos juntos.

Lita confirma asintiendo y sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

—Oye, el vino se ve caro. ¿Lo están compartiendo? —Andrew mira la botella, y sí, ahora está babeando. Al chico le encanta el buen vino.

Segundos después, la copa de Andrew está llena, Lita tiene una botella de agua y por primera vez hoy empiezo a relajarme. Pongo mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, sin preocuparme por mi cabello, ya que está en una coleta alta. La piel se siente fresca en mi cuello, me relaja aún más. De hecho, creo que los dos vasos de vino solo eran la medicina que necesitaba, a pesar de que me he hecho una promesa mí misma de no beber de nuevo. Solo espero que cuando me baje del sofá todavía pueda caminar en línea recta en estos zapatos.

Los otros tres tienen una pequeña charla y cierro los ojos, preguntándome cómo voy a actuar cuando vea a los chicos. No puedo esperar a abrazar a Fiore. Espero que esté listo para vivir su vida de la manera que quiere. En los otros dos, bien, no estoy interesada. Muy bien, así que soy pequeña, pero no tan estúpida como para ir a por ello.

—Es hora de irnos, damas y caballeros. —Abro los ojos y la mano de Diamante está a la altura de mis ojos, esperando a que la agarre para que pueda quitar mi trasero del sofá—. Andrew, abre la puerta y tú y Lita vayan primero. Quiero que Sere haga una gran entrada.

Diamante me aprieta el brazo, que ahora está unido con el suyo y Andrew y Lita abren la puerta. El lugar está lleno. La gente está en todas partes. No sé si nosotros cuatro podremos encontrar un punto de apoyo, sin importar a donde nos movamos.

—Demasiado para una entrada —se queja Diamante mientras empujamos nuestro camino a través de la ruidosa multitud.

—Atención todo el mundo. Abriremos el patio. Sé que hace frío afuera, pero tenemos calentadores prendidos, por lo que debería ser agradable. No, no necesitarán sus abrigos.

Miro hacia la dirección de la voz, pero no puedo ver por encima de las cabezas altas frente a mí. Si eres mujer y eres alta, ¿por qué en el maldito infierno te pones tacones altos?

Sorprendentemente, la multitud se adelgaza. Supongo que todo el mundo quiere estar en el patio. Por lo menos podemos respirar. Estoy dejando que Diamante me lleve a donde quiera que vayamos. Perdí la noción de Lita y de Andrew. Supongo que es el precio a pagar por ser bajita. Diamante se detiene abruptamente, y casi tropiezo, lo que hubiera sido simplemente genial. Me asomo a su alrededor para ver lo que lo ha detenido. Fiore está frente a él y está sonriendo ampliamente. Me muevo hasta situarme al lado de Diamante y los ojos de Fiore van de Diamante a los míos y él me recoge y me alza en torno como si fuera una muñeca de juguete.

—Querida te ves increíble y te amo. Gracias no comienza a cubrir lo que hiciste por mí.

Mi sonrisa es tambaleante. Espero que no esté borracho y no me deje caer. También espero que mi ropa interior no se muestre a la multitud de personas.

—No hice nada, Fiore. Fuiste tú. Ahora, por mucho que me encante esto, ¿podrías bajarme? Dos vasos de vino y pizza, además de giros, no se mezclan muy bien juntos. Ah, y también te amo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero estoy muy emocionado de empezar el nuevo año libre de secretos —dice mientras me pone abajo suavemente y besa mi mejilla.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti. —Siento la mirada de Diamante y tiro de él cerca de nosotros. Supongo que retrocedió cuando Fiore comenzó su acto de giro.

—Hey, Diamante, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —Fiore se ve incómodo, de repente y a pesar de que está bronceado, veo un toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Bastante impresionante. Pasamos con Sere y su familia, o como pienso en ellos, mi segunda familia. —Diamante irradia. Estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de ese rubor también. Si pudiera, me gustaría cruzar los dedos, los dedos de los pies, las piernas, los brazos y le pido como deseo a una estrella fugaz que estos dos congenien.

—¿Cerveza? —pregunta Fiore, pero niego—. Oh, cierto. A bola de fuego no le gusta la cerveza.

No puedo creer el cambio y me llama bola de fuego.

—Yo tomaré una —anuncia Diamante y Fiore hace su camino a la cocina con Diamante a la zaga.

La multitud se cierra y los pierdo de vista a los dos. Espero hasta que consigo ver a Diamante. Él prometió que se adheriría a mí como una lapa. Siento ojos en mí.

Parece que soy el centro de atención del grupo frente a mí.

—¿Quién es tu representante? —Un hombre alto y oscuro, de piernas largas con el cabello hirsuto se dirige a mí.

—¿De mí? No tengo uno —le contesto, mirando sus ojos abrirse con sorpresa.

—Todo el mundo lo tiene. Es inaudito no tener uno en esta ciudad.

¿Hay desprecio en su cara?

—No hago lo que todos hacen. Es tan común. —No puedo creer que esas palabras apenas salieron de mi boca.

—Hey, Armand, ¿estás acosando a nuestra compañera de cuarto? —Gracias a las estrellas que están ausentes en el cielo. El delicioso Seiya al rescate.

—Oh, ¿así que no es una de nosotros? —El tono de Armand está empezando a irritarme y ponerme los nervios de punta, y sí, me estoy entusiasmando. Creo que Seiya también piensa así, porque toma mi brazo y me guía hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—No tienes que rescatarme. Bueno, tal vez sí. Es bastante pomposo de trasero. Recuérdame no comprar ninguna revista con él en ella.

Seiya se ríe y suena tan bien. Pero no hay mariposas. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Están bebidas por el vino y no tienen la energía para revolotear?

—Sé que puedes mantenerte por tu cuenta. Estaba preocupado por Armand. Nunca conoció a Serena antes y no sé si esté preparado para eso. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —Está mirando mis ojos, y sí, no hay mariposas. Oh, bien. Nunca tuve una oportunidad de todos modos.

Pero, ¿qué pasa con ese beso? Seguro que no olvidó eso.

—Oh, solo anormal, como de costumbre. El pobre de Darien tuvo que alcanzarnos, pero todavía está dando vueltas, por lo que no le hemos asustado todavía. ¿Y las tuyas? —le pregunto mientras me mira de arriba abajo.

—Sere, ¿alguien te ha dicho cómo te ves increíble en ese vestido? Coincide totalmente con tu cabello. No es de extrañar que Armand estuviera hablando contigo. Mis vacaciones estuvieron geniales. Me enteré de que seré tío otra vez. A mi familia le encanta procrear. Mi madre siempre me da consejos. Soy el bebé y todos los demás ya se establecieron.

—Las madres tienen una manera de hacer eso. Me alegra que te guste el vestido. Diamante lo escogió para mí. —Descaradamente doy la vuelta, dejando que tenga el efecto completo. Responde con un suave silbido, provocando que la gente de nuestro entorno de inmediato mire.

—Bien, tiene buen gusto. Hablando de eso, gracias por lo que hiciste por Fiore. Darien y yo sabíamos que era gay desde hace años, pero él ni siquiera rompió su silencio con nosotros. Me llamó desde su casa el Día de San Esteban, que es el día después de Navidad y me dio la noticia. Además, entre nosotros, creo que tiene su ojo en alguien que ambos conocemos.

—Diamante. Dime que es Diamante. —Estúpida, Sere, estúpida. Por supuesto que es Diamante.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —Él mira con recelo hacia mí.

—¿Es una broma? Me encantará. Diamante es un hombre maravilloso y los dos serían perfectos juntos. —Me estiro y abrazo a Seiya, que me lo regresa con gusto.

Tengo los pies apenas tocando el suelo.

—Oye, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —El profundo tono y voz sexy de Darien, me recorre y las mariposas se agitan. Quiero decir ellas están saltando. Tal vez sea la pizza o el vino mezclado.

—Le estaba dando las gracias a nuestra Sere por ayudar a Fiore.

—Sí, tuve la intención de ir, pero he estado atado desde Navidad en un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. —Los ojos de Darien se encuentran con los míos y las mariposas psicóticas, la pizza y el vino están teniendo una fiesta salvaje. No puedo creer que estos dos no puedan oírlas. No puedo sentirme atraída por Darien. Es Seiya, Seiya por siempre. Darien no cede y me besó la mano antes de encantarme. Por el amor del chocolate... usé la palabra encantar.

—¿Sere?

Oh, genial. Ahora me perdí algo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

—Seiya acaba de decir que estás de acuerdo con Fiore y Diamante. —La voz de Darien está ahora enviando escalofríos a través de mí y la piel de gallina ha aparecido en mis brazos y piernas.

—Eh, ajá, claro. No podía pensar en un mejor partido, con excepción de Andrew y Lita. —¿Por qué te deprimes, de repente?

—¿Alguna persona tomando tu fantasía? —pregunta Seiya y me doy cuenta de que está preguntando si estoy con alguien.

—Demasiado ocupada. Escuela, trabajo, y el domingo cenas que te dejan poco tiempo para otra cosa.

Siento los ojos de Darien en mí y luego sobre todo mi cuerpo como si solo se diera cuenta de cómo me veo. Me muerdo el labio. No puedo recordar la última vez que me mordí el labio. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Demasiado zorra? No, Diamante no me dio esa mirada de perra y no me vi cachonda en mi espejo, y bien, Darien se pasea con modelos que parecen cachondas todo el tiempo. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? ¿Mucho morbo, Sere?

—Está hablando con ella misma. —La voz de Diamante golpea a través de mis pensamientos.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Eres la única mujer de pie con nosotros.

Miro a mi alrededor. Él tiene razón. Solo Darien, Seiya, Fiore, Diamante y yo estamos parados en este pequeño círculo íntimo.

—¿No deberían estar circulando? Son los anfitriones —les digo un poco demasiado rápido y tal vez un poco a la defensiva.

—Tú también —responde Darien con una pequeña y deliciosa sonrisa.

¿Cómo diablos puede una sonrisa ser deliciosa? ¿Qué había en ese vino?

Siento que mi brazo es tomado y miro hacia arriba para ver a Darien mirándome.

—Ven conmigo, Sere. Tenemos que hacer algo de anfitriones.

No puedo pensar en una maldita respuesta. Mi cerebro se ha ido de huelga, pero mi estómago está lleno de actividad.

La multitud se separa mientras nos movemos a través de ella y soy el objeto de muchas miradas. En lugar de estar nerviosa, les devuelvo la mirada. No pertenezco aquí. Armand lo hace pero, ¿dónde demonios está? Oigo susurros y quiero gritar que mi mamá me enseñó que es grosero susurrar. Si no lo puedes decir en voz alta, entonces muerte.

Está bien, mi mamá nunca dijo la última parte, pero suena mejor que lo que ella dice.

Darien no se detiene mientras hacemos un barrido alrededor del departamento, incluso aunque es aclamado por todos.

Él solo sonríe y continúa moviéndose.

—¿No deberías detenerte y hablar con tus fans? —pregunto finalmente.

—Veo a estas personas todo el tiempo. Ellos son falsos, Sere. Solo les gusto porque piensan que puedo ayudarlos con sus carreras. No les importo una mierda. Son superficiales y estoy cansado de esa mierda.

Suena tan triste. Quiero tomarlo en mis brazos y sostenerlo y luego pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Está bien, quizás eso no, pero se supone que lo ayude. Desearía poder estrangular a Artemis por ser tan vago. No soy muy buena en los juegos de adivinanzas. Soy el tipo de chica explica-todo-para-mí.

—Hay gente falsa en todos lados —digo—. Pero no estoy segura de que todos en esta habitación sean falsos.

Sí, Sere, eso suena bien. Que forma de levantar su ánimo.

—Nop. Cada uno de ellos, excepto por nuestro pequeño grupo, por supuesto. Agentes, modelos y los maquilladores, todos ellos quieren una enorme porción del pastel y esperan que nosotros se las demos. Trabajé duro para estar donde estoy y no caminé sobre nadie para llegar aquí. Perdón por ser tan deprimente en New York. Quizás deberíamos bailar.

—Pero no hay música —digo mientras me toma en sus brazos y se mueve contra mí como si pudiera escuchar la música.

Se inclina hacia abajo.

—Amo que estés usando mi regalo —susurra.

De repente olvido que estamos rodeados de personas. Mi atención está solamente en el sonido de su corazón y el toque de mi collar.

—¿Tienes frio? —susurra, su voz hipnotizante.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque estás temblando.

Me empuja más cerca. Mis piernas se tambalean. Un estómago saltarín y piernas temblorosas no son para reírse y definitivamente no me estoy riendo ahora. Me estoy quemando, más caliente que Hades, pero no quiero dejar sus brazos.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aquí estoy en los brazos del "chico malo" del modelaje y quiero quedarme. La gripe, eso es. No tuve mis vacunas este año. Todos los síntomas: temblores, malestar estomacal, piernas temblorosas y fiebre. Sí, es gripe. Menos mal, estuvo cerca.

—Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…

¿Por qué Darien está contando? Oh, mierda —casi es año nuevo y ¿qué pasa al final de la cuenta? La gente se besa y no quiero que agarre mi enfermedad. Tratando, escucho "dos" y empujo un poco más fuerte, pero es como si estuviera atada a una camisa de fuerza. Tuve que soportar una de esas en la clase de Psicología de este año.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Sere. —Darien se inclina y gentilmente levanta mi barbilla, sellando sus labios a los míos.

Y luego pasa.

Fuegos artificiales.

Está bien, hay algunos afuera, pero quiero decir dentro de mí. Su lengua empuja su camino dentro y mi cuerpo se vuelva salvaje, justo como lo hizo en Halloween. De hecho, es exactamente el mismo sentimiento y los mismos labios.

Dulce Jesús, fue Darien, no Seiya.

Un sentimiento de pánico me baña. Tengo que salir de aquí. Rompo el contacto y antes de que Darien pueda reaccionar, me pierdo en sonido de la ruidosa multitud.

¿Dónde demonios está mi puerta? Genial, todas las personas más altas en la habitación me han rodeado. Miro hacia arriba y veo a Diamante. Hace su camino hacia mí, luciendo preocupado.

—¿Sere que está mal? —grita.

—Tengo que volver a mi habitación. Por favor ayúdame. —Agarro su mano y lo dejo guiarme a través del alboroto. Finalmente, veo mi puerta y Diamante la abre, empujándome antes de cerrarla detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —Alcanza el refrigerador, agarra una botella de agua y luego me la lanza.

—Peor —digo mientras tomo un trago profundo del frio líquido—. Estoy en una pesadilla. —Tapo la botella y me acuesto en la cama.

—¿Qué pesadilla? —Diamante yace a mi lado en su lado, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Gentilmente empuja de vuelta una hebra de mi cabello que se ha salido de mi cola de caballo y pasa sus dedos fríos por mi caliente mejilla.

—Pensé que era la gripe, pero es Darien.

—Estás teniendo tanto sentido como tratar de hacer las paces con un zombi. Genial. Tengo tu sonrisa. Ese maratón zombi de la otra noche sigue dándome escalofríos. Empecemos desde el momento cuando te perdí.

—Sí, me recordaste que estaba enojada contigo por someterme a todas esas películas después de que te dije lo que sucedió. —Todavía tengo la sonrisa tonta en mi cara por la observación de los zombis—. Te perdí y luego encontré a Seiya y él no me dio mariposas y Darien lo hizo y es porque es él, no Seiya.

Él deja salir una risa suave.

—Eso no aclara nada.

—Oh, por el amor de la comida de los domingos con mi familia, es Darien. Darien es el Modesquero que me besó en Halloween. Él es el que casi me da un orgasmo justo en el pasillo oscuro. O lo que creo que casi se sintió un orgasmo.

—Whoa, ¿Darien? ¿Chico malo, Darien?

—Sí, él. No puedo creerlo. Voy a tener que mudarme. Esto no va a funcionar, yo viviendo aquí. ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? Era feliz con mi vida aburrida y mundana.

—Gracias por llamarme aburrido. ¿O soy mundano? —comenta Diamante, aún con esa sonrisa tonta.

—Oh cállate. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Sin sexo, sin citas, y las únicas preocupaciones que tenía era pasar matemáticas y soportar a mi loca familia. Pasé matemáticas y mi familia siempre será loca, así que tengo que afrontarlo. Pero tener una aventura con un famoso, corrección mega famoso bombón no es necesitado o querido en mi mundo. No, señor. —Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizan por mi cara y Diamante gentilmente las limpia.

—¿Terminaste? Creo que estás sobreactuando. He llegado a conocer a Darien. Espera es mi tiempo de hablar —dice, callándome cuando trato de discutir—. Fiore dice que es un buen chico. Las peleas en los tabloides fueron provocadas, ¿y las mujeres? Cada una de ellas solo quería ser fotografiada con él para su propio beneficio. Sí, él durmió con alguna de ellas. Después de todo, es un tipo. Pero Fiore dice que en los últimos años, Darien cambió y se ha convertido en más distante con la gente. Él también le dijo a Fiore que tú eres como un soplo de aire fresco y que está feliz de que te mudaras.

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso Fiore? ¿Por cuánto has sabido esto y me has dejado creer que era ese tipo de persona de ámalos y déjalos? —Me giro así estoy enfrentando a Diamante lado a lado y miro la mirada culpable en su rostro.

—Lo he sabido por poco tiempo. Pero espera, vi el modo en el que te miraba y creo que me puse un poco posesivo. Quería saber si era verdad antes de decirte. Creo que Fiore tiene razón. Perdóname por amarte demasiado. —Se inclina y besa mi nariz y me derrito. ¿Cómo puedo estar enojada después de eso?

—Te perdono y no te golpearé por perderme la pista esta noche. Pero, Diamante, con toda honestidad, sentí como que tenía la gripe cuando estaba bailando con Darien. Tenía los síntomas y ahora desaparecieron. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: estoy atraída hacia él. No quiero o necesito esto. Ya sé que suena como que estoy lloriqueando. Sé que un millón de mujeres amarían tener a Darien en su mira, pero haría mi vida complicada y cuando llegue a su fin, cuando se canse de este "soplo de aire fresco", ¿cuán incómodo sería vivir en el mismo espacio? Uno de mis propósitos era mudarme, pero eso es solo si consigo un empleo y las estadísticas de desempleo me asustan.

—Toma la oportunidad, Sere. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Tienes mucho que ganar. Apuesto que ese hombre te dará incontables orgasmos y pensarás que has muerto he ido al maravilloso más allá.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. ¿Y qué si no me gustan los orgasmos? Esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Deja de reírte de mí. Olvídate de mí por un minuto, ¿qué hay de ti y Fiore? ¿Es una oportunidad?

—Eres tan entrometida, siempre en los asuntos de los demás —dice después de tener su risa bajo control.

—Oh, ¿y tú no te entrometes, uh? Así que ahora es tu turno de escupir.

—Está bien. —Se inclina hacia atrás en la cama, mirando el techo. Espero pacientemente a que continúe.

—Estuvimos hablando y tendremos una cita mañana en la noche. ¿Satisfecha? —Él rueda hacia atrás y me mira.

—Ohhhhhh, estoy tan feliz. No tienes idea de cuan feliz estoy por ti. ¿Estás emocionado? Claro que lo estás. Tú y Fiore son perfectos el uno para el otro. — Me inclino y lo alcanzo para empujarlo en un abrazo, el cual devuelve. Juro que está rompiendo un par de mis costillas en el proceso. —Ahora vuelve a la fiesta y déjame pensar. No sacudas tu cabeza. Estoy bien, y quiero que vuelvas con Fiore. —Lo empujo lejos de mí y lentamente se levanta.

—¿Estás segura?

—Positivo. Ahora saca tu sexy culo de aquí antes de que alguien te robe a Fiore. —Salta de la cama y se gira, mandándome un beso—. Te amo, Diamante

—Igualmente, pero te amo más. —Sonríe y se desliza por la puerta, dejando fuera el caos cuando la cierra. Tiene una llave, así que no estoy preocupada. De todas formas, quizás tenga suerte y no necesita dormir aquí esta noche.

Mi celular suena unos minutos después y lo agarro de mi vestidor. Muestra una foto de mi mamá y mi papá actuando como tontos.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Sere —gritan tan pronto como contesto.

—Feliz Año Nuevo para ustedes también, mis maravillosos padres.

—¿Ya has hecho tu lista de cosas por hacer? —pregunta mamá y mi papá dice que me ama y escucho un click—. Así que, ahora que tu papá está fuera del teléfono, tengo que decirte que Artemis me ha estado molestando para que te llame. Dice que no estás ayudando a Darien y le dije que estaba equivocado. Por supuesto, el Señor Arrogante dice que nunca se equivoca. Así que dime que tengo razón. Estás ayudando a Darien, ¿verdad cariño?

¿Qué digo? Artemis sabrá que estoy mintiendo y dado que él maneja la administración de arriba, no sé si enojarlo va a ser bueno para mí. Perdón o quiero que mi mamá sepa la verdad, así que hago lo que estoy entrenada para hacer: me comprometo.

—No te preocupes mamá. Estoy trabajando en ello. Solo deseo que Artemis deje de ser tan vago sobre cómo se supone que ayude a Darien. —Ruedo mis ojos y rezo porque ella no escuche la pequeña mentira inofensiva en mi voz.

—Está bien, le diré. Así que, sobre este domingo, ¿están tú y Diamante libres para cenar? Por favor dime si lo están. Sammy y Ann van a ir a esquiar y no volverán hasta tarde, así que realmente necesito refuerzos.

—Le preguntaré a Diamante y te haré saber. Te amo, mamá. Mi batería se acaba. —digo mientras otra pequeña mentira inofensiva se desliza.

—Está bien. Por favor trata el domingo. No pido mucho. Te hablo pronto. Terminé de decirle a Artemis que está equivocado. Te amo. Buenos noches, cariño. Y Feliz Año Nuevo otra vez.

Mi teléfono suena antes de que pueda contestar. Feliz jodido Año Nuevo para mí. Todo lo que tengo delante los próximos días es un disfuncional domingo.

Alegría oh alegría.

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

"**Serena tonta" me lo dejo solito luego de ese beso. Ella obsesionada con Seiya y todo el tiempo fue él! **

**¿Ya saben de quienes son los pensamientos? Aquellas que aun tenían dudas? jeje**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Veintiuno

Por el amor de Cristo, por favor paren esos golpes. —¿Qué hora es? Debo haberme quedado dormida. ¿Qué es ese ruido fuerte, y dónde está Diamante?

Oh, sí... ahora recuerdo. Probablemente está con Fiore. La habitación está parcialmente a oscuras. La única luz es una vela decorativa sin llama que mantengo en la noche, así no me rompo el cuello si tengo que levantarme.

El golpeteo está viniendo de la puerta al piso. Me deslizo fuera de la cama, todavía en mi hermoso vestido y mis tacones foll... me.

—Más vale que sea importante —comento mientras abro la puerta.

Es Darien. Mi corazón comienza a latir alocadamente mientras se mueve pasándome. Cerré la puerta ya que el ruido de la fiesta todavía es ensordecedor y mi cabeza no está realmente a la altura.

—Sere, tenemos que hablar. —Encuentro a Darien parado detrás de mí, no cerca, pero demasiado cerca para mi comodidad.

—¿Esto no puede esperar hasta mañana? Estoy un poco cansada. —Por favor, que solo se vaya. No puedo lidiar con esto ahora. Mis emociones están por todo el lugar y los monstruos en mi estómago están despertando, como mi fiebre y las piernas temblorosas. Genial, estoy teniendo otro caso de gripe de Darien.

—He estado esperando desde hace meses y sé que suena cursi, pero es un año nuevo y quiero, Dios, Sere, quiero hablar. —Él suena tan triste y perdido, y ahora está tirando de mi corazón con sus palabras, el cual por cierto solo dio un vuelco. Su voz es suficiente para hacer que me derrita en un charco de ardiente baba.

—Está bien, pero déjame ir a salpicar un poco de agua en mi cara primero.

No espero una respuesta mientras me muevo más allá de él hacia el cuarto de baño. Tengo que hacer pis, pero no quería discutir las funciones del cuerpo, cuando la mayor parte de mi cuerpo no está funcionando bien tal como es. Abro el grifo así enmascarará el ruido y luego me lavo las manos, salpicando un poco de agua fría en mi cara. No quiero echar a perder mi maquillaje, ya que quiero verme medianamente decente cuando hablemos.

¿De qué hay que hablar? Me besó en Halloween y esta noche, gran cosa. Supongo que tengo que ir a averiguarlo. Cálmate, Sere. Es solo Darien.

—Lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo. El vino no es mi amigo, y me da sueño. Estoy despierta ahora, así que ¿qué pasa? —Espero sonar tranquila. Creo que sí. Indiferente es por lo que realmente voy.

Cállate, Sere, y escúchalo.

—Está bien. —Darien está sentado en el sofá y veo como él pasa una mano por su cabello. Por como se ve este, lo ha hecho más de un par de veces desde que lo dejé entrar—. Ven y siéntate a mi lado, por favor. —Él da palmaditas al cojín de cuero junto a él, y me bamboleo sobre los tacones hacia él.

—Espera, déjame quitarme estos malditos zapatos antes de que me caiga y me rompa el cuello. —Deja de balbucear, Sere.

—¿Te dije lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?

Tropiezo ante la ronquera en su voz y levanto la mirada para verlo mirándome quitarme mis zapatos. Los pateo a un lado y me siento en el borde del cojín, sin saber qué hacer con mis manos. Termino colocándolas en mi regazo mientras nuestros ojos se encuentran.

—En primer lugar, quiero explicar lo de Halloween.

Mis ojos caen a mi regazo cuando inclina la cabeza.

—Tú no tienes que hacerlo. Estabas borracho y yo estaba allí y bueno, nos besamos.

—No estaba borracho. De hecho, no había tenido un sorbo de nada más que agua. Te vi tan pronto como entré en la sala y te seguí. Desde la primera vez que te conocí, has perseguido mis pensamientos y necesitaba ver si lo que sentía era real. Era real. Nunca he sentido nada más real en mi vida. Mi pregunta es: ¿Tengo una oportunidad contigo?

Su cabeza todavía estaba inclinada y estoy sin palabras. Él quiere tener una oportunidad conmigo. Tal vez no lo escuché bien. Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza muy alto y las mariposas amenazantes se vuelven cerdos salvajes. Tal vez estoy soñando.

¡Ay! Pellizcarme demuestra que estoy bien despierta.

—Sere, ¿me oíste? —Él levanta la cabeza y veo al confiado Darien perdido. Esto es real. Él me quiere. ¿Qué debo hacer? Bésalo, tonta, grita la Sere interior. Me acerco y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y tiro de él cerca así sus labios estén a la misma altura que los míos. Entonces lo beso. Esta vez es mi lengua es la iniciadora y me siento a mí misma ir de caliente a ardiente en cuestión de milisegundos.

Quiero a este hombre. Realmente lo quiero. No solo un beso, sino todo de él. Lo quiero en mi cama con nuestros cuerpos fundidos juntos. Incluso si es solo por un corto tiempo, lo quiero y él me quiere.

Empujo las dudas a un lado y gimo mientras me jala hacia sus brazos, profundizando el beso. Siento sus manos quemando un sendero hacia arriba y abajo de mi espalda y me empuja con él mientras se acuesta en el sofá. Estoy encendida, por todas partes. Lo quiero desnudo, y alcanzo audazmente entre nosotros y desabrocho sus pantalones vaqueros. Él se petrifica y me pregunto si he hecho algo mal.

—Sere, ¿estás segura? —susurra mientras rompe el contacto con mi boca.

—Estoy muy segura —le digo.

Abruptamente se sienta y me levanta como si pesara gramos en lugar de kilos. Él aparta las cubiertas de la cama y me coloca suavemente sobre las sábanas frescas. Me entra el pánico cuando se pone de pie y creo que tal vez está cambiando de opinión, pero en su lugar saca la camisa polo que está usando sobre su cabeza, revelando el más hermoso paquete de doce que recuerdo de la clase de arte. Con la sombra de una sonrisa, termina el trabajo que empecé y se baja los pantalones vaqueros, removiendo su ropa interior, calcetines y quitándose los zapatos en un fluido movimiento. La poca luz en la habitación muestra la extensión de sus músculos magros y estoy con ganas de tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él está duro y listo, y lo acaricio, deleitada cuando cierra los ojos y gime. No puedo creer que lo hice hacer eso.

Él se inclina y pone su mano en mi muslo, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba, llevándose mi vestido a medida que avanza.

Impaciente, me siento y volteo mi espalda hacia él para que pueda bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, lo que hace de nuevo lentamente, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel desnuda mientras se revela. Deshacerme de este, no es sexy, pero voy a hacer un mejor esfuerzo la próxima vez. Me estremezco cuando el aire frío golpea mi piel y me siento allí vestida solo con mi breve ropa interior.

Moviéndome sin pensarlo, hago espacio para que se una a mí, lo que hace al instante. Estamos cara a cara, ojos a ojos y me doy cuenta que nunca he tenido un sentimiento así de intenso. Su mirada se mueve hacia abajo a mi sostén y antes de que me dé cuenta de ello, se ha ido por el mismo camino de mi vestido y mi pedazo de ropa interior se encuentra con el mismo destino.

Su mano me acaricia. Observo cómo su piel bronceada se mueve sobre mi cuerpo pálido. El dolor y la necesidad porque él esté dentro de mí se intensifican. Tomo su dureza en mi mano y suavemente lo jalo, esperando que entienda lo que quiero, no, lo que deseo.

—No voy a durar mucho si sigues así, Sere. Quiero que esto sea especial — gime cuando sigo acariciándolo.

—Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

No puedo creer que acabo de preguntar eso. Él reacciona moviéndose hacia abajo de la cama para rodear mi pezón izquierdo con su lengua. Mis caderas se mueven hacia arriba y siento como que voy a explotar. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo está en el borde. Jalo su cabello, pero no se mueve. En cambio, se pega y suavemente chupa hasta que siento como si voy a perder mi mente. Su mano empieza a dibujar círculos en mi estómago, cada vez más cerca al lugar en el que quiero que esté. Mis caderas se mueven involuntariamente mientras su mano me acuna y luego pone su palma contra mí. Juro que voy a morir a causa de la agonía y las sensaciones intensas que él está ocasionando que estallen dentro de mí.

Tiro de su cabello de nuevo y su lengua suelta mi pezón. Siento una pérdida, pero luego sus dedos empiezan a acariciarme y quiero algo diferente. Me muevo hacia abajo hasta que mis labios se encuentran con los suyos.

Sus dedos se apartan y estiro la mano y lo agarro, guiándolo dentro de mí. Él no se resistió. En cambio, se empuja más lejos hasta que siento que no puedo esperar más. Quiero, Dios, no sé lo que quiero. Pero la presión es tan placentera que envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y entonces él se está moviendo rápidamente y estoy emparejándolo golpe a golpe y…

¿Qué demonios?

Grito en su boca mientras un sentimiento tan increíble corre sobre mí. Me aferro a él, cabalgando las oleas de sensaciones increíbles disparadas a través de mí.

Estoy agotada, pero tan puramente satisfecha. Finalmente, sé lo que se siente tener un gran O y no es una decepción. Estoy yaciendo aquí con la cara más famosa en el mundo, mis brazos y piernas envueltas alrededor de él y no quiero moverme.

—¿Soy demasiado pesado? —pregunta, sonando como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No. No, en absoluto. No quiero que te muevas.

— Eso fue más de lo que pude haber soñado jamás. Sí, he soñado contigo. Quería tocarte todo el tiempo. Era tan difícil mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

—Puedo decir cuan duro. Suelto unas risitas cuando pienso en cuan duro ha estado.

—Espera unos minutos y te mostraré lo duro. —Él acaricia mi cuello y suavemente me pellizca.

—Unos pocos minutos, ¿en verdad? Oh, no estás bromeando.

—¿Ves lo que me haces? Pasé muchas noches duro como el infierno y sin alivio, así que voy a hacerte sufrir como yo lo hice. —Sus caderas se mueven, y siento la deliciosa presión construyéndose de nuevo.

—¿Tú llamas a esto sufrimiento? Adelante. —Él me besa sonoramente, y puedo sentirlo sonriendo.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunto, demasiado cansada para levantar la cabeza y mirar el reloj.

—¿A quién le importa? Solo me importa que por fin te tengo en mis brazos. El tiempo no significa nada. —Suavemente me aprieta y mis sentimientos están por todo el lugar. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces tuve el gran O, pero todo lo que puedo decir es que la publicidad exagerada es tan real.

—Sere, ve a empacar un bolso. No mucho. De hecho, solo la ropa con la que vas a estar viajando. —Él besa la parte superior de mi cabeza y salta de la cama. Oh, señor, su culo es tan apretado y sus músculos, tantos músculos magros y duros, podría mirarlo todo el día.

—¿Para qué? Vuelve a la cama. —Me encanta esta Sere audaz. Apuesto a que es debido a las O's, sí, voy a tener que buscarlo en Internet.

—No, tú levántate. Tenemos un lugar donde ir y quiero llegar pronto. — Recoge su pantalón, tira de ellos, toma su otra ropa y luego me besa a fondo.

—Necesito una ducha primero y tú podrías unirte a mí.

—Tentador, pero a donde vamos, bueno, digamos que vamos a tener un montón de tiempo para las duchas. Ahora apúrate. —Le da un tirón la puerta para abrirla y la cierra silenciosamente detrás de él.

Estirándome, siento pequeños dolores en lugares que han estado libres de dolor durante tanto tiempo. Siempre pensé que correr era mejor que el orgasmo fantasma, pero estaba tan equivocada. La puerta se abre de repente.

—Tienes quince minutos, así que date prisa. —Darien parece severo, pero me guiña el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de nuevo.

* U_U * U_U *

—¿Tu padre realmente es dueño de esto? —No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Estoy de pie en la más bella suite en el ático encima de un famoso hotel y acabo de ser informada de que no nos vamos en una semana.

Supongo que la cena del domingo no va a ocurrir.

—Sí, pero no lo uses contra mí. No soy mi padre. Soy egoísta. Te quiero toda para mí. Las únicas interrupciones serán el servicio de habitaciones, a los cuales no vamos a ver, ya que han sido instruidos para dejar el carrito en el vestíbulo. ¿Está bien para ti? Sé que la escuela no empieza hasta dentro de dos semanas y el trabajo también, así que te quiero a ti y solo a ti conmigo, aquí conmigo. —Él intenta una lastimosa mirada de cachorrito, pero pierde su efecto cuando añade una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hmmm, voy a tener que pensar en esto. ¿Chico de sonrisa sexy con un cuerpo caliente, o pasar días con mis compañeros de piso y amigos y no nos olvidemos de la cena del domingo con mi familia? Dios, no lo sé.

Lo veo avanzando hacia mí con una sonrisa. Trato de esquivarlo en broma, pero me agarra de la cintura antes de levantarme para llevarme a la cama.

— Supongo que tendré que convencerte para verlo a mi manera. Oh, voy a amar esta semana, juntos.

Me entristece que termine la semana y siento como si fuera el fin. No, no ha pasado nada realmente para hacerme sentir de esta manera. Estar en el paraíso durante siete días ha sido maravilloso, pero ahora el mundo real hace señas para que vuelva a él.

La última vez que hablé con alguien, que no fuera Darien, fue cuando llamé a mi mamá y le dije que tenía planes y no podía asistir a la cena. Ella me dijo que le debía su gran momento y luego llamé a Diamante y él ya sabía sobre el plan secreto de Darien, al igual que Lita y Andrew. Después de eso, hice algo que jamás pensé que sucedería. Lo apagué. No, no al sexo. A mi teléfono.

Perdí la cuenta de los orgasmos explota mentes después del décimo, ¿o era el veinteavo? Nunca me he sentido tan cómoda con alguien del sexo opuesto. De acuerdo, está Diamante... pero él no cuenta.

Darien ronca ligeramente y se da la vuelta, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de debajo de la sábana. Ahora conozco cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sí, ya sé que lo vi desnudo en clase, pero el verlo por siete días me ha echado a perder para cualquier otro cuerpo. Anhelo correr mis dedos sobre él ahora, pero tengo que empezar a separarme a mí misma. Sea lo que sea esto no va a durar. Es hora de ser honesta conmigo misma. Nos movemos en mundos diferentes, polos opuestos. Debería de estar feliz de que llegamos a pasar este tiempo juntos, pero no puedo reunir ni una onza de felicidad.

Diablos, creo que me he enamorado de él. ¿Qué diría si le dijera eso? No diría nada porque se mudaría al otro lado del mundo para evitarme.

—Buenos días. —Su voz profunda jala mis ojos hasta los suyos sonrientes.

—Buenos días. —Sonrío de regreso y espero que parezca auténtica.

Todo lo que quiero hacer es arrojarme a sus brazos y declarar mi eterna devoción, está bien, debería ser otra palabra, pero definitivamente él moriría de insuficiencia cardíaca si yo dijera "amor".

Él comienza a pasar uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla y se inclina, permitiéndole a su boca seguir a su dedo, mientras hace su camino hacia abajo. El deseo corre a través de mí como lo ha hecho muchas veces durante esta semana pasada. Nos venimos juntos como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos tocamos el uno al otro en lugar de solo un par de horas.

Dos horas más tarde, nos duchamos, vestimos y alistamos para salir. Está tranquilo mientras bajamos por el ascensor privado y salimos al vacío y aislado estacionamiento. La única pequeña cosa que me da esperanza es que desde que entramos en el coche, Darien ha sostenido mi mano. Su pulgar frota círculos que me hacen querer hacerlo detener el coche y que frote su pulgar en otro lugar.

—Sere, tenemos que hablar —dice mientras nos retiramos del lugar de estacionamiento en nuestro edificio.

Aquí viene: "Ha sido genial, maravilloso, de verdad, pero tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía y simplemente no va a funcionar". Me digo a mí misma mientras me pongo rígida, preparándome para la conversación inevitable.

— Hay una sesión que tengo que hacer en Florida y debo salir esta noche. Me estaba preguntando, en realidad esperando, si vendrías conmigo. Todavía tienes otra semana más hasta que la escuela y el trabajo comiencen de nuevo, ¿no?

Oh, dulce Jesús. He muerto he ido al cielo. Un indulto.

—¿Aún no estás cansado de mí? —le pregunto, tratando de sonar alegre. En el interior, estoy saltando arriba y abajo de alegría, empujando todo temor a un lado.

—Por supuesto que no. He descubierto que soy extremadamente parcial a una determinada, especial, pequeña y feroz rubia y no la quiero fuera de mi vista ni por un minuto.

No llores, Sere, no se te ocurra. Mis ojos se están llenando y giro la cabeza para mirar por la ventana así no las verá.

—Sí, todavía tengo un anhelo por un hombre alto, del tipo modelo y tampoco quiero que esté fuera de mi vista. Qué casualidad. —Finalmente, en control de mis emociones, me giro y jalo su cabeza hacia abajo de manera que pueda besarlo suavemente, excepto que él tiene otros planes y juro que si una bocina no hubiera sonado, habríamos estado desnudos en segundos.

Nunca he estado en un avión privado antes y sentada en el mullido asiento reclinable de cuero hace mi miedo a volar más soportable. Darien había llevado mi mano a sus labios después de que él me aseguró y no la ha dejado ir. Hemos estado en el aire durante una hora. Frente a mí, está una Coca-Cola que pedí, ya que no me fío de consumir alcohol. No quiero correr el riesgo de vomitar a millas sobre la tierra. Estamos en nuestro camino a un centro turístico privado en la playa en el sur de la Florida y debemos llegar en pocas horas.

—¿Sabías que hay una cama en la parte de atrás? —Darien se inclina y me susurra, a pesar de que estamos solos.

—No estés albergando ninguna idea. Por una cosa, no creo que vaya a disfrutar del club de una milla de alto, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda moverme de mi asiento sin vomitar. En segundo lugar, no quiero un público accidental. Y tres, he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces hemos hecho eso, y creo que mis partes de dama necesitan un respiro. —Río cuando él se abalanza, silenciándome con un fuerte beso.

—Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos allí, eres mía toda la noche. Y han sido por lo menos más de cuarenta veces porque hemos pasado por varias cajas de Troyanos.

Me sonrojo, y oh Dios, me encanta que vaya a ser suya esta noche.

Debo haberme apagado de alguna manera. Siento al avión descendiendo, y veo el agua azul cristalina y la arena de las playas fuera de mi ventana.

—Hola, dormilona. Cualquiera pensaría que no has dormido mucho últimamente. Oh espera, no lo has hecho.

Él me besa rápidamente mientras las ruedas tocan la pista, haciéndonos rebotar un poco.

Es hermoso. Cielos soleados y una temperatura suave, balsámica nos saluda cuando salimos del avión. Es celestial no tener centímetros de nieve y escalofriantes vientos helados traspasando mi ropa. Una limusina está esperándonos en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Me siento como alguien de la realeza mientras me hundo en el asiento trasero, absorbiendo el lujo fastuoso que me rodea. Déjame decirte, que besarse en la parte trasera de una lujosa limusina es increíble. Por supuesto, levantamos la cosita de la ventana para la privacidad. Hay tanto manoseo y ropa reacomodada que siento que cuando nos detenemos y la puerta se abre, todo el mundo sabrá lo que hemos estado haciendo, también.

—¿Cenar afuera o cena aquí?

Estoy de pie junto a una ventana en una suite en el ático, asombrada de la vista panorámica del golfo, completa con un sol poniente.

—Lo que sea que te guste —respondo, sin dejar de mirar el sol, mientras continúa hundiéndose en el agua.

Darien me tira en sus brazos y vemos los últimos rayos juntos.

—Está bien, vamos a comer y luego a caminar por la playa, y luego...

—¿Y luego? —pregunto mientras él me jala más cerca y siento lo que el "luego" es, pero parece que va a ser "ahora" y "luego".

Una larga hora más tarde, nos sentamos en una acogedora mesa de patio en la terraza, comiendo una gran cantidad de alimentos.

Estamos vestidos con lujosas batas blancas a juego y la brisa fresca del mar está acariciando suavemente nuestra piel expuesta.

—Creo que acabo de ganar cerca de cinco kilos —le digo mientras me alejo de la mesa, sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que acabo de ingerir.

—Solo tendremos que encontrar una manera de quemarlos entonces, ahora, ¿no es así? —Darien mueve su silla y me tira en su regazo, su mano trabajando en el nudo en mi bata.

—Espera, tenemos que esperar una hora después de comer —declaro con firmeza y riendo ante su torpe intento torpe de abrir mí bata.

—Eso se aplica a la natación y eso no es lo que tengo en mente. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a este nudo?

—Se llama nudo "para mantener tus manos lejos de mí", y eso significa a ti. —Doy una palmada juguetona a sus manos y él levanta el borde de mi bata. Las caricias diabólicas de su mano en mi piel expuesta me causan escalofríos. Se pone de pie y me lamento por la pérdida de su mano. Él me abraza con fuerza mientras me lleva a la enorme cama California tamaño grande, me lanza en el medio y se une a mí, soltando su propia bata en un movimiento fluido.

Varias horas más tarde, estoy agotada, tan desgastada que ni siquiera tengo la energía para caminar por la playa a la luz de la luna como hablamos antes. Darien está profundamente dormido y me acurruco junto a él. Siento su brazo envolverse a mi alrededor antes de acercarme más. Siento mis ojos cada vez más pesados. Suspiro mientras Darien planta un beso en mi cabeza.

Me gustaría que pudiéramos permanecer así para siempre.

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

**Sere y Darien recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido! Yo también lo haría si me encuentro uno como él!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Veintidós

Pero quiero que vengas conmigo. No quiero que nos separemos ni por un minuto —dice Darien dulcemente.

—Bueno, pasaré el rato contigo hoy, pero mañana iré a la playa. Tengo que conseguir broncearme.

—De ninguna manera estarás tomando el sol en la playa. Tendré que vencer a todos los chicos hasta volverlos una pulpa cuando echen un vistazo hacia ti. De todos modos, apuesto a que no te broncearás. —Pone sus manos en las caderas, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—No, pero habrá sombrillas debajo de las cuales me podré ocultar y si tomo las cosas con calma, conseguiré un poco de color.

—Pero me encanta tu piel de la manera en que está. No quiero que te quemes. —Pasa un dedo por mi brazo ahora.

—No estas más que preocupándote por ti. Si me quemo, será más divertido. Soy una chica grande y tomaré la decisión. No te preocupes, no me quemaré. — Levanto su dedo de mi brazo y deslizo mi boca arriba y debajo de él, mirando sus ojos se oscurecen con el deseo.

—No es justo. Tenemos que irnos, y no puedo estar todo duro y caliente. No tengo tiempo para una ducha fría. Te haré pagar por esto más tarde.

Me río y me muevo rápidamente lejos de él, agarrando mi bolso y dirigiéndome a la puerta. Digamos que el viaje en ascensor no cura ninguno de sus problemas.

El modelaje es una colmena de actividad, y de repente estoy muy nerviosa de estar aquí junto a Darien. Descendiendo a la arena, camino unos metros detrás de él. Un tipo con una tablilla ha estado a su lado desde que salimos de la limusina. El sol es brillante, incluso con mis gafas de sol y la arena está floja, así que es muy difícil caminar. Estoy orando por no caerme de bruces. Eso sería una falla total y probablemente avergonzaría tanto a Darien como a mí.

Doy un tirón de los pantalones cortos que llevo, sintiéndome cohibida mientras algunas personas comienzan a mirarme. Dejé mi cabello abajo y el viento está soplando los rizos en mis ojos. Busco en mi bolso por una diadema para mantenerlo fuera de mi cara.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, Darien está muy por delante de mí y el chico del portapapeles está tratando de alcanzar sus largas zancadas.

La vista probablemente me habría hecho reír si no me sintiera tan consciente en estos momentos. Más personas se unen a los curiosos originales cuando paso junto a ellos. Me siento como si hubiera una luz sobre mí en lugar del sol.

Como si Darien pudiera leer mi mente, se detiene a medio paso y brinca, ignorando al Sr. Portapapeles. Trota hacia atrás y pone su brazo alrededor de mí, haciendo que más gente me note.

—Lo siento, Sere. Tuve que trabajar en algunos problemas con el modelaje. No me olvido de ti, honestamente. No te preocupes por nuestro público. Solo están preguntándose donde encontré a una mujer tan caliente. —Me aprieta cerca y mi confianza se eleva por lo menos un diez por ciento.

—Darien, date prisa. La iluminación es perfecta para una oportunidad por la mañana y luego creo que cortaremos hasta el atardecer para conseguir el resto.

- Melvin está esperando en la carpa roja, así que muévete —dice una mujer mayor con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca mientras piensa que él es difícil de escuchar. Su cabello se parece a un nido de pájaros y las hebras están atrapadas detrás de ambas orejas. La mejor parte es que es tan corto como el mío, así que de inmediato siento una afinidad con ella.

—Molly, esta es Sere Tsukino, y esas cosas te matarán. —Él señala su cigarrillo mientras sacude la cabeza.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte, Sere, y no, éstos no me matarán. Beryl lo hará. No puedo creer que Joe la pusiera en este rodaje. Es una perra de mierda y me niego a ser amable con ella. Probablemente estaré entregando mi carta de despido, pero estoy malditamente harta de esa actitud de santurrona de ella. Piensa que solo porque es la cosa caliente en este momento, puede actuar como una completa idiota. —Molly detiene su diatriba, da una calada y luego se vuelve para gritarle a un hombre cerca.

—Lo siento, tienes que correr. Tienda roja, Darien, y Sere, espero que lo disfrutes. —No espera una respuesta mientras se apresura hacia el pobre hombre al que le acaba de gritar. Él me mira petrificado.

—No dejes que maldiga como un marinero y que lo de la fumada te engañe, en realidad es una mujer muy dulce —dice Darien—. Ha estado casada tres veces, tiene cuatro hijos y seis nietos. Es la directora de este caos organizado y no la despedirán porque todo el mundo tiene miedo de ella. Será mejor que vaya a la tienda antes de que me grite también. —Me lleva a una fila de grandes tiendas de campaña, todas de diferentes colores chillones—. Sí, el hombre de utilería ama el color fuerte. —De nuevo, es como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

Dentro de la tienda, el aire es más fresco y dos sillas que parecen que pertenecen a un salón de belleza están en el centro. Rodeando las sillas están carros llenos de cajones y contenedores. Una mujer joven de cabello multicolor haciendo estallar el chicle está de pie junto a una de las sillas puliéndose las uñas.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Pensé que Molly iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Sé RCP, pero todo el mundo me odiaría si la trajera de vuelta a la vida. Ahora pon tu trasero en la silla. Tengo que hacer de tu feo trasero uno hermoso. —Su acento de Nueva York es obvio y me gusta al instante su belicosidad.

— Melvin, Molly sobrevivirá a todos nosotros y no llego tarde. Siento ser feo, pero me volverás apuesto como siempre haces, ¿verdad? —Darien le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Ella lo ignora y apunta a la silla.

—Darien, ¿dónde están tus modales? ¿No vas a presentarme? — Melvin asiente en mi dirección y sonríe.

—Lo siento. Sere, Melvin. Melvin, Sere. —Se ríe, mientras ambas rodamos nuestros ojos.

—Hola, soy Melvin. Hago a los monstruos verse bonitos, lo cual no es fácil. Es bueno conocerte. ¿Por qué estás saliendo con este? Realmente no hay palabras para explicarlo, pero supongo que lo sabes.

—Encantada de conocerte, Melvin. Soy Sere, abreviatura de Serena y no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo tampoco, excepto por el hecho de que me da de comer. —Nos reímos cuando Darien resopla.

—Bonito. Me encanta el hecho de que las dos estén conspirando contra mí. Será mejor que te des prisa, Melvin. Molly estará sobre mí para comprobarme en cualquier momento.

—Toma asiento, Sere. —Melvin apuntó a la silla vacía al lado de Darien—. Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero conversaremos más tarde. —Sonríe con malicia mientras Darien gime con los ojos cerrados... pero no antes de que me guiñe un ojo.

No se necesita mucho tiempo para que Melvin lo deje "guapo", y nos movemos a la carpa verde, que es el armario. Las filas de trajes de baño están en línea en la pared, y shorts y camisetas se alinean en otra. Un hombre esbelto está a cargo y voltea la ropa como si estuviera disgustado por lo que ve.

—Ah, Darien, me alegro de que hayas venido —dice el hombre. Miro mí alrededor, pero no hay nadie más en la tienda—. Estos son los cambios para esta mañana. El par turquesa primero. Rápido, rápido. El tiempo está volando en estos momentos.

Para mi sorpresa, Darien se desviste y se pone la ropa, que se ajusta a él como si hubiera sido fabricada a medida.

Duh, por supuesto que le quedaría totalmente, Sere. No se puede tener ropa interior demasiado apretada o floja en uno de los modelos más importantes del mundo.

—¿Y quién es este pequeño bombón? —Me siento como si me desnudara mientras el hombre me revisa de arriba abajo.

—Ella está conmigo, Jedite y no te hagas ilusiones. No está en el negocio. —Darien pone su brazo alrededor de mí, como para solidificar su declaración.

—Tiene una mirada salvaje con su cabello sin domar y piel pura. Cuidado, alguien podría arrebatártela. —Decido que no soy fan de este tipo y tengo la sensación de que el sentimiento es mutuo junto a Darien.

—Nos vamos de aquí. —Darien espera mientras salgo primero y luego me sigue.

—Dios, detesto a ese hombre, y si está a tres metros de ti, grita, en serio. — Darien suena serio y me pregunto lo que hizo Jedite para merecer su odio.

Hacemos nuestro camino mano a mano hacia el agua, donde la mayoría de la gente está pasando el rato.

—Aquí está Darien, Molly —llama una voz, que hace que la gente gire la cabeza para mirarnos al llegar a ellos. Me siento como si estuviera bajo un microscopio y no es una buena sensación.

—Grandioso, Darien. Trae tu trasero aquí y empecemos. Sere, toma asiento a mi lado. —Molly apunta a una silla vacía. Darien me suelta la mano y hace lo que dicen.

—Bueno, listo. Estos son solo vistazos de Darien. Acabo de recibir una llamada de la perra santurrona que está retrasada así que vamos a empezar sin ella.

Las siguientes horas están llenas de emoción a medida que veo lo que al principio parecía ser un desorden caótico transformarse por completo en una máquina bien engrasada. Darien es natural y entre disparos, bromea con el equipo. Les puedo decir que les gusta a todos y el sentimiento parece ser mutuo.

—Oh, mierda. Esa idiota, monstruosa —murmulla Molly.

Me volteo para ver la cara y cuerpo que he visto muchas veces. Beryl Metalia es hermosa y lo sabe.

Lleva su autoconfianza como un abrigo. Su atuendo es el ScanTest de los bikinis. Me pregunto por qué no lleva nada en absoluto. Es alta, de piernas largas y peliroja, que jura en todos los artículos que he leído que es su color real. Está mirando hacia delante y la gente sale de su camino mientras se dirige hacia el rodaje. Me doy cuenta de que su mirada se fija en una persona y es Darien. Darien está hablando con uno de los otros modelos masculinos y se vuelve cuando oye los murmullos.

Cuando Beryl hace contacto visual con el objeto de su atención, rompe en una sonrisa impresionante y seductora hacia a él y no puedo creer lo que veo, lo besa como si estuvieran solos en esta playa. La multitud se hincha alrededor de ellos y no puedo ver la reacción de Darien. Estoy abrumada por los celos. El monstruo de ojos verdes está, sin duda burbujeando dentro de mí. Siempre ha habido rumores en la prensa rosa de que secretamente tenían algo uno por el otro. Por supuesto, cada uno lo ha negado con vehemencia, pero mi madre siempre dice que cuando el río suena, por lo general hay un incendio. Siento ganas de salir corriendo, pero me siento con lo que espero sea una mirada neutra en la cara.

Molly salta sobre sus pies y les grita a todos para que tomen sus marcas, y todos se pelean por cumplir sus órdenes. Veo a Darien hablando con el fotógrafo. Beryl deja que una chica le ponga color sobre sus labios.

Que amable de ella esperar hasta besar a Darien para que no se lo tengan que quitar de los labios.

El resto de la sesión es una falta de definición. Ya no es emocionante. Me siento como si estuviera viendo a dos personas locamente enamoradas. Mis manos me empiezan a doler y miro hacia abajo para verlas pálidas, blancas apretadas a los lados de la silla.

El paraguas que está unido a la silla ya no se me mantiene a la sombra y decido regresar al hotel, incluso si tengo que caminar de regreso a solas.

—Tomen cinco —grita Molly, casi reventándome los tímpanos.

Darien se aleja de Beryl y se dirige hacia mí con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Sere, ¿estás bien? Estás tomando un poco de sol —dice, alzándose e inclinando el paraguas, así que estoy en la sombra de nuevo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Genial, sueno tan rígida y formal que él me mira de forma extraña.

—No suenas muy bien —responde, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Supongo que estoy cansada.

—Yo también estoy cansada —dice una sensual voz desde detrás de Darien— . ¿Quién es esta pequeña? ¿Finalmente conseguiste una asistente como te dije? —Beryl se mueve junto a Darien y apoya la cabeza en su hombro y me mira como si fuera insignificante. Lo demuestra moviéndose entre nosotros y poniendo su mano en su mejilla—. Cariño, creo que deberíamos ir a la tienda y conseguir algunos refrescos y hablar de nuestro siguiente período de sesiones. No me puse roja, ¿verdad? Me puse el máximo de protector solar y no me gustaría que este cuerpo se queme. —Está de pie tan cerca de él que quiero arrastrarla por el cabello color botella y golpearla como la mierda.

—Tú ve y yo estaré allí en un minuto —Darien se mueve alrededor de ella y se inclina hacia mí.

—Está bien, no tardes demasiado. No te he visto en días y tenemos que ponernos al día. —No mira hacia atrás, pero camina hacia la tienda como si estuviera caminando por una pista de aterrizaje.

—Te voy a traer algo de beber, ¿de acuerdo? —Darien besa mi mejilla y luego sigue a Beryl como un pequeño cachorro de perro.

Eso lo sella. Me voy. No pertenezco a este mundo. Observo mientras la alcanza y la pareja de apariencia perfecta se pasea hacia la tienda juntos. Agarro mi bolsa y hago mi escapada. Por suerte, cuando llego a la cima de la duna de arena, limos están alineados a la espera de la gente para ser transportada de regreso al hotel. Entro en una digo:

—Hotel, por favor. —Mientras me acomodo y me lleva hasta allí sin dudar. Le pido que me espere, ya que necesito agarrar mis cosas antes de ir al aeropuerto. Él no se inmuta, solo asiente.

La criada ha estado muy ocupada. Nuestra habitación de hotel parece impecable. Meto rápidamente todas mis cosas en la bolsa de equipaje de mano. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me voy, tomando un largo viaje al aeropuerto.

El vuelo de regreso es tan diferente. No hay asientos en clase ejecutiva, solo en económica, pero tengo la suerte de que haya un asiento disponible. A pesar de que tengo que cambiar de avión, vale la pena llegar a casa. A casa. No quiero volver a la buhardilla, y no quiero volver con mis padres, y no voy a ir con Lita y Andrew, por lo que llamo a Diamante cuando aterrizo, esperando que no esté en el desván con Fiore.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Veintitrés

- No puedo creer que solo te fuiste y lo dejaste sin dejar una nota o algo así.

Esta no es la primera vez que Diamante ha dicho eso desde que me recogió en el aeropuerto. Todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar con mi corazón y dejarlo con su diatriba.

—Era un rodaje. Darien tenía que hacerlo parecer real, porque eso es lo que le pagan por hacer. —Me da otro pañuelo en un semáforo y se vuelve para mirarme—. Sere, deja de berrear. Hablemos de esto.

—No puedo. Mi corazón se está rompiendo —digo entre sollozos.

—¿Qué más hizo? ¿Dijo que él y Beryl eran una pareja? ¿Le preguntaste siquiera?

—No pertenezco a su mundo. Era solo una aventura, pero ahora mi corazón está roto... de nuevo. —Finalmente recupero el aliento y aunque mi corazón está dolorido, mis lágrimas comienzan a disminuir.

—Es necesario que lo llames. No lo dejes colgando de esta forma — continúa, dándome consejos hasta que llega al estacionamiento de los apartamentos de estudiantes en el campus.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, sentado en el sofá de felpa azul en su apartamento, me entrega mi celular y me dice que llame a Darien o él llamará a mi mamá y le dirá que he tenido una avería. Le fulminó con la mirada y su intento de chantaje artero.

Miro mi teléfono y veo veinte llamadas perdidas, todas de Darien. Mierda, mi celular ha estado apagado. Golpeé el botón de llamada y escucho cómo suena.

Las mariposas están de vuelta y se están volviendo locas. Sé que el azúcar en mi sangre está fuera de control porque la última vez que tuve algo de comer fue, hace como doce horas. Estoy empezando a temblar y sentirme drenada de toda emoción.

—Hola —contesta una familiar voz femenina.

—Um, sí, ¿puedo hablar de Darien? —El temblor empeora. ¿Qué está haciendo Beryl respondiendo a su celular?

—Está en la ducha. ¿Puedo tomar un mensaje? —ronronea. Juro que lo está haciendo.

—Dile que Sere llamó. —Debería colgar, pero no lo hago.

—¿Tiene tu número?

—Sí — le respondí, pensando en lo tonto que debe ser ya que mi número se guardará en el registro de llamadas de Darien.

—Está bien, se lo diré, pero va a estar fuera hasta tarde esta noche, por lo que probablemente no te llamará hasta mañana en algún momento. —Y antes de que pueda decir nada, ella cuelga. Más lágrimas corren por mi cara y Diamante me sostiene cuando sollozo mi corazón de nuevo.

—Sere, vas a llegar tarde a clase. —La voz de Diamante parece estar muy lejos, pero cuando abro los ojos, él está justo en frente de mí.

—Vete —le digo, tirando de una almohada sobre mis ojos hinchados.

—No, no lo haré. Está bien que te pierdas el primer día de clase y tal vez el segundo, pero no el tercero. Por lo tanto, saca tu trasero perezoso de la cama y entra en la ducha. —Saca la almohada de mi cara y le saco la lengua.

—Realmente madura. Limpia ese cuerpo mientras preparo el desayuno. Tienes mucha suerte de tener un amigo como yo.

—Lo sé —murmuro y oigo su risa cuando entro en el cuarto de baño.

—Te ves mejor. A excepción de las ojeras y los ojos hinchados. —Diamante pone un plato de huevos, tocino y tostada delante de mí.

Me resisto una contestación ágil porque no tengo una. Ha pasado más de una semana desde que deje a Darien en Florida. Después de hablar con Beryl, decidí bloquear todas las llamadas de Darien. No quiero escuchar nada de sus excusas. Por supuesto, eso no le impidió hostigar a Lita, Andrew y Diamante. Gracias a Dios que no se comunicó con mis padres. Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que los he visto y me estoy quedando sin razones de por qué no puedo hacer el viaje. Sé que en cuanto mi mamá vea mi cara, va a estar tratando de encontrar lo que está mal. No puede usar sus poderes psíquicos en mí, pero sus instintos maternales funcionan bien en ese departamento.

—Come antes de que se enfríe.

—Sí, mamá. Está bien, mamá. Todo lo que digas, mamá —le digo con sarcasmo, pero apenas sale, Diamante responde:

—Hablando de Mamá, he dicho que estaremos allí el domingo para la cena. —Diamante me sonríe, y sí, mi lengua se pega automáticamente. Genial. Solo cinco días para conseguir que mis ojos regresen a la normalidad.

—Un buen amigo que eres.

—Lo sé —responde, pareciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Las clases se mueven a un ritmo muy lento durante toda la semana. Mis nervios no dan abasto, ya que estoy en constante alerta por si Darien me sorprende y se presenta en la escuela. Por supuesto, Diamante espera hasta la tarde del viernes para hacerme saber que Darien está alrededor de medio mundo en otra sesión.

Tengo que darle un puñetazo, ya que él también dijo que Fiore le había dicho la mañana del lunes. Me resisto a la tentación de preguntar cuándo volverá Darien, no lo hago pues no quiero escuchar a Diamante sermoneándome nuevo.

Domingo, me despierto con una hermosa mañana soleada y si no fuera por los pies de nieve que cubre el suelo, se podría pensar que era primavera o verano y no el frio invierno. Toda envuelta en capas de ropa, espero en el sofá por Diamante terminando de arreglarse. Estoy orgullosa de mí misma por estar lista antes que él. Tal vez signifique que mi corazón está empezando a mejorar. Oh, ¿a quién diablos estoy engañando?

—Chico, ¿no estamos ansiosos de cena con la familia?

—Sí, claro. No menciones nada acerca de todo esto con Darien, ¿de acuerdo? —le pido. Sí, estoy ansiosa. Daría cualquier cosa para evitar que averigüen acerca de mi semana salvaje de actividad sexual antes del matrimonio seguido por una ruptura súbita. Son de una generación diferente y no lo entenderían.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré. Creo que Lita, Andrew y yo estamos haciendo un gran trabajo en decirte que te equivocaste, así que no necesitamos ningún tipo de ayuda.

—Oh cállate y vamos a terminar con esto.

Una hora y media más tarde, llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Las carreteras estaban un poco ocupadas para un domingo y varias personas decidieron que necesitaban más emoción en sus vidas y se metieron en unos pocos accidentes de tráfico. Todo el mundo está en la casa y por suerte, no hay tiempo para una pequeña charla, ya que la cena está en la mesa y mamá nos dice que tomemos nuestros asientos tan pronto como entramos por la puerta.

—Por lo tanto, Sere, traté de llamarte ayer, se fue directamente a tu correo de voz y no devolviste mi llamada.

Genial. Confía en la abuelita para hablar de esto en el momento en que comienza la cena.

—Estaba recibiendo llamadas extrañas, por lo que lo he apagado durante el día.

—¿Llamadas extrañas? ¿Has llamado a la policía?

Impresionante. Ahora todo el mundo en la mesa, incluso Ann, que le gusta comer y luego excusarse porque es demasiado fría para nosotros, está mirándome.

—No soy de llamar a la policía, números extraños simplemente equivocados, telemercadeo, y eso. No es gran cosa, pero se desperdician mis minutos cuando les respondo. —No necesitan saber que tengo un plan de minutos ilimitados, ¿verdad?

Mi padre, el hombre dulce que es, cambia de tema.

—Entonces, ¿qué se siente al estar graduándose en menos de cinco meses?

Dejé que Diamante respondiera primero y entonces digo algo apropiado. Para mi alivio, todo el mundo parece estar concentrado en sus platos.

Justo después de la cena, Diamante, el abuelo y mi papá desaparecen en el foso. Ann y Sammy se chivan lejos, como de costumbre, y yo estoy lavando los platos en la cocina con las mujeres.

—Sere, cómo están tus compañeros de cuarto raritos… quiero decir… gays? Oh, abuelita. Solo tienes que amarla.

—Están bien. De hecho, todos están fuera del país en estos momentos. Casi no los veo entre el trabajo y la escuela. —Tengo la espalda hacia ellas, gracias a Dios, porque a pesar de que están fuera del país, Diamante es mi compañero de cuarto ahora, por lo que eso sería una mentira.

—Son buenos jóvenes. Es solo que no entiendo por qué no querrían establecerse con una mujer y tener una familia. —Ahora la abuela tiene que poner en sus dos centavos.

—Tal vez porque no han encontrado las mujeres correctas y ya te lo dije, dos de ellos no son gays.

Ahí, lo dije. Ahora o bien lo aceptan o deciden vivir en su "nuestra nieta vive con gays, por lo que está a salvo".

Silencio total. Ninguna criatura se movía, ni siquiera un ratón. No me preguntes por qué vino a mi cabeza.

—Bueno, vamos a tener estos platos lavados. No van a limpiarse ellos mismos —dice mi mamá enérgicamente y nosotros hacemos lo que dice sin decir nada más.

Justo antes de que estemos a punto de escapar, mi mamá pide hablar conmigo a solas. La sigo con un sentido de espanto que se acumula en mi estómago. Tal vez Artemis ha dicho algo acerca de mí, que no es lo que se supone, ya que rompe el código de familia.

—Toma asiento. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. —Apunta a la silla de la cocina frente a la que toma para ella misma—. Artemis me dijo esta mañana que a Darien todavía necesita tu ayuda. Sere, forma parte de lo que somos el ayudar a los demás y estoy cansada de Artemis jodiéndome, sí, he dicho jodiéndome, acerca de que no haces tú parte.

—Dile a Artemis que ayude a Darien él mismo entonces, si piensa que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Le dije que se callara y te permita hacerlo y no he sabido nada de él desde entonces. Él no me dejará olvidar esto. Lo juro, a veces solo quiero ser normal. — Mi mamá se ve cansada y me siento culpable de que estoy añadiendo esto a sus problemas.

—Voy a esforzarme más, mamá, pero es difícil cuando el objeto que se supone que debo estar ayudando está ausente toda el tiempo. No te preocupes, voy a arreglar esto. —Me levanto y pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella y se inclina hacia atrás. Le beso la parte superior de su cabeza—. Te quiero, mamá. Diamante y yo tenemos que irnos. Tenemos una clase temprano mañana. —La beso en la mejilla y caminamos del brazo de nuevo a la sala de estar.

—¿Así que Artemis no le dijo? ¡Qué alivio para ti ahora! pero si es tu trabajo ayudar a Darien, entonces eso es lo que tiene que suceder —dice Diamante, conduciendo de regreso a su apartamento.

—¿Viste el tabloide cuando fuimos de compras ayer? ¿Se veía a Darien como si necesitara ayuda o estuviera suspirando por mí? No. Él se veía feliz posando con Beryl. Así que no se hable más acerca de Darien. Voy a manejar a mi mamá si trata de nuevo.

—Está bien, me deslindo. Tenemos que concentrarnos en graduarnos de todos modos y no tenemos tiempo para el amor.

—Espera. ¿Qué pasa con Fiore? No has hecho nada estúpido, ¿verdad? — Me vuelvo para mirarlo y verlo sonriendo a la luz del tablero.

—Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma. Es un mundo nuevo para él, y lo entiendo, así que hablamos por el móvil la mayoría de las noches. Se irá por un mes, así que ya veremos.

—Espero que él vea lo gran partido que eres. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tu ego es lo suficientemente grande ya. Arranca eso de tu memoria. —Nos echamos a reír y se siente bien. No me he reído en lo que parece desde siempre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Veinticuatro

Día de San Valentín. O es un día verdaderamente maravilloso o es una mierda. Y el mío está a un nivel épico de apestar.

Al despertar esta mañana, vomité violentamente, lo que significa que o bien tengo la gripe estomacal o intoxicación por alimentos. Pero ni siquiera importa, porque no tengo una cita o alguien con quien compartir este "gran" día festivo. No que lo haría si pudiera, porque tengo todas estas mierdas sucediendo. Diamante me trae una toalla fresca, la coloca en mi frente y me hace sentir, al menos, el cincuenta por ciento mejor.

—Pasaré por todas tus clases y conseguiré cualquier trabajo que necesites para terminar. Quédate en la cama y bebe abundante líquido. La última cosa que necesitas es deshidratarte.

—Lo haré. Diamante, no llames a mi mamá. Solo quiero tumbarme aquí y morir en paz.

—No vas a morir. Es solo la gripe y es leve, así que deberías superarla rápido. ¿Hay algo que necesites antes de que me vaya, además de otro estómago?

Sí, Sr. Psíquico sabía bien lo que iba a decir.

—No. Solo tienes que ir a las clases y no volver a casa. Tienes una cita esta noche, así que llévate la ropa y cámbiate en el loft. Si muero, te llamaré y te lo haré saber. —Le doy una sonrisa a medias y luego me disparo fuera de la cama, llegando a la porcelana justo a tiempo.

—No creo que deba dejarte —dice Diamante mientras sostiene mi cabello.

—Tráeme algunas galletas saladas y picaré un poco. Estoy segura de que me sentiré mejor al poco tiempo. Ahora, vete y deja de ser mi madre. Gracias por sostener mi cabello, y te amo, así que lárgate.

Vuelvo a la cama apenas y Diamante me lleva tres botellas de agua y una caja de galletas saladas, me manda un beso y se va después de decirme que lo llame si necesito algo.

Miro el reloj. Han pasado tres horas desde que Diamante se fue a la escuela y con la siesta, un poco de agua y galletas saladas, me siento mejor. Está bien, me siento mejor siempre y cuando no me mueva.

No puedo recordar la última vez que estuve enferma. Nunca tuve tiempo. Antes de quedarme dormida, llamo al trabajo y les digo que estoy enferma y mi jefa se queda asombrado de que la poderosa Serena Tsukino haya permitido que algo así la derribara. No me he perdido un día de trabajo en más de cuatro años. Debería obtener una medalla o algo por eso. Ella me deseó lo mejor y me dijo que la llamara cuando estuviera bien.

Enciendo la televisión y los programas matutinos están llenos de consejos útiles de cómo obtener y qué hacer con tu amor en este día especial. Genial. Cambio los canales y en cada estación se proyectan películas románticas, así que lo apago.

Desde que cambié mi número, no he recibido más llamadas perdidas de Darien. Evito los tabloides, así no veré que él me ha superado. Mi corazón no ha sanado como esperaba. Escribo "cuánto tiempo se tarda un corazón roto en repararse" en Google, pero no consigo una respuesta definitiva. Voy a tener que esperar, supongo, hasta que un día se arregle.

Mi celular suena y lo agarro de la mesilla de noche. Es Diamante.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —le contesto.

—¿Estás mintiéndome?

Ruedo los ojos como si me pudiera ver.

—Rodar los ojos no es una respuesta.

—Estoy mejor, comí un puñado de galletas saladas, bebí un poco de agua, y por suerte no he vomitado ni una vez desde que te fuiste. Así que deja de preocuparte y simplemente disfruta de tu tiempo con Fiore.

—Está bien, pero si me necesitas, estoy solo a una llamada de distancia. Duerme un poco y te llamaré de nuevo en unas pocas horas. Adiós, te amo.

—Sí, también te amo.

Estoy entrando y saliendo de un sueño cuando suena el teléfono. Esta vez, es mi mamá.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, cariño. —Oigo a mi padre gritar lo mismo en el fondo—. ¿Qué emocionantes planes tienes para esta noche?

¿Debería decir la verdad? Por supuesto que no. Ella va a entrar en su coche y conducir hasta aquí y eso sería terrible para todos. Voy a tener que mentir y espero que lo compre.

—Diamante y yo pediremos una pizza y luego veremos comedias románticas toda la noche. ¿Qué están haciendo tú y papá?

—Tenemos reservas para una cena. Ann saldrá con sus amigos y Sammy saldrá con… cariño, ¿cuál es su nombre? Skye, eso es. No la hemos conocido todavía, pero él dice que es agradable. Y creemos que Ann está enamorada de alguien, pero no nos lo dirá. Me gustaría que encontraras un buen tipo, no como ese idiota con el que saliste durante tres años. Nunca me gustó. Tenía los ojos pequeños y brillantes. Bueno, que tú y Diamante pasen un buen rato. Mientras estás buscando un buen tipo, encuentra uno para Diamante también. Él tiene que encontrar la felicidad. Te quiero, cariño.

Eso estuvo bien. Dije la mentira y la creyó. Entonces, ¿por qué me siento deprimida? Todo el mundo excepto yo tiene una vida. Ni siquiera puedo salir a buscar a alguien con esto, así que supongo que tendré que esperar.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Todavía estoy con lo de Darien, y quién sabe cuándo podré superarlo.

Deprimida ahora, enciendo la tele otra vez y encuentro una película que no es un maldito romance. Se trata del fin del mundo. Sí, sin duda una opción más apropiada.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente con la televisión todavía encendida. Diamante no debe haber vuelto a casa, o él la hubiera apagado.

Me levanto para ir al baño y mi estómago al instante se rebela. Llego al baño con segundos de sobra.

Estoy tan harta de esto. No puedo darme el lujo de estar enferma por más tiempo. Tengo que volver a la escuela y al trabajo. Me levanto de mi posición sentada en el suelo y apenas llego a la cama sin caerme. Meto una galleta salada en mi boca y bebo un sorbo de agua. Voy a tomar otra siesta.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? —Oigo la voz ansiosa de Lita.

—Solo está enferma. La comprobé todo el día de ayer y anoche, pero no la molesté cuando llegué a casa esta mañana ya que estaba durmiendo. Ella necesita descansar. —Diamante suena defensivo y la verdad es que no tengo la energía para involucrarme en este debate.

—¿Te quedaste fuera toda la noche? ¿Y si se hubiera muerto? —Lita no está feliz. No, no lo está.

—Lita, cálmate. Diamante la está cuidando bien. —Es Andrew, el pacificador.

—Deberías haberme llamado ayer. Podría haber cuidado de ella.

—Sí, claro. Era el día de San Valentín. —Ahora Diamante también estaba a la ofensiva.

—Está bien, ustedes tres, por favor hablen en voz baja. Estoy tratando de mejorar aquí. —Finalmente abro los ojos.

—Aww, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —Lita agarra mi mano como si estuviera a punto de irme.

—Bien, especialmente para alguien que tiene la gripe estomacal. Tal vez deberían desinfectarse y mantenerse alejados de mí. No quiero que nadie más sufra esto. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lita, estás embarazada. ¡Fuera de aquí! Ve a lavarte las manos y vete. No puedes enfermarte.

Empiezo a temer que pueda haberme sentado muy rápidamente cuando una sensación de náuseas pasa a través de mí, y sí, has adivinado. No llegué al baño esta vez. Diamante está ahí, sosteniendo mi cabello y cacareando como una gallina clueca.

—Ella tiene razón. No te preocupes, no la voy a dejar hasta que esté mejor, así que váyanse los dos ya.

No puedo abrir los ojos. Estoy tan cansada. Diamante me ayuda a volver a la cama.

La habitación está a oscuras cuando me despierto de nuevo. Supongo que Diamante fue capaz de convencer a Lita y a Andrew de irse, ya que me encuentro aquí sola. Mi reloj dice que son las nueve y tengo sed.

Enciendo la lámpara y veo que mi suministro de agua es nulo. Agarro una galleta y me siento lentamente en la cama, girando las piernas a un lado de ella y colocando los pies en el suelo. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Mi estómago no está rodando.

Me pongo de pie justo cuando Diamante entra por la puerta. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos mientras trato de equilibrarme y le envío una débil sonrisa. De repente me siento mareada y la imagen de Diamante comienza a desdibujarse. Oigo su voz llamarme cuando me siento tambalear antes de desplomarme al suelo y luego nada.

* U_U * U_U *

—¿Srta. Tsukino? Sere, ¿puedes oírme? Por favor, abra los ojos.

No conozco a esta voz masculina y mis ojos no pueden abrirse porque todo está demasiado brillante.

—Sere, despierta. Soy yo, Diamante.

Duh, Diamante. Tengo la boca tan seca y mi cabeza está palpitando. Me gustaría que apagaran las luces.

—Diamante, apaga las luces. —Estoy croando como una rana, maravilloso.

—Srta. Tsukino, soy el Dr. Tomoe. Nos dio a su novio y a nosotros un buen susto. Es probable que tenga un poco de dolor en la cabeza por el golpe. Enfermera, baje las luces para que la señorita Tsukino pueda centrarse en nosotros.

¿Novio? ¿Se refiere a Diamante?

—Está bien, es seguro abrir los ojos ahora. —La voz del médico es suave y calmante y hago lo que me pide.

Hay una multitud rodeando mi cama de hospital, sí, he descubierto que ahí es donde estoy. Todo el mundo está sonriendo, pero Diamante parece a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Él se acerca, toma mi mano y se inclina para besar mi frente, trayendo con éxito lágrimas a mis ojos.

—Sere, me tenías tan preocupado. No pude atraparte antes de que cayeras. Lo siento mucho. —Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y me suelto de su mano para limpiarla con el dedo.

—Estoy bien, ¿ves? No es tu culpa.

Oigo un suspiro y una joven, supongo que enfermera, nos mira con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Doctor, tengo los resultados de las pruebas de la Srta. Tsukino. —Otra mujer mayor pone un pedazo de papel en su mano.

—Bueno, es como yo pensaba, Srta. Tsukino. No tiene la gripe estomacal. Tiene la enfermedad de la mañana, o en su caso, no solo de la mañana sino un poco más extensa. Diría que está cerca de las seis semanas. Receto reposo y dieta blanda según tolerancia. Le hemos dado líquidos intravenosos para que se hidrate. Estoy seguro de que a usted y a su novio les gustaría estar a solas para digerir la noticia.

Con eso, él y su equipo desaparecen detrás de una cortina verde. Diamante y yo nos miramos el uno al otro en un aturdido silencio.

¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? No puede ser. Utilizamos protección en todo momento. No, no lo hicimos. No, en Año Nuevo no lo hicimos. Estaba demasiado ansiosa.

Todo es mi culpa. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

—Sere, di algo. Me estás asustando. —Diamante agarra mi mano de nuevo y se sienta a un costado de mi cama.

—Dime que esto es un sueño inducido por la gripe y que voy a despertar pronto. No puedo estar embarazada.

Diamante simplemente sacude la cabeza.

—Las pruebas no mienten y tiene sentido. No tienes fiebre, las galletas saladas calmaron tu estómago y has estado llorando mucho más de lo habitual últimamente. Sí, estás totalmente embarazada.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi mamá me va a matar. Sin mencionar a mi abuela, que dirá que si hubiera terminado la escuela de mujeres, habría aprendido a mantener las piernas cerradas.

Me tapo los ojos con el brazo. Siento el comienzo de un ataque de pánico. Nunca he tenido ninguno, pero creo que estoy a punto de experimentar uno.

—Tu mamá no te va a matar, pero tienes razón acerca de tu abuela. No va a estar feliz y serás expulsada de la familia.

—Gracias por la charla. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

El pánico está comenzando a tomar el relevo. Todo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar.

—Oye, hey. Relájate. Quizás es el momento de hablar con Darien —dice.

Se acuesta a mi lado, tirando de mí dentro de sus brazos. Estoy temblando incontrolablemente y él está haciendo sonidos calmantes y frotando mi brazo, el que no tiene la IV. Estoy disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y eso parece ayudar. Mi botón de pánico parece haberse restablecido.

—Hmmrph. Disculpe, ¿está bien? —Una enfermera de cara fresca nos está mirando y apuesto a que ella se pregunta si es su trabajo decirle que él debe salir de la cama. Pero ella no dice una palabra, tan solo hace un guiño y se va.

—Diamante, prométeme algo y me refiero a realmente prometerlo, no solo decirlo.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Sere.

Él sonríe y de repente siento que puedo hacer esto. Otras mujeres tienen bebés solas y los niños salen bien. Después de todo, tengo siete meses y medio para prepararme. Voy a tener que encontrar un trabajo para mantenernos. Por supuesto que tengo que terminar la escuela.

Pero ¿qué pasa con mi familia? ¿Qué tipo de modelo a seguir seré para Ann y Sammy? Oh, diablos, me pongo a temblar de nuevo cuando la enormidad de la situación me golpea. Voy a ser la madre de alguien.

—Estoy esperando.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que tenía que prometer algo, así que estoy esperando a ver qué es.

—Oh, sí. No ruedes los ojos. Acabo de darme cuenta de que voy a ser la madre de alguien. Pero me estoy desviando. Prométeme que no le dirás a Darien ni a nadie hasta que yo haya pensado en esto. Vas a tener que atravesar tu corazón, jurar con sangre y cualquier otra cosa que te puedas imaginar.

Siento su cuerpo vibrar y me doy cuenta que él se está riendo.

—Hey, no es divertido —le medio grito.

—¿Jurar con sangre? ¿En serio? —Él se ríe y yo me uno.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Lo digo en serio. Esto es serio. —Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dios, esta cosa hormonal es real.

—Está bien, no llores. Haré lo que sea, si no lloras. No le voy a decir nada a nadie, lo prometo. Sere, estoy aquí para ti y para el bebé. No te abandonaré, pero creo ya que estamos aquí, Darien necesita saber. Es su bebé también.

—Pero es mi culpa. Fui tan descuidada y trabajé hasta tarde y no lo hice usar condón. Y sin embargo, fuimos tan conscientes después de esa noche. ¿Quién se queda embarazada la primera vez?

—¿De cuántas primeras veces estamos hablando? ¿Cuántas veces esa noche? —Me mira con asombro.

—Perdí la cuenta después de la primera, pero fue un buen número —le digo tímidamente, la ley de los promedios está definitivamente en mi contra.

—Así que parece que jugaste todos los números y ganaste un buen paquete.

Él no acaba de decir eso. Solo espera hasta que mis fuerzas regresen.

—Algo me dice que estás enfadada ahora. Si las chispas lanzándose fuera de tus ojos son una indicación, entonces lo estás, pero al menos no estás llorando. —Diamante salta de la cama y se sienta en una silla, a unos pocos metros de distancia como seguridad cuando le envío una mirada juguetona.

Las últimas semanas han sido un completo desastre. Me sentí mucho mejor después de la visita al hospital y Diamante ha sido mi guardián. Él me hizo una cita después de hacer un montón de investigación sobre todos los médicos obstetricias en la zona. Gracias a Dios, es una mujer. Ella no trabaja con mi seguro, pero, milagrosamente, hizo una excepción. Aunque Diamante no quiere decirme por qué. Todo lo que dijo fue que debe ser su personalidad magnética, lo cual es un montón de mierda.

La visita al médico fue bien. Obtuve un certificado de buena salud y una receta de píldoras vitamínicas del tamaño de un caballo. Me dijo que el médico de urgencias estaba en lo cierto y estuvo de acuerdo en quedé embarazada en Año Nuevo una vez que le informé que habíamos usado protección cada vez después de eso. Diamante vino conmigo y utilizó la misma línea que le había permitido estar en la sala de emergencias conmigo, que era mi novio. Técnicamente no era una mentira ya que es tanto mi amigo como un chico.

Todos los días después de mi primera cita, Diamante se asegura de que siga las instrucciones del médico y coma tres comidas al día, todas sosas, por supuesto. Por suerte, mis náuseas han comenzado a disminuir. De hecho, parece surrealista que tenga un "bollo en el horno", como Diamante se refiere amorosamente al bebé.

Todavía no sé cómo voy a decírselos a todos, así que me distraigo concentrándome en mis estudios. Mi corazón sigue remendando y me acuesto en la cama todas las noches preguntándome dónde está Darien y que está haciendo. Me duele mucho.

Diamante y yo tuvimos un choque, o lo que sea, el otro día, cuando él se encargó de decir en mi trabajo que no iba a volver. Estuve enojada por todo un día y le dije que necesitaba el dinero y él me dijo que iba a pagar por todas mis cosas, lo cual es absurdo. Sus padres siempre le han hecho trabajar para pagar sus cuentas. Él dice que no me preocupe y me pregunto de dónde está sacando el dinero ya que renunció a su trabajo solo para cuidar de mí.

Me comprometo a pagarle un día, pero no estoy segura de cuan realista es esa promesa. Cada vez que pienso en lo que se necesita para criar a un niño, me hace mal al estómago. Abortarlo o darlo en adopción están definitivamente descartados, ambos. Quiero tener a este bebé, así que voy a tener que hacer que funcione.

—Sere, ¿qué te parece ir a Papa's esta noche? —pregunta Diamante desde la sala de estar.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de comer fuera. Me gustaría que me dijeras de dónde sacas todo ese dinero. —Salgo de mi habitación y pongo mis manos en mis caderas. Voy a hacer que lo suelte o moriré en el intento. Está bien, no voy a morir... es solo un dicho—. De todos modos, mis pantalones se están achicando y pronto tendré que usar ropa más grande. Todo el mundo lo sabrá pronto. Pero te estoy dando una salida, así que suéltalo. ¿De dónde sale el dinero? —Lo fulmino con la mirada, con la esperanza de asustar su hermoso rostro hasta que lo confiese.

—Está bien, deja de regañarme. Tengo un fondo fiduciario. Me juré a mí mismo que me apoyaría con un trabajo y que nunca me dejaría usar a algo de él. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que me haría bien tener que trabajar por las cosas, pero todo ha cambiado. En esto es en lo que quiero gastar mi dinero —dice—. Quiero ayudarte, Sere.

—¿Cómo voy a devolverte el dinero? —me quejo, poniendo mi cara entre mis manos. Mi vida es un desastre.

—Somos una familia. Significas el mundo para mí y no puedo esperar a ser el tío Diamante de tu pequeño bache.

Saca las manos de mi cara y me tira en un abrazo. Él da los mejores abrazos, y sí, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante sus palabras.

—Vamos, no llores. Coge tu abrigo y vámonos. No voy a aceptar un no por 163 respuesta. —Él me empuja y yo voy a mi habitación para recuperar mi abrigo.

Papa's está lleno, pero no es ninguna sorpresa ya que es viernes por la noche. Diamante me está guiando a través del lugar repleto de gente y cada mesa está ocupada. Me pregunto si nos vamos a sentar en la mesa especial de la cocina. Nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás y cuando me muevo hacia un lado para evitar a un cliente que se levanta de su asiento, veo a dos personas que realmente quiero evitar. Están saludándonos y Diamante me tira con él hacia la mesa.

Más tarde, vamos a tener una discusión acalorada, pero pego una sonrisa, y Fiore y Seiya se turnan para abrazarme y decirme que están felices de verme. Sé que Darien no se unirá a nosotros porque Internet dice que está en Australia para un trabajo. Sí, pude haberlo estado acechando recientemente. Diamante evita mis ojos y pienso en maneras de tumbarlo por su engaño, por hacerme creer que había sido una decisión estimulada por el momento.

—Los hemos extrañado a ambos. —Los ojos de Fiore barren sobre los dos, pero permanecen más tiempo sobre Diamante.

—El loft no es lo mismo sin ti, Sere. ¿Cuándo vas a volver? Diamante dice que estás con él temporalmente debido al mal tiempo y porque le preocupa que conduzcas a la escuela —dice Seiya, y me abstengo de rodar los ojos por su defectuosa explicación.

—Sé que es más conveniente y ahora que Diamante tiene uno de los dos dormitorios, es muy práctico. Ustedes han estado viajando mucho, por lo que yo hubiera estado sola de todos modos. —Hay un enorme silencio en la habitación. Nadie habla de Darien y yo, ¿o tal vez ellos no lo saben? Pero sin duda él les habría dicho. Ellos han sido mejores-amigos-desde-siempre.

—Oh, ¡si es una de mis personas favoritas en el amplio mundo! ¿Cómo están por aquí? —La voz de papa me hace saltar un poco.

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos mientras se inclina y me besa en la mejilla me abraza. Luego es el turno de Mama y nuestra mesa estalla en risas cuando nos dicen acerca de los clientes locos que han tenido en los últimos tiempos.

Habíamos pedido y cuando llega la comida huele deliciosa como siempre. Mi boca se hace agua, pero tan pronto como tomo un trozo de lasaña perfectamente hecha, mi estómago se enrolla y echo mano a la botella de antiácidos en mi bolsa. Me agacho como si hubiera perdido mi servilleta y lanzo dos en mi boca. Las muerdo rápidamente y luego me incorporo para encontrar tres pares de ojos fijos en mí.

―Se cayó la servilleta —digo y continúo comiendo.

Es difícil fingir que comes. Finalmente me doy por vencido y pido una bolsa para llevar, lo que hace que las cejas de papa suban. Nunca he necesitado una bolsa para llevar en todos los años que he estado viniendo aquí. Me mira con desconfianza, pero no dice nada.

—Así que, ¿cómo está Darien? —Diamante lanza la bomba. Nadie lo ha nombrado y nos podría haber ido bien toda la noche sin decir su nombre. Ahora tengo dos huesos que roer con él y no va a ser agradable. La sola mención de su nombre hace que me rompa un poco.

—Él ha estado trabajando duro y está realmente triste. Nunca lo habíamos visto tan infeliz —afirma Fiore sin mirar en mi dirección.

—Sí, es verdad y no nos deja meternos. Vuela desde Milán esta noche. — Seiya me mira. De hecho, sus ojos están pegados a los míos.

—Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Mencionó por qué?

Diamante, te lo juro, cierra la boca. Pero en secreto estoy esperando la respuesta, mis nervios anudados con fuerza.

—Todos sabemos la razón. Y él no hace más que repetir que no tiene idea de lo que hizo mal. Todo iba bien, y zas, te habías ido. —Desearía que Seiya mirara a otra persona.

—Bueno, probablemente deberíamos irnos. Diamante y yo tenemos una clase mañana temprano.

Me levanto rápidamente y espera, ¿muy mareada? Diamante me agarra del brazo y me estabiliza para que no me caiga. Digo mis despedidas rápidamente y luego me empujo para salir del restaurante, sin esperar a ver si Diamante me está siguiendo. Voy a caminar de regreso al apartamento si tengo que hacerlo, pero Diamante se encuentra conmigo en la puerta principal y la mantiene abierta. No nos decimos nada el uno al otro mientras nos abrimos camino hacia el coche. El silencio entre nosotros continúa hasta que estamos en su sala de estar. Diamante me empuja suavemente sobre el sofá y luego se deja caer a mi lado.

—Suena como que Darien no está muy feliz. —Diamante pone su brazo alrededor de mí así no puedo huir.

—Tal vez Beryl lo dejó —me burlo y mi corazón da un vuelco pensando que podría ser cierto.

—O tal vez, como Fiore y Seiya sugirieron, eres tú a quien él ha perdido. — El brazo de Diamante se aprieta mi alrededor.

Es bueno. Sabe que si no me sostiene, me escaparía a mi habitación.

—Te vas a sentar aquí y vamos a hablar de esto. Sin excusas, ni siquiera si empiezas a lanzar cosas. No me vas a disuadir. Si Darien es miserable, es por tu culpa. Fiore dice que ha estado como un zombi y están preocupados. Necesitas hablar con él y explicarle por qué te fuiste como lo hiciste. Tienes que llamarlo. Vuelve esta noche. No tienes que decirle lo del bebé, pero creo que tienen que hablar y tienes que decirle la verdad. Piensa en ello. Piénsalo bien. Creo que estás equivocada sobre él. Infiernos, sé que lo estás. Ha sufrido durante más de cuatro meses y es el momento de decirle que lo amas y que quieres estar con él.

Diamante me libera, se levanta, y sin decir una palabra, se va a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Eso es todo. Él me dice que amo a Darien y eso es todo.

¿Amo a Darien? Eso explicaría por qué mi corazón se sintió destrozado cuando lo dejé. Por no hablar de todos los cubos de lágrimas que he derramado. ¿Es demasiado tarde? Darien viene a casa esta noche. ¿Tengo el valor para llamarlo? ¿Y si él no me quiere? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro bebé?

Oh, demonios, es nuestro bebé. No mío, sino nuestro. ¿Podemos hacer que funcione? Él es famoso y viaja por todo el mundo y yo soy una don nadie con una madre psíquica y una familia de locos. Me pregunto si él ya está en casa. Solo tengo que llamarlo para averiguarlo. Pero ¿qué digo?

Bueno, aquí vamos.

Arranco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo de atrás y golpeo el número uno. Sí, lo tengo en marcación rápida con el número uno. Fiore es el número cuatro. Sí, sé que me estoy metiendo en su superstición.

Mi estómago se aprieta. Me siento mareada. ¿Y si ve un número desconocido llamando y no responde?

Todavía está sonando y luego lo escucho decir:

—¿Hola?

—Hola, soy yo, Sere. Darien, tengo que hablar contigo... si quieres, claro.

Se queda en silencio y yo casi cuelgo. Temo que vaya a decir que no y mi corazón nunca, nunca llegue a mejorar.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Me siento aliviada. Su profunda voz ronca me hace temblar.

—¿Cuando estás libre? ¿Tal vez podríamos almorzar el sábado? —Espero que él diga algo más pronto. Apenas es martes y no creo que pueda esperar tanto.

—Voy para allá ahora —dice con firmeza, y quiero hacer un baile de felicidad, pero sé que mis piernas no me van a apoyar. Están como gelatina aguada—. Sere, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Necesitas la dirección?

—No, he sabido dónde has estado desde... bueno, lo discutiremos una vez que llegue allí.

—Ten cuidado. Hasta pronto. —No sé qué más decir.

—Lo haré.

Y a continuación, con un clic, se ha ido. Me quedo mirando mi teléfono. No puedo creer que eso acaba de suceder. Él quiere verme. Tengo que ir a arreglar mi cabello y refrescarme y cambiarme de ropa. Me apresuro, tan rápido como mi embarazado cuerpo me lo permite, a mi habitación para estar lista.

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

**Se me rompe el corazón cada vez que me hacen sufrir a mi Darien T_T **

**Espero que estos dos ya puedan arreglar su situación y Sere deje de ser tan idiota!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Veinticinco

Ha pasado una hora y he desgastado el camino de la alfombra. Debería haberle tomado solo quince minutos para llegar hasta aquí. Sigo mirando hacia afuera. Una ligera nieve está cayendo. Es abril... no se supone que hay nieve en abril.

Dejo que la cortina vuelva a su lugar y tomo asiento en el sofá por millonésima vez, está bien, no tantas, pero unas cuantas. Mis nervios están crispados. Mi mamá dice eso todo el tiempo, pero ahora sé lo que quiere decir con ello.

Siento que esta noche será el punto de inflexión en mi vida y espero que salga de la manera que yo quiero. Quiero a Darien, de cualquier forma que pueda tenerlo. ¿De dónde demonios había venido eso? ¿Lo quiero? Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Sí, él podría hartarse de mí después de un par de meses, pero todavía tendría una parte de él para siempre. Acaricio mi estómago y siento el pequeño bulto que está empezando a notarse.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —le digo a él o ella.

Oigo el timbre de un celular y echo un vistazo al mío, pero el sonido viene de otra habitación, así que es el teléfono de Diamante. Oigo su voz ahogada y luego nada. Un sentimiento de temor como nunca he sentido antes me invade. Sé que una llamada así tan tarde no es buena.

Abre su puerta. La primera cosa que noto, es que está completamente vestido y está poniéndose su chaqueta. Su rostro es sombrío mientras me mira. Sé que algo realmente malo ha sucedido y que me afectará.

—Sere, voy a ir a conseguir tu abrigo. Ese era Fiore. Tenemos que ir al hospital. Darien ha tenido un accidente.

Mi estómago se siente revuelto y no llego al baño. Diamante masajea mi frente y sostiene mi cabello hacia atrás mientras tengo arcadas en el fregadero de la cocina. Cuando siento que estoy controlada, me deja ir. Me doy la vuelta mientras trae mi abrigo. Estoy entumecida. Me besa mi frente, me ayuda con mi abrigo, toma mi brazo y me conduce fuera del apartamento.

La temperatura del coche es caliente, pero todavía estoy tiritando del frio que siento en mi interior. Estoy rogando para que Darien esté bien y vaya a sonreír cuando me vea, viviremos felices para siempre o hasta que se canse de mí.

—Es mi culpa. Lo llamé y él dijo que vendría pronto. Oh, Diamante, ¿qué si él...? —No puedo continuar mientras incontrolables sollozos me desgarran. Me agarra mi mano con fuerza.

—Detente, Sere. Fiore no dijo nada, pero tenemos que pensar en positivo. No es tu culpa. En todo caso, es mía. Hice que tú lo llamaras.

Me aprieta la mano y me doy vuelta, tratando de controlar mis sollozos. Veo una lágrima caer por su mejilla. Si esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar. Por favor, no dejes que esto sea real. Con la mano libre, me pellizco y es real. Es tan malditamente real.

Llegamos a la sala de emergencia unos minutos más tarde. Las brillantes luces del recibidor hacen arder mis ojos o podría ser la sal de mis lágrimas. Diamante me deja en la puerta de entrada y se va para estacionar el coche. Inmediatamente veo a Fiore y Seiya cuando entro por la puerta automática. De nuevo, mis piernas se vuelven de goma al ver la expresión de sus rostros. Se acercan rápidamente y ambos me agarran antes de dejarme caer en el suelo. Fiore me levanta y me lleva a la sala de espera, dejándome en un mullido sofá. Él toma asiento a mi lado.

—¿Cómo está? —susurro. Por favor, por favor permite que esté bien.

—No lo sabemos. Nadie ha salido a hablar con nosotros. Llamamos a su papá, a Rei y tratamos de contactar a su mamá, pero está en algún lugar fuera del país ―responde Seiya, su rostro tan blanco como un fantasma.

—Es mi culpa. Él iba a venir a verme —digo, sintiéndome entumecida y exhausta.

—¿Cómo esto puede ser tu culpa? Era como un pequeño niño después de que colgó el teléfono. Él... —Fiore se queda sin habla y doy una pequeña palmada en su mano y me inclino apoyándome en él, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el latido de su corazón intente tranquilizarme.

—¿Cómo está? —La voz de Diamante suena cerca, pero no tengo la energía para mirarlo o responderle.

Escucho a Seiya murmurar algunas palabras y luego nada más que los latidos de Fiore y un fastidioso televisor que está a todo volumen en algún lugar cerca.

Una hora más tarde, el padre de Darien se nos une, luciendo preocupado. Su preocupación se vuelve enfado cuando Seiya le dice que no nos han dicho nada. Se marchó furioso. Dejo que los latidos del corazón de Fiore me lleven a la inconciencia. Debo de haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando abro los ojos, Rei está ahí y también un montón de gente que he conocido y algunas que solo he visto en revistas.

Fiore explica que las noticias habían informado el accidente y la gente comenzó a aparecer. La agencia también lo transmitió por seguridad, para mantener a la prensa a raya. Y todavía no hay noticias sobre la condición de Darien.

Rei me ve hablando con Fiore y se acerca, haciendo que Diamante se mueva para que pueda sentarse a mi lado. Su rostro está surcado de lágrimas. Agarra mi mano libre y me atrae en un abrazo. Mi estómago empieza a dar un vuelco, y me levanto rápidamente. Diamante está ahí, guiándome lejos de la multitud y hacia un corredor aislado. Quiero ver a Darien. Tengo que ver a Darien.

—Diamante, tengo que ver a Darien. Por favor, ayúdame. No puedo soportar no saber si está bien. —Me aferro a él y me da palmaditas en la espalda. Luego me asienta en una silla que agarra de una habitación abierta vacía.

—Ahora regreso. —Me asegura antes de irse, y dejó caer mi cabeza en mis manos. Lo escucho en el teléfono, y luego vuelve con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Llamé a mi papá. Está llamando el director general de este hospital. En unos minutos, deberíamos saber algo. Volvamos a la sala de espera. Sé que hay mucha gente, pero tienen que ser capaces de encontrarnos.

La habitación esta justo como la dejamos, excepto que todos están en silencio. Un hombre de aspecto apresurado en una larga bata blanca con un estetoscopio colgado alrededor de su cuello entra unos pocos minutos después de que Diamante y yo nos sentamos. Todos los ojos se centran en él.

—Necesito hablar inmediatamente con la familia de Darien Chiba. —Me concentro en su padre y Rei , que por alguna razón agarra mi brazo y me llevan con ellos. Seguimos al hombre por otro pasillo y a una habitación pequeña, más bien como un gran armario.

—Soy el Dr. Neflyte, y he estado atendiendo a Darien. El golpe fue bastante serio y también lo son sus lesiones. Lo perdimos un par de veces, pero él está lo suficientemente estable ahora como para ir a cirugía. Está sangrando internamente y tenemos que encontrar el origen. Su pierna derecha está rota, pero la arreglaremos luego de que tengamos el sangrado bajo control. Necesitamos que firmen unas formas así podemos llevarlo a la sala de operaciones. Lamentamos no haber aparecido antes, pero era ir y venir. Y mi equipo y yo estábamos muy ocupados. —Sonaba exasperado, pero no me sentía culpable. Estábamos en la oscuridad.

Rei y yo volvimos a la habitación de espera, nuestros brazos alrededor de la otra. Su padre siguió al doctor para firmar los papeles. Sé cómo se sentía el doctor, porque tan pronto como el caminó en la habitación, era como si un faro de luz estuviera en nosotros.

—¿Bueno? —Diamante llega hacia mí y toma mi mano.

—Él está yendo a cirugía, porque está sangrando internamente y no saben dónde, así que tienen que pararlo.

Rei empieza a llorar, Fiore y Seiya se mueven para consolarla. El tiempo parece haberse detenido, pero los minuteros en el reloj dicen algo diferente. Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde la última vez que hablamos con el doctor. En ese momento, el jefe de la agencia de modelos apareció, seguido por un servicio de catering de entrega de café, té y casi cualquier cosa que se pueda imaginar en cuanto a bebidas y bocadillos y pasteles. Unas pocas personas comen. Me doy cuenta de que los modelos pasan de la comida, pero consumen aguas saborizadas.

—Sere, deberías comer algo. No cenaste. Y el almuerzo y el desayuno no fueron mucho tampoco.

Sacudo mi cabeza hacia Diamante. Definitivamente no quiero una sesión de vómitos en frente de esta multitud. El insiste y yo bebo una taza de té caliente y me entibia un poco.

—¿Están todos ustedes aquí por Darien Chiba? —Una mujer menuda en una bata está de pie en la puerta mirándonos a todos. Asentimos con nuestras cabezas como ovejas—. Soy la Dra. Meiou y soy la cirujana. Encontramos el sitio del sangrado y tuvimos que remover el bazo del Sr. Chiba. Mientras estábamos en la sala de operaciones, un scanner reveló algo de inflamación en el cerebro. Hemos tenido que ponerlo en un coma inducido por las drogas con la esperanza de que le dará tiempo al cerebro para sanar por sí solo. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Fuimos capaces de reparar el daño en su pierna una vez que el sangrado estuvo bajo control, ahora está en cuidados intensivos. Solo miembros inmediatos de la familia autorizados podrán visitarlo, uno a la vez, por unos pocos minutos cada hora. A pesar de que está en coma, se cree que los pacientes en su condición todavía pueden oír. Les animamos a hablar con él de una manera positiva. Por favor, no negatividad. Una enfermera estará en breve para llevar a los miembros de la familia de vuelta a la sala de espera en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. —Se gira y nos deja rápidamente antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer una pregunta. Pero que más puede decir, sabemos lo que ella sabe.

—Vamos, Sere, la enfermera está aquí.

Ambos; Rei y el papá de Darien están esperándome. Estoy sorprendida por qué todavía están incluyéndome a mí, como si yo fuera de la familia o algo así. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de preguntar más, Diamante me besa en la mejilla y me empuja suavemente a unirme a ellos en persecución de la enfermera por el pasillo.

La Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos es un lugar espantoso. Estoy en estado de shock total, Rei y su padre me dejan ir primero. Es como entrar en una tumba, pero con pocos pitidos y ruidos de soplido. Las enfermeras caminan en silencio de una habitación a otra. Las habitaciones están dispuestas en un semicírculo, con una gran isla en el medio donde otras enfermeras se sientan observando monitores. La enfermera que me vino a buscar hace gestos hacia una habitación en el centro del semicírculo y me preparo para lo que está más allá de la puerta.

—Ahora recuerda —dice tranquilamente—. Él se verá diferente. Está conectado a las máquinas por muchos tubos, y tiene algunos hematomas. —Hizo este discurso antes en la sala de espera. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Doy la vuelta hacia la esquina en la habitación y no reconozco a la persona en la cama. El rostro de Darien está todo magullado e hinchado. Su pierna enyesada y hay muchos tubos… no puedo empezar a contar. Me seco las lágrimas de mis ojos. Tengo que ser valiente. Este es el hombre que amo y tengo que ayudarlo a pasar a través de esto.

—Hola, Darien —digo, apoderándome de su mano, con la esperanza de que va a apretarla de vuelta.

Me siento tonta por hablarle de esta manera, pero si creen que me pueda escuchar, no me importa lo ridícula que me vea.

—Lamento tanto haberme alejado de ti en Florida. Me sentí fuera de mi liga. Si hace alguna diferencia, mi corazón ha estado roto desde entonces. Pienso y sueño sobre ti. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz y amada. Si, dije la palabra con A. Te amo, Darien y en el fondo sabía que eras tú en Halloween pero pensaba que eras un chico malo y el desfile de las mujeres con las que te he visto en las revistas, tabloides y en la televisión me hizo creer que eras un jugador. Lamento tanto por haberte juzgado. Estaba equivocada y quiero otra oportunidad si tú me dejas. Por favor perdóname. Te amo, Darien. No estoy diciendo esto solo porque estás aquí. Se supone que tenemos que decirnos cosas positivas. Realmente te amo y quiero estar contigo hasta que te canses de mí. Por favor mejórate pronto, así podemos hablar como se suponía que íbamos a hacerlo antes de que esto pasara. Mi madre dice que las cosas pasan por una razón, pero no entiendo la razón detrás de esto. Te amo y voy a seguir diciéndotelo hasta que te despiertes. Te amo, Darien.

—Lo lamento, se acabó el tiempo —dice una enfermera—. Puedo hacerte una sugerencia. —Me mira con ojos amables—. Vuelve a casa y consigue un poco de descanso y luego regresa. Te prometo que te llamaré si algo cambia. Tú tienes que cuidar de ese bebe.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunto, pensando si he dicho algo. Estoy tan cansada que podría ser posible.

—Te estaba mirando en el monitor y has estado frotando tu abdomen todo el tiempo que has estado hablando con él.

—Nadie lo sabe excepto mí mejor amigo. —Siento un poco de pánico de que mi secreto estará fuera antes de que esté lista.

—No diré una palabra. —Acaricia mi mano y luego me deja salir de la habitación. Me apoyo contra la pared, no estoy segura si puedo dar un paso más.

Justo mientras el pensamiento pasa por mi mente, miro hacia arriba y veo a Diamante allí esperándome.

—Vamos, nos vamos a casa a descansar un poco. Ya les dije a Rei y al Sr. Chiba. Irán de nuevo al desván a quedarse un rato —dice mientras dejo que me conduzca por el pasillo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Veintiséis

La mañana después del accidente, mi madre se presentó en la puerta de Diamante. Me encontraba profundamente dormida y no me despertó hasta entrada la tarde, sintiendo como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión.

Reviso la mesita de noche. Mi celular está desaparecido. Poco a poco me levanto de la cama, en deferencia a mi estómago sensible y equilibrio loco. Eso es cuando oigo voces y abro mi puerta para ver a mi madre en la mesa de la cocina con Diamante. Se levanta y me encuentra a mitad de camino con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Artemis me dijo. Sé que se supone que él debe guardar silencio sobre los asuntos y problemas familiares, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien y él cedió después de que le dije que iba a empezar a ignorarlo por completo. Seguí recibiendo el correo de voz en tu teléfono, así que conduje en auto esta mañana. Me lo dijo a lo largo del camino. No, no me detuvo la policía, y no, tu padre no sabía que iba a venir. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Soy tu madre. —Me abrazó con fuerza. Me siento como cuando era una niña y ella abrazaría lejos mis temores—. Diamante me ha puesto al día. Darien va a salir adelante. De lo que he descubierto, él está enamorado de mi hija y ella está enamorada de él también. Así que con mis conexiones con el otro lado, estoy extrayendo todas las paradas. Mi nieto no va a perder a su padre. —Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Artemis?

Asiente.

—Por supuesto, lo hubiera sabido de todos modos. Soy tu madre después de todo. —Se aleja y limpia las lágrimas de mis mejillas y luego frota suavemente mi abdomen—. Ahora, cálmate. No más llanto. Diamante dice que no has comido nada desde ayer por la mañana, así que tenemos que alimentarte. Es un cuento de viejas que estas comiendo por dos. No tienes más que comer por ti misma. Ese bebé tomará lo que necesita.

—¿No estás enojada? —pregunto incrédula.

—Por supuesto que no. Amas a Darien y él te ama, y ambos amarán a este bebé. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Desde ese momento, mi vida cambió. Me sentí más positiva, está bien, a excepción de hoy, las dos semanas después del accidente.

Me dirijo a la UCI y veo al médico de Darien teniendo una discusión con su padre y Rei . Levantan la vista cuando me ven a través de las puertas. Me acerco, no estoy segura de lo que esperan de mí.

—Ah, la Sra. Tsukino. Solo le estaba diciendo a los Chiba que sentimos que es hora de traer a Darien del coma. La hinchazón en su cerebro fue solucionada. Debe despertar pronto. No tiene un horario, sin embargo. Simplemente depende de cómo su cuerpo ignoré los restos de drogas. Veremos cuando se despierte lo que, si eventualmente, hay daño —explica el médico y luego nos deja para hablar entre nosotros.

—Sere, vas primera. Papá y yo iremos a la cafetería. Todavía no desayunamos. —Rei besa mi mejilla y el papá de Darien acaricia mi espalda torpemente. Llegamos a conocernos estas últimas semanas y hemos tenido largas conversaciones sobre por qué dejé la sesión de fotos de ese día. No les he dicho que estoy embarazada todavía o que amo a Darien, pero me dijeron que él me ha amado desde el primer minuto me vio. Lloré muchas lágrimas por el tiempo perdido por ser tan terca por todo esto. Pero estos dos me han hecho sentir como si fuera de la familia. Sin embargo, la madre de Darien nunca apareció.

Al parecer, llama a Rei una vez al día para informarse de su progreso, pero no tiene planes de venir. Rei y su padre se sintieron aliviados al conocer la noticia y tengo la sensación de que si la conociera, me sentiría de la misma manera.

¿Cómo podría una madre abandonar a sus hijos? Toco mi estómago. Nunca te dejaré, digo en silencio a nuestra preciosa protuberancia.

Entro en la habitación de Darien y lo primero que noto es que hay menos líneas dirigiéndose a su cuerpo. Los moretones se han vuelto de color amarillo, y en los últimos días, la hinchazón disminuyo drásticamente. Se ve como la Bella Durmiente, excepto que es una versión masculina, por supuesto. Deseo despertarlo con un beso. Una enfermera entra detrás de mí y se mueve a mí alrededor a la cama.

—Cómo puedes ver, el médico le quitó el tubo de respiración y antes de que te des cuenta va a estar despertando pronto —dice, volviéndose para mirarme. Ella no dijo "si", y estoy muy agradecida por ello—. Creo que los dejaré solos. —Sale en silencio.

—Hola, Darien. Soy yo otra vez. Espero que no estés harto de mí y si es así, muy mal. El médico cortó tus medicamentos para dormir, así que pronto estarás despierto. No puedo esperar para ver tus hermosos ojos. Los he extrañado tanto. Cuando te despiertes, tu garganta estará un poco adolorida. El médico dice que te estás recuperando maravillosamente y que si sigues así, podrías ir a casa pronto. Sé que querrás irte tan pronto como puedas saborear la comida otra vez. Es horrible. Tan pronto como sea posible, iremos a Papa´s. Ellos envían su amor, al igual que mi familia. Incluso mi abuela ahora cree que no eres gay porque le dije que te amo y que tengo conocimiento de primera mano de eso. Fue totalmente por encima de su cabeza, por supuesto. Tengo un secreto que decirte, pero no te lo contaré hasta que pueda ver tus ojos y puedas hablar. O tal vez debería esperar hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo, porque puede ser que no te guste mi secreto. Sin embargo, espero que lo hagas. —Miro mi reloj. He estado aquí más de una hora y sonrío ante la amabilidad del personal de enfermería. Diamante está esperándome cuando salgó de la habitación y nos sentamos en el área de espera, viendo los programas de entrevistas de la mañana. La vida sigue.

—Sere. Sere, despierta. —Miro hacia arriba y veo a Rei de pie junto a mí. Está sonriendo y riendo. Estoy descansando en un sofá y me siento cuando agarra mis manos—. Está despierto y le hice preguntas y él parpadeó una vez para "sí" y dos veces para "no", ¿o era al revés? La enfermera dice que un médico está en camino para chequearlo. Está saltando arriba y abajo. Me pongo de pie y me abraza como si nunca me fuera a soltar. Sí, estoy feliz, pero ansiosa también. Después de semanas de hablar con él, me da miedo no saber qué decir.

—Ella vendrá y te llevará después de que termine. Ahora recuerda, me prometiste que no le dirías que te dije que está abandonando el trabajo del modelaje o que está abriendo un centro infantil y el refugio para mujeres maltratadas. Quiero que él sea el único que te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo olvidaré.

La primera vez cuando Rei me contó de los planes de Darien, no podía creer que él renunciaría a su carrera. Me dijo que comenzó a pensar en esto en septiembre y ella sintió que era porque él me conoció. Mientras esperamos a la enfermera, me esfuerzo para no frotar mi estómago para calmar mis nervios.

Quiero decirle a Rei , pero creo que a Darien debería ser el primero en enterarse. Bueno, no es el primero, pero no creo que a él le gustaría que le dijera a Rei el día que se despertó de un coma antes de decírselo a él. Espero que esté contento.

—El médico ha terminado con su examen —dice la enfermera mientras entra—. Ahora, estará ronco y su garganta le dolerá, por lo que no tendrá ganas de hablar mucho. ¿Quién es la primera?

Rei me empuja hacia adelante y sigo a la enfermera, el miedo se asienta como una piedra en mi estómago. Llego a la puerta y luego pasó por encima del umbral y miro hacia la izquierda. Darien está sentado... bueno, lo más alto que puede debido a su pierna, pero me miraba mientras entró. Sonrío, temblando, pero una sonrisa al fin. No puedo creer el alivio que siento al ver sus ojos abiertos.

—Hola, Darien. —¿Eso es todo, idiota? El amor de tu vida está sentado allí y ¿eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

—Hola. —Traga como si esa palabra le causará un gran dolor. Voy corriendo a su lado y pongo mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—No hables. Esto va a doler por un tiempo.

Sigue mirándome como, no sé qué mirada es. ¿Qué demonios está pensando? Su mano alcanza mis dedos y él estira mi mano hacia abajo y solo la sostiene. Está bien, así que tengo los ojos llorosos y él también. Sonríe y yo también, sin el temblor.

—Te amo, Darien.

—Yo también te amo, Sere —susurra.

Hago algo que sé que es un tabú, pero me arrastro a su lado, mirando por fuera de todos los cables y tubos y me acurrucó junto a él. Su brazo me acuna, y siento sus labios acariciar la parte superior de mi cabeza. Mientras escucho los golpes suaves de su corazón, cierro mis ojos cansados por un muy merecido descanso.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero me despierto junto a Darien, que está roncando suavemente y siento como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Giro mi cabeza y veo que es la enfermera que supuso que estaba embarazada.

—Lo siento —digo, pero no lo hago. Sé que probablemente he roto una regla importante del hospital, pero no me moveré hasta que no lo sepa. Darien se va a recuperar completamente. Soy la madre de su bebé y lo amo y estarán de acuerdo.

—Podemos moverte a un cuarto para que duermas —susurró la amable enfermera.

—Prefiero descansar aquí. Estoy siendo cuidadosa con su pierna y los cables. Necesito escuchar su corazón latiendo. —Espero su respuesta, rezando para que no me haga mover.

—Está bien. Déjeme saber si cambias de opinión. —Sonríe y sale de la habitación.

—No puedo creer que te estoy sosteniendo. No quiero que vuelvas a irte. ¿Por qué dejaste el rodaje e ignoraste mis llamadas y luego las bloqueaste? Traté de verte, pero Diamante me dijo que necesitabas espacio y que si empujaba demasiado duro, no querrías volver a verme. —Miro su cara y veo el dolor en sus ojos.

—Me fui del rodaje porque verte con Beryl me hizo pensar que las dos semanas fueron todo a lo que iba a llegar contigo. Actuaste como si estuvieras tan encantado con ella. No fue hasta que llegué a casa, que me di cuenta que la escena del beso tórrido era todo un acto. Y cuando llamé a tu habitación y respondió Beryl...

—¿Qué quieres decir cuando Beryl respondió? Nunca estuvo en mi habitación. Cuando volví y me enteré de que te fuiste, volé de regreso a casa para hablar contigo. Oh, espera, le di la llave para que pudiera traer a algunos amigos.

—Me dijo que estabas en la ducha, que iban a salir y podría ser tarde cuando regresarás mi llamada. Soy tan estúpida, caí en sus mentiras.

—Debería haber ignorado Diamante y solo hacer que hablarás conmigo —susurra.

—Lo siento mucho Darien, ¿me perdonas?

—Solo si me juras que nunca me vas a dejar otra vez. —Suena cansado y lo beso suavemente.

—Lo prometo. —Coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y sonrío mientras él comienza a cabecear.

—¿Cuál es el secreto? —escucho susurrar la voz rasposa de Darien junto a mi oído. Miro el reloj y veo que hemos estado durmiendo durante un par de horas.

—¿Me escuchaste? Dijeron que podrías ser capaz de hacerlo. —Inclino mi cabeza para verlo sonriéndome. Aprieta mi costado suavemente e inclina su cabeza, obviamente, esperando mi respuesta.

—Tal vez debería esperar hasta que estés fuera de aquí —digo en voz baja—. Cuando te sientas mejor. —Observo mientras sonríe torcidamente debido a la hinchazón de menor importancia que aún queda alrededor de su boca. Sacude su cabeza lentamente. Mi corazón se derrite, luego empieza a correr mientras me doy cuenta de que no va a esperar—. Pero creo que debo. Puede que no te gusté lo que tengo que decir. —Muerdo mi labio nerviosamente y él me aprieta de nuevo.

—Mientras que no sea que no me amas y que no quieras estar conmigo, voy a estar bien —susurra mientras sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Sé que tengo que decirle.

—¿Recuerdas la víspera de Año Nuevo? —Pregunto, y veo como asiente, enviándome una sonrisa maliciosa—. Bueno, no usamos ningún tipo de protección, lo cuál fue mi culpa porque te ataqué y... —Tomo una respiración profunda—. Estoy embarazada —dejo escapar y él me aprieta con fuerza.

—Estamos embarazados —dice, con los ojos llenos de emoción—. Año Nuevo, ¿cierto? —intenta sentarse recto y me acurruco contra él y suavemente lo presiono hacia abajo.

—Sí, Año Nuevo, ahora compórtate. Se supone que debes estar descansando y manteniendo la calma. ¿Quieres hacer que me echen de aquí? — digo, riéndome de la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estamos embarazados. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sí, eso significa que voy a engordar y luego en cinco meses vamos a tener un bebé.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero necesito salir de aquí, así podemos casarnos — susurra entusiasmado.

—Espera, no tienes que hacerlo —digo mordiéndome el labio esperando que ignoré lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Estás bromeando? Te amo y me amas, entonces ¿por qué no nos casamos? Está bien, no puedo arrodillarme, pero Serena Usagi Tsukino, ¿te casarías conmigo? —Lo miró y las lágrimas llenan mis ojos.

—¡Sí! Por supuesto que lo haré. —Siento sus brazos rodearme y sus labios tocando los míos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Amanda Jason. El libro se llama "Lucky Number Four". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. Digamos que es una historia un poco más tranquila, de las demás. ;-P**

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

Epílogo

Despertando, miro el reloj. Son las tres de la mañana. Escucho buscando un sonido, pero no, ni llanto. Escucho una voz apagada, así que salgo de la cama, poniéndome mis zapatillas y bata de satén. Me muevo en silencio hacia la guardería de donde escucho venir la voz. Darien está de pie junto a la mesa de cambio, poniendo expertamente un pañal alrededor de nuestra dulce bebita.

Han pasado tantas cosas este último año: Darien y mi semana salvaje de pasión, nuestra separación, su accidente, su recuperación, el paquete de alegría de Lita y Andrew que llega en julio, nuestra boda, Fiore y Diamante fuera en Australia por unos meses y el nacimiento de nuestros gemelos, Serena Lynn y Endimion Edward, dos de los bebés más bellos en el mundo.

—Ahora, tenemos que estar en silencio. Mami necesita su sueño y no quiero despertar a tu hermano, tampoco. Al menos no hasta que haya preparado sus botellas. Ya sabes lo impaciente que es cuando se despierta hambriento. Pero tú, mi pequeña ángel, tú eres la paciente y eres una buena chica, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, los amo a ambos por igual, pero espero que entiendas que amo más a tu mamá. Ella es, después de todo, la que me los dio chicos. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el collar que le di la pasada navidad era una bola de embarazo mexicana?

Mi mano se extiende hasta el cuello para sostener la pequeña bola de plata que suena suavemente cuando me muevo.

—Creo que funcionó bastante bien, ¿eh? Tenemos dos por el precio de uno. Hoy va a ser un día ocupado, ya que es su primera Navidad. Probablemente no la disfrutarán mucho este año, pero solo espera hasta el próximo año.

Veo a Rini observar a su padre mientras habla con ella como si entendiera cada palabra.

—Vamos a ver hoy a todos sus abuelos y bisabuelos. Tus tías y tío también. Ahora vamos a estar súper callados e iremos a alistar las botellas, porque oí a tu hermano moverse en la cuna.

Él recoge a Rini y besa su mejilla y ella se ríe. Sigue riéndose mientras más la hace callar. Se vuelve y me ve parada en la puerta y su sonrisa, sí, su sonrisa sexy, me hace derretir completamente. Aquí estamos, nuestro propio y afortunado grupo de cuatro, y yo no podría ser más feliz. Mientras continúo viéndolo atender a nuestros hijos, una cálida sensación pasa sobre mí. Realmente no hay nada más caliente en mi opinión que un hombre magnífico, que es maravilloso con los niños. Sé exactamente que vamos a estar haciendo una vez que él termine de alimentar a nuestros gemelos, sí, lo sé.

* * * U_U * * *

**Allí está ella, la mujer de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida. Verdaderamente somos nuestro propio "Afortunado Número Cuatro". A juzgar por su hermosa y cálida sonrisa, tengo la sensación de que sé lo que vamos a estar haciendo después de que termine aquí y francamente, no puedo esperar.**

Fin

* * *

**-U_U-***-U_U-***-U_U-**

**Y Bueno niñas hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. A mi me resulto entretenida y distinta, por eso decidí adaptarla.**

**Por culpa de ser cabeza dura Serena casi pierde a Darien, cuando los sentimientos de él siempre fueron sinceros. **

**Yo también quiero encontrar mi propio grupo de cuatro. Jejeje.**

**Nos leemos en l siguiente, aun no se que será pero ya veremos…**

**Beshitos y gracias a TODAS por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. **


End file.
